Saga of a Rising Legend
by FabricioEvil
Summary: Indigo Plateau was only the beginning. Before Ash Ketchum is now the greatest challenge that he will ever face. To become a Pokémon Master, he must build the great saga of his legendary prowess. (Ash/Sabrina primary pairing, future harem)
1. Author's Intro

Hey there everybody. So here it is, my first ever multi-chapter story. It's really an adoption though by ramasioti100 who wrote the story "Start of a Legend." After hitting a mere 5 chapters, it was ended on the conclusion of the Indigo arc with some lack of interest on his part to continue it would seem. The good news is that it seems Unexpected Twist's sequel will still be happening so I recommend you all read that before the first chapter of the sequel comes out.

Unfortunately all the plans that ramasioti100 had were left on the table due to his decision. So I have taken it upon myself to write a continuation at least in the way that I would handle it. I have adopted this story with his permission and intend to create something really epic for a finale when I get there. I will be using some concepts and idea from his authors notes that he left while writing this and intend to reach to the end.

Out of his request and courtesy for the reader I have pasted the story into this fic to give readers an idea of where things are right now and full context for what the story is. Hopefully I'll stay within the consistency of the original, though if I do change things around let's just call it some artistic license. That being said, the first five chapters are not my work, just the foundations that ramasioti100 set up. Chapter 6 onwards will be my work.

I do hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did, so kick back, relax, and let's hope that my most ambitious project to date will bring more than enough entertainment than you could ask for.

 **UPDATE**

I've just been told that nonstory chapters weren't allowed on here. I guess I'll have to remember that. Hopefully this will stave off the warning and offer something. Here's a prologue I've come up with.

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

There were none who could truly look over the whole of creation and comprehend everything. Creation was not on the scale of one land, not of one planet, not even one galaxy. Having the power to oversee the might of creation was a task that could not be achieved by one simple mortal. The great and mighty Arceus however was not a mere mortal.

The white equine creature was comprehended by mortals on one planet as a Pokémon. Creatures that offered limitless potential for companionship to the humans who lived on the planet they were blessed with. A few of these chances were to be as friends, to be as subjects, to be as partners, to be as battle partners. These were the titles that humans gave to their ways of life while most of them accepted Arceus as the supreme deity of their existence.

He didn't demand absolute obedience when a species was only confined to a single planet and much of life was only young enough to be of no concern. The few who were all had to be subject to his word and watched over by one of his most loyal creations. The sacred Mew who were extensions of his being had all taken a corner of the universes to ensure that the balance of life was kept well and alive. The job was simple on the surface, but the demand was something that only a God was capable of handling. Each day was another gaze over the whole of creation as life was born, changed, grew, died, or transcended into something new.

As Arceus took account over his creation he searched on one of his thousand arms to see the sacred Mew were still in slumber or playing with one another. Being able to view all of them, Arcues saw something that few would have ever expected. "I perceive that one is missing. To where has the little one slipped away?"

Arceus looked through one of his eyes as he searched for the first planet he anticipated to find the small bundle of universal power. The planet that was blessed with the presence of Pokémon gave him the first feeling of recognizing where his lost Mew had gone. He looked over the planet with his all-perceiving eye as he searched for his subject. It was only a very short time before he was able to find the lost Mew he sought and found her frolicking across the planet with interest for something to change about humanity.

In many cases Arceus would have descended immediately with the intention to bring her back home but stopped as soon as she arrived on one particular point of the planet. One where she was looking on someone that caught her interest. "Perhaps this once I can permit a deviation in this creation…"


	2. Blazing Actions

**The first chapter of another Pokemon story. I already wrote in "Unexpected Twist" that I had a new story ready for publishing so here it is because it's driving me crazy having it and not publish it.**

 **This time, however, Ash may not have Aura Powers. Instead, he will have Psychic powers like mind-reading and telekinesis. That will help him to communicate with all of his Pokemon. Of course, it doesn't mean Ash won't capture a Lucario later on. Also this story will go into the other regions Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. The two Battle Frontiers after that, the one from Kanto and the one from Sinnoh.**

 **The main pairing will be Ash and Sabrina. Because I have never tried to write Ash with Psychic powers and Sabrina was a hot and crazy chick. Other girls will join later on, so don't worry. Maybe Anabel too. Another Psychic lady can spice things up for sure.**

 **Background information: Ash has already obtained the eight badges of Kanto and went to Grandpa canyon to dig out Fossils. And things change a lot from there on for him.**

 **Not a lot of movies to use in this long story to come (At least movies 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 9, 11, 12, and 16 are non existent in this continuity so don't expect them to be mentioned or considered. Arceus does exist of course but he is not the weakling shown in the movie). The future movies like 18 and 19 haven't been out yet so I can't say if they will appear. Mega Evolution may appear but not for Ash to use.**

 **All reviews are welcome so make sure you leave your own. Everyone is welcome to read my other Pokemon stories.**

 **Nothing else to clarify, let's read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Blazing Actions**

Explosions echoed from beneath the rocky surface of the soil. The place of the turmoil was the great Grandpa canyon located in the northern part of Kanto, which was one of the many regions of the world. The never-ending blasts were coming from underground caves inhabited by unique creatures called Pokemon. Unlike the average Pokemon, however, these ones were very rare to find. They were relics from ancient times, when Planet Earth had just started having life on its surface after its shaping by the three Legendary Pokemon creators Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. That's why they were normally referred to as Fossil Pokemon because some had survived all those centuries until the modern age without a lot of changes.

A young Pokemon trainer called Ash Ketchum could accurately say he was screwed. His head throbbed and his body ached all over with some lacerations staining the clothes red. His once blue-and-white outfit was now ragged with a few cuts on the silk. His left cheek had an open cut with a small trickle of blood dripping. The grey-scaled dragon-like Pokemon called Aerodactyl in front of him was the responsible for that situation. The Fossil Pokemon had been forcefully awoken from his years of slumber. And he had taken his frustration out on anyone stupid enough to be around him. Ash wanted to curse himself for been that stupid person. This day was supposed to be a very special day for him. He had entered the digging competition so to find some rare Pokemon and add them to his Pokemon team. After obtaining his last Gym badge just a week ago, Ash had only wanted to train for the Indigo League coming up in a couple of months. And the fact he could pretty much die at any second because of one those same rare Pokemon he had wanted was not an enticing prospect.

Of course maybe those fools from Team Rocket had also something to do with Ash's current condition. Scratch that, they were the full responsible for this problem. Those dunderheads always trying to steal Pokemon from others. But the trainer couldn't exactly be concerned about them, when they were the idiots, who had blown the canyon up with dynamite. Hopefully Aerodactyl had had them for lunch before the Rock/Flying Pokemon had reached him.

Sprawled next to the trainer from Kanto lied all of Ash's Pokemon. The small Electric-type Mouse Pikachu, the Grass-type Bulbasaur, the Water-type turtle Squirtle, the Flying-type Bird Pidgeotto and the Water-type Crab Krabby. All of them had swirls in their eyes and their bodies were covered with black bruises. Despite putting up their most valiant efforts, Ash's team had been knocked around like rag dolls for most of the fight. The Fossil Pokemon from Kanto was just way too powerful for them to handle even while fighting at the same time.

The injured Pokemon trainer looked at his last red-and-white Pokeball he holded in his hand. His last option to escape this nightmarish place once and for all. Maybe it couldn't be enough but there was the chance that Aerodactyl had at least run out of breath fighting the others.

"Charmander, I'm counting on you!" The teenage trainer threw the Pokeball out, which bursted open. The small bipedal Fire-type salamander called Charmander appeared standing brave and bold with orange fire on his tail. But his body started trembling in fear looking at the bigger and meaner Fossil Pokemon.

"Charmander, please you have to fight!" Ash pleaded to his Fire starter from his region. He knew his Pokemon had great power. It was all about bringing it out. Whenever Charmander had set his mind into a fight, then the strength he had shown was simply unbelievable. Thanks to him Ash had obtained two of his eight Gym badges fighting against the Poison trainer Koga and the Grass leader Erika "We are all counting on you" The frightened Fire Pokemon looked at his trainer and then to his defeated comrades. He couldn't let them down. He set his amber eyes on Aerodactyl, who roared now with another prey for him.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered seeing his Fire Pokemon ready for action. His Fire Pokemon spew the orange-colored torrent of flames from the back of his throat at full power. Aerodactyl, however, barely stood there letting the flames hit him in the creamy chest. They only left a small burnt in his light-colored solar plexus. Both trainer and Pokemon stared in disbelief. The attack had done nothing.

The Fossil Pokemon screeched his high pitch roar and took off faster than anyone could see him coming. His taloned foot aimed towards Ash and slashed/pushed the young human towards a giant boulder hitting him right in the chest with great power. The attack tore Ash's black t-shirt with deep cuts in his skin and hit the stone face first. Charmander ran towards his trainer in concern. But the again incoming Aerodactyl stopped the Fire starter in his tracks. And now the Rock/Flying Pokemon had an orange aura cloaking his body. Charmander stood there paralyzed in fear and the **Giga Impact** sent him flying hard inside a wall. Rubble fell and many other Fossil Pokemon ran away from the area in fear.

However, one remained curiously looking at the human fighting.

* * *

Ash coughed and rested his back against the wall feeling his body even more depleted of stamina. The new cuts in his chest and his cheek would surely leave scars. But that wasn't his main concern for the time being. He only wanted to save his Pokemon from this prison. And that prehistoric Pokemon was again roaring out loud, screaming to everyone how superior he was to everyone. Like if beating injured Pokemon was something to be proud off. This was the moment, when Ash wished Brock and Misty still traveled with him. But been two Gym Leaders, their responsibilities took priority. Good thing Ash had learnt almost everything he could from them before they had departed back to their homes.

But not how to fight an ancient creature with his bare fists.

* * *

The high-pitched scream kept on until a new **Flamethrower** shut the Fossil up after impacting him in the back. The Fossil Pokemon from Kanto and Johto turned around in anger to see his attacker. That last blast packed quite a bigger punch than usual.

Charmander groggily stood up against his enemy from the debris, his eyes burning with incomparable anger. His friends... no, his Family had been injured. And now that overgrown bastard had hurt his trainer. The person, who had truly taken care of him after been abandoned under the rain by an idiot. He couldn't and wouldn't let it slide.

The Fire starter growled in wrath his orange body glowing with a red aura. His ability **Blaze** had kicked up and now had incremented his Fire Power by a great margin. The Fossil Pokemon seemed to have noticed this but was panting unable to stop his twerp of an enemy from powering up. Using **Giga Impact** meant he now had to take a breather before heading back into battle. Charmander took that opportunity to sprint as fast as a blur and jumped high to meet Aerodactyl in the face. He unleashed a fiery punch right in the grey long cheek, sending Aerodactyl to crash a rock pillar after been hit by the amplified and unlocked **Fire Punch**. Aerodactyl shook his head before his hole body bursted with the burning aftershock. The Fossil Pokemon screeched in pain by the burning flames.

The Fire starter saw it was payback time so he got ready and sprinted with his full might and speed. His red aura now turned into a more powerful blue-blazing and devastating attack. Charmander yelled at the top of his lungs and tackled his enemy with his newly-developed Fire attack. The tackle sent Aerodactyl screaming in agony and hitting the rocky wall hard. The entire place trembled and without anyone realizing a new hole in the ceiling appeared. Sunlight came through.

* * *

Despite Ash's tired condition, the young trainer couldn't help but be shocked to the core by the display. Charmander had certainly acquired some new and impressive moves.

"What was that?" Ash asked in utter shock, using his Pokedex to analyze that last move he didn't know. And apparently it was called **Flare Blitz**. It reminded Ash of that **Volt Tackle** technique his Pikachu had learnt a couple of days ago, when capturing Snorlax in a dried river.

The Fire starter panted looking at his beaten enemy at his feet. Charmander smiled feeling very happy to have saved his family. He then turned his sight to see Ash walking tiredly towards his Pokemon.

"Charmander, you did it!" Ash hugged his small Fire Pokemon, who chirped happily. The teenager couldn't stop his eyes from tearing in happiness. But then Ash' sight was blinded by a flash of white light exuding from Charmander's body. Ash couldn't believe it. He knew Charmander was strong but to break the barrier into evolution? The blinding light died down and now a slightly taller and red-scaled Pokemon stood hugging Ash "Or better, Charmeleon" The new Pokemon pumped his arms in victory feeling new power running through his body.

The Fire Pokemon then turned around and used his clawed hand to point at the defeated Aerodactyl. He was trying to say something to his trainer.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked to his evolved Fire Pokemon, who pointed at the knocked out Fossil. Then it suddenly clicked him. Ash didn't speak Poke-language at all but he had a certain bond with his team so he could understand some basics "Wait, you are saying I should catch him?" The just-evolved Fire Pokemon nodded in confirmation. Ash couldn't exactly say if it was something bad. And maybe he and his Pokemon could teach that hotheaded Pokemon some proper manners. Grabbing one of his empty Pokeballs, Ash prepared for the capture.

"Pokeball, catch!" The small sphere was thrown and hit Aerodactyl in the face. The Pokemon was instantly sucked in and the Pokeball rumbled. Ash amazingly heard the pin noise of capture. That was weird. He had been expecting Aerodactyl to burst out even angrier than before.

Ash had just finished clipping his new addition, when something tucked at his ragged blue trousers from the rocky ground. It was a small lobster-like Pokemon with grey and black shell and two pincers for hands. He was looking at Ash with curious eyes.

"Wow an Anorith!" The young trainer from Pallet stated in shock. Anorith was a Fossil from Hoenn. To find one in Kanto was certainly something unique. Ash brought his Pokedex out scanning the Fossil. But there was no data available. Ash frowned to that. Maybe after getting free he could tell Professor Oak to update his Pokedex. Considering he only had the Pokemon list from one region when there were six in the entire world then something was wrong.

Meanwhile Anorith was talking to Charmeleon, who answered back in their Poke-language. Charmeleon again pointed at the Fossil Pokemon just like he had done with Aerodactyl. But in this case, it was because of other reasons.

"He wants to come with me?" Ash asked to his Fire Pokemon, who nodded. Ash lifted the small Lobster Pokemon, who nuzzled against the human's chest. Ash felt flattered that such a unique Pokemon wanted to come with him willingly. The young trainer brought a new empty Pokeball out and neatly captured the Fossil from another region. The ball didn't struggle at all. Ash then recalled all of his Pokemon except for Pikachu, who the trainer took in his arms.

"Let's get away from here" Ash said to Charmeleon, who nodded. Ash then looked around and his hopes died again. There was no real way out. He was too tired and he doubted Charmeleon could jump so high into the hole.

That was when Charmeleon growled and Ash turned his sight. The other Fossil Pokemon of Kanto Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte and Omastars had appeared obviously attracted by the fact there was no longer a fight. Instead of attacking, however, the Fossils were pointing towards a tunnel. Ash looked at his Fire starter, who nodded. The trainer and his Pokemon walked through it escorted by the relic Pokemon from the past. As they edged further inside Ash saw the end of the tunnel. After quickly making it out of the cavern through one of the many labyrinth-like tunnel thanks to the Fossil Pokemon the trainer and his evolved friend were bashed by the greatly-welcomed sunlight.

Ash panted. Doing any kind of exercise wasn't an easy task when your body ached at each movement you took. But the trainer could live with that for now. Ash turned his head to find out that the Fossils were gone back inside the dark cave. They obviously didn't want to be disturbed again.

Ash then saw that Officer Jenny and many of the other trainers, who had came to the canyon were surveying the area. The teenager took the time to leave undercover and into another direction. He didn't want to raise any questions about what had happened down there. Having the reporters on top of him wasn't something he wanted.

One thing for certain though, was that as soon as his Pokemon had healed Ash would start training his team at the best as he could. He wouldn't let anything like today happen again. Whether in the wilderness or in a fight. All of his friends would become stronger. That included himself.

* * *

Without the young Pokemon trainer noticing, a figure lurked in the canyon observing his progress. The small Pokemon put her hands in her mouth and released a cute giggle.

" _I see that the rumors were true_ " The unique Pokemon stated cheerful. Her body floated silently towards the trainer following him around. He was much more interesting that other trainers she had met in her journey over the world. The human had certain attributes that only very few humans had.

She kept her distance waiting until the right moment to reveal herself.

* * *

Ash was in front of the video-call now in the near Pokemon Center to the digging canyon. All of his eight Pokemon were been healed by Nurse Joy so the trainer knew they were out of any danger. That also included himself. His own injures had been mostly healed up and bandaged except for some lasting bruises and his laceration scars in his left cheek and his chest and abdomen. He knew that his mother would kick his ass for been so reckless but Ash didn't see it that way if it meant saving Pokemon, no matter if they were his or wild. His blue clothes were torn so Ash was going to get new ones as soon as possible.

The young trainer rubbed his eyes after yawning. Despite how taxing the day had been for him, the teenager still had some calls to make before going for his proper night of rest. He punched the number of an old friend of his. Ash waited hoping someone would answer his call. And it did.

A man's face appeared on the screen. He was Anthony, a former wrestler and now tutor of Fighting-type Pokemon. Ash had met him during the Grand-Prix 1 in which Ash's Primeape had defeated his Hitmonchan. After that the expert in fights had offered Ash to train his Primeape. While Ash had agreed knowing how strong his Pokemon could become, he had still missed his playful monkey. Always running around and taking his cap away.

"Ash? It's been a while since we last met" The fighting trainer stated surprised to get a call. Specially so late in the night.

"I know. That's why I'm calling" Ash stated back to the Fighting expert "I wanted to know what happened to Primeape" The Fighting expert laughed.

"Aside from becoming one of the best Pokemon I've ever trained, nothing much" Anthony stated with amusement. Ash smiled. So he was right. Primeape had gotten stronger for sure. Anthony saw the look in the boy's face. Ash looked tired like having gone through a very serious defeat. Been a retired boxer, Anthony knew a lot about that. And Ash also had an open cut in his cheek. That never meant something good "And you want him back?" The teenager nodded in confirmation.

"I'll start a rigorous training soon and I plan for all of my Pokemon to be here and compete in the Indigo League" The Pokemon trainer explained. Anthony saw that there was a new spark in the boy's eyes. Something that said he was been very serious about doing this.

"I see your fighting spirit has finally appeared" Anthony stated happily like a sensei to a student. Primeape was already too powerful and there was pretty much nothing he could teach him. So now it was Ash's time to train him "I'll send Primeape right away"

"Thanks" Ash thanked his Fighting friend. Beneath the screen, a red-and-white Pokeball materialized. Ash grabbed his old Pokeball already anxious to meet his monkey/pig Fighting Pokemon. But he wanted all of his Pokemon to be there so he would wait until they were all healed by tomorrow. Now the young trainer punched another number. There were still other friends to reunite.

Seconds later, the wrinkled but kind-hearted face of Professor Samuel Oak appeared on the other side. The once Pokemon trainer and now scientist and poetry man looked at his new call of the day.

"Ash, my lad. It's good to hear from you again" The Pokemon expert from Kanto said to the young boy from Pallet.

"You almost don't" Ash replied a bit grimly. That last comment earn Ash a worried look from the professor "Let's just say I've been in some real trouble as of late" The Pokemon expert chuckled a bit. He then noticed the still-healing injury on Ash's cheek.

"I don't doubt that" The Professor replied. The young man was certainly a magnet for all kind of chaotic situations "But I don't think you are calling to tell me just that"

"You are right. I wanted to update my Pokedex" Ash stated "I met a rare Pokemon from Hoenn but Dexter didn't have any data about him"

"I see. It's no big deal. Just send it over and I will update it in a second" Samuel Oak answered back. Ash quickly placed his red gadget in the slot of the machine and was sent towards the lab.

"There you go. I have upgraded your Pokedex with all the known Pokemon from the six regions" Professor explained now as Ash placed his updated Dexter on his pocket "Is there something else I can do for you?" The trainer nodded knowing there was still something to do.

"I was wondering if you could send me Muk and Snorlax" Ash said to the professor of his town "I'm going to catch some wild Pokemon before training all of them for the Indigo League" While the news surprised the old man, the professor couldn't exactly deny Ash was been very serious about it.

"Certainly. It's no problem" The professor replied positively. He left and returned in a minute or two and sent one Pokeball at the time. The professor couldn't help but notice Ash was a bit different since their last call. His determination was contagious even from the other side of the call. His grandson could learn a few things from Ash, despite how many times he had said that Ash was an idiot of a trainer. The Professor then remembered "But Ash, what about your Tauros?" Ash sighed knowing about his heard of Pokemon.

"Yes, I know I didn't call for them. But I don't think I can keep the whole heard in the lab" The young Pokemon trainer explained "And I don't think that trading them would be good" If anything, the young trainer from Pallet would be happier if they were free in the wilderness.

"I understand you are not a fan of trading but some Pokemon need it so they can reach their final form" The Professor explained now. After all, other Pokemon had to evolve somehow. Ash's eyes widen with a new idea in his mind. There was still one of his Pokemon to retrieve.

"Professor, Haunter evolves into Gengar after trading, right?" The teenage trainer asked. He already knew the answer to that question but he only wanted to see if he was right.

"That's correct. It's good to see you have been catching up" The professor said approvingly to the trainer "But why the sudden question?" He saw Ash suddenly smirking like planning for something. That was new to him.

"I think I have a Gym to visit" Ash explained, remembering a particular cute Psychic trainer.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 1:**

 **Maybe it's a shorter chapter than usual but I really don't have anything fanciful or out of the normal to explain here. Unless you find something. In that case, ask away.**

 **I know Ash might be rushing things but to be honest I'm the one rushing things up. I really don't want to go through all the emotional side of Ash's epiphany.**

 **A giggling Pokemon? Who can it be?**

 **I know Ash should have died after been attacked by an Aerodactyl. But then again, which kind of Champion will he be if he dies?**

 **Brock and Misty had left after winning the Gym Badge in Viridian City because they had to take care of their own gyms.**

 **I know Charmander had already evolved by that time in the Anime but he will actually obey Ash's orders from now on. And we also get to have a stronger Charizard once he finally evolves.**

 **Ash now has two Fossil Pokemon. After writing both Tyrunt and Amaura in "Champions of Sinnoh" I grew fond of all the Fossil Pokemon. Except Omanyte and Omastar. I don't like them at all.**

 **Okay we have a foreshadow of a certain Ghost Pokemon Ash used to own, who will return in the next chapter. And not so subtle appearance of other Pig Fighting Pokemon.**

 **Charmander was a bit like Chimchar. Frightened at first but then overcoming his fear to protect his friends and evolving by that.**

 **Ash now has a face scar resembling Bardock's. He also has three scars in his chest from Aerodactyl's attack. That's a sign that every lady wants.**

 **The Tauros' decision came because I think Ash did very little trading in Anime and I think he is not comfortable with it. But at the same time he does know that it can be important. Just like when he switched Buizel for Aipom. Also take a look at his Boldor. If Ash had had a Gigalith during the Unova League, he could have finished Cameron's Hydreigon in a draw and would have passed to the Semi-finals.**

 **Snorlax is the one from Kanto and not the one from the Orange Islands. Ash catched him in the dried river. But it doesn't mean this Snorlax is weaker than the other.**

* * *

 **The young trainer has started his path into power. Read next chapter to see how things develop for him!**


	3. Taking Control

**And so we have reached the second chapter. And holy shit! This story has certainly been accepted quite fast. I have nothing to say except keep coming the reviews. Because I have received quite a lot with just one chapter and they motivate me to continue.**

 **After some thought, I decided to avoid Mega-Evolution. But there are things of Mega-Evolution I will use. You will read on this chapter.**

 **Now let's enjoy this new chapter with unexpected things happening!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Taking Control**

Ash walked forward with his Pikachu back as usual in his place on his trainer' shoulder. The Pokemon trainer and his team had healed from their wounds and were back on their path to greatness. Ash, however, was now arriving on Saffron City heading for the Gym. Many things had changed during his journey there. Ash had made sure to keep his Pokemon in perfect shape until they had finally arrived to their last destination, where they would train until the time for the Indigo Plateau had started. The whole group of Ash's Pokemon got reacquainted with many departed friends like the Fighting-type Primeape and the Poison-type Muk. The new Aerodactyl was still a rough case but it seemed Ash's Pokemon were willing to give him a chance to join their team. Besides, Ash had found out that it was quite a powerful addition, as he had the rare ability **Tough Claws**. Normally Aerodactyl's abilities could only be **Unnerve** , **Pressure** or **Rock Head** so having this unique Pokemon gave the teenager an advantage for the future.

And now the team had one last member to recover. And he was with the Gym Leader. Ash stepped inside the giant arena of the Gym having some goosebumps running down his spine. The last time he had been there he had been shrunk and used as a doll. And his friends Misty and Brock had been turned into real dolls before he had saved them. Hopefully his Pokemon had knocked some sense into the Gym Leader and made her realize her mistake.

Or rather his Pokemon had knocked some emotions into her. The Psychic lady had been quite a maniac one. Ash still had to decide whether that condition applied to all cute lady trainers Ash was bound to meet on his journey. Ash still had nightmares about that freakish girl toy Sabrina had used on the fight.

"Ash?" A sweat female voice reached the trainer from Pallet Town. The teenager saw the famous Psychic leader of Saffron City. As always she had her long soft green hair flowing down her back. Her usual red dress snuggled her young curves with her high-heel boots reaching up to her thigh. She was Sabrina, the Gym Leader and also a powerful Psychic trainer.

"Hey Sabrina, it's good to see you again" Ash said smiling towards his girl friend. Now that the two were face to face, Ash could see the two were pretty much the same height. The last time he had been there, the teenager had felt a bit of a shrimp next to her more evil presence. But now she looked quite gorgeous even if still with a bit of a malefic aura around her. Which added to her unique allure. The trainer shook his head. He wasn't really wanting to have his hormones kick up now.

"It certainly is" The Gym Leader replied with a bright smile hugging her once rival and now friend. The sixteen year old Leader couldn't help but be impressed by who she was looking at. The trainer, who had brought a laugh out of her had changed quite a lot. Both in subtle and obvious ways maybe but her keen sight couldn't be fooled by anything. His body looked a bit more developed and his outfit was now red, which made him look even more imposing than he had been in blue.

Not to mention his new face scar. That added a lot of points in her book of manliness. Not that she had had a lot of dates in her life, mind you. Been a psychic maniac, who turned people into dolls wasn't exactly an appealing way to attract guys for dates.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Psychic Leader asked. As she did, her eyes gazed over her visitor detecting a small trace of a powerful Aura around him. It was subtle but it felt just like her own. Did that mean Ash was also a Psychic?

"I was wondering if you would let Haunter come with me" Ash explained now his situation to his friend "I'm going to start training before going for the Indigo League and I want to make sure all of my Pokemon are at the top of their condition" The psychic beauty gazed at her mate, slightly proving his mind with her powers. She saw a brief glimpse of a fight and Ash been saved by his Pokemon.

"It's no problem" Sabrina replied. Haunter was funny to hang around but he had chosen Ash as his trainer for a reason. And that meant Pokemon battles "In fact, I think your Haunter has been asking to have a lot of fights" The telepath woman looked around her gym like trying to find something invisible to the human eyes. But her greater mind quickly found who she wanted to encounter "Hey Haunter, come out and play!" From the shadows, a floating purple-colored head with two hands appeared grinning wide. The Ghost/Poison Pokemon then recognized his first trainer from Lavender town. He shot towards him hugging Ash with quite a lot of strength.

Considering Ghost couldn't touch things then that was saying something.

The Ghost Pokemon then licked at his trainer's face and then at Pikachu's. That left the two briefly paralyzed by his unexpected attack. Once the paralysis was over, Ash rubbed his floating Pokemon in affection. He had missed his Pokemon's mischievous antics.

"Thanks for taking care of him" Ash said honestly towards his Gym leader friend. Sabrina smiled by the display between trainer and Pokemon.

"No problem, cutie" Sabrina replied grinning to her insides. She was trying to see how Ash would react to her teases.

"Hey Sabrina, do you still have your Kadabra?" Ash asked momentary forgetting about her blushing comment. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. Or this time, evolve two Pokemon with one trade.

"Yes, why?" The Psychic lady asked very curious.

"Well, I wanted to evolve Haunter into a Gengar and I think maybe you could help me with your Kadabra" The scared trainer explained to his Gym friend "That way he will also evolve into Alakazam and then we trade back" Sabrina looked in surprise. The first time Ash had fought against her he had simply relied on Pikachu muscling his way with brawls and no brains. The fact he was now suggesting trade two Pokemon so the two of them could have fully-evolved Pokemon said how big of an epiphany Ash had gone through in the last couple of days. And it also said how much Ash had matured from his former naive self.

"Ash, that's certainly a good plan" Sabrina stated smiling wide. As the two started walking towards the Pokemon Center, Ash couldn't stop himself from offering his arm to Sabrina. The Psychic mistress, amazingly taken aback, still took the polite offer and entangled her arm with Ash's. Hot and a gentleman, a perfect combination but very rare to come by on these days. Some of the people they passed stared at them in shock. Maybe because the once called crazy lady was hanging around a teenager without threatening him to turn him into a doll.

* * *

The two trainers had soon arrived to the Pokemon Center and found the trading machine. The two placed their respective Pokeball in one slot each. They traded their Pokemon back and forth. After the trading was over, Sabrina and Ash sent out their fully-evolved Pokemon. Now instead of Kadabra stood the fully-evolved Psychic Alakazam, with a long tail and two teaspoons for his Psychic powers. And instead of the half body Haunter now floated a full-bodied person-like Pokemon called Gengar.

"Welcome to the team, Gengar" Ash said to his new Ghost/Poison Pokemon. And again the Ghost/Poison Pokemon licked his trainer's face in affection earning another paralysis for Ash. Sabrina chuckled but also knew that her friend was hurried. She recalled her strongest Pokemon back to his Pokeball.

"I can tell you are in a hurry Ash, so we will meet again in the League" Sabrina stated now making the teenager look at her with an eyebrow raised "All the Gym Leaders assist to see the new League Champion and possibly the future Champion of Kanto" Sabrina explained towards her new friend.

"You can bet I'll see you there" The trainer replied smiling. Ash was left in shock. Where had that come from? He never remembered acting that way around ladies. That was something very Brockish and not something he did. Maybe his hormones were slowly taking control of his body. Not that Sabrina was ugly so that had to count too.

And the fact now Sabrina planted a small kiss in his lips only turned Ash's brain into mush.

"See you later, handsome" Sabrina whispered grinning with mischief clipping her Pokeball to her waist. She knew that Ash was going to grow stronger and become a force to reckon with in no time. So she had to make her claims as of early. Because the young trainer was going to attract a lot of attention particularly from other ladies.

* * *

After almost three weeks of traveling through his home region, Ash had soon arrived to the Safari Zone of Kanto located to the South-East of Saffron City. The green of the forests mixed with the open savanna ran with clear-watered rivers was a marvelous sight for anyone. Ash smiled basking in the beauty of his birth region. The last time he had been there a crazy guy with a gun had threatened him and his friends Brock and Misty. Good thing Ash had told Officer Jenny about him. The guy was certainly now rotting in jail. Only Arceus knew how many trainers had been at gun point before Ash. Or worse, how many had been shot.

But apparently no one had found out about that little detail about the imprisoned Kaiser. So that pretty much meant that every wild Pokemon living in the Safari Zone were still there for Ash to capture without other trainers competing against him.

His way to the Safari Zone had been rather fructiferous too. On his two-week journey, Ash had captured his new Fire Dog Growlithe near the coast of Cinnabar Island. The small dog had been chased by an arrogant trainer, who had called dibs on the Fire Pokemon after looking at him. Like if that was a way to capture wild Pokemon. Pikachu had rapidly taken care of the idiot and then also fought against Growlithe, quickly knocking him with the newly-trained **Iron Tail**. Growlithe had quickly fit inside the Pokemon group, wanting to learn as much as he could from the imposing Charmeleon. His ability **Flash Fire** meant a new addition and possible battle turner if used correctly.

And along with the Fire came the Water in the form of a baby Azurill. While Ash had some trouble to capture the hyperactive Pokemon, who kept constantly jumping on her ball-tipped tail, the young trainer had used his Bulbasaur to stop her with only one **Sludge Bomb** attack. But the Pokemon trainer knew that Azurill could be quite a powerful addition. Not only was she a Water type but also Fairy type, a very rare kind of Pokemon, which had complete advantage against Dragons, Dark and Fighting Pokemon. And her ability **Sap Sipper** meant that one of his weaknesses Grass, was completely useless against her.

Incredibly, Ash was not only going to train his Pokemon but was also obtaining new ones while he was there. After meeting Sabrina, Ash had told Professor Oak to send message that his Tauros were up for trading. The young trainer now knew that having them confined in just one place like the lab wasn't going to make them become stronger. Their stampedes, however, had kept them in shape and they were all powerful enough to learn moves like **Double Edge** and **Take Down**. That could attract some customers from other regions like Unova or Kalos, as Tauros had to be a rare Pokemon to find in the wild there.

Ash got ready to move into another place to set his camp with Pikachu, when a large figure moved in the palm trees nearby. The wild Pokemon towered a bit taller than Ash using his powerful hands to shake a tree and make the juicy fruits on its top to fall. The Pokemon had a hard black-colored armor with one sharp horn in his nose. He looked like a bipedal rhinoceros.

"A shiny Rhydon?" Ash asked completely gobsmacked. Rhyhorns were very common in Kanto but shiny variations weren't. The wild Rock/Ground Pokemon turned his eyes towards the human voice. His stance instantly shifted obviously preparing for any kind of attack from the aggressor. Ash grinned a bit. He had found his first addition to his team.

"Okay Squirtle, you are up!" Ash called out his Water starter. The small turtle stood against the Horn Pokemon not afraid of how big he was. The Rock/Ground Pokemon cupped his hands to his left side and a red-glowing stone formed in between his palms. Ash recognized the devastating **Rock Wrecker**. What was more, however, was that the attack could only be learnt by Rhyhorn's final form of Rhyperior. This Ground Pokemon had to be more special than just his different skin color.

"Squirtle, **Withdraw**!" Ash ordered frantically. His Water Pokemon had barely gone inside his copper-red shell and rose his defence when the gigantic ball smashed the Pokemon. But to the trainer' shock, Squirtle came out of the shell. He had a lot of bruises that was for sure. Now Rhydon panted not expecting the small creature to survive his devastating attack. And now he had to rest until he had properly recovered.

"Let's do it, Squirtle" Ash saw the opening and his Water Pokemon nodded "Use your **Ice Beam**!" The attack had been learnt during their way to the Safari Zone. The Water starter of Kanto fired the three-arcs freezing move from his mouth towards his panting enemy. The Shiny Pokemon screamed in pain by one of his weaknesses, half of his armored body trapped in an ice block. He fell to his knees weaken.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash threw an empty Pokeball right away. The red light swallowed the rare Rhydon and the orb trembled. Ash was only waiting for something to happen, whether good or bad. But the third pin noise echoed and indicated a perfect capture. The trainer from Kanto lifted his new addition.

"Welcome to the team, Rhydon" Ash said happily to his new Pokeball. Ash's Pokedex beeped with the information of his fresh capture. Amazingly, Rhydon had the abilities **Reckless** and **Rock Head**. These two abilities complimented each other. It meant Rhydon could use moves like **Double Edge** and they would be stronger thanks to **Reckless** , and at the same time, cause no recoil damage thanks to **Rock Head**.

Ash could already tell things were looking good for him.

* * *

The trainer from Pallet sat at the shore of a lake with all of his Pokemon running around having a day to rest. It had already been a month since Ash had arrived to train and all of his friends had made lips and bounds of staggering progress. In fact, his Azurill had evolved into a Marill and his Squirtle had also evolved into a Wartortle. Those two Water Pokemon were running around playfully around the also new Kingler, who surveyed the two like a chaperon. Snorlax slept under the shadow of a tree after an usual plentiful fest of berries. Pikachu was incredibly jumping on Snorlax's belly having some fun and not waking the Normal Pokemon up at all. Growlithe was with Charmeleon, the two Fire Pokemon going over some Fire moves they had to perfect. Primeape and Rhydon were having a friendly growl contest, trying to see who was the most intimidating Pokemon in Ash's team. The fully-evolved bird Pidgeot was eating berries from a tree and also dropping some of the fruits for Tauros and Muk, who were beneath the tree. Anorith was in that same tree but drinking the sap instead of the fruit so he didn't have to compete for food. Nearby, two very imposing figures were sleeping next to each other. One was dark purple and the other was light blue but the two had a similar rhino-like body. They were the new additions, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Ash had captured them almost two weeks ago. Or more interestingly, they had willingly come to Ash after seen how powerful the human was making his team. The only condition they had was that they weren't splitted up. So the Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town had caught the two without any kid of trouble. And they had been quite the powerhouses to have with him not only by their moves but also their abilities **Poison Point**. Ash's new Ivysaur stood on top of a cut tree, surveying everyone like a good sentry did. Ash knew that his Bulbasaur had wanted to evolve for a long time despite his one decision of never doing so. It seemed that the weeks of training had brought out the starter's confidence on his powers. And Gengar was... well somewhere. Considering he could become invisible then Ash just didn't know where his Ghost Pokemon was at every second.

The teenage trainer rested on the shore of the lake dressed only with his pants and his feet soaking inside the warm water. Now one could see the changes Ash had gone through himself. Even in such a short period of time, the teenager had obtained a slender figure with new muscle mass. He was no weight lifter but Ash could only say it was because he was still young. Ash scratched his scars in his chest laughing at the irony. The Pokemon, who had caused them was now obeying his orders. The dark-haired boy saw the Fossil Pokemon on top of a high cliff resting in solitude. And not because Ash had punished him. It was just the way how Aerodactyl was. But Ash knew that he would eventually mellow down. The others had grown fond of the Fossil Pokemon but the latter was still not used to the concept of belonging to a family.

Ash waited for the sinker of his fishing rod to pull. Fishing Pokemon could be something tedious but at the same time, it could provide trainers with rare Pokemon. Ash only expected that the Pokemon he had once met would still be in the lake. Then the line started pulling something on the other side. Ash stood up using his strength to fight back the struggling Pokemon. After a few more minutes of back and forth, the water surface erupted with a new Pokemon appearing. This one was a long snake-like Pokemon with shiny blue scales. It also had a small blue pearl in its neck and wing-like ears.

"Dragonair!" Ash exclaimed in happiness recognizing the rare Dragon Pokemon from Kanto. All of Ash's team now looked at the beautiful blue-scaled serpentine creature. The serpent-like Pokemon hovered down to see the human in the face like trying to recognize the young human, who had fished her "It's me, Ash!" The Dragon Pokemon sniffed the trainer' scent and jolted in happiness. Her body then coiled around Ash in a way to express a hug. Though for Ash it felt more like been slowly squashed by an anaconda. The Dragon let go after the teenager had almost passed out by the constriction.

"I think you do remember me" Ash said after recovering his breath rubbing the rare Pokemon's head. Dragonair nodded remembering when she had allowed Ash to ride on her back. The Dragon thought that Ash would capture her during his last visit. Instead he had taken thirty Tauros with him. And the Dragon could see one of them with the rest of the Pokemon. So now he surely had space for her in his team.

"What do you say Dragonair? Would you like to come with me?" Ash asked to the rare Pseudo-Legend of Kanto. The Dragon squealed in delight tackling Ash in affection. The teenager took that sign as a yes. He retrieved one of his empty Pokeballs from his waist and touched Dragonair with it. The Dragon of Kanto went inside and joined Ash's team definitely. Ash called her out so she could join her new friends. Now even Aerodactyl had descended to meet the new addition.

* * *

A small figure swam inside the lake giggling after teleporting inside. Now it was the time.

* * *

It was that precise moment when the fishing rod started shaking again. Ash looked at it in surprise.

"Wait a sec! another Pokemon?" Ash asked in curiosity to no one in particular. He wasn't expecting another Pokemon to be fished. More over, which one could be this time? Only one way to find out.

Ash clutched the rod and pulled with all of his strength. But the Pokemon quickly appeared from beneath the water surface without putting much of a fight.

And now everyone, meaning Ash and his almost two dozens of Pokemon were left speechless. Floating in front of them was a pink-colored feline-like Pokemon with a long tail and a cute face with vibrant blue eyes. The Pokemon had her hands covering her giggles. The trainer from Kanto was directly staring at Mew, considered to be the Ancestor of all Pokemon.

" _That was fun!_ " The Psychic Pokemon said in happiness making flips and twists while floating. Ash shook his head trying to make his brain reboot. Did he just hear a Pokemon talking to him in English?

"I'm sorry but did you just...talk to me?" Ash asked stammering in shock towards the Legendary Pokemon. Not only that but it sounded as a female voice. Ash thought that Legendary Pokemon had no gender. Or at least that was what Professor Oak had written in his books. Though to be honest, Ash didn't know how many legends the professor had come in contact with.

" _Duh, of course. I'm a Psychic_ " Mew replied like the most obvious thing in the world. The Mirage Pokemon floated forward and touched Ash in the nose with her soft paws " _And so are you_ " The young Pokemon trainer felt a glimpse of power running through his mind. He shook his head feeling something weird. Like if his brain had got an energy boost.

"Um, what just happen?" Ash asked feeling oblivious to something that should be obvious.

" _You are a Psychic user_ " Mew explained now " _That means you can read minds, know when someone is lying, talk to your Pokemon without someone hearing you, move things with your mind_ "

"Hey, hey time out!" The new Mind reader teenager stopped the Legendary Pokemon. He looked at his Pikachu to test that theory of his powers.

"Okay Pikachu, say anything" The trainer said to his Electric starter.

" _Anything?_ " Pikachu replied with a stupid joke. And his male trainer had understood it perfectly.

"Did you say 'anything'?" Ash asked looking for confirmation. The Electric Pokemon widen his eyes and nodded in confirmation. Apparently the powers were actually true. The new telepath kid looked at the hovering legend.

"I don't know what to say" The telepath stated completely speechless to the Ancestor of all Pokemon. So he was now a psychic. Hopefully he couldn't turn people into dolls. Mew giggled by the confused expression in her trainer's face.

" _You don't have to say anything. Just enjoy it_ " Mew replied honestly and playfully. She then lifted one of Ash's Pokeball in front of him with **Psychic** " _And now why don't you capture me?_ " Ash and his Pokemon had their mouths on the ground.

"But... you are a Legendary Pokemon!" The trainer from Kanto blurted out. Mew sweat-dropped by that comment.

" _You needed powers to find that out?_ " Mew replied deadpanned and half joking. Ash shook his head trying not to reply to that cheesy joke.

"I mean if I capture you..." Ash started but Mew cut him short. Maybe she had read his mind while he blurted out. One thing to teach him was how to shield the mind from intrusion.

" _The world won't end_ " Mew finished her trainer's comment " _I'm called the Ancestor of all Pokemon but I'm not the pillar of the universe like my dad Arceus_. _Besides, there are other Mews like me out there. One gone doesn't change the balance_ " Ash had to agree there. But still having a Legendary Pokemon in his team sounded...weird.

" _I thought you wanted to become the best Pokemon Master_ " Mew kept on talking to Ash knowing how to motivate him " _You can't do that if you don't capture Pokemon, Legendary or not_ " Ash looked at his empty Pokeball in his hands feeling that Mew was right again.

"Okay Mew. I accept" The Psychic trainer stated towards the hovering Legend "But if you don't want to travel with me you are free to go at anytime" The Legendary Pokemon floated in delight hugging her new trainer and snuggling against his scared chest. She felt very comfy there.

" _Ash, I doubt that will ever happen_ " Mew stated happily while Ash pointed at her with his Pokeball. The red light swallowed Mew and captured her in the empty orb. Only one pin noise was needed before the perfect capture. Then he proceeded to set her free with her new friends. The other Pokemon got close to the new Legendary member wanting to know more about her.

Ash was still trying to process the fact he had the Mirage Pokemon of his birth region in his team and also the fact he had powers. But then a smirk crossed his lips. He didn't know why but it suddenly felt like if his chances of winning the Indigo League had skyrocketed.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 2:**

 **Ash's new outfit is like Red from the games. Apparently the character of Ash was inspired by him.**

 **Mew was of a bit of a joker. And she won't be the only legend to join Ash.**

 **Okay Ash has captured some rare Pokemon and will obtain more from trading. Once we reach the other regions, Ash will capture his cannon Pokemon along with new ones.**

 **I know Aerodactyl's ability Tough Claws only appears when it Mega evolves. But because Ash won't use Mega Evolution for his Pokemon then I thought about changing things a bit.**

 **Also Ash has Psychic powers. But he can't turn people into dolls like Sabrina. If that's something psychic.**

 **Now we have Mew from the First Movie. But because Mewtwo isn't attacking the world then the Legendary Pokemon have other things to do. Like unlocking Ash's mind powers and joining his team.**

 **I know Shiny Rhyhorns and Rhydons aren't black. But their light brown color of the games isn't very appealing. So glowing black is the most famous color. I mean, have you seen Mega Charizard X?**

 **I know Legendary Pokemon don't have gender but you will see that it's not true in my stories.**

 **Sabrina is 16 years old. Kind of fits with Ash's 15.**

 **I still don't know why the Safari Chapter was banned. Only because of a gun? Really? Do you know what kids play these day on their computers?**

 **Okay, Kaiser is in jail. That way no one will bother Ash while he takes the wild Pokemon for himself. I know he wasn't really evil and just missed Dragonair but what can I say? I like to change things.**

 **Here's a list of all of Ash's current Pokemon: Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Growlithe, Marill, Rhydon (shiny), Muk, Kingler, Tauros (29 at lab), Snorlax, Pidgeot, Primeape, Gengar, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Aerodactyl, Anorith, Dragonair, Mew.**

* * *

 **And so the trainer has discovered his true powers and how some ladies can be hot. Read next chapter to find out how the Indigo League faces the new Ash Ketchum!**


	4. Turning Indigo

**The third chapter is finally here. Thanks for the support I've received so far. I wasn't expecting much out of this short story.**

 **But because of my busy schedule and my lazy attitude I've decided to cut this story by a lot. So we only go through the Indigo Plateau and short epilogue. Sorry for the fans who wanted more of this but I really can't pull it off. My life is becoming way more complicated and I need to be fully concentrated.**

 **So enjoy the last chapters we have of this short story. Many things I've planned for this story, however, will be written in "The Master Path", which along with the sequel of "Unexpected Twist" are going to be my longest Pokemon stories.**

 **Also a new poll in my profile regarding a new Pokemon story.**

 **So without any further incident, let's read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Turning Indigo**

The now increased team of Ash had spent their remaining weeks training as hard as they could. The addition of the Legendary Psychic Pokemon from Kanto called Mew had been rather unexpected for everyone. But also the best addition that could ever happen to anyone. Having a Pokemon, who knew pretty much every known move was a great help for all of Ash's Pokemon. All of them had quickly learnt new attacks. And even some moves, which their species were simply unable to know or learn at all by conventional ways. That would help when any of Ash's Pokemon had to fight against type disadvantage. Not that the trainer hadn't trained his Pokemon against their weaknesses too. Even Mew had trained as all Psychic Pokemon were weak to Dark, Ghost and Bug moves.

But not only Ash's Pokemon had grown in power. The trainer's own mental powers had started growing at an accelerated rhythm. Having a powerful psychic being like Mew with him helped the teenager to gain control of his mental abilities like very few other humans could. Now Ash could talk with his Pokemon in their minds at any given moment. But Ash avoided using his powers that way in a fight as it was kind of unfair to fight without giving the opponent a proper chance to counter him.

If one were to consider how powerful Ash's Pokemon truly were then the opponent better had a counter ready.

* * *

Now Ash strode towards the Indigo Plateau near Mount Silver. The stadium was shared for the Johto League as well though this time it was time of the Kanto League. The scar-faced teenager strode forward with his much chubbier starter Pikachu perched on his shoulder as usual. The weeks of training had obviously worked on the Electric mouse.

"I can't believe it, buddy. We are finally here and more ready than ever!" Ash stated towards his starter, who pumped his small fist like his trainer did. Their training wasn't going to be a waste. They would claim victory no matter the cost.

Ash headed towards Nurse Joy inside the Pokemon center so to get registered for the preliminary battles. The cute pink-haired nurse of every region stood behind the counter smiling.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, I would like to get registered for the Indigo Plateau" Ash said towards the famous pink-haired nurse of every region.

"Certainly. I only need your Pokedex and your badges" The cute nurse replied as cheerful as usual. The psychic trainer handed his eight badges and his updated Dexter. After a few seconds, Nurse Joy handed the objects back to Ash. The trainer headed outside basking in the swelling feeling of pride. Coming so far into the competition was nothing short of impressive considering how bad of a starting point Ash had had.

"Hey there, Ash" A sweat female voice stated towards the returned trainer from Pallet Town. And the mind-reading trainer could recognize it anywhere. He spun around.

"Sabrina" Ash said a bit surprised. Hearing his name wasn't usual for the trainer after spending a whole month on his own. The two friends hugged quite tightly "It's so good to see you" Sabrina couldn't help but give Ash a subtle check over with her hands. He had changed a lot. He seemed to have pumped up since their last meeting. And even his Pikachu had changed. It looked like the Electric Pokemon had grown twice from its previous size.

Ash also did a bit of a scan himself on the cute Gym Leader. Her outfit was a bit different from her usual tight red dress. She now had a pink tank top, that compressed her perky set of breasts with neon green wristbands. Her legs had white jeans snuggling against her skin. Her green hair was a bit shorter than before only touching her shoulders. Yet she still looked stunningly beautiful.

"Well, you promised we would meet in the Indigo League, didn't you?" The Gym Leader replied playfully holding Ash's hand. She started walking taking the trainer with her.

"Wait where are we going?" The Psychic teenager asked. Despite his new powers, Ash wasn't going to start reading people's thoughts. The lady chuckled. Despite how it looked, Sabrina wasn't planning anything naughty.

At least for now.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash found himself inside a rather cozy room not so crowded as other places of the stadium. There were only a dozen of people or so in the room. But not just any people. These were the Kanto Gym Leaders Ash had encountered in his journey.

Except for Viridian City Leader. Considering he or she was a team Rocket member then it was obvious they wouldn't show their faces in public.

A man in his late sixties approached Sabrina and Ash. He had a white bushy bear and his face showed a lot of wrinkles. But Ash could see the man didn't let his age get him down. In fact, it looked like the man was rather a very spirited individual.

"Oh Sabrina, good you have finally joined us" The elder man said towards the Gym Leader from Saffron City. His sight then landed on the scar-faced teenager "And you brought a friend, I see" The man shook hands with Ash "I'm Mr Goodshow, president of the Pokemon League" Ash was surprised. The president of the Pokemon League of the six regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos was standing right in front of him. Not everyone had that kind of honor.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Ash Ketchum" The psychic teenager introduced himself shaking hands.

"Oh yes, the young trainer from Pallet Town" Goodshow said now recognizing that name surprising Ash "My good friend Samuel Oak has said only good things about you" Ash scratched his head innocently. He didn't know how to take that praise.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Ash" A man's voice said now from behind the teen. The man was quite tall with spiky blonde hair dressed in combat boots, camouflage pants and green shirt with tag dogs on his neck. Next to him stood a tall orange-skinned Pokemon resembling a mouse. It was as tall as the man's knee cap.

"Lt Surge, it's good to see you again" Ash said towards the Electric Gym Leader. The two had fought so Ash could earn his badge. The first battle had been won by the gym leader while Ash won on the rematch.

"Right back at you kiddo" The once military man replied happy to see that the kid, who had defeated him had grown much more powerful. And so did his Pikachu, who was now talking to Raichu sharing electricity with each other "My Raichu still has a grudge against your Pikachu so I hope you let me challenge you after the League"

"No problem, sir" Ash replied confident about his starter's abilities. If Pikachu had already defeated Raichu by using just speed then now his raw power alone would be more than enough.

"Ash!" Two voices said the trainer's name simultaneously. The raven-haired trainer recognized his two also-Gym leader friends Brock and Misty.

"Brock, Misty!" The psychic trainer ran up to his old friends "How have you been guys?" Ash recognized a baby Azurill resting on Misty's hands. It looked exactly like the one he had captured some time ago.

"Us? What about you?" Misty asked in concern. Her eyes widen when she saw the scar on her friend's face "And what happen to your face?!"

"A great story, let me say" Ash replied smiling. Despite the cause of his scar was no joking thing, Ash knew how to make the good out of the bad. And a lot of good had come out of that fossil situation "An Aerodactyl awoke from his sleep and started attacking me. He knocked five of my Pokemon right away. I only had Charmander left and he beated him with some awesome new powerful moves. And now he is a Charmeleon" Both Brock and Misty took a few seconds to analyze that rapid answer.

"That sounds like something you would go through" Brock stated sounding not very surprised. Ever since he had been with Ash, many troubles had followed along. It wasn't Ash's problem but it could not be something healthy either.

"Well hello you two" The Psychic Gym leader appeared greeting the other two leaders entangling her hand with Ash's. Either Ash wasn't bothered by that or he didn't notice.

"Sabrina!" The two Gym leaders said to the also Gym leader. Their tone sounded quite fearful when talking to the mind Gym leader.

"Hey guys. I hope you still don't hold it against me" The psychic mistress said with some mischief in her voice.

"For turning us into dolls? Of course no, who would?" Misty sarcastically stated now her hold on Azurill increasing a bit. Even Brock, known for trying to lure cute ladies was not coming close to Sabrina any time soon. He also recognized the fact Sabrina was holding Ash's hands.

The psychic trainer, however, turned her sight into a closed door.

"Here they come" Sabrina stated now looking at the closed door like foretelling something special. Ash wondered what could she be talking about. There were people coming, Ash knew it because of his powers. But Ash didn't recognize their mind patterns. Four people walked through greeting the other trainers.

"Wow, the Elite Four" Ash whispered in surprise. He wasn't expecting to meet the four strongest trainers from the region of Kanto. One was a mature lady almost sixty years old with a wood crane in her hands. She had to be Agatha, the Ghost/Poison Lady. Then a tall man with white pants and incredibly also shirtless. He had a nice-built body. He was Bruno, the Fighting Expert. A hot red-haired lady appeared easily in her twenty years old. Her cute glasses framed her cerulean eyes with her black top stretching over an ample bosom. She was Lorelei, the Ice Mistress. Then finally came a red-haired man dressed in a purple outfit with a cape bellowing behind him. He was the Dragon Master Lance, the last member of the Elite and also Champion of Kanto. Ash didn't know how an Elite could also be the Champion but he wasn't going to complain. He had the chance to show his abilities in front of the top trainers of his region.

"The ceremony will be starting soon" Sabrina said towards her friend. Ash smiled back.

"Then get ready for a show" Ash replied briefly giving Sabrina a mind glimpse of his training. The psychic mistress shook her head having some flashbacks out of the blue.

Was she crazy or did one included the Legendary Mew too?

* * *

The Psychic trainer from Pallet Town stood among the other dozens of trainers waiting for the Indigo Plateau to finally start. A second later, Mr Goodshow walked in scene for everyone to see.

"Welcome trainers to the Indigo Plateau!" Mr Goodshow stated towards the many trainers of the League as the audience clapped for the participants "Now, before we start let's welcome our runner with the sacred fire" A man sprinted with a torch towards the giant bowl of the stadium. The fire soon light up and blazed high above "Now with the Fire of Moltres blessing us, the Indigo Plateau has officially started!" The cheers again erupted over the place "Now for all the competitors, the first matches will be three qualifying battles with three-on-three Pokemon and substitution allowed. You have to win two out of three to qualify. Then the quarters of finals, semi finals and finals will be full six-on-six battles with no substitution allowed except for Pokemon moves. Whoever reaches the final shall leave with the Indigo trophy and a check for three hundred thousand Pokedollars"

* * *

The scar-faced trainer stood with Pikachu on his shoulder over a water field. There were round floating platforms for the Pokemon to stand on. Ash's opponent stood on the other side with a group of cheerleaders in the stances. Ash smirked. If he thought himself so high then it was better to bring him down to reality.

" **This is a qualifying match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Mandy Colio from Cerulean City. This battle will be three-on-three with substitution allowed and no time limit. Now send out your first Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"Exeggutor, let's go!" The trainer simply called out his Grass/Psychic Pokemon. The palm-tree Pokemon appeared standing on one of the platforms with its three drowsy-looking heads.

"Marill, I choose you!" Ash called out his Water/Fairy Pokemon. It also stood on a platform ready for a battle. The enemy chuckled obviously thinking there was no real battle.

" **Exeggutor vs Marill, begin!** " The referee said.

"Exeggutor, finish that rat with your **Razor Leaf**!" Mandy ordered ready to win right away without considering the trap he was falling into. Ash didn't counter letting the leafs hit his Pokemon head on. Marill merely shrugged them off as her body started glowing red indicating her attack stat increasing. Mandy's eyes widen in shock "What the Hell?!" he blurted out in stupor.

"How about you try again?" Ash taunted his opponent to attack again. The fool had obviously not realized in how many troubles he was in.

"Use **Petal Dance**!" Mandy stupidly ordered another Grass attack. The palm Pokemon fired a shower of pink petals towards the enemy. And again Marill shrugged them off her attack stat increasing again.

"Use **Hypnosis**!" Mandy ordered desperately. The Grass Pokemon sent the sleeping waves across the field. Ash shocked his head. This was way too easy.

" **Double Team** and **Ice Punch**!" Ash ordered. His Water Pokemon created many copies and they all charged with blue-glowing punches. The real Marill punched the enemy in one of its three faces earning a screech of agony sending it flying backwards and into the water. Exeggutor floated with swirls for eyes and half of its body covered in thick ice.

With the Grass Pokemon down, Marill's body started glowing white and she got taller with longer ears. Ash smiled knowing some of his Pokemon were to close to reach their final forms after so much training. The light died down and the fully-evolved Azumarill stood ready for more.

" **Exeggutor is unable to battle. Azumarill wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. Mandy recalled his Pokemon grinding his teeth.

"Go, Golbat!" Mandy called out the Flying/Poison Pokemon. It was a purple-colored bat-like Pokemon. Fairy types were weak to Poison so Ash decided to play it cool for now.

"Azumarill, return!" Ash recalled his fully-evolved Water/Fairy Pokemon "You were amazing, take a break" Ash got another Pokeball ready "Now Nidoking!" The male Drill Pokemon appeared in one platform ready to kick someone's ass.

" **Golbat vs Nidoking, begin**!" The referee said.

"Golbat, finish this with **Air Cutter**!" Mandy ordered. His bat Pokemon started flapping its wings and sent crescent waves of razor gusts. The psychic trainer, however, was already prepared to counter.

" **Hyper Beam!** " Ash countered only needing one move to win. Nidoking charged the orange sphere on his mouth and fired off the devastating blast. It overpowered the air gusts and hit Golbat head on like a ton of bricks. The Bat Pokemon fell into the water utterly uncounscious and its body bruised to the bones.

" **Golbat is unable to battle. Nidoking wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon!** " The referee said. Meanwhile, Mandy recalled his Pokemon growling in annoyance. The runt was showing him up. He hadn't lost one Pokemon.

"Go Kingdra!" Mandy called out his final Pokemon. It was a sea horse Pokemon floating in the water. Ash was ready to finish the battle once and for all.

"Great job Nidoking, return!" Ash said to his Ground Pokemon bringing him back for a break "Now Growlithe!" The small fire dog appeared. He looked quite small next to the Water/Dragon Pokemon. But the Fire Pokemon wasn't backing down from the challenge.

" **Kingdra vs Growlithe, begin!** " The referee said.

"Thanks for the win, brat" Mandy said already thinking he had won against an apparent easy match "Kingdra, **Mud Shot**!" The Dragon Pokemon barfed a shower of mud bullets towards the Dog Pokemon.

"Jump away with **Agility!** " Ash ordered. The Fire dog jumped into another platform increasing his speed eluding the Ground attack "Now **Thunder Fang** on the water!" Ash ordered surprising everyone. Growlithe's fangs shone with electricity and bite on the surface of the pool. The electricity went all over the liquid hitting the Water Pokemon and causing extra damage to it. Kingdra's body shuddered with lightnings. It had been paralyzed.

"Finish this with **Fire Blast**!" Ash finished the fight. The small canine fired the star-shaped Fire attack from his mouth towards the paralyzed opponent. The Water Pokemon was simply unable to move away and took it head on with a massive explosion resounding. His body floated completely unconscious.

" **Kingdra is unable to battle. Growlithe wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum**!" The referee said. Ash merely recalled his Fire Pokemon and walked away leaving a crowd of cheers for him.

* * *

Ash's second match came not to far away from the first one. Now Ash was facing a trainer maybe his same age. Though the poor kid seemed to be trembling in fear. It was obvious he had heard Ash's accomplishments so far.

" **This is a qualifying match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Peter Pebbleman from Pewter City. Pokemon substitution is allowed and there's no time limit. Now send out your first Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"Now Kingler!" Ash called out his fully-evolved Crab Pokemon into the ice arena. The Water Pokemon displayed its giant claw ready to smash.

"Go Cloyster!" The rival sent out his Shell Pokemon, who grinned towards the enemy.

" **Kingler vs Cloyster, begin!** " The referee said.

"Kingler, use **Bulk Up**!" The Psychic trainer started the battle. His Pokemon folded his pincers and increased his attack and defence by one stage each.

"Cloyster, **Withdraw**!" Peter ordered fearing a bit for his Pokemon. The Ice-type Pokemon receded into its shell and amplified its defence.

"Bring him out with **Crabhammer**!" Ash ordered now. His Crab Pokemon started smashing the shell with his glowing pincer landing once, twice and thrice. A few seconds later, the Shell opened and the unconscious Cloyster was visible to everyone.

" **Cloyster is unable to battle. Kingler wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. Peter recalled his Pokemon with a sigh. Things had already started bad for him.

"Go Poliwag!" The young trainer sent out the Water Pokemon. The baby Water Pokemon appeared on the arena with its chubby body with no arms.

"Kingler, return!" Ash recalled his Water Pokemon wanting to give other of his friends a chance to fight "Now Snorlax!" The plump Pokemon landed on the arena causing a tremor over the arena by its bulk.

" **Poliwag vs Snorlax, begin!** " The referee said.

"Poliwag, **Bubble Beam**!" Peter comanded and his Pokemon barfed the barrage of bubbles. However, the bubbles only bounced away from Snorlax's chubby belly. Snorlax yawned in boredom.

"Use **Earthquake**!" Ash ordered. His Normal Pokemon stomped the arena with his foot and sent the Water Pokemon flying up. Ash was ready before the opponent was "Now **Thunder Punch**!" For someone so big, Snorlax dashed at great speed and punched with his fist covered in lightnings at the descending Pokemon. Poliwag screamed in pain to his weakness before utterly fainting.

" **Poliwag is unable to battle. Snorlax wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon!** " The referee said. Peter had no idea what to do. He had already lost his first match so he was now going to be out of the League.

"Go Arcanine!" The opponent called out the fully-evolved Fire dog. It stood much taller than its trainer with a tiger-colored body.

"Snorlax, return!" Ash recalled his Normal Pokemon and prepared for his second victory "I choose you, Nidoqueen!" The female Drill Pokemon appeared roaring with power.

" **Arcanine vs Nidoqueen, begin!** " The referee said.

"Try to use **Extreme Speed** to attack!" Peter ordered. His Pokemon started sprinting disappearing from normal sight. Ash, however, closed his eyes. Using his mind powers he detected from where the Fire Pokemon was going to attack.

"End this match with **Aqua Tail** to your left!" The Psychic trainer ordered surprising everyone. The Drill Pokemon covered her tail in water and slashed to her left. Just when Arcanine had reappeared from his dash he saw an incoming limb his way. The Water attack hit the Fire Canine in the snout sending him flying away with quite a lot of strength.

" **Arcanine is unable to battle. Nidoqueen wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!** " The referee said.

Ash recalled his Pokemon and left the arena, cheers following all the way. Two out of three so far. But he wasn't here to not claim full victory.

* * *

The psychic trainer was back on the arena the following day, his starter on his shoulder. Technically Ash was already in the official league so this match was mostly for him to show off.

" **This is a qualifying match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Ritchie from Frodomor City. There's no time limit and Pokemon substitution is allowed. Now send out your first Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"Ash, I hope you don't go easy on me!" Ritchie said towards his rival. Inside he was fearing the outcome of the battle but he had to give it all no matter what "Go Happy!" The purple Butterfree floated in the arena with its scintillating wings.

"Who said I would?" The raven-haired teenager stated half teasingly with a Pokeball ready "Go Aerodactyl!" The Fossil Pokemon roared earning shocked expressions all over the field. Ritchie gulped in nervousness.

" **Butterfree vs Aerodactyl, begin!** " The referee said.

"Happy, use **Sleep Powder**!" Ritchie started. His Bug Pokemon unleashed the violet mist to sleep any opponent. Ritchie knew he needed any possible advantage to win the battle.

"Send it back with **Gust**!" The psychic trainer simply ordered. His Pokemon flapped his wings and returned the attack to its owner. Butterfree's eyes shut and it fell asleep. Ritchie widened his eyes in shock.

"Now **Crunch**!" Ash ordered. The Fossil Pokemon bite the sleeping Bug and used it as his chewing toy. Thanks to his ability **Tough Claw** the physical attack did even more damage. Aerodactyl spat the Butterfly Pokemon already knocked out.

" **Butterfree is unable to battle. Aerodactyl wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"Go Sparky!" Ritchie called out his Electric starter on his shoulders. The Pikachu with a hair turf jumped into the arena ready.

"Aerodactyl, return!" Ash recalled his Fossil Pokemon from Kanto "Go Armaldo!" The also Fossil Pokemon appeared. The evolution of Anorith was a bipedal Pokemon with scythe-like hands and a dark blue armor over his whole body. The viewers were even more surprised as the Pokemon was extremely scarce in Kanto.

" **Pikachu vs Armaldo, begin!** " The referee said.

"Sparky, use **Charge**!" Ritchie ordered. His starter made his cheeks sparkle preparing an even stronger Electric attack.

"Armaldo, **Dig**!" Ash ordered. His Fossil Pokemon went underground without no one been able to see him.

"Be ready Sparky!" Ritchie ordered a bit nervous. Just when Pikachu turned around to check behind him, the Fossil Pokemon bursted from beneath slashing with his claws. Pikachu stumbled backwards until he recovered. The Ground attack made a lot of damage to the Electric mouse.

" **Aqua Jet**!" Ash kept the advantage. His Rock Pokemon charged with his body engulfed in a water sprout. Pikachu recovered its bearings and prepared to keep going.

"Sparky, **Thunderbolt** on the water!" Ritchie ordered. His starter unleashed the volt attack towards the incoming enemy. The attack hit its mark making damage to the Fossil from another region. However, Armaldo kept the attack and hit its mark. The two Pokemon now had injuries but Pikachu certainly looked for the worse. Meanwhile, Armaldo was simply ignoring his injuries as they weren't that big a deal.

"Armaldo, use **X-scissor**!" Ash ordered. His Pokemon charged with his scythes x-crossed in front of him and glowing dark purple.

"Sparky, block it with **Iron Tail**!" Ritchie countered. Pikachu lashed out with his silver-glowing tail. The limbs clashed creating a shower of static around the epicenter. The two Pokemon were struggling for leverage against the other. That was what Ash wanted to happen. To have Pikachu up close and unable to escape.

"Now point-blank **Hyper Beam**!" The Psychic trainer ordered earning a shocked expression from the rival. Pikachu had only time to drop his mouth, when Armaldo barfed the orange blast right on the mouse's face. Pikachu flew away hitting the wall of the stadium covered in burns and with swirls for eyes.

" **Pikachu is unable to battle. Armaldo wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon!** " The referee said. Ritchie recalled his Electric starter to his Pokeball. He prepared his last Pokemon. His chances of winning were just too thin, though.

"Go Zippo!" Ritchie called out his Fire-type Charmeleon. The red salamander Pokemon stood there ready to attack.

"Armaldo, return!" Ash also returned his Pokemon having one last friend to summon into battle "Go Rhydon!" The shiny Pokemon from Kanto roared eliciting many surprised gasps from the audience. Even Ritchie was gawking. This didn't look good at all. If Rhydons were known to be powerful then a shiny one was going to be even more of a problem to handle.

" **Charmeleon vs Rhydon, begin!** " The referee said. Ritchie shook his head. Winning seemed unlikely but he still had to at least prove that his Pokemon were strong too.

"Zippo, use **Flamethrower**!" Ritchie rapidly ordered knowing he had complete type disadvantage against Fire. The burst of fire hit Rhydon on the chest but barely churned his armor skin. The shiny Horn Pokemon casually cleaned the soot of his chest with his hand.

"Rhydon, **Lock On**!" Ash merely ordered now knowing his Pokemon had not taken any damage. Rhydon cupped his fists together and a sudden sniper symbol appeared on Charmeleon's forehead. Ritchie grunted. The next attack was going to be last one. So it was better to do things in big.

"Zippo, quickly attack with **Outrage**!" Ritchie ordered. His Charmeleon's body shone crimson red and attacked with a barrage of rapid claw slashes. A few seconds later, Charmeleon finished the attack panting. Rhydon had a few scratches after taking the Dragon move but nothing so serious to stop him.

Ash was surprised. A Dragon move like **Outrage** could be dangerous. But if used a lot was bound to confuse the user.

Either way, the battle was his.

"Now **Rock Wrecker**!" Ash ordered again earning shocked expressions from everybody. If a shiny Pokemon wasn't incredible enough the fact it knew a move like **Rock Wrecker** only made things more astonishing. The shiny Pokemon cupped his hands and fired a giant red-glowing rock sphere towards the enemy at high speed. The Fire starter moved aside attempting to dodge it. But the rock turned its flight mid air and hit the Fire Pokemon right on his back sending him flying crying out in white-hot pain to his weakness. Zippo caved a path on the soil now utterly knocked out.

" **Charmeleon is unable to battle. Rhydon wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!** " The referee said. The audience cheered for the indisputable winner. Even the Elites high in the stances were applauding. The young man called Ash Ketchum was building quite a name.

"Thanks for the fight, Ash" Ritchie said to his rival after recalling his beated Pokemon. While he hadn't been expecting to lose right away, he was happy to have lost to someone, who knew how to properly fight. "And let me say, that your Pokemon are simply incredible!"

"Thanks Ritchie" Ash replied in a friendly tone. The two rivals shook hands and left the stadium followed by the claps of the audience.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 3:**

 **Sabrina's outfit is the one from the Games.**

 **So Ash has defeated every enemy in his way. Like literally.**

 **Lance is Elite Four and Champion. That's because there is another champion for Johto. But because we won't ever touch Johto then I won't say who it is.**

 **This chapter is rather rushed but I don't care. I'm not in the mood to add dragging details.**

* * *

 **So Ash has started making his reputation known. Let's read next chapter!**


	5. Closing the Gap

**Well I'm back after...a long time, lol. I didn't feel like writing for any of my stories considering how tough things have been getting here. Also my life is shaping up into something I wasn't expecting at all. But I can only adapt myself and keep going.**

 **I can't believe it's been two years since I last updated. I remember those days. A nineteen year-old barely starting his studies in a brand new world. Now two years later and yet despite the few occasions I could have worked on my stories I didn't. Yet I found no guilt on that. I guess writing and publishing stories no longer bring me the same fun as they used to.**

 **The Indigo League still lingers on. And obviously Ash will win it. I mean, do you doubt the outcome of this very short story so far? Seriously, I should have ended it a chapter ago with Ash white-washing everyone like he is about to do here. Luckily for you, I brought both 4th and 5th chapter meaning this story has officially ended in the last chapter. The 5th will be published later on in a few hours or whenever I feel like it.**

 **And that's pretty much it. At least by my hand. Any Author that wants to continue it can talk to me and then proceed in whatever way they want. If you want to include the Orange League, the GS Ball, the movies of Johto and even include other new arcs you want to invent then be my guest. Just make sure to let me know you want to take over the story. I really want to read what others can write following what I wrote.**

 **Also, just like in "Unexpected Twist", Baton Pass is the same substitution move but doesn't switch over stat changes.**

 **And for my fans of the aforementioned story, it's not very easy to write a sequel, you know? Although I gave Clair her English name back. Something about calling her Debora no longer sounded appealing to me. Also I will go through a check-over and fix a few things a lot of you have been really nagging me on (I get that the Fairy advantage over Ghost was really unnecessary. But who don't like Lemon scenes will just have to get used to it.)**

 **Now let's read how Ash wins!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Closing the Gap**

Ash stood against Gary in the first quarters of finals match. The black-haired trainer surveyed his arrogant opponent in detail. The also-from-Pallet trainer hadn't changed one bit in these last few weeks so he certainly was going to underestimate Ash and all of his Pokemon. But the mind-reading teen was going to prove Gary how wrong he was by doing that.

* * *

Up in the stances, the Elite Four and Champion of the Kanto region surveyed the mysterious trainer from Pallet. More specifically, Ash Ketchum. So far he had proven to be far above the usual rookie trainer, who started every year. Many of those starting trainers didn't even reach the League or at least weren't so confident once participating.

Ash was nothing like that. His stance showed he was ready for victory alone and nothing else would match his expectations. The Elites knew they had to be on the lookout for him. This kid could pretty much be their new boss in just a few years if any of them didn't consider him a serious opponent.

* * *

The referee walked towards his booth while Gary's cheerleaders did their usual dances on the stances with pompoms. Yet they were the only ones cheering for Gary. The rest of the viewers were all going for Ash with their own massive signs to boost his moral. Even the group of cheerleaders was having second thoughts about who they should really cheer for.

" **This is a six-on-six quarter of finals battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gary Oak from Pallet Town. No substitution is allowed except for Pokemon moves. Now trainers, send out your first Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"Go, Arcanine!" Gary called out his fully-evolved Fire Pokemon. The Legendary Pokemon was an orange-furred canine Pokemon standing almost six feet tall in height with black stripes.

"You are up, Muk!" Ash sent out his Poison-type Pokemon. The Mud Pokemon appeared in his sliminess ready to fight.

" **Arcanine vs Muk, begin**!" The referee said.

"Use **Fire Blast**!" Gary started the battle wanting to win without question. The fully-evolved fire dog barf the iconic star-shaped flame attack heading for the Poison Pokemon.

Yet Ash still looked unfazed by any of this. He wasn't going to mind-read Gary to win this battle. He didn't need to.

" **Water Gun**!" Ash countered. Muk also fired his powerful torrent of water from inside his mouth. The water hit the fire and the attacks cancelled each other creating a cloud of thick hot steam. The cloud didn't seem to be rapidly dissipating.

"Arcanine, **Extreme Speed**!" Gary ordered going for an easy win taking advantage of the lingering steam. The Legendary Pokemon sprinted faster than the eye could see, a white Stella behind its path. This was really a bad call, when the other Pokemon couldn't see where it was running towards by the fog.

But again Gary had underestimated Ash's true power.

"Intercept with **Poison Jab**!" Ash countered. Muk stubby fists started glowing in a threatening purple color thicker than his skin. The super fast canine hit the Slime Pokemon head on with a tackle but did no real damage at all. In fact, Arcanine's body shuddered and a purple wave spread over suffering from new poisoning after landing straight into the glowing limbs of the enemy. Ash smiled. Muk's ability **Poison Point** always helped in making physical moves even more dangerous.

"Now **Venoshock**!" Ash ordered seeing how Arcanine was poisoned now. The Sludge Pokemon unleashed a sicklish green blast of gastro acid from his very insides, causing even more venomous damage on the Legendary Pokemon. The poison inside the body increased its effect and put Arcanine down for the count in just mere instants before the opponent could order something out.

" **Arcanine is unable to battle. Muk wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. The chants rained down over the place.

"You caught me by surprise, Ashy," Gary stated just thinking it was rookie's luck preparing another Pokeball to fight "Now Scizor!" The red-coloured evolution of Scyther appeared with a metallic armour and two pincers instead of blades.

"Muk, **Baton Pass**!" Ash ordered and his Pokemon returned to his Pokeball. Despite Ash's training, he still knew that Poison against a Steel/Bug Pokemon was of no use here "Gengar, you are up!" The fully-evolved Ghost of Kanto appeared grinning with mischievous ideas already in his mind.

" **Scizor vs Gengar, begin**!" The referee said.

"Use **Metal Cla**..." Gary started his order. But his rival moved faster.

" **Sucker Punch**!" Ash countered. Gengar swiftly disappeared from sight and hit Scizor right in the back of his head doing some moderate damage.

"Hey don't interrupt me!" Gary blurted out in anger. He hated when people didn't let him brag about his awesomeness.

"Okay then," Ash replied with a grin of victory plastered across his face. "Gengar, **Substitute**!" The Ghost/Poison Pokemon disappeared behind a dummy, which would receive the damage for him. The brown-haired trainer grinded his teeth completely exasperated.

"Use **Swift**!" Gary ordered right away. Scizor opened its pincers letting loose a volley of golden stars. The shower of stars barely went through the fake dummy not doing anything at all. Ash wanted to face palm. A Normal move against a Ghost type? Really? How could the grandson of an expert like Samuel Oak be so naive?

" **Double Team**!" The psychic trainer ordered. The hovering ghost created a dozen of copies confusing Gary and Scizor even more "And now **Thunderbolt**!" The real Ghost reappeared and fired the blue volts doing some damage to the Pincer Pokemon. The Bug fell to his knees paralysed after taking a lot of punishment without being able to retaliate.

"Finish him with **Shadow Ball**!" The Psychic trainer ended the match. Gengar again appeared in the arena and fired the glowing dark purple orb, smacking Scizor straight on its face. The Steel and Bug Pokemon never got up again.

" **Scizor is unable to battle. Gengar wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Nidoking, finish this!" Gary called out the fully-evolved purple Poison/Ground Pokemon. Ash was reminded of his own male Drill Pokemon. Which he wasn't going to use as he wanted all of his teammates to get stronger.

"Gengar, use **Baton Pass,** " The psychic trainer ordered arms folded over his chest. The Ghost Pokemon returned to his Pokeball in a second. It allowed Ash to call out his next combatant "Go, Tauros!" The Normal Bull Pokemon appeared ready to stomp the enemy under its powerful hooves.

" **Nidoking vs Tauros, begin**!" The referee said.

"Nidoking, **Earth Power**!" The brown-haired trainer ordered needing a win. The Ground/Poison Pokemon punched the arena, sending tremors towards the Normal-type Pokemon. But Ash had other plans.

"Stop him with **Ice Beam**!" The raven-haired trainer countered. Tauros hastily charged the three-arc chilling beam on his mouth and let it loose in the blink of an eye. Nidoking cried out in pain by one of his main weaknesses.

"Oh crap!" Gary coursed. Being Ground type meant Nidoking was extremely weak to Ice moves. The Drill Pokemon was now incased inside an ice prison unable to move at all.

"Now **Giga Impact**!" Ash ordered with glee. His Bull Pokemon charged at high speed with an orange aura enshrouding its body. Tauros closed the gap in seconds, an explosion connecting the two fighting animals. Tauros stood tall and panting while Nidoking laid unconscious.

" **Nidoking is unable to battle. Tauros win. With three of Gary's Pokemon knocked out, the field shall change**!" The referee said. The two trainers from the same town recalled their Pokemon respectively as the arena changed from grass to rock. The audience kept acclaiming for their obvious winner.

"Go Magmar!" Gary sent out another one of his Fire Pokemon. The Lava Pokemon stood ready to fight.

"You are up, Ivysaur!" Ash called out his next fighter. The second form of Bulbasaur appeared looking more than prepared. Many wondered what the hell Ash was up to. Such an odd choice.

" **Magmar vs Ivysaur, begin!** " The referee said.

"This should be easy," Gary stated without noticing the trap he was been lured into. "Magmar, use **Sunny Day**!" Magmar spew a glowing sphere into the bright sky. The sunlight amplified and so did the power of any future Fire moves.

"Thanks Gare-bear," Ash said using the infamous nickname Gary' sister always used to pick on him. This angered his rival from his hometown making him not realise the mistake of helping Ash's Pokemon " **Growth**!" The evolved starter growled out, his body enshrouded in a green aura. The power-up move amplified Ivysaur's attack and special attacks by two stages each thanks to the new sunlight.

"Stop him with **Flamethrower**!" Gary ordered in the futile attempt of taking Ash down for once. His Magma Pokemon barfed the stream of orange flames at high speed.

"Dodge and **Grass Whistle**!" Ash countered. Ivysaur followed through with the order, hastily jumping away while it whistled a soft music heading towards the opponent. The musical tune hit Magmar putting it to snore right away.

"Finish it with **Solar Beam**!" Ash ordered knowing there wasn't much to do here. The light amassed on the Pokemon's flower and thanks to the new sunlight charging instantly. And by the previous **Growth** , Ivysaur had amplified his special attack. The Grass move bursted right away, the mighty beam connecting like a mini-bomb with Magmar. The Fire-type didn't stand up again.

" **Magmar is unable to battle. Ivysaur wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Go, Golem!" The grandson of Professor Oak called out his Rock-Ground Pokemon.

"Ivysaur, **Baton Pass**!" Ash called out again, He was thankful that Mew had been able to teach that substitution move to all of his Pokemon. "Your turn, Pikachu!" The Electric starter nodded jumping into the arena.

Everyone looked in shock. First a Grass against Fire and now Electric against a Rock/Ground. Ash was nothing conventional. Although effective he very much was.

" **Golem vs Pikachu, begin!** " The referee said.

"Golem, finish that rat with **Magnitude**!" The trainer ordered. The Rock Pokemon jumped and slammed the ground hard. The shock waves headed towards Pikachu.

" **Magnet Rise**!" Ash commanded with a smirk. Pikachu's body shone yellow as he started floating in the arena. Now Ground attacks would have no effect on him. Which meant he now had no weaknesses.

"What the Hell?!" The grandson of Professor Oak bellowed. What was that move?

"Now **Focus Punch**!" Ash ordered. He would thank Mew later for teaching his friends all different kinds of moves. Pikachu shot through the air and slammed his blue-glowing punches into his round-shaped enemy. The Rock/Ground Pokemon hit the wall completely unconscious by the unexpected Fighting move.

" **Golem is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Blastoise, let's go!" Gary called out his fully-evolved starter. The giant blue turtle appeared with its two cannons over his shoulders.

"Pikachu, **Volt Switch**!" The starter fired a small tendril of electricity, doing minimal damage. But Pikachu was able to return towards his trainer without breaking the rules of the League "Charmeleon, your turn!" The second-form against the fully-evolved form of the Kanto starters looked at each other down.

" **Blastoise vs Charmeleon, begin!** " The referee said.

"Blastoise, use **Surf!** " Gary ordered. His starter was the strongest Pokemon he had, so this tiny lizard wasn't going to be much of an issue to take care off. The Turtle Pokemon slammed one of his foot on the rocks, a literal water wave coming down.

" **Fire Spin** on yourself!" Ash called out another unorthodox move. The Fire Lizard Pokemon barfed the flames on himself, surrounding him. As soon as the liquid hit the starter, it instantly turned into steam. The fire had actually protected Charmeleon from a bigger damage that water alone could have caused.

"Use **Hydro Pump**!" Gary ordered again another powerful move to end the battle quickly. Charmeleon didn't move away. Ash knew what his starter wanted to do. The Fire Lizard crossed his arms x-formation, the high-pressured water hitting him and slowly pushing him backwards.

"Stay strong, Charmeleon!" Ash said to his Fire Pokemon, who didn't need any encouragement. Charmeleon stood strong until he roared out with magnitude. The sudden white light in the arena stopped Blastoise from keeping his special attack on. The evolving light changed Charmeleon's frame, making it taller and protruding new limbs from its back. The fully-evolved Charizard now stood on the arena smirking a fanged smile.

"Great job, Charizard. Now why don't we test some of your new moves?" Ash stated completely elated by his victory. It hadn't been that great because there was no real challenge but at least he would finally pay Gary back for so much mockery over the years.

"Use **Seismic Toss**!" The mind-reading teenager ordered after checking some of his Pokemon's new moves. Charizard flew at the Water-type enemy hastily grabbing him from behind before Gary or even Blastoise could do something against it. The new Fire/Flying Pokemon ascended into the blue sky with speed it besmirched its new size. After reaching the proper altitude and after doing some powerful twists at high speed, the fully-evolved Fire starter sent out the Water Pokemon towards the arena smacking the shit out of him with a sonic-breaking impact.

" **Blastoise is unable to battle. Charizard wins. With all of Gary's Pokemon knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of the match!** " The referee said. The cheers didn't make themselves wait, raining like a downpour.

Gary shook his head utterly flabbergasted.

"You actually defeated me. I think I'm hallucinating but here I am." Gary stated still shocked to the core. All of his Pokemon had been knocked out with little effort. And by the same kid he used to pick on back on their school days.

"I'm not the same Ash you could taunt around like a fool, Gary," The psychic trainer stated his eyes briefly glowing red. It was a trick Sabrina taught while they had been going out. "The sooner you accept it the better you will live." Ash recalled Charizard and walked away from the arena without a second glance back. The cheers followed him all the way out.

* * *

The next day came incredibly quickly and Ash found himself again staring down at another rival. To contrast against Gary, this opponent was far more visually appealing, a tall raven-haired lady apparently in her early twenties. She dressed in black leather outfit, her skin a bit white but increasing her deadly allure.

" **This is a semi final battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Selene Gallio from New Bark Town in Johto. No substitution is allowed except for Pokemon moves. Once the six Pokemon have been knocked out from either trainer, I shall declare the winner. Now send out your first Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"Meganium, let's go!" The lady called out her fully-evolved Grass starter. The final form of the Grass starter Chikorita stood on four powerful legs with a long neck and a sauropodian body. There were pink petals around the base of its neck.

"Wartortle, I choose you!" Ash called out his second form Water starter. The evolution of Squirtle appeared, wearing his famous black shades. It definitely enhanced his baddassery to some degree.

" **Meganium vs Wartortle begin!** " The referee said starting the match.

"Meganium, use **Magical Leaf**!" The lady called out her move, her starter fluttering her neck in circles. The powerful herbal attack headed towards Ash's Pokemon in seconds.

" **Withdraw**!" The teenager countered, hoping that the lady followed with a move he could use against her. Wartortle disappeared inside his carapace, the leaves leaving cuts over its surface.

"Now **Vine Whips** and send him high!" The trainer from Johto commanded, taking her opportunity. Meganium followed with two long vines shooting towards the encased Water type.

" **Rapid Spin** to tangle the whips!" When the whips lifted Wartortle, the former started spinning at fifty revolutions per second. A few seconds later Wartortle escaped his shell and saw Meganium struggling to untie the knot that its whips had become. And it left the trainer completely open for an attack. "And **Ice Beam**!" The Water-type Pokemon let loose the three chilling arcs of ice, hitting its opponent straight on its left flank. Meganium could only cry out in white-hot pain before falling to her side completely unconscious by the super effective move.

" **Meganium is unable to battle. Wartortle wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said.

Selene clutched her teeth. That had been a clever move from her competitor.

"Go Ursaring!" The Hibernation Pokemon stood on two legs roaring out loud. It resembled a bear with brown fur over its body and sharp claws in his hands.

"Wartortle, **Baton Pass**!" Ash ordered the switching move that had come to be his mark in the League "I choose you, Primeape!" The also rageful Pokemon glared at its opponent, measuring each other up.

" **Ursaring vs Primeape, begin**!" The referee said.

"Ursaring, use **Bulk Up**!" Selene started, umpping her Pokemon's stats of attack and defence.

"Use **Rage**!" Ash fought back knowing exactly how to. Primeape's body also shone red charging forward and slamming shoulder first into the rival's torso. Yet Ursaring grin a fanged smile barely scratched. Selene did as well. She thought that she finally had the chance to take the advantage.

Yet the vixen from Johto didn't know she was playing straight into Ash's game. He knew exactly the best way to counter any power up from the opponent.

" **Focus Blast**!" She ordered. Her Bear Pokemon cupped its paws creating a swirling sphere in seconds and launching it.

"Take it!" Ash ordered with a tone that brimmed in confidence. The powerful move hit Primeape, who barely voiced a grunt of discomfort. Using the uniqueness of the move **Rage** , which allowed the user to increase its attack after taking damage, allowed Ash's Fighting type to now gain an extra leverage. "Now **Agility** and **Low Sweep**!" Primeape shot forward with haste, his rather stubby leg moving in a blurring sweeping motion the Bear Pokemon couldn't follow. The powerful Fighting type move hit straight into the right side of Ursaring's right kneecap, almost making a shattering noise of dislocation.

The Pokemon from Johto howled in pain now kneeling with his rather useless leg. Selene wanted to rip her long hair in desperation. With her Pokemon's speed hindered, Ursaring's power ups were for nothing as he was completely open for attacks.

"Ursaring, use **Hammer Arm**!" The vixen trainer from Johto ordered again expecting to at least the short gap could be closed before Primeape could react. Her Pokemon's right arm shone white trying to smack its opponent despite its leg injury.

"Intercept with **Circle Throw** and send him flying!" Primeape casually stopped the incoming enemy by grabbing Ursaring from its waist and supplexing him. Ursaring briefly saw how he was been lifted before a glowing kick, courtesy of the Fighting-type Pokemon stroke him in the guts hastily hurling Ursaring into the skies above.

"Don't give up Ursaring. Use **Psybeam**!" Selene hastily countered, despite the many effective moves her Normal-type Pokemon had taken in short tandem. The Bear Pokemon barfed the rainbow-esque blast from above. Its type would definitely hurt Primeape a lot.

"Counter with **Dark Pulse**!" Ash fought back. Primeape's hands shot upward, letting loose a stream of dark energy-made chains. The Dark energy overpowered the incoming Psychic attack and hit the Bear head on making it growl out in pain. The Bear Pokemon landed on the arena with a thud and swirl for eyes.

" **Ursaring is unable to battle. Primeape wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Ash, you are incredible!" The lady stated. This match was just too intense for her. But she had never quitted before and she wasn't starting now. "Now, go Noctowl!" The brown-feathered bird Pokemon of Johto flapped its way into the arena.

"Primeape, **Baton Pass**!" Ash ordered proud of his Fighting Pokemon. He had to admit, Anthony had already shaped it up quite nicely. "I choose you, Pidgeot!" The fully-evolved Flying Pokemon from Kanto appeared. The two Flying Pokemon hovered ready for an aerial battle.

" **Noctowl vs Pidgeot, begin**!" The referee said.

"Noctowl, use **Confusion**!" Selen ordered hoping to catch this trainer off-guard. Her Pokemon sent the blue waves from its eyes.

" **Agility** to dodge!" Ash countered, barely surprised by the unexpected move. But he knew to not be surprised by such sudden events. Otherwise, he could lose.

"Use **Quick Attack** to catch him and **Sky Attack**!" The lady trainer commanded, no longer minding her rival' strategy. Her Owl Pokemon accelerated with its body encumbered by a glistening white aura.

Ash decided to not dodge this time. Despite his Pokemon's swift movements this time he was going to get his message straight through.

"Pidgeot, **Brave Bird**!" The psychic trainer commanded, earning gasps out of everyone. Pidgeot did an instantaneous u-turn mid flight its body exploding in white fire. The two most powerful Flying-type moves collided head on, a dome of energy bursting momentarily. Until a thud was heard in the arena. And to no one's surprise it was Noctowl. Yet Pidgeot didn't seem to have escaped unscathed with burning marks running over its former unblemished feathers. And the fact its body was shuddering meant the recoil had only worsen the wounds.

" **Noctowl is unable to battle. Pidgeot wins. With three of Selene's Pokemon knocked out, the field shall change**!" The referee said.

"Weaville, you are next!" Selene called out her next Pokemon. It stood four feet tall with a unique feather on its head.

"I keep Pidgeot," Ash said now smiling in confidence. Selene couldn't believe it. A Flying Pokemon against an Ice type?

She shook her head. To be fair, this trainer was sometimes very weird when it came to battles. And maybe that's what had allowed him to win without so many problems.

" **Weaville vs Pidgeot, begin!** " The referee said.

"Weaville, use **Ice Beam**!" The trainer from Johto ordered. Her Pokemon barfed the three-arc attack straight into the injured bird.

" **Steel Wing**!" Ash countered, again earning shocked expressions everywhere. Pidgeot accelerated straight into the freezing beams again taking them head on without an ounce of fear. Despite the damage it had previously taken, the bird of Kanto knew to not let down his trainer. Despite its long glowing wings freezing, Pidgeot kept its momentum undaunted by the fear of effective move. If anything, the Bird Pokemon kept on even more gleeful after seen fear in Weaville's eyes. The powerful collision between the two moves happened again. This time, there was no movement coming from the epicenter.

Once the dust cleared out, two unconscious bodies could be seen.

" **Weaville and Pidgeot are unable to battle. This round is a tie. Trainers, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Okay Typhlosion, you are up!" The lady called out her fully-evolved Fire Starter from Johto. The Fire type stood on its hinder legs, fire appearing on its shoulders.

"Charizard, I choose you!" The fully-evolved Fire starter of Kanto appeared, showing his fangs to the rival.

" **Typhlosion vs Charizard, begin**!" The referee said.

"Typhlosion, use **Flame Charge**!" Selene voiced her command once more. Her Pokemon answered by charging with incredible speed and his body lit in red fire.

"Charizard, use **Dragon Dance** and stand your ground!" Ash ordered his counter. The Dragon Pokemon roared umpping its speed and attack, his feet planting firmly into the soil. The starter of Johto collided with the one of Kanto, in a very good definition of the unstoppable force against the unmovable object. The two Fire-type Pokemon broke off after a few seconds of equal ground.

"Use **Fire Punch**!" The two trainers ordered simultaneously. The two ablaze fists connected, a shockwave separating the two Fire starters a few seconds after the contact. Non received Burn status.

"Use **Smoke Screen**!" Selene ordered now. Her Volcano Pokemon barfed the thick fog of smoke. That would definitely help her last for a while.

"Use **Gust**!" Ash countered her move. His Dragon-like Pokemon flapped his wings and cleaned the whole place up from the smog. Which led to Charizard been face to face with a charged-up Fire move.

" **Inferno**!" Selene ordered, Typhlosion unleashing the searing hot stream of super dense fire. Charizard growled in pain as his whole body was encumbered by the unending wave of fire.

Ash, however, remained stoic face and unchallenged by the move.

"Fight through with your **Flare Blitz**!" Ash used the same page as his Pidgeot had. To literally blaze through it. Roaring with might, the Dragon-esque Pokemon shot forward, this time its own blue fire intensified by the surrounding flames. Typhlosion widen its eyes in shock before the collision had happened. The heat wave from the impact hit the two trainers alike almost singing their clothes.

Charizard was panting after taking damage from the fire plus his own recoil. Yet he remained the only Pokemon standing in the churned arena. Typhlosion was burnt to a crisp and with swirls for eyes.

" **Typhlosion is unable to battle. Charizard wins. Trainer send out your last Pokemon**!" The referee said.

Selene grinded her teeth in sheer frustration. This trainer was right and simply straightforward. And yet it was very effective. He and his Pokemon had all the power to back them up.

"Milotic, go!" Selene threw her last Pokemon of the battle. The beautiful Snake Pokemon from Hoenn arrived.

"Charizard, **Baton Pass**!" Ash ordered again to no one' surprise. "Now Dragonair!" The two serpentine Pokemon glared at each other down ready for the showdown.

" **Milotic vs Dragonair, begin**!" The referee said.

"Milotic, use **Attract**!" The Johto trainer ordered, hoping for a breather. Her elegant Water-type winker her eyes, sending a shower of hearts.

"Use **Safeguard**!" Ash countered. His own serpentine Pokemon covered itself in a blue dome of energy, making the incoming hearts bounce harmlessly away.

"Use **Hyper Beam**!" Selene commanded again not going to go down without at least taking one of her rivals' Pokemon. Her Majestic Pokemon charged up the devastating attack almost instantly. The orange-colored beam landed on Dragonair, creating a cloud of dust. The white light disappeared, leaving the fully-evolved Dragon-type Dragonite in the battlefield.

"Okay Dragonite, let's test out your new powers," Ash said with a mischievous smirk that sent chills down Selene's back, and not in the good way. "Use **Extreme Speed** with **Thunder Punch**!" In the blink of an eye, the Dragon Pokemon had accelerated right into its opponent almost like teleporting. Its right punch cracking with yellow volts, slammed straight into Milotic's left cheek, a majestic cry of agony coming out of its throat before landing with a thud.

" **Milotic is unable to battle. Dragonite wins. With all of Selene's Pokemon knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of the match!** " The referee said. Ash smiled, taking his Pseudo-legendary back into its Pokeball and walking back to the lockers.

* * *

The Elite and Champion definitely couldn't believe this. A trainer with such powerful Pokemon really existed. Who the hell was he?

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 4:**

 **As always Ash won without any kind of trouble. And that's awesome for me.**

 **Yes, Selene is from Marvel Comics. Although less 'revealing' in her outfit.**

* * *

 **And Ash is only one victory away from his deserved League title. And you should expect him to white-wash the competence like he did here. See you later!**


	6. The New Champion

**The last chapter of the Indigo League before we head for other places. Which is the sequel I won't be writing. So yes, this is the last you will read of this story with me.**

 **I thank my fans who still sent me encouraging messages to write this. Yet despite the motivation, I can't say I have fully returned to commit entirely into my stories. Many chapters are almost ready to be published yet for some reason I can't find my own need to upload. Maybe because it's been years since I started and now my life must come first above the stories, both the published ones and the many ideas to come.**

 **And those ideas include other Anime like Fairy Tail, Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. And for other stories I also thought about Harry Potter. And of course, DBZ short stories like "King of Saiyans" but with much more smutty scenes we all love and DBZ/DC or DBZ/Marvel crossover that make fanboys rant at me because they are all butt-hurt about power scaling.**

 **And that's pretty much it. Let's read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The New Champion**

Ash couldn't stop the sigh that escaped from his lips in the attempt to calm his nerves. He had finally reached the final round of his first League ever. Granted, not every trainer could brag about having trained his team with the help of a Legendary Pokemon. Not that he was going to brag anyway.

The cries of the audience followed the black-haired teenager all the way until he had stepped on his side of the battlefield. Pikachu comfortably stood on his trainer's shoulders waving his paw basking in the glory. Ash chuckled by this. Pikachu could sometimes be worse than a Pokevid celebrity.

Ash's final challenger was a tall red-haired lady sporting a dead serious expression on her face. Dressed in a white shirt with knee-length blue skirt and matching sandals, the trainer lady from another region gazed towards her opponent. She knew she had to be careful. Reaching all the way into the finals on your first League circuit was, indeed incredible but also very rare. The fact Ash also hadn't lost a single Pokemon during his matches meant all of them were dangerous.

The referee appeared, the audience silencing ready to cheer as soon as the battle officially begins.

" **This is the final battle of the Indigo League between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Erza Scarlet from Lumiose City in Kalos. This is a full six-on-six with only Pokemon moves as substitution allowed. Now, send out your first Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"Delphox, go!" Erza called out her starter. The tall Fire/Psychic Pokemon from another region was a bipedal red and orange-furred fox. It had a stick with the tip lit on fire aching to a wand.

"Dragonite, you are up!" Ash called out his new Pseudo Legendary Pokemon, the Dragon appearing in a flash of white flapping its wings. It could be too much to start but he wanted to test his rival's Pokemon before letting loose the ultimate Pokemon in his team. One many would give their arms for.

" **Delphox vs Dragonite, begin**!" The referee said.

"Delphox, use **Psychic**!" Erza started. Her starter sent waves of mind energy from her now neon blue glowing eyes.

" **Safeguard!** " The Dragon Pokemon covered itself in a glowing shield, protecting from the mental waves coming its way.

"Now **Disable**!" The red-haired countered. Delphox again attacked making Dragonite shudder, her protective move ending abruptly.

"Nice tactic." Ash complimented his opponent knowing he had to be careful about using power-up moves with Delphox present. He only had one chance before it would be disabled.

"You have seen nothing yet,"The trainer from Kalos said grinning, "Delphox, use **Thunder Wave**!" The red-haired vixen commanded again. Her Fire-type starter fired a powerful wave of yellow electricity over the field by waving its wand in a wave pattern.

"Fly and dodge it!" Ash fought back with haste, his pseudo-legendary following and ascending into the sky with incredible blurring speed. "And now **Dragon Dance**!" Dragonite's body exploded with red light, his attack and speed amplified one stage each.

The red-haired lady groaned. She could order **Disable** again, but the chances of a forward attack outweighed the chances of another power up. So the lady decided to take the risk.

"Delphox, use **Reflect**!" Delphox waved her wand, its body suddenly covered by a crystal defence before disappearing from view. Ash frowned. There went the power-up down the drain. But if his rival wanted an attack, he would comply.

"Now **Dragon Breath**!" The raven-haired teenager ordered, earning a gasp out of his challenger. The ground erupted, a sicklish yellow blast landing straight into the Fire starter, crackles of electricity showing it had been paralyzed. Ash decided to not play around. "And now **Hydro Pump**!" The high-pressured water again landed without Ersa attempting to order a counter knowing how futile that would be. Her starter was on ground soaked to the bones and unconscious.

" **Delphox is unable to battle. Dragonite wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said.

"You caught me off guard, Ash. Because now I'm going serious," Erza said with a stoic expression after recalling her fallen Pokemon. She engorged her next combatant of the finals. "Go, Goodra!" Standing as tall as Dragonite, the bipedal purplish scaled Pokemon, which had slime over its body made its appearance. The Pseudo Legend from Kalos stood against the Pseudo Legend of Kanto. The two Dragons stared each other down.

"Then so am I," Ash answered knowing that this match was already his. "Dragonite, **Baton Pass**!" The Dragon Pokemon returned inside its Pokeball with Ash already engorging his next combatant. "Go Mew!" The Mirage Pokemon from Kanto bursted in white lighting into the battle.

The Psychic Legend hovered in the arena, waving her paw towards the audience chuckling by the attention she was getting. Which was literally ALL the attention. From the viewers in their homes to the Elite Four and Champion high in the stances. Everyone had dropped their jaws to the ground.

* * *

The gym leaders and Elite Four have been very accurately bitch slapped. All of their staring was solely aimed at one particular and elusive Pokemon of the entire world.

"Th-that's a Mew down there, isn't it?" Koga stammered a response. For someone who prided himself in the art of ninjutsu, which required a calm mind and patience, his bewildered expression put all that training to ruins. Next to him, the Fighting Elite Bruno, a burly man considered unmovable like stone had a very obvious and similar astonished expression.

"Unless Ash caught a Ditto to pull one over us, then that Pokemon is the real deal." Lorelei stated, scrubbing her lenses to make sure her eyesight wasn't deteriorating any further. After placing the lenses on her nose again, the Elite couldn't deny it, a Legendary Pokemon was indeed inside the arena.

"I can't believe I ever called that kid weak." Lt Surge commented. To imagine his shock that a newbie had not only bested his Raichu with strategy but now also had such inconsiderable power at his beck and call.

Meanwhile, the Champion Lance while also bedazzled by the suddenness of the event couldn't help but smirk. The young kid had proved to have very powerful Pokemon for someone who could be still be considered green when it came to Pokemon knowledge. But this was the evidence that he would day lose his tittle of either Champion remaining as the Elite Four.

Sabrina was trying really not to laugh. As a psychic, she took pride in always keeping her cool. Although if she hadn't known about Mew then her reaction would have been exactly the same as her fellow leaders. Helping Ash with his own mind powers during the days in between battles had brought them closer and he had entrusted her with everything he had experienced that had led to this very moment.

" _Okay, Ash. Show them what you've got._ "

* * *

" **Goodra vs Mew, begin**!" The referee said trying to remain unaffected by the presence of the mythical Pokemon of Kanto.

Ersa shook her head clearing her head of all doubt. Despite facing a Legendary Pokemon, she couldn't start losing her cool now.

"Goodra, use **Dragon Tail**!" The red-haired trainer commanded right away. She knew that she had to bring out another Pokemon from her rival's team before the Legendary Pokemon could...

" **Ice Beam**!" Ash ordered almost like if he had read her thoughts.

Too late.

The three-arc freezing attack escaped Mew's cupped hands hurtling its way straight into Goodra's chest, making it cry out in pure agony by one of his weaknesses. The Pseudo Legend collapsed on its back covered in frostbite and with swirls for eyes.

" **Goodra is unable to battle. Mew wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. The audience had finally came out of their stupor and cheered on for the cute but deadly mirage Pokemon.

Erza recalled her Dragon type, knowing perfectly well that she had to do something before things could get completely out of hands. She had a few Pokemon to fight against Psychic Pokemon. But considering she was going against a Legend here, one that could or already knew ALL the possible moves, then she doubted how much her team could do in the long run.

"Go, Greninja!" A bipedal toad-like Pokemon with his long tongue around his neck appeared in the arena. Ash quickly scanned him with his Pokedex. An apparently the Toad Pokemon was the final form of the Water starter of Kalos. And he was a Water/Dark Pokemon making it immune to Psychic attacks.

Granted, Mew knew pretty much every move that existed. So any kind immunity added pretty much nothing in this battle.

" **Greninja vs Mew, begin!** " The referee said.

"Use **Dark Pulse**!" Erza hastily ordered another move. Hopefully the results she wanted could come to happen. Her Water Pokemon shot its webbed hands forward unleashing the spiralling dark energy chains.

" **Aura Sphere**!" Ash fought back, his Legendary Pokemon amassing the swirling orb in seconds and letting it go just as fast. The powerful orb obliterated the Dark move and kept its original path, no momentum lost. It closed the gap with the rival almost in the blink of an eye, sending the Dual-type Pokemon reeling back. Incredibly, Greninja recovered mid flip, landing gracefully on one knee. His body was already shaking, however, indicating he was low on health already.

Suddenly, a blue aura started coming off his body empowering it with new vigour. Ash rose an eyebrow. **Torrent** was now active. Time to see if it could make a difference.

"Use **Water Shuriken**!" The red-haired trainer ordered. The Toad Pokemon placed his hands on his back gathering water shaped like ninja stars. With a mighty swing, five shurikens were hurled towards Mew, all of them landing before either trainer and Pokemon could react. Yet despite the amplified move, the Psychic legend looked more pissed off than really injured, only scraps indicating she had taken damage.

"Use **Razor Leaf**!" Ash commanded again, not deterred despite the attack his Pokemon had received. Mew created a barrage of leaves sending them forward, leaving deep bleeding cuts over the Water starter. The dual-type had no time to react, falling on his back with swirls for eyes.

" **Greninja is unable to battle. Mew wins. With three of Erza's Pokemon knocked out, the field shall change!** " The referee said. The field opened again, revealing a rocky platform now.

"Let's go, Trevenant!" Erza called out another Pokemon with type advantage. This one looked like a tree with a cyclopean eye in his trunk. Ash again scanned his enemy over. It was a Ghost/Grass Pokemon.

" **Trevenant vs Mew, begin!** " The referee said.

"Attack with **Shadow Ball**!" Erza didn't let Ash gather his thoughts, her Tree-like Pokemon cupping its clawed hands and charging the infamous Ghost-type move. The sphere hit Mew, sending it rolling backwards in the air. The Psychic Legend shook her head in annoyance, now with very visible scraps over its pink fur.

"Nice," Ash stated now a bit surprised that these attacks were rather fast but also packing a wallop. If it were any other of his Pokemon, the psychic trainer would have ordered to dodge and not take it head on. Something he didn't have to worry when it came to his mythical Pokemon. "And now that Mew has warmed up, let's go serious." Erza's brown eyes widen in fear. They were still holding back?!

"Use **Eruption**!" With an inhale of air, the Mythical Pokemon of Kanto unleashed the blazing red stream of fire. Because Mew was still with a lot of health, her attack did in turn much more damage. The unlucky dual-type from Kalos barely got to screech in agony before tumbling backwards with swirls for eyes and completely crispy cooked.

" **Trevenant is unable to battle. Mew wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"You are up, Talonflame!" Erza called out an orange-feathered Flying Pokemon resembling a falcon. Ash again scanned the rare kind of Pokemon from another region. This one was a Fire/Flying Pokemon. He definitely wanted to capture one of those for his team. Once he had gone to Kalos, of course.

" **Talonflame vs Mew, begin**!" The referee said.

"Talonflame, **Acrobatics**!" Moving around like an orange streak, the fast Flying Pokemon headed towards its hovering opponent. Ash knew that in speed, Mew wasn't going to win. But his Legendary Pokemon didn't need speed if the enemy had nowhere to run.

"Use **Thunder**!" Ash countered. Mew's entire body unleashed a dozen of electric tendrils just when Talonflame was ready to impact its target. Instead, the Fire/Flying Pokemon was the one being struck down, crying out in white-hot pain. The now smoking bird landed with a thud on the arena, the lights out for it and its trainer.

" **Talonflame is unable to battle. Mew wins. Trainer, send out your final Pokemon!** " The referee said. Ersa sighed. She knew she was done for. But at least she would lose to a worthy opponent.

"Go, Noivern!" She sent out her final Pokemon. It stood tall with a bipedal wyvern-ish body. Its most iconic feature, however, had to be its two rather large ears resembling speakers. Ash again scanned the rare Pokemon; finding out it was a Dragon/Flying type. Kalos sure had some awesome Pokemon.

" **Noivern vs Mew, begin!** " The referee said.

"Noivern, use **Dragon Pulse**!" Erza ordered, her Pokemon barfing a green emerald sphere of draconian energy. Mew hovered downwards in haste, dodging with her trainer's mental order.

"Mew, use **Mind Reader**!" Ash verbally ordered this time. Mew's eyes shone green for a few seconds. The next move would be a direct hit. Something that made Erza's fright to skyrocket.

" **Draco Meteor**!" She commanded, hoping her move could do something. Her Pokemon suffused all of its energy into its belly, its body glowing in orange colors ready to let loose the strongest Dragon move.

But Ash had other plans.

" **Sheer Cold**!" The teenager ordered. Mew waved her small paws creating in tandem a powerful wave of frigging coldness, which took over the whole stadium. The audience felt the chilling sensations. After the frost died out, Noivern could be seen now turned into a Popsicle with swirls for eyes.

" **Noivern is unable to battle. Mew wins. With all of Ersa's Pokemon knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of the match and new Indigo League Champion!** " The referee said.

Ash waved his hand to the whole stadium with Pikachu and Mew sitting on each of his shoulders. He had finally done it. And he had his Pokemon to thank.

The beautiful red-haired recalled her Dragon-type with a sigh of defeat. She could not even bring down one of Ash's Pokemon, let alone land any significant damage.

"Ash, that was a superb battle. I wish you luck on your future endeavours," Erza said shaking hands with her strongest rival ever. "I will keep training and maybe I will get to ask for a rematch."

"One day I'll head for the Kalos League," Ash answered smiling, "I hope to meet you there." The vixen grinned. No way she was losing in her home region.

* * *

Sabrina looked at the Elite Four and Champion of her region. She almost bursted out in laughter when she saw them sweating buckets. Apparently her fellow psychic friend was going to be the main topic of conversation for months to come even among Elites.

* * *

Ash sighed checking the forest, many wild Pokemon going on their own ways. The following ceremony after his victory hadn't been very note worthy, except for the fact Lance himself had handed Ash his League trophy. The Psychic trainer had also received a few calls from his mum and professor Oak. Even his dad had called from the Rangers headquarters to congratulate his son.

The recent winner of the League, however, knew he couldn't start slacking now that he had a victory. All of his friends were incredibly powerful but Ash knew they could all get much stronger. That's why the psychic trainer had thought about visiting the Orange Archipelago. The psychic trainer wanted to keep his Pokemon in perfect shape until the Johto League finally started in a few months. Although the chance of fighting against the Elite Four of his region also held some appeal.

"So Ash, where are we going?" Sabrina's voice suddenly asked from behind Ash although not surprising him. The Gym leader had already talked with her father about keeping the gym running while she travelled with Ash. Her father hadn't refused, knowing it had been Ash that had changed her for good.

The raven-haired trainer wasn't surprised by it. After these last weeks trying to control his mind powers, he had decided that he needed someone to help him strengthen them beyond his limit. And who was better than the other psychic trainer in Kanto? And if Ash had to be honest with himself, Sabrina's new looks and more open personality were far more alluring than her previous murderous tendencies. Which probably would have been hot but only if you were into those kinds of things.

"I wanted to go to the Orange Islands," Ash replied smiling. "It's said that there are very unique Pokemon there. Like variations of the ones you find in the other regions."

"Cool. I could catch some other Psychic Pokemon," The psychic vixen commented, moving a strand of her hair out of her face. "The only ones I have are Alakazam and a new Starmie I caught just outside Cerulean City."

"Really, and which Pokemon do you think about catching?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"Any Psychic Pokemon," Sabrina replied with a shrug of shoulders. She then smiled, "But the one I want the most is an Eevee so it can evolve into Espeon." Ash couldn't refute that. Eevee was one of the most versatile Pokemon to catch.

"Really? I wanted an Eevee too," The League winner said now rubbing his chin. "But I was between Glaceon or Sylveon."

"What's a Sylveon?" Sabrina asked curious. She was a psychic lady, not a Pokemon professor.

"It's one of Eevee's possible evolutions. But it's a Fairy type." Ash answered a bit excited. Having such a rare Pokemon in Kanto would definitely be something to talk about. If Mew alone wasn't enough.

"I heard about that type but I never knew that Eevee could evolve into one." The psychic lady chimed in. She knew that Jigglypuff and Mr Mime were Fairy types but she had never thought Eevee had one evolution.

"Well, Fairies are powerful against Dark, Fighting and Dragon so it will help me a lot," Ash said "The only Fairy type I have is Azumarill but she can't use a lot of the Fairy attacks like a full Fairy-type Pokemon can." Sabrina nodded. Travelling with Ash was definitely going to broad her knowledge beyond what a gym leader could learn in a monotonous life of battles.

Throwing a Pokeball, Charizard manifested spreading its wings signalling his trainer to climb on top.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked enthusiastically getting on the back of his Fire starter. Suddenly he felt Sabrina's hands on his shoulders, her hot breath on his neck.

"Lead the way, stud." Sabrina stated, making Ash shiver.

This could definitely be the start of something good.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 5:**

 **And Mew defeated everyone. Really only a stronger legend can defeat it.**

 **Erza is a character from Fairy Tail. Definitely a great Anime, I recommend it. Sadly there's too much Friendship Ex-Machina, specially from Erza. It's almost as bad as Super Saiyan God.**

* * *

 **Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros (x30), Kingler, Primeape, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Azumarill, Armaldo, Aerodactyl, Rhyhorn (shiny), Dragonite, Mew.**

* * *

 **And Ash and Sabrina have started their plans. Will there be a sequel? No.**

 **Do you want to write a sequel yourselves? That's up to whoever is the bravest of my fans.**

 **See you around, fellows!**


	7. Rock the Boat

**'Sup guys. Here's the first chapter that I've written. Only thing that I really have to add here is that italicized does mean what the Pokémon are actually saying rather than "Pika Pi." or anything along those lines. The Orange Islands arc has pretty much been skipped in favor of a training period since I didn't have much of an idea of how it could affect the main overall story that much. At least now we should begin the Johto arc after this chapter.**

 **Other than that, I'm not here to take things up for too long, so let's get this first chapter started.**

 **Chapter 7: Rock the Boat**

All legends had to begin somewhere. Just a few weeks ago, there was one particular young man who had taken on the Kanto League in a way that had been seen only a select few times in history. With such an important event marked forever on his reputation, he now had to begin to live up to his greatest ambition of becoming a Pokémon Master. Even future legends however needed to prepare for their future journeys.

On the upper deck of the SS Aqua, right next to the small pool, Ash Ketchum sat on its rim as he dipped his legs into the water for a chance to rest. For right now he was only dressed in his swim trunks and his body sweat like he had come close to a volcano. His concern other than trying to keep his shape in top form was hoping to see his Pokemon being able to maintain theirs.

After winning the Indigo League, he had won a cruise pass that he would be able to use as a means of transportation if the need ever arose. After the long flight he had given Charizard it was only fair that he would allow his Pokémon a rest and permit himself some time off before taking a long way to Johto. It was a perfect opportunity to get some much needed rest after a tiring league of worthy trainers and an opportunity to train for more that lay in their way.

For the most part, Ash and his Pokémon had spent a week traversing the islands, helping others, and defeat trainers who were aspiring to be as great as he was. The week came by very fast before he had the opportunity to have a trip to Johto that he was planning to make where his next great challenge would be waiting for him. Knowing that this mountain was soon to be climbed, he made what use of the resources on the SS Aqua he had for a chance to get some last minute training in.

He saw his Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Primeape, and Armaldo all running with a great effort on the jogging track while Mew effortlessly stayed ahead of them to watch their progress. As the four of them came to the pool area, Ash announced to their minds, " _Okay guys. That should be it today."_

The four tired Pokémon stopped running as they made their way to the pool. Over time Ash had begun to extend his psychic powers to communicate with more than just a few of his Pokémon. The end result was Nidoqueen accepting, " _I thought I would never finish."_

Nidoking took lead when he agreed, " _At least he was willing to pull his own weight. That pool is looking pretty nice right now."_

Primeape took the lead when he claimed, _"You guys are all weak. I could run those laps about a hundred times over!"_

Armaldo wasn't impressed when he told him, _"Why don't you go do that then? Excuse me but I need a break."_

Mew floated next to him when she commented, _"Besides, you're already showing signs of fatigue yourself. Don't try to be more tough than you actually are."_

Primeape shook his fists at Mew when he cursed, _"Someday I'm gonna show you! Maybe if you didn't float around so much you'd be in better shape to take me on!"_

While the conversation seemed to be like just a bunch of Pokémon talking to each other, Ash was able to overhear his Pokémon more than ready for a chance to relax like he and Pikachu were currently. Ash watched them make their way towards him when he told them through his mind, _"Hey calm down guys. Save that energy for when we hit land. We're here to get some last minute training in and get ourselves in top shape."_

The four who were arguing calmed down and made their way to the pool and their thoughts calmed down as they allowed themselves to have a calming final period of their training day. Ash scratched the top of Pikachu's head when he asked, "Seems like everybody is still a bit anxious for what we're getting ready for."

"Going to a new region can be something exciting." Ash looked up to see his companion walk up to him. Sabrina Ortiz, the psychic Saffron City Gym Leader, stood next to him in a black one piece swimsuit with a few red stripes that ran along her body's curves.

Ash kept his thoughts from traveling to a more lascivious part of his mind when he looked down in the water to agree, "Starting again can be tough when we have to be ready for what we're about to face. Shouldn't be too hard though. I've checked ahead of who we're facing and I think you've been a great help."

Sabrina sat down next to him when she agreed, "I feel like I might be getting started in becoming a great trainer. My new friend is certainly a plus." Sabrina's Espeon walked up to her left thigh as if on cue before sitting down.

 _"Oh yes. Being around you is already a step up from being cooped up on that island all my life with my boring siblings."_ Espeon told her in her natural tongue. Sabrina's new friend she had found on Sunburst Island was a great start to becoming a truly great trainer. Much like Pikachu she had a desire to walk outside the Pokéball and be next to her trainer. The two had been good friends since the day they met and much like Ash and Sabrina, that seemed to be a theme to uphold.

Ash tried to keep his gaze away from Sabrina when he agreed, "Believe me, I don't want it to seem like you're just a sidekick. I want you to be a great trainer some day as well. Maybe you'll even surpass me one day."

"For me to do that I would have to dedicated myself to training and obtaining as many Pokémon as you. If you're going to stay ahead of me though, you will have to make sure you don't have any tensions holding you back."

Ash was lightly surprised by the comment when he looked up to see Sabrina's eyes when he said, "What do you mean? I'm totally ready for the Johto League."

Sabrina had a small giggle when she answered, "I think you might have to learn being more honest with yourself. At least around me."

Ash scratched his head when he tried to remember what Sabrina was alluding to but quickly remembered what she meant. They were two of the most recognizable psychic users in the world and one of them was the Indigo League champion. This resulted in Sabrina being able to read into the thoughts of whoever she wanted to wanted to read. Unfortunately for Ash, it meant that very few of his thoughts would be personal around her.

Ash agreed with the comment, "I guess that's one perk of having you around. I'll be able to talk to somebody who can help me get things off my chest."

Sabrina simply nodded when she accepted, "I suppose I should help council you every now and again. Your powers are still relatively new and you might need me to guide you on them."

As the conversation hit an end note, Ash heard Nidoking ask, _"Sheesh. Why is it so hard for humans just to mate?"_

Mew flew up to him when she answered, _"Humans can get complicated it seems. Arceus only had a small role in shaping their lifestyles."_

Espeon, the new member of the following added in, _"Oh come on. I know you all can't be so boorish to think that is the only thing that a male would consider."_

Pikachu told Espeon, _"Maybe your trainer wouldn't. But Ash... I think he might be getting ready for something. He would just have to sweat more is all."_

 _"I don't understand how you mammals find emitting pheromones that way to be so appealing."_ Armaldo pointed out.

Pikachu dismissed the question when he told him, _"It has to be easier than the way you guys try to pick up chicks. Seriously, a big rock guy like you? How is it even possible?"_

 _"Well it's really easy. First we -"_ Before Ash allowed himself to listen to anything else, he blocked off his mind from what Armaldo was about the mating details he was about to go into. Judging from the look on Espeon and Pikachu's faces he didn't think he wanted to know either.

More importantly he didn't want to think any further about the subject his Pokémon had been getting into. The idea seemed like a distraction and he was worried about losing Sabrina as a result of allowing such thoughts to be open. Even this however didn't save him from any curious glances from her when she told him, "Our Pokémon have been getting into something rather... interesting."

Ash scratched the back of his head when he agreed, "Uh... Yeah. You know what I think I need to go stretch my legs for a bit. Maybe I'll uh... Maybe I'll try some shuffleboarding."

As Ash stepped out of the water he began to walk out when Sabrina asked, "Really? Are you trying to hide away somewhere?"

Ash nodded when he told her, "Yeah. You and the others stay in there for as long as you want. I need to do something else."

Sabrina was disappointed by Ash's departure but was offered some company when her Espeon told her, " _It seems as though that boy has had you on his mind for quite some time. I thought he might have been different from my brother too."_

Sabrina petted Espeon when she told her, "Not all boys are like that. He just needs to work on being more honest about his thoughts is all. Besides... I don't know if there is anyone who I could say is better and more worthy."

* * *

When night came, Ash felt the weight of the day take its toll on him as he was ready for a nights rest. There were several night activities on the SS Aqua that he could have tried to partake in, but he couldn't muster the energy to consider any of them. Very soon he would be arriving in the Johto region and he would have a journey ahead of him. He checked one of the nearby clocks to see the time at 9:47 PM, only reaching into the infant hours of nighttime. "No good trying to do anything else. I've got a region ahead of me."

Both Pikachu and Mew had already gone to the deck where Espeon was leading them to an ideal resting place and the four Pokémon he had on hand were very rested and secure in their Pokéballs. All that left Ash with was his desire to go to bed and get some well earned sleep. At least he thought that was all he would earn that night.

Just when Ash entered his room he felt something unusual brush up to him. He had no way of expecting who it was but when he heard the door behind him shut without his will, he immediately had an answer of who it was. As he turned though he saw a sight of that he didn't anticipate. Sabrina was right in front of him but dressed in a way that he hadn't seen before. She was right in front of him wearing some captivating pink lingerie. On closer inspection he began to see some more key details about it. Her arm length gloves, the pink tail that leaned off the hem of the dress and the big pair of pink ears that managed to go well with her shoulder length dark green hair.

Before Ash could make any comment he felt himself pushed to the edge of his bed where he was brought to sit up while gazing at Sabrina in place herself in his lap. She had a seductive smile on her face as she pawed his bare chest with her gloved hand while he straddled her hips. Ash returned the smile when he told her, "I didn't know you were getting so invested in Espeon. You sure are pulling her off really nice."

Sabrina inched closer to Ash's face when she told him, "I know what you've been holding back for too long Ash. It's a wonder you haven't lost control of yourself trying to stay calm."

Ash remembered the key thing about having psychic powers and how telepathy was easily among those traits. The sight of her in the swimsuit that afternoon wasn't the first time he had more "base male thoughts" about her. What was even more interesting was that the sight of Sabrina in this lingerie was probably the one that had got him the most turned on since the day he met her. Considering his current position it was probably the best possible thing to happen.

He grinned when he told her, "Then I think you know what I'm thinking right now. Do you?"

"That you want me to go back to my room and leave you with nothing?" Ash had a brief moment of concern when he heard that question but was alleviated when he heard her chuckle from the question. "I think you deserve something for having such a big victory. I think being out here for two weeks around me has really got you worked up."

Ash accepted the offer when he told her, "This should be about as important as my training. I'll have a clear head and a chance to do extra exercise."

Sabrina lightly pushed Ash down to the bed before she went in for a kiss. Ash in the meantime grabbed hold of her ass while taking in the scent of her skin and hair. He brought a hand to the rim of the dress area where he lightly tugged on the tail. Sabrina brought her hands to Ash's scalp when she embraced her face closer to his.

It only took a short while before Ash was able to find the line of strap that connected the strings to Sabrina's leggings. He gave a quick motion to allow it to slide off the tail and begin the first act of removing Sabrina of her simple layer of clothing. He then pulled Sabrina down further as he brought his hands to the back of her neck and unsnapped a clasp that held her dress up.

Sabrina lifted herself up as she began to sway her shoulders lightly when she said, "Someone is getting excited it seems."

Ash said with husk in his voice, "You don't even need to read my mind to know that." He slipped the gloves off Sabrina's arms before Sabrina motioned her knees back to be in a more convenient spot. She then shrugged her shoulders inward when she allowed the dress to fall off as it revealed her pale, toned body to Ash beneath her. She kept her breathing steady but it was still enough to allow her moderately sized breasts to rise and fall.

Before Ash could do anything, Sabrina brought both of her hands down to Ash's defined chest where her fingers only lingered over his scars for a moment before traveling further down. It was then that Ash saw Sabrina tug on the rim of his swim trunks and position her thumbs underneath. In just one motion, Ash was now almost as naked as Sabrina was above him with his erect dick standing at attention. Sabrina brought a hand to the organ when she observed, "I'm really fortunate to be your first."

Ash accepted the light strokes when he told her, "I don't think I could ask for anyone better either." Sabrina then took two fingers into her mouth when she lathed them in a coat of saliva before bringing them down to Ash's' eager organ. Ash could feel the cool air raise his excitement before he felt something else entirely rub against him. Above him, Sabrina was now rubbing the lips of her vagina to the wetted target. Soon enough the main event was about to occur.

Ash offered no sign of resistance when he accepted, "Oh hell yeah."

Sabrina grinned at the comment, "You know it."

In one swift motion Sabrina brought her folds to the tip of Ash's dick before giving one hard slam to collide with his pelvis. Sabrina was surprised by the sudden pang of pain that rang through her body as she brought herself down on Ash but was brought to shudder at the feeling of the fullness the intrusion gave her. Sabrina shook her hips down as she planted her hands on Ash's scarred chest. She slightly opened her squinted eyes as she let out a strained moan and recovered from the remains of her pierced hymen.

Ash had a hold of Sabrina's thighs when he asked her, "Are you feeling okay Sabrina?"

Sabrina could hear the restraint in in voice as she brought her eyes to Ash's when she told him, "Its okay Ash. I don't think I've ever felt so right." With the pain mostly subsided, Sabrina was able to revel in the feeling of having a man inside her. The feeling of her canal being filled was unlike any feeling of her stomach being filled. Everything about the feeling simply felt, as she had described, like such a proper union.

The long wait that had come after her initial penetration was brought to an end as Sabrina lifted her hips to feel Ash's manhood slide out of her before she thrust herself back down. With that motion executed, Sabrina began a rhythm of what she had just performed. She rose up and sat back down with an established pattern, feeling herself being emptied and then filled again. As repetitious as the motion was, every time was enough to bring about a euphoric reaction through her body.

Ash was unable to do anything as the woman above him continued to ravage herself with his manhood. Her body bounced and rocked back and forth with every plunge to the base of his pelvis. The press of her hands kept his body pinned to the bed as he grasped both sides of her body as firmly as he could manage. It only took a short while before he and she were offering each other erotic moans of the feeling of their union. All of this continued and neither body was yet close to finished.

At this point both Ash and Sabrina could feel their hips moving on their own as they engaged in a mighty struggle to continue bringing one another together. By now their noise and actions would be audible to neighboring rooms but neither of them were concerned about what others were hearing. At this point Ash was only more focused on bringing his thumbs to Sabrina's breasts as he offered a light circulating press while continuing his gyration.

After a few minutes of their continued grinding, Sabrina began to feel the lower portions of her stomach burn from the inside in a way she had never experienced. There were a few things that she knew offhand about sex and the upcoming release was one of them. "Ash... I'm reaching... There..."

Ash only had a split few seconds to recognize what she meant before he managed to stop his thrusting and finally breached the press of her hands on his chest and brought himself upright. He now sat up and brought his body to Sabrina's before wrapping his arms around her body and resuming his thrusting. Neither said anything until Ash simply continued what they had started.

Sabrina felt herself penetrated at a more rapid succession. Instead of taking her comment as a warning, Ash was now taking it as a challenge as he continued with his motions. Whatever doubts she had about him performing what he had in mind were vanished as she simply gave herself to the pleasure. She could only care about one thing in the world and that was being in an unbreakable union with her Ash.

Sabrina's nails clawed their way into Ash's back as she continued to take every motion of his hips rising up. Moving further down her hands began to leave scratch marks on his back. His scars from the encounter at Grandpa Canyon would not be the only thing to mark his body.

The matter of Sabrina's hands became something that neither was concerned about as they continued but the flaming of Sabrina's core did become something she couldn't avoid. Before long she felt the floodgates of her penetrated canal release and she let out a scream of pleasure from her body's action.

It became nothing however when she felt Ash give one final push upwards and offer a release of his own. She screamed again while Ash gave what effort he could to contain his groan of gratification. She could feel her womb rapidly filled with Ash's ropey juice as though whips were forcing themselves directly into her. What should have offered some kind of pain was instead an unadulterated revelry of being filled.

After a few seconds Ash fell on his back while Sabrina fell down on him. Ash was tired from the action but was still able to keep himself awake with the woman above him. The sweat from both of their bodies mingled as much as the juices from their reproductive organs.

Before Sabrina could say anything she felt a weary but firm grasp wrap around her lower body and in an instant found herself right beneath Ash. Her back was now on the bed as Ash pressed his chest and lips to hers. Sabrina could only feel herself lost in the moment as she wrapped her arms around Ash's body and offered her own kiss from their bodies embracing one another. This make out was not the only thing that Ash had in mind however.

Sabrina felt her lower body exposed to the air as Ash lifted his hips rise before bringing them back into contact. Much to her surprise, Ash's dick was still hard from the recent union they had together. She couldn't say anything with her mouth still covered by Ash's, but more so she couldn't bring herself to say no when she knew what she was about to experience again.

This time Ash took charge with the penetration and made a mighty dive again into her canal. Sabrina felt herself in an absolute state of bliss from the action and not another thought passed its way through her. This time Ash was the one who made as much effort as he could muster to truly unite himself with her. Almost as if she was being hit in her g-spot, Sabrina offered another audible moan from the action.

It was only the beginning as Sabrina allowed herself to be penetrated again and again before she could feel no other thought flow through her. She was now the one being dominated by the Kanto Champion but the feeling of being in this position was too stimulating for words. She didn't care about being beneath Ash or what anyone saw, she was only concerned with her own world. She was feeling every wonderful pulse course its way through her body and she wanted more of it. She was a woman.

He breasts compressed, her body sweat, her combs through Ash's raven black hair were increasingly more furious, every action Sabrina gave was a result of Ash's motions. She took in every feeling of being penetrated and didn't' want this session to end. Regardless of what her innermost desires could ask of the moment, she could feel the end reaching its peak faster than she could comprehend.

The lower part of her stomach began to catch heat again while at this time Sabrina used it as a cue to wrap her legs around Ash's waist as he continued to bring himself down into her at an unhindered pace. Their sweat mingled with each other on their lips as they both gave an effort to grasp hold of one another's heads in a lip lock. Toping it all was Ash picking up the pace of his thrusting.

He continued to thrust in and out until with one final push forward, he released another seemingly relentless round of ejaculation into her body. Sabrina let out another moan of bliss from the action as she took in every drop but felt herself muddled from the embrace of the kiss that Ash locked her into. Both bodies continued to grasp hold of one another as though their lives depended on it in a last ditch effort to expend what little energy they had left.

After a round of what felt like a fulfillment that would never end, Ash had completed his great turning point in life. He was now a man. He had only on a few occasions imagined being together with Sabrina in this way and now he had fully satisfied every bit of curiosity that he could ponder. He easily had one of the best kind of partners he could ever ask for in Sabrina and their relationship was off to a great start.

He let himself off top of Sabrina as he rolled onto his back and felt Sabrina roll herself onto his chest. Both of them panted from their recent action and Ash was left to comment, "Wow... We have got... to make that... a regular thing..."

Sabrina felt the last hinges of her Espeon cap fall off when she answered, "We should... see how things work out..." Both were too exhausted to talk any further about what they had done and simply let sleep overtake them. Ash kept Sabrina close to him as he lay content on the bed with who was now his closest friend locked in a light embrace.

* * *

As great and "eventful" Ash and Sabrina's cruise on the S.S. Aqua had been, the moment of training had to end as their small vacation came to an end. The time had come where the training for Ash Ketchum would be required to pay off. He would be another step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master with each League that he would defeat. He needed only a few things, brains, friends, and the strongest guts that he would have to muster. From the last two weeks alone, Ash felt as though he had all of them in spades.

The ship had arrived in Olivine City right next to the sight of Glitter Lighthouse. More importantly, the sight of the city's first gym was right in front of Ash. Right next to him his Pikachu, Mew, and Sabrina's Espeon made their way off the gangplank. Most key to him was the presence of the woman who was ready to stand next to him in his charge to become the very best.

Ash wrapped his arm around Sabrina's waist when he asked, "So tell me hun. Are you ready for a big region journey ahead of us?"

Sabrina smiled as she accepted her boyfriend's grasp and ran a finger on Ash's hand. She answered, "I didn't think you would even decide to ask. I suppose you and I still have some getting to know each other to do."

Ash grinned when he accepted, "I'm looking forward to that. Let's see if Johto is ready for us."

" _Looks like you're going to see Ash really take a lot of names."_ Pikachu told Mew.

Mew telepathically agreed, _"I can't wait. This is going to be just like the League but in bigger spaces."_

 _"Try not to spoil too much for me will you two?"_ Espeon broke into their psychic conversation.

Pikachu accepted the question when he added, _"There's only one spoiler. Ash wins and makes everyone realize how great he is."_ He said before chuckling to himself.

The five walked forward as they prepared to venture to a new horizon before them. Violet City would be just a little way away and another chapter in the legend of Ash Ketchum would soon unfold. How much of a force either trainer would become was something that onlookers around the world were about to discover.

 **Notes on Chapter 1:**

 **So yeah, everything has been established and we've started the ball rolling. Yeah I started out the way you might have expected, though I have been hoping for that to happen in ramasioti's story myself so I at least got that out of the way.**

 **Like how this is going so far? Let's see some actual "action progress in the next chapter before we decide. Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**

 **Ash's Pokémon: Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros (x30), Kingler, Primeape, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Azumarill, Armaldo, Aerodactyl, Rhyhorn (shiny), Dragonite, Mew.**

 **Sabrina's Pokémon: Alakazam, Starmie, Espeon.**


	8. Breaking New Ground

**What's up folks? So it's nice to see that this story has been fairly well accepted so far and for that I thank everyone who has jumped on board. Just to left everyone know, the harem has mostly been decided so just wait for the mystery to unfold as to who will be included in this particular one. I will say that there will be at least eight, maybe ten if I'm feeling more adventurous.**

 **So italicized words do still count for what the Pokémon are actually saying and the underlined words are just the thoughts of what the humans are saying out of an attempt to differentiate the two.**

 **Chapter 7: Breaking New Ground**

For the arrival of the Kanto Champion, the fanfare was mild as Ash Ketchum and Sabrina Ortiz made their way into Olivine City off the docks. Fans loyal to their personal region would not be swayed by the sight of one champion but they had seen the first steps of Johto's newest challenger. Several women who hoped to approach Ash were disappointed at the sight of his arm around Sabrina as the clearest sign of a nonverbal confirmation of a relationship.

The three Pokémon who followed them managed to be the center of their own attention as well. Espeon and Pikachu easily stayed within pace of their respective owners, but the sight of a Mew caught the most attention. A creature that so few mortals would ever see in their lifetime was enough of a sight to win over anyone who didn't come to cheer on Ash's arrival.

Regardless of the crowd's intentions however, two trainers in particular were at a distance next to Glitter Lighthouse. One a well dressed man who wore a mask beneath his purple hair and the other a slightly older woman with silvery-blue hair. The man watched on as he observed, "Hm. Quite a fascinating discovery it seems."

The woman placed a Poké ball onto her belt when she asked, "You're saying there's something about our newly arrived Champion?"

The man continued to observe as he placed a hand under his chin, "He seems to benefit greatly from having a psychic user at his side in such a way. Regardless of how capable he is, he shouldn't be capable of utilizing his powers the way he does."

The woman was curious when she told him, "I thought all psychic users were the same. They use their powers to manipulate things around them by cutting off their limitations."

"It is not wrong to assume such. However that is what I am sensing from this Ash Ketchum character who has recently arrived. Something that quite eludes me."

"The only thing here that's being elusive is your speaking. Just give me one reason I should be so interested in what's different about this kid."

"I honestly wish that I could do that myself. But come now, we have the opportunity to meet with a very intriguing young man. Being able to meet with a regional champion doesn't have any harm now does it?"

The woman shrugged when she accepted, "Maybe not. I have to say that I'm interested in knowing if this kid is the real deal or not."

The man patted his suit when he agreed, "Well we are about to have our first opportunity. Let's not keep ourselves from being an audience."

For the man and woman, the walk was short before they saw Ash and Sabrina make their way into the Gym. As soon as they entered, the two mysterious strangers followed behind Ash and Sabrina's entrance when the Gym's doorman stepped in front to watch the outside activity. The two walked up to him when he spoke, "Sorry, we have a challenger already. Come back when it's complete."

The man corrected, "Oh no, we're just here to watch over this upcoming battle is all."

"I'm sorry but spectators aren't allowed."

The woman held out a badge when she told the doorman, "You'll find that we are more important than that."

The doorman was surprised at the reveal when he quickly opened the door and offered, "Please go on in."

Ash and Sabrina both entered the gym with the wide open battling area awaiting its next participant. Before them however was a young lady who wasn't to be trifled with. The gym leader greeted, "Ash Ketchum of the Kanto League. Isn't this a nice opportunity."

Ash waved when he greeted, "So you're Jasmine right? I just got to learning who the gym leaders of Johto are."

Jasmine further introduced herself, "That is me. So you also know that I use the... clang! Steel type!"

Ash nodded when he stepped towards the battle area and offered, "Nice to see that you aren't here just for show. So how about that battle then?"

Jasmine stepped towards her side of the battle area before turning to face Ash, "Okay. Looks like you'll get to have an exciting match."

Both trainers grabbed hold of a Poké ball when Ash agreed, "Looking forward to it. Let's go."

Sabrina placed a hand on his shoulder when she told him, "Remember. Use your power as I taught you."

Ash smiled when he agreed, "You got it hun."

Mew floated next to his head when she added, _"Just don't let yourself open to any opportunity to lose. We don't want to make a bad first impression."_

Pikachu simply stood next to Espeon as the onlookers waited for the chance to see the first gym battle the foreign champion was about to begin. The referee stepped to the edge outside the middle of the area when she announced, "Here we go everyone. Two-on-two gym battle between Gym Leader Jasmine Zoppi and the challenger Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion. Ready... Fight!"

In the split second that passed as soon as the referee gave the signal, Ash listened to the open mind Jasmine had revealed. He could see exactly what she was reaching for and what Pokémon she would use to test him. He in turn reached for his first Pokémon before announcing, "Go Nidoking!"

Jasmine at the same time announced, "Go Magneton!" Both Pokémon appeared on the field with Ash's Nidoking beat its chest as it prepared for battle. The trio of Magnemite formed as both trainers prepared for their showdown. Jasmine gave the first order when she announced, "Magneton, Flash Cannon!"

Ash saw the decision before he ordered, "Earth Power!" At the order, Nidoking stomped the ground beneath him and brought up pieces of the earth benath him. The piece he managed to raise was so massive that it took the entire blow of the Flash Cannon attack before it crumbled into dirt. Nidoking wasn't finished however when he raised a remaining piece of the earth from beneath and threw it towards Magneton.

One of the Magneton was struck at the top of its screw and forced off balance but the remainder made their maneuvers to avoid any further damage. Jasmine in the meantime felt herself already sweating at the battle's initiation. Not from the damage to the floor or even from the pieces of the earth that flew past her, but because of her Pokémon already in danger of facing such an offense.

Jasmine didn't let herself be defeated so easily however when she ordered, "Magneton, Gyro Ball!" The three screws on the heads of the Magneton conducted waves into its central gap before a light blue orb formed and was shot towards Nidoking.

Ash didn't allow for the move to stop him however when he ordered, "Nidoking! Stone Edge!" At the command, Nidoking stomped the ground to reveal stone spires rising from the ground and block the attack. Magneton wasn't anywhere near the attack however leaving Jasmine to believe she had trapped her opponent into a corner.

Jasmine ordered, "Magneton, get above it and use Tri Attack!"

Ash saw the move he had predicted and ordered, "Now's your chance Nidoking. Jump and use Thrash!" No one, other than those who were orchestrating the battle, could have understood just what sort of strategy Ash had when he told Nidoking to use that move. Nidoking however used the opportunity to run up the stone spires and with a mighty roar jumped into the air toward Magneton. Before Magenton could finish preparing for its Tri Attack, Nidoking grabbed hold of the screw on the top head of Magneton before doing a jump roll forward and throwing it towards the wall. Without any other command, Nidoking elbowed, punched, kicked, and head-butted the remaining two parts of Magneton with unrelenting vigor.

Once Nidoking finished its attack, the three pieces of Magneton were forced back together only to fall onto the ground in absolute defeat. Jasmine was disappointed by the outcome but consoled, "You did your best Magneton. Rest now." Her Pokéball brought Magneton back into its resting space before bringing her attention back to her opponent.

Nidoking was on the field beating its chest in triumph at his recent victory when Ash congratulated, "Great job Nidoking. Return." Both trainers had the field cleared of Pokémon as the second round began.

Jasmine grabbed for her other Pokéball when she offered, "Not bad. But you won't win this time. Steelix! Win for me!"

Right in front of Ash, the much taller and intimidating Pokémon towered over the field with its menacing grin and its metallic coat. Ash however was not shaken by the send out when he countered, "Let's see how determined you are. Go Rhydon!"

Right before the Steelix, the shiny Pokémon about five times smaller than it stood undaunted and ready for action. Jasmine was pleased by the decision that Ash didn't choose to immeadiately exploit an immediate weakness her Steelix would have. "I have absolute type advantage now. I just need to defeat this one and his Nidoking and I'll win." She told herself under hear breath.

"If only it were that easy." Ash grinned to himself as he read Jasmine's mind.

Jasmine gave the first order, "Steelix, assert your dominance with Bind!" As she gave the order, the Steelix lunged forward with as it prepared its wrapping attack.

Before it could do so however, Ash ordered, "Rhydon! Rock Tomb!" Rhydon then jumped into the air before landing on the ground to summon giant rocks from beneath that surrounded him.

Jasmine was confused by the move at first but decided, "You think you can use it as a defensive maneuver like with Nidoking huh? It won't be that easy. Now Steelix!" At the signal Steelix wrapped around the standing rocks and with minimal effort crunched them down to nothing.

Ash countered, "That's your signal Rhydon. Earthquake!"

At that order, Rhydon smashed the ground with its fist before being wrapped by the confines of Steelix. Before Steelix could get to work on its attack, the ground gave way to the two Pokémon as they fell into the mighty crevase that had only been started by Nidoking's earlier work. Jasmine was worried about the sight when she saw Rhydon exploit her Pokémon's weakness and even worse by the fact that both pokemon were both underground as it kept her from issuing any orders.

Ash however wasn't at that disadvantage when he communicated to Rhydon, _"Now's your chance. Finish it with Drill Run!"_

 _"You asked for a spectacle, here it is boss!"_ Rhydon accepted. Deep beneath the ground there were the tremors of what felt like another earthquake but instead was something far more devastating to one party.

After only a brief period of worrying for what her Pokémon was handling, Jasmine shouted, "Steelix come back up!"

Right on command, Steelix was brought up but not in the condition Jasmine had hoped for. He was dizzy and thrown belly up. Rhydon came up after as he brushed his horn before hitting the defeated Steelix's horn with his elbow and grinned in victory.

Jasmine was in so much awe at the sight of her strongest Pokémon defeated in such a way that it took the referee to announce, "All of the gym leader's Pokémon have been defeated! Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

Jasmine managed to collect herself after that announcement as she recalled Steelix to his Pokéball and Ash did the same thing. She walked over to Ash to shake his hand, "Congratulations for a first Ash. You have proven a better trainer than me. In accordance with League rules, I confer upon you this badge."

Jasmine took out the badge and offered it to Ash when he accepted, "I'm glad that I got to meet you Jasmine. That was a great start to this region." Ash took the Mineral Badge and pinned it to his undershirt before adding, "I'll be sure to let everyone know that you put up a good fight."

Sabrina agreed, "I sure hope your gym hasn't been terribly damaged. I'd imagine the whole city probably felt it."

Jasmine giggled when she told Sabrina, "That's just the city's way of knowing that I've been defeated. It won't be the last time."

The friendly group was uninterrupted by the few onlookers while the masked man and accompanying woman concluded their observation. The woman asked, "So does he meet with your criteria?"

The masked man nodded when he told her, "Very much so. And in a way as foreign as rumored. I would say that now is the time to reveal ourselves. Hopefully he is as kind as he is leading us on to believe."

Ash and Sabrina made their way out of the Olivine City gym when they high fived each other for a battle well done. Ash thanked, "Everything you taught me has really helped me accomplish some awesome results. To think this is only the start too."

Sabrina agreed, "Once we have started journeying this region we will be able to see how much better of trainers we have both become."

Mew floated behind Ash when she told him, " _I think we have company. Someone important it seems like."_

Ash turned to notice the people Mew was referring to when he saw a masked man standing next to an alluring woman. The man greeted, "Well how was that for a performance? Quite the show you managed to put on for us."

Ash was the first to answer, "Who are you guys?"

The woman shrugged when she observed, "That's one way we have him at a disadvantage. He doesn't know immediately who his betters are."

The man "It would be a bit unfair to call him inferior I would imagine."

Sabrina was intrigued by the two when she pointed out, "It's nice to have fans. But I don't assume that you were both here to simply congratulate Ash on his recent win."

The woman smiled when she complemented, "You read my mind exactly girl."

The man bowed when eh offered, "My colleague is right. However we should more properly introduce ourselves. I am Will. Will Serenity."

The woman crossed her arms when she greeted, "Karen Lee. I would think that if you were worth the salt of the international training community you would know either of us by name."

Ash was surprised by the reveal when he asked, "Two of the Johto Elite Fours?"

Will nodded when he told Karen, "There you go. He managed to pass your test."

Karen was still defiant when she told him, "The first of several I should be giving him. But he's probably still too green for that."

Sabrina was on the defensive when she asked, "You acknowledge that he is a Champion and you think he's still unworthy?"

Will stepped forward when he corrected, "Quite the opposite. Karen here just happens to be quite outspoken about her abilities. Especially to us unfortunate psychics."

"Someone has to counterbalance your egos after all." Karen remarked.

Ash thought for a second when he remembered what the position of the two Elite Four members were. "That's right. Will Serenity, the Psychic Member of the Johto Elite Four. Karen Lee, the Dark Member of the Johto Elite Four. And Karen is the one who has the type advantage."

Karen stepped forward when she told Ash, "Nice of you to understand where you are right now. Just consider it an incentive to improve because you'll need to."

Will added, "We did not however simply come to offer advice Karen. We have a very important discovery that we must research on."

Karen glanced when she told him, "Yeah that's up to you Will. I just have to be your bodyguard is all."

Ash was curious about the plan the two had when he asked, "That's interesting. What sort of thing are you researching?"

Will explained, "Well Ash, to the surprise of many who would see the display of recent events, you."

Ash was made even more curious when he asked, "What? Are my skills as a trainer that remarkable? Everybody saw on TV that I use Mew."

Will began his side of the story when he explained, "And that is a very admirable talent you are capable of. However it's more the interest of how you managed to have your psychic powers awakened that interests me. And of your partner of course."

Ash turned to his girlfriend when he asked, "Sabrina, is he talking about what we're both capable of?"

Sabrina nodded when she said, "I would imagine so. I imagined there must have been some who would have our powers though."

Will elaborated on his discovery when he explained further, "Ah yes, that is something that will have to be corrected. You may recall Ash how it is that normal psychic users are asked to draw on their powers. Utilizing them is one that requires an absolute detachment from ones self. The idea that one must focus on the objects they desire to manipulate and not concern the self in the process. Because of this, many fall into a state where their personalities are separated and can result in destructive consequences if left unchecked."

"Like what happened to me." Sabrina said, reminded of her previous condition as a gym leader.

Will continued, "Very approximate of such Sabrina. You were fortunate to be rescued from that brink before it was too late. However what you both are capable of is the simple mastery of psychic abilities despite maintaining your selves."

Even though Ash had a basic understanding of how his psychic powers worked, he felt that he was not being enlightened on this particular subject. "Isn't that what you do Will?"

Will nodded, "In a sense yes Ash. However I still must separate myself whenever I use my powers. It is a process that takes years of training to fully master. And if left unchecked, whether it be intentional or not, the results can be like those you have witnessed the day you challenged Sabrina."

"I think I get what you say you're interested in. What you're saying is that it's unique for me to have powers despite being myself?"

"That is one theory. However I have base to believe that it may be because of you being yourself. I have seen the way you battled Ash. The way you battled in the Kanto League, one could easily see the passion and determination in your eyes. That is not a norm at all for psychic user. It is almost more akin to that of the legendary aura users to be precise."

Karen giggled when she added, "A psychic power that's used by the power of emotions? That sounds like a nightmarish third power that could tip the scales in a very creepy way."

Will finally had a chance to bring forth his proposition when he offered, "Potentially. But that Ash is why we would be honored if we could potentially follow along to see you progress in this region at the very least."

Ash was surprised by the offer when he considered the fact that two of the most powerful trainers in Johto would be at his side to view his progress. It was an opportunity that few would ever even think would be given as an opportunity. He turned to ask, "I guess it wouldn't hurt having a few others to be with would it Sabrina?"

Sabrina held his hand when she commented, "I don't see the harm. Karen only sounds as though she might need to be challenged at some point however."

Karen brought her hands to her hips when she agreed, "You're on sister. Winner takes the champion here out to dinner and a hotel afterwards." Sabrina involuntarily made a tighter grip on Ash's hand before Karen began to laugh at the indirect defiance. "I'm joking, I'm joking. We saw you leave the S.S. Aqua all cuddly, no way can anyone get between you lovebirds."

Sabrina loosened her grip when she told her, "Well, I still accept your companionship and your future challenge. I am hoping to become something greater myself."

Karen stood next to Sabrina when she told her, "Stick with me and you'll end up so powerful it hurts one of these days."

Ash and Will joined their female companions side by side when Will commented, "It's nice to have a few companions at our side isn't it. I imagine we might make a worthwhile group together."

Ash agreed to the idea when he told him, "I look forward to what lies ahead Will."

Ash now had a fellowship of as many human companions as he did Pokémon and the journey across Johto had only begun with just seven more cities to travel to. The only real tension he had felt was of Karen offering such a competition to his girlfriend. Fortunately for him he didn't have to answer or have a part in such a conflict since Karen was only offering a joke.

"Damn shame too. I wouldn't mind having him over for a nice night." When Ash heard that thought pass through Karen's mind he started to feel his blood run hard at the reveal. Karen, in the small amount of time he had come to know her, already passed every mark and then some in terms of attracting Ash in the looks department. Just the tempting sight of seeing her midriff had him wondering what she would look like naked and ready to be taken as he did Sabrina.

Ash quickly banished the few lewd thoughts he had of Karen when he held Sabrina's hand and reminded himself of who he was traveling with. The tension among the group was hardly a hostile one although things did start to have an air of brewing competition somewhere.

Pikachu asked Mew, _"Can Ash really get along with having two women having this much interest in him?"_

Mew answered, _"Oh it's possible. Some humans just need time to adjust to handling their more basic urges. Some are handled differently than others though I should just say. Let's just see how Ash manages to handle it when the definitive day comes."_

Espeon was curious when she asked, _"Surely you don't think there's a possibility of Ash being like my father do you?"_

Mew giggled when she offered, _"It's just a simple matter of time. Not all humans are confined to societal norms after all. Me being here alone is proof enough that Ash is not meant to be your everyday human."_

 **Notes on Chapter 2:**

 **And there you go for another chapter folks. Ash won his first Johto badge as expected and has met with his newest traveling companions, two characters who have never appeared in the anime if I'm correct. With that in mind, pretend that Will Serenity is voiced by Edwyn Tiong and Karen Lee sounds like the dubbed version of Shura Kirigakure from Blue Exorcist.**

 **Here we see the beginning of an overall bigger plot in the psychic powers that Ash and Sabrina have. What will this entail? Oh yeah and Ash's attraction to Karen? Totally not going to add up to anything... *sneaky-eyes***

 **Just to correct Ash's current Pokémon roster:** **Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Tauros (x30), Growlithe, Kingler, Primeape, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Azumarill, Armaldo, Aerodactyl, Rhydon (shiny), Dragonite, Mew.**

 **I will admit there is one thing I am a bit curious on how to proceed with this particular subject. On one hand I do think trading 29 of the Tauros Ash has would make sense since I don't think anyone would need that many unless opening a ranch. On the other I do agree that it sort of breaks character to do that. I know this is fanfiction, but I would like to maintain as many good qualities of Ash as I can while actually giving him an anime universe he actually deserves. I do think I have a middle-ground approach for this, but we'll get there when we get there and see how it's received.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	9. Everybody was Cianwood Fighting

**Hey guys, what's up? Yeah, another chapter already. I just had the extra time as it would turn out. I'm glad to receive some extra feedback, a lot of the ideas are currently being taken into consideration. So are you ready for another chapter? Keep reading then!**

 **Chapter 8: Everybody was Cianwood Fighting**

Just as soon as Ash had won his first battle against the Johto Region gyms, he was given guidance of where the next two closest gyms would be waiting for him. In Cianwood City the next gym would be waiting for him, but it required another short boat trip that Ash and his friends would have to take. Out of everyone, Ash was the only one who had a flying type that would be able to handle a long distance with two humans on his back. Any more would have resulted in an uncomfortable Charizard.

Fortunately the day after the victory against Jasmine offered Ash a chance to take a short voyage across the body of water the Whirl Islands occupied. Will looked out to the sea when he commented, "I suppose that this will be our incentive to try and find more versatile Pokémon. We won't be so fortunate if we continue this way."

Ash leaned on the rail of the bow when he agreed, "I should try and make catching more Pokémon my goal. With Karen here I guess I'll have to really push myself to get a Sylveon like I planned. And if I'm going to win against any other gyms I'll need to prepare rather than going in haphazardly."

"An excellent idea. It is certainly a good start if you ever plan on facing Karen in some way."

"Not only that, but I should try and get more different types so that I'm not put in some kind of disadvantage later on. I've probably only started to get a well-rounded team."

"It can be a difficult situation Ash. If you are ever planning on accepting the offer to become an Elite Four member, you will be made to specialize in a particular type."

"You think I'll have that opportunity some day?"

"Winning one League does make you worthy of consideration. Of course even then you might have to ask yourself if that is the only thing you could accept. Only Champions have the luxury of working with the form of diversity that you are probably aiming for. And reaching that ambition does take much more qualification than you currently have."

"We're supposed to win five Leagues in order to qualify as Champions in our respective regions right? If you know that then what made people like you and Karen decide to become Elite Four members?"

"For some trainers it is simply a matter of preference. Trainers such as myself simply enjoy excelling at a particular type of Pokémon and we just happen to over qualify as gym leaders. Besides it is a great challenge to face so many of the world's most powerful trainers, one that most people do not accomplish. For all we know you may be that special one who will accomplish that seemingly impossible task."

Ash wasn't dissuaded from the path in front of him when he confirmed, "That is my goal Will. To be that very best. I guess I could try to specialize in one type like others have but I just have a hard time thinking that I'll be able to win against everyone if I do that."

Will stretched his hands behind his head when he conceded, "Well it's not so bad of a life really. It's not bad being able to have as much recognition as we do, but perhaps for someone like you it simply isn't fulfilling enough of an existence."

Ash agreed, "Yeah. Besides there's way too much for me to go out and see for me to just stop now."

Espeon looked on the two from the top of the boat when she commented, _"Well it would seem that some men just do put a childish form of adventure ahead of what they currently face."_

Pikachu agreed, _"That's Ash alright. He knows what he wants to achieve and he doesn't plan on letting anyone stop him."_

" _Even when he has a bit of a relationship quandary to resolve?"_

" _Well there's a time and place for everything, but it doesn't seem like he wants to think about that now. I think it's really all just a matter of having hormones acting up, there probably won't be much to follow."_

" _That certainly does open the question of whether or not his feelings will get in the way of his fighting skills. Regardless this will be an interesting progression."_

The boat trip had finished and Ash was able to set shore on the shore side city of Cianwood City. As soon as Ash stepped off to take in his location he recognized the gym he was soon to challenge just a brief walk away from him. "There's the gym guys. We're about to see another big victory for me."

Will agreed, "Quite possibly one of the only areas where we leave Karen at a disadvantage. It will be interesting to see how you act from start to finish Ash."

Karen pointed out the obvious, "Type advantage doesn't even play much of a factor here. Right now you're just about to get your opportunity to study Ash here."

Mew floated next to Ash when she reminded, _"You aren't at a total disadvantage. You have me as your secret weapon after all."_

Sabrina commented, "Mew might be right, but you don't want to come off as completely reliant on one in particular do you Ash?"

Ash shook his head when he agreed, "It wouldn't be fair on the other gym leaders either. I'm just trying to give my all as a trainer."

Sabrina followed next to him when she encouraged, "Then I'm looking forward to the display you have in store for us."

The four entered the gym where a wide open space was visible for all who entered. In the middle of it, one middle-aged man was taking on three younger men who were engaged in a spar. There weren't any Pokémon in sight but the display was similar to that of powerful fighting type Pokémon offering devastating blows. Even with the odds against the middle-aged man, he gave several sweeps of his legs and powerful punches that broke through the collective guards.

Only a short period had passed before the middle-aged man stood standing among his defeated opponents when he spoke, "Yoshi. Work on strengthening your block. Lao. Your blocks are too slow to meet with any strikes. Lung. I must remind you to use your hips when you prepare to strike with your kicks."

The three men agreed in unison, "Yes Master Chuck…"

Ash walked up to his side of the arena when he asked, "So I take it you are the gym leader here?"

Chuck looked up to notice the young man who had just entered and greeted, "Welcome young trainer. I assume that you have arrived just in time to see my display of power just now. Are you terrified already?"

Ash shook his head when he answered, "If I was here to fight you personally I might be shaking right now. But that demonstration doesn't have much to do with Pokémon."

"Not much to do with Pokémon? Err… good point. Well I'm about to demonstrate how capable I am! I see that you are the mighty Ash Ketchum of Kanto who I've been warned about. Looks like I'm just going to teach you a lesson about how far apart you and I really are kid!"

Ash accepted the challenge when he brought his hand to his Pokéball before agreeing, "Well I hope you're more about strength than you are about show."

Will watch on in fascination when he observed, "Fascinating. His power already seems to be manifesting."

Sabrina asked, "So this is what you were hoping to see happen?"

Will nodded, "This unique boy is showing the early stages of promise. That is for certain."

Yoshi rushed his way to the center edge of the arena when he announced, "All participants. We are now witnessing a two-on-two gym battle between Gym Leader Chuck Norris and the challenger Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion. Ready... Fight!"

Both trainers reached for a Pokéball as they prepared for a mighty battle. Chuck was the first to announce, "Go! Poliwrath!"

Ash was next when he announced, "Go! Dragonite!"

At the center of the arena, a Poliwrath and a Dragonite faced one another in a determined stare down. Dragonite was nearly twice Poliwrath's size, but his opponent was not intimidated as he rolled his shoulders waiting for Chuck's order. Chuck broke the brief stare when he ordered, "Poliwrath! Beat it with Submission!"

Poliwrath ran forward with his arms stretched forward as Ash ordered, "Dragonite! Fly up and hit him with Slam!"

Dragonite waited for the opportune moment as Poliwrath made a leap forward with his hands forward, but as soon as he began to descend Dragonite flew upwards to allow Poliwrath to hit the ground face first. Unfinished with his action, Dragonite brought his elbow into a diving elbow drop before making contact with Poliwrath's back.

Poliwrath sprung to life as the weight of the attack forced him up and quickly slid out of the hold. He was beaten heavily by having such a mighty blow making contact with him, but he managed to keep his form composed before preparing for another attack. Chuck ordered, "Don't give up so easily Poliwrath! Demonstrate you power with Dynamic Punch!"

At Chuck's order, Poliwrath's fists glowed white before he ran forward with an even mightier force to prepare to deal damage. Ash wasn't intimidated though when he ordered, "Dragonite! Hurricane!" Dragonite's wings glowed a light blue before he flapped his wings forward towards Poliwrath. Although Poliwrath was prepared to make contact with Dragonite, he found himself cut short from the opportunity when he no longer had any forward lunge from his jump. It became even worse when he saw himself being pushed backwards before being forced back with an even mightier force than his jump. The attack was complete when Poliwrath was forced back so hard that his back hit the wall behind Chuck with a mighty crash.

Chuck became desperate again when he ordered, "Don't go down so easily! Hydro Pump!" Poliwrath forced himself from the wall before summoning a mighty stream of water from his mouth.

Ash was prepared however when he ordered, "Finish him with Dragon Breath!" As the order was given, the ground erupted as a yellow blast made contact with Poliwrath's attack and gave another blow to his opponent. Poliwrath was so stricken this time that he flew into the wall again, this time straight through and out of the gym.

Chuck checked the remains of the wall when he saw Poliwrath's eyes as offering the same pattern that his mouth usually gave. He sighed when he offered, "We will train harder later on. Return." Poliwrath returned to his Pokéball before Chuck turned to see Dragonite being returned to his trainer. Chuck nodded when he commented, "Not a bad one Ash. However this is only half of the battle and you will see how much you must learn."

Ash prepared to bring out another Pokémon when he challenged, "Let's see if you can live up to that challenge."

Chuck grabbed for his other Pokéball when he announced, "Achieve victory! Machamp!"

Ash made the same motion when he announced, "Go! Nidoqueen!"

As both trainers prepared their Pokémon, Nidoqueen roared with power at the summoning while Machamp tightened his four arms in preparation for the battle at hand. Chuck was quick when he ordered, "Don't offer any room! Cross Chop!"

Machamp ran forward with his four arms prepared for two mighty chops when Ash ordered, "Nidoqueen! Use Superpower!"

"Make sure to block the upper attack!" Ash telepathically told Nidoqueen.

Nidoqueen accepted, _"Got it!"_

Unaware of the psychic conversation, Chuck laughed when he boasted, "Your counterattack won't mean anything when you have to deal with twice the power!" Right on cue though, Nidoqueen brought her forearms above her head when her body was surrounded in a light blue aura. With a stomp of her right foot, Nidoqueen summoned a large rock that flew into the chest of Machamp. Before his other two arms could make a real hit on Nidoqueen, Machamp flew back with some of the wind blown out of his gut. He stepped back as he brought two of his arms to his gut to recover from the blow but his other two arms remained at the ready as they prepared for another potential attack.

Ash used the opportunity to order, "Now hit him back with Double Kick!"

Chuck heard the order when he ordered, "Machamp! Attack with Dual Chop!"

Nidoqueen leapt into the air as she lunged forward with both of her legs attacking Machamp's weakened arms holding to his gut but the two chops of his remaining arms managed to hit both of Nidoqueen's plated sides. This brought the female drill Pokémon to the ground before Chuck ordered, "Now is the time! Finish with Vital Throw!"

Ash was prepared for Nidoqueen's fumble when he ordered, "Hit him with Aqua Tail!" Nidoqueen's tail was covered in water before she prepared a mighty slash with her open limb. Before Machamp could grab hold of the tail, his hand was smacked away and thumped violently from the damage done.

Machamp was busy attending to his injury before Ash ordered, "Now! Hit him with Smack Down!" Nidoqueen heard the order and pulled a mighty stone from the earth beneath before leaping into the air and throwing it down with a mighty crash right on Machamp's head. Machamp was utterly defeated as the concussion to his head rendered him to fall to the floor on his back with his arms spread out.

Chuck was astonished by the sight of his Pokémon defeated in such a matter to the point of where Yoshi in the middle of it stuttered, "Um… All of the gym leader's Pokémon have been defeated! Ash Ketchum is the winner!" Lao and Lung began to pray for Yoshi's safety at those words while Chuck returned his defeated Machamp to his Pokéball.

Chuck shook his head when he admitted, "I lost. How about that. It would seem that you are indeed worthy of the praise that surrounds you Ash Ketchum."

Ash met Chuck in the center of the arena as he patted Nidoqueen's head and shook the gym leader's hand to thank, "That wasn't a bad match at all. It looks like I might need to really work if I want to be undefeated or not have any weaknesses."

Chuck took out his badge from his pocket when he told Ash, "That is a worthy ambition. One that I aim to achieve one day myself. However it would seem that you remind me that I have a way to go as well. With that reminder you offer me Ash, I present you with the Storm Badge."

Ash smiled when he took the second badge of the Johto region to his undershirt and thanked, "It won't be too long before I'm in the League. I hope you achieve your dream of becoming stronger."

Chuck grinned, "I sure will! From now on I plan on training 24 hours a day! And that goes for a certain someone who has some very important improvements to make!" Yoshi, Lao, and Lung all cowered at the mention as they heard their master's announcement. They were about to have a very long regimen ahead of them.

Ash and his friends made their way back to the docks when they prepared for another voyage. Karen looked back on the city to comment, "It's too bad we had to hit and run so fast. This place has such a nice shore to enjoy too."

Sabrina looked on the idyllic shore when she accepted, "It would be a nice place to visit on a vacation if we ever had time."

Karen smiled when she asked, "Not enough to try and convince us to stay for a little while? What's wrong? Need to prepare yourself a little more before you let Ash see you dressed that way?" Sabrina glared while Karen laughed at the result.

Ash and Will looked out to the water that was home to the Whirl Islands when Ash asked, "So did you manage to learn everything that you wanted to from that battle?"

Will answered, "A fair amount of it at least. I don't think I can say I fully comprehend it but I think I could come to more conclusive results with a few more battles. I will at least offer that I do in fact have the foundation of what could be a very interesting theory."

"What would that be?"

"It is just as I had proposed earlier. It would seem that you are a capable psychic user because of your character. Rather than cutting yourself off completely, it would seem that you are more capable because you are so driven. Being able to communicate with your Pokémon in such a way that you could even cut others off-guard from their strategies is something that is to be praised to say the least."

"Yeah. Not the first time and it probably won't be the last either. When we get to Goldenrod I guess we'll be able to decide for sure if I'm ready for another gym battle."

"I bit of an unrelated subject. I would have to point that it is something that you and Sabrina are both among the first of your kind to achieve. Just take a glance at her."

Ash turned around to see Sabrina still pouting at Karen's joke. Onlookers could call it the portrait of a jealous girlfriend, but Ash could sense the deeper manifestations within Sabrina as he observed her. "She could practically tear apart a whole town if she wasn't able to control herself."

Will nodded at Ash's observation when he told him, "It is a bit of a common theme that a bond such as yours is a very powerful one. As new as it may be, it certainly goes to show that it is indeed very genuine. If left unchecked however it could break a certain balancing point. I imagine that Karen might end up pushing Sabrina to a breaking point."

Ash rubbed his temples when he asked, "Am I really being asked to handle a situation like this? How does this sort of thing happen anyway?"

Will patted Ash's shoulder when he offered, "I wouldn't worry about such a triviality Ash. From everything I've known about Karen she has always wanted siblings and it would seem that she enjoys treating Sabrina as a little sister. I suppose it is up to you if you want to have a simple "brother-sister" relationship with her."

Ash was jolted up at the implication when he asked, "Seriously? You know… about that?"

Will nodded, "It's hard not to Ash. Karen is a fine woman once you actually get to know her, but I would imagine that pursuing her in the traditional way is going to be a bit of an obstacle to say the least."

Ash tensed up even further when he asked, "You aren't going to tell me just to drop what I think of her? Come on, I have to get her off my mind somehow."

Will shook his head when he told him, "I can't tell you what to think Ash. It's up to you to determine that Sabrina is the only one for you. There might be alternatives laid out before you, but it will be your choice in the end."

Ash checked behind him to see Sabrina and Karen were still doing their own gazing of the water before them. Ash crossed his arms when he told Will, "Well a lot of help you are. I'm just lucky they aren't paying attention to us right now. How much longer is it before the ship gets here?"

Will looked at the nearby maritime schedule when he answered, "It shouldn't be long. We'll probably be in Goldenrod by the time night falls. I'd say you made a fair amount of progress already Ash, and a rest will be very well earned at this point. Really, two gyms in one day? Most trainers would dread the idea."

Ash sighed when he added, "Unfortunately I wish that's what I was worried about." He turned to the other side of the dock when he saw the other group that was following him. Mew, Espeon, and Pikachu were all gathered into a small huddle that Ash was able to overhear.

Espeon asked, _"So it's fully out of the bag, it looks like Ash is interested in the silver lady. How bad do you think it's affecting him?"_

Pikachu bragged, _"Not enough for him to lose. That's for sure."_

Mew entered the conversation, _"There is something quite special about Ash however. If he isn't careful it could even prove to be a detriment in some way."_

Pikachu was interested by the warning when he asked, _"Are you saying that the idea of having more than just one lady is something conflicting in him? In what way is that supposed to be a bad thing?"_

Mew nodded, _"It is a bit of a conflict for humans as of right now. The idea of having more than just one mate is not something they are comfortable with discussing. However from my experience, regardless of what sort of norms we all set up for ourselves, biology in the end tends to have the upper hand in anything."_

Espeon asked, _"So you think that Ash will eventually give way to his more base instincts is what you're saying?"_

Mew offered an analogy, _"Ask yourself this. If you were the only male of your kind, would you truly want to limit yourself to just one mate?"_

It was here that Ash blocked himself out of the conversation but Espeon continued, _"You think humans will put up with that sort of thing? You make it sound as though there wasn't much of a difference between us Pokémon and them."_

Mew giggled when she commented, _"It's just a natural thing. It's something that's happened many times before and will probably happen many times after today. The good news is that humans are just as apt to change as we are, so I don't think we'll have to wait too long to see Ash make that sort of decision."_

Pikachu added, _"Boy you seem to be okay with something like this. Does watching over eternity like that really give you the ability to see subjects like that in such a context?"_

Mew nodded, _"Oh yes. Espeon here might not see it as such a pleasant idea, but when you watch over the world like I do and notice how lifeforms such as us behave over time, it all boils down to patterns at points. I'm just lucky to see this one happen up close."_

Espeon shrugged at the observation when she commented, _"The only question that leaves is just how well Sabrina will handle being placed next to another female. Ash better have enough of a spine to handle more than just one woman if he's going to do… all of that."_

Pikachu walked up to Espeon when he offered, _"I can tell you this much, I sure am. At least once I get started."_ Espeon gave Pikachu a stink eye at the flirt as he backed away with, _"Just kidding, just kidding! I'm not that much in a hurry!"_

Despite the friendship that had developed between the companions since the start of the journey through Johto, the tension that had been building since its beginning had far from subsided completely. Ash still had thoughts of being attracted to Karen despite not knowing too much about her. Even getting past that barrier he still had Sabrina to handle when he was thinking about it. He had the Pokémon and he had the brains, but he started to feel as though he was losing the guts that would make him press forward with such a conundrum. "Man. Becoming a Pokémon Master is not as simple as I thought it was going to be." Ash lamented to himself.

 **Notes on Chapter 8:**

 **And as expected, Ash Ketchum has officially won his second Johto Badge! So far we're about a quarter of the way through before even more exciting adventures begin.**

 **You might notice that Ash is pretty conflicted about his attraction to Karen right now. I have a bit of a goal to make the harem concept seem semi-realistic. Most guys would probably be uneasy towards the idea of having more than one woman to take care of, especially when they're all together and might have a bit of conflict among one another. So naturally Ash is going to have a bit of a conflict especially since it wasn't practiced so often in the Pokémon world (that I know of). Once this concept is eased in, it's basically going to be a situation of getting different woman to all care about one another after that.**

 **Another bit of slow moving progress, just what sort of power do Ash and Sabrina have? The world only hopes to learn…**

 **I planned on having the three cities of Olivine, Cianwood, and Goldenrod grouped together and done this quickly in this sequence since they're all so close. Once Goldenrod is taken care of I'm hoping you'll get to enjoy an interesting take on a particular story and then finally get to some Pokémon catching. Seriously Sabrina and the others need it.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	10. All that Glitters is Goldenrod

**What is up folks? So here is the awaited chapter I for this week. Turned out quite a bit longer than I expected but it's something I probably should have expected as well. Hopefully this chapter will have a little bit of everything that anyone could ask for in a new chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: All That Glitters is Goldenrod**

From Cianwood to Goldenrod, the trip had gone as smoothly as any would have for an aspiring trainer who was taking on Johto's gym leaders at such a rapid pace. There were some trainers who had an idea of trying to face Ash but with his arrival to the city, few actually had the guts to step forward and try. Espeon commented how humans were easily intimidated just by the coming of the world's future champion.

By the time Ash had reached the city, he wouldn't be able to try for going for a third gym that day since it was already reaching night time. Much to his and everyone else's relief though there were a few open rooms in a hotel where they would be able to stay the night. Will and Karen were able to have their own while Ash and Sabrina both decided to share one together to the surprise of very few.

Right after having a nice dinner out, the fellowship of Pokémon and humans made their way to their reserved rooms. Mew, Espeon, and Pikachu all found their small area outside the hotel as they chose to sleep under the stars as had become a habit for them. Ash and Sabrina in the meantime were preparing to practice their bedside manners before the day's end.

As Ash and Sabrina prepared themselves for bed, Ash took off his shirts to reveal his bare chest when he asked, "It sure is a big place isn't it?"

Sabrina in the meantime had removed her jeans when she agreed, "It feels a little closer to home. This feels just like Saffron City. This hotel even reminds me of what it's like to live there."

"Espeon sure does seem to trust Pikachu quite well. I'd imagine that they could be quite a pair in battle together."

Sabrina brought herself up to Ash as she wrapped her arms around his waist and asked, "It takes two doesn't it? Seriously I would like to have a chance to battle at your side if I ever got the chance."

Ash nodded when he asked, "You wanted to head out with me to become a better gym leader. Do you feel like you've been making progress?"

Sabrina was quick to answer, "Just being around you makes me feel like a better trainer."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but after being out for so long I really feel like we've only been taking you everywhere just to watch me win these matches."

"It's nice that you're so considerate Ash. But get a grasp of how much time has passed. We've been here for only one day after a week of a cruise. It's not like too much has happened that would have prevented this anyway."

Ash looked up before reverting his eyes to Sabrina and agreed, "Yeah. I guess doing so much in such a short amount of time just got to me is all. Back in Kanto it just felt like I could go anywhere and the worst I would have to expect is having a hard training day ahead of me. Things just aren't as simple as that now I guess." He brought an arm around Sabrina's waist as he supported her lean on him while they both stood next to the bed.

"After taking a first step towards becoming a Pokémon Master, everything you achieved earlier can start to seem rather small. I don't think it would be proper for you to be seen as a man who shrinks at the mere implication of a challenge however."

"I guess not. I have to say that you sure do know how to make me feel like I could take on the biggest challenges just by being around me."

"It just helps to have someone around to have someone around you who understands what it's like to be... you."

Ash sighed at the good fortune he had been blessed with when he told her, "I never thought I would be given the honor of having a chance to be compared with you and I don't think I could ask for anyone else."

Sabrina brought her hand beneath the rim of Ash's boxers as she snaked her fingers to his organ. "You have been reading my mind. And you do know the right words to say to me. That's going to be a very good piece of our relationship."

"I can only bet." Ash and Sabrina brought themselves together into a kiss. As opposed to a sloppy and desperate one however, they took their time and enjoyed the embrace. Not in a desperate hurry to have their first time together, they were now more willing to try and perfect their expression of affection.

As Ash continued to snake his arms around Sabrina's body he felt her other hand make its way to his zipper before pulling it down with a slow motion. Her hand then made a simple pinching motion to remove the button on the front of his jeans before allowing his jeans to being their descent to the ground. Ash wasn't complacent in the meantime however when he brought both of his hands to the bottom of Sabrina's shirt and made a simple pull over her body. She removed her hands from Ash's groin area as she lifted her hands above her head and allowed the shirt over her head and onto the floor.

Now clad only in her bra she felt Ash press his body to hers as he brought both of his hands to her back and unclasped the piece of clothing that covered her. Giving herself a chance to breath, she pulled away from Ash's embrace while he removed her undergarment to the ground with her other clothes before bringing himself back into an embrace with her. Both Ash and Sabrina fell back on the bed clad only in the underwear that covered their pelvic regions but that obstacle was soon to be dealt with.

Ash brought both of his hands to Sabrina's hips as he tugged on the laces of her panties and while she made her way to the rim of his boxers. Not ashamed of their nudity in any way, Ash brought a hand to Sabrina's most private place while she made a final pull of his boxers to free his hardened member to the hotel room air. Ash continued to rub Sabrina's clitoris in the meantime while hearing her moan out of the feeling. He parted from the kiss with her when he asked, "That feel stimulating?"

Sabrina brought an arm around his body when she answered, "As if I wasn't already." She pressed herself upwards as she brought herself into another embrace with Ash to feel her breasts conform against his chest. Ash leaned down as he did what he could to deepen the kiss while continuing his work on the area Sabrina kept shielded from public view. It only took a few more strokes of his fingers but after a short while Sabrina's folds released a sticky fluid that was familiar to him. He asked, "Like last time?"

Sabrina nodded while grabbing both sides of his scalp when she told him, "Oh yes. Nothing less." Ash brought his lips back down to Sabrina's as he prepared for the intrusion that he had accomplished before. With one additional motion Ash fit himself within Sabrina's folds.

The feeling wasn't as much of a pierce as her first time but the snug feeling of him inside her still accomplished something that made her feel as though she had achieved a sense of womanhood. The feeling of being pressed against Ash's body and his tongue working her way into her mouth intensified the heat within her body. Before long she felt her hips moving on her own as she clung to him for dear life with one arm around his body and one hand grasping his hair.

Ash in the meantime was granting everything that Sabrina could have asked for. He pushed himself in before pulling out and pushing in again. The wet and warm feel of her flesh wrapping itself around his member was a feeling that he had been anxious to relive and the intensity was just as he remembered it. As she continued to grasp hold of him, Ash continued to plunge in and out into Sabrina while wrapping both of his arms around Sabrina's body and tightened his embrace with her.

The embrace between Ash and Sabrina continued to build in intensity as they continued to solidify their mutual union. Both of their moans sounded through their mouths as they prevented the oral sounds from being mixed with the sound of their flesh colliding with one another. There was no one nearby who made an attempt to break the union of grinding bodies.

It took only a few minutes however before Ash began to pick up speed in his groin area and felt Sabrina tighten her grip on him. The two were absolutely consumed with their intention to fully unite with one another to hit that mutual peak they sought. It took a few more penetrations before neither one of them warned of the final eruption.

Ash buried himself to the hilt of his member within Sabrina's folds as he felt his member explode with his juice while her folds tightened around him. He pulsed in his wetted areas and began to quickly breath at the final expenditure of his energy for that day. More than anything he had achieved just what he had been seeking with his female companion.

Sabrina was still beneath him as she tightened her grip with her hands on Ash above her while her folds did the same and milked his member of his ejaculation. She could feel his essence pour its way into her womb as she let out a loud moan through Ash's mouth at the feeling. The feeling had become more than a mere reminder that she was truly embraced with Ash above her.

After a few minutes Ash removed himself from Sabrina's folds before lying down on his back while Sabrina leaned on his left side. The two enjoyed the solitude of the darkness of the hotel room and most importantly their embrace with one another. Sabrina brought both of her fingers to the scarred portions of Ash's chest while allowing sleep to overtake her. "Big day tomorrow." She reminded him as she leaned her head on Ash's shoulder.

Ash in the meantime leaned the back of his head on his pillow while he acknowledged Sabrina's reminder. Fortunately for him he was now more prepared and more clearheaded than he was earlier now that he had just gone through his "nightly exercise." The edge of sleep was closer than he thought he would have been as he reflected on what challenge he would have at Goldenrod's gym.

"I have the Pokémon. I have the brains. I have the girls." Ash smirked for a second before he shamed himself for that last word. He was more than happy to have Sabrina at his side and meant every word of what he had said. Why was it that he was still letting his mind wander to Karen?

He didn't let the peace he would have stop him as he tried not to think any further about the situation. He had Sabrina at his side and he wasn't going to risk anything that would break her away from him. He wasn't going to suffer a loss more crushing that losing to a gym leader.

* * *

As Ash made his way into the Goldenrod gym, he stepped in to see the battlefield prepared and a few women across from him talking to the gym leader. Ash walked up to the challenging square when he asked, "Hi! Are you the gym leader?"

The pink haired girl heard Ash call out her name when she stepped to her square to answer, "Hi there! I'm Whitney! Are you a Pokémon trainer too?"

Ash nodded when he confirmed, "I sure am. It's me, Ash Ketchum. I'm on a quest to be the best there is and you just happened to be my next place. I don't want to brag, but I was practically made for this.

Whitney giggled when she told Ash, "Well everyone being into Pokémon got me into them. They are super-cute!" She then realized what she was getting herself into when she asked, "Oh a battle huh? I should warn you - I'm good!"

Ash brought his hands to his Pokéballs when he agreed, "That's what I'm hoping for!"

Bridget stood in the middle of them when she announced, "All participants. We are now witnessing a three-on-three gym battle between Gym Leader Whitney Houston and the challenger Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion. Ready... Fight!"

Whitney threw her first Pokéball when she ordered, "Go! Nidorina!"

Ash was prepared when he announced, "Go! Growlithe!"

At the center of the battlefield of the gym, a Nidorina and a Growlithe faced each other and stared in preparation for the battle. Whitney gave the first order, "Nidorina! Use Poison Sting!" Nidorina opened her mouth as multiple white darts shot through the air towards her target.

Ash announced to his Pokémon, "Growlithe! Use Flamethrower!" Growlithe opened his mouth and summoned a mighty storm of fire that made its way towards Nidorina. The white darts that were headed his way were eradicated in the burn but went uninterrupted as the flames made their way towards Nidorina.

Whitney was prepared for this however when she ordered, "Nidorina! Defense Curl!" Nidorina curled herself into a ball to endure the flaming heat. The flames made their way towards Nidorina but after a short while she stood back on her legs panting and steaming from the attack.

Whitney was anxious as the battle continued however when she ordered, "Get in there and use Tackle!" Nidorina ran forward with her horn forward as she prepared to attack Growlithe with full force at him.

Ash wasn't shaken however when he ordered, "Finish her with Fire Blast!" The small canine fired a star-shaped fire attack from its mouth as Nidorina was too late to try and endure the attack. As she jumped in midair, Nidorina took the full force of the Fire Blast and right after its path left her to a burnt crisp before falling to the ground.

Nidorina was completely beat as she was unable to stand up or attack any further. Whitney was shaken at the defeat when she took out her Pokéball and ordered, "You did your best Nidorina. Return." As the Pokémon returned to her Pokéball Whitney kept her hands to her side when she expressed, "Oh... And I thought she was almost ready for an evolution..."

Bridget stood next to her when she reminded, "Whitney, there's still another two battles."

Whitney snapped back to attention when she agreed, "Oh yeah! I have to keep this going!"

Ash in the meantime had returned his Growlithe as he waited for Whitney to prepare for her next attacker. She turned around and picked up a Pokémon from the ground that Ash didn't see before. Whitney had a Clefairy in her hands when she announced, "Clefairy! You can win this for me right?"

The pink fairy Pokémon simply accepted her trainer's question as she jumped to the middle of the battlefield. Ash reached for another pokeball when he announced, "I'll see how that turns out. Armaldo! Show them what you're made of!" At that order, Ash's mighty plated pokemon stood in preparation for battle.

Whitney was ready when she ordered, "Clefairy! Make this a one hit wonder with Metronome!" Clefairy pointed her index fingers out and wove them back and forth until they glowed white. The move was more of a concern than Ash could have expected when he tried to see what was about to be performed. His psychic ability only allowed him to foresee so much about something so random as this move.

From Clefairy's mouth, a yellow-orange beam shot out with a mighty tremor. "It's Hyper Beam!" Ash realized. He ordered, "Amaldo! Protect!" Armaldo crossed his claws as a green force field surrounded its body and the Hyper Beam attack collided with a mighty tremor. The collision was long and demanding as it managed to push Armaldo across the ground as the power attempted to break the shield.

The attack subsided however as Armaldo was finally given the chance to breath from the protection but was visibly breathing hard at the defense. Ash wasn't discouraged however when he ordered, "Don't give up Armaldo! Crush Claw!" Armaldo's claws glowed blue before he rushed forward towards his target Clefairy.

Whitney was prepared again however when she ordered, "Clefairy! Metronome!" Clefairy made the same motion with her index fingers before preparing for another attack. Armaldo however managed to rush in just in time to slam his claws down on his opponent with a prime opportunity to defeat her. Clefairy however managed to be quick as she jumped back to prepare for whatever random attack she had next.

Clefairy's ears ignited into flames for a moment before disappearing to form a v-shaped yellow flame around her head and a bright read aura around her body. Before Ash had the opportunity to warn Armaldo, the Clefairy was just too close to dodge. Clefairy made a mighty head-butt right into Armaldo's chest before a gigantic explosion filled a good chunk of the battlefield.

Ash knew Armaldo was in trouble from an attack as mighty as V-create, he only hoped Armaldo's endurance training would pay off. The explosion subsided and Ash saw Clefairy jump back now heavily weary as though she endured a Hyper Beam while Armaldo was visibly struggling to stand up from his charred armor giving off steam from the recent attack. Ash was determined to have at least one final chance when he ordered, "Come on Armaldo! Show them you have more in you! X-Scissor!"

Armaldo shakily brought up his claws when he prepared to make a jump before Whitney ordered, "You can win this Clefairy! Metronome!" Ash realized the danger he was in as Clefairy prepared for another potentially dangerous attack. He sent a warning to Armaldo, "Wait! Stay ready!"

Armaldo was shaking at the request to endure but waited for Clefairy to finish her move when he accepted, "I can handle another one of those... I think..."

He waited for the next attack before something odd happened. Clefairy jumped its way towards Whitney and took something from Whitney's belt before making her way over to Armaldo. Ash was initially confused by the motion but learned what sort of move she was now executing. "Bestow?"

Clefairy handed over a key item to him, and Aguav berry. Armaldo gladly took it and ate the berry with quick gratitude. Whitney was surprised by the gesture before Ash told Armaldo, "Now!"

Armaldo remembered his previous order, "Oh yeah. Time to finish this." Without any interruption, Armaldo's claws glowed light blue before slashing down on Clefairy in a mighty 'x' formation. Clefairy went down as she flew across the battlefield and into the nearest wall, completely defeated.

Whitney wasn't happy with the results when she ran up to pick up Clefairy adn offered, "Oh... That's okay Clefairy... You did your best... Bridget can you take care of her please?"

Bridget walked over to her when she accepted, "Okay Whitney, she'll be fine."

Whitney lightly whined at the results, "And I was so close to winning..."

She remembered her battle when Ash offered, "You did great Armaldo. Have a rest and return."

Whitney was more determined when she offered, "If this doesn't work I don't know what will. Go Miltank!"

Ash prepared his final Pokémon when he announced, "Time to see how this goes. Go Primeape!"

On the battlefield, the ashes of the V-create attack were still present, but Primeape was jumping and preparing himself for the oncoming battle. Miltank in the meantime was simply ready for what potentially mighty battle she was about to face. Whitney prepared herself for the battle when she ordered, "You can do it Miltank! Rollout!"

Miltank rolled herself into a ball before rappidly spinning on the ground and with a mighty charge raged her way towards Primeape. Ash took the chance to test out how ready the Miltank was for him when he ordered, "Primeape! Get in with Close Combat!"

Primeape pulled his fist back as he prepared for the first series of barrages to land on Miltank. The attack however was for nothing when he saw Miltank take the blow easily and saw his oncoming kick merely crushed by the weight of her attack. Ash saw the danger when he warned, "To your right!" Primeape saw the attack as he turned to the right with what time he had and was left only with a very squashed foot.

Primeape jumped up and down out of pain for a few seconds before he saw the worst had yet to come. Miltank was rolling around the battlefield and about to make her way towards him again. Primeape panicked at the attack when he dodged to his left and began to run around the field as he tried to avoid being crushed under Miltank's weight.

Ash ordered, "Don't give up! Try Karate Chop!" Primeape drew his left hand back as he waited for another chance to see deliver a chop downwards with his hand. As soon as Miltank came within distance, Primeape slammed his hand down with a mighty strike on Miltank's pink mass. The attack proved to be for nothing.

Primeape did take the initiative this time when he made a leap over Miltank to avoid being crushed beneath the rolling motion. His hand however was another story as it swelled up from the pain like that of a baby Mankey hitting a mountain. Whitney was confident in the situation when she observed, "Miltank just keeps getting stronger with each pass! Try all you can Ash! You can't beat her now!"

Ash saw the problem unfold right in front of him. "Primeape would take her down easily but that rolling just won't stop." Desparate for a solution he determined there was only one way he would be able to change the outcome. "Primeape! You'll get her this time! Get ready for a Seismic Toss!" He added mentally, "You'll hear when to grab the tail!"

Primeape wasn't as enthusiastic when he reluctantly agreed, "If this doesn't work I'm going back to Anthony's!" Ash waited for the first opportunity he had as he waited for Miltank to prepare for another rolling attack on Primeape. The closer he got, the more time started to slow down as Ash watched Miltank's rolling motion. Primeape was becoming tense with each inch Miltank came with threatening to crush him but still remained standing only with shaking legs.

Ash then ordered, "Now!" At that order, Primeape's hand made a swipe down to the ground with a grabbing motion. To his approval, he managed to grab the tail of the unstoppable Miltank. Primeape was more than happy to see his opponent caught in his hand as he made a mighty yank forward. As he pulled the tail, Miltank was given such a heavy hit of inertia that she almost felt as if her skeleton would pop out of her body. It didn't last long however as Primeape pulled Miltank back and prepared her for a mighty toss just as originally planned. Primeape swung Miltank in circles over and over again before leaping into the air and finally tossing Miltank down to the ground with a mighty crash.

Miltank was stuck in the ground without a way out but Ash ordered, "Let's finish this with Thrash!" Primeape heard the order and dropped down with a mighty stop onto Miltank before attacking over and over again with his punches and kicks. The thrashing had finally come to an end when Primeape fell on his rear and panted out of exhaustion. Miltank in the meantime was completely beat and was not getting up any time today.

With Miltank utterly defeated Bridget announced to the battlers, "All of the gym leader's Pokemon have been defeated. Ash Ketchum is the winner." She then crossed her arms as though she was about to wait for something when Whitney returned Miltank back to her Pokéball.

Ash congratulated, "You did awesome Primeape. You earned a good rest." The wild monkey Pokémon returned to his Pokéball while Ash began to make his way over to Whitney. Instead of someone who was willing to accept a defeat, Whitney's face was completely shadowed by her bangs. Ash was worried about her being a sore loser in expressing her anger when he asked, "Uh, are you alright Whitney?"

He had an answer immediately afterwards. "Sob... ...Waaaaaaah! You're mean! Why did you have to be so serious?! You... you... Waaaaah! Waaaah! Snivel, hic... Waaaah! You meanie!" The sound of Whitney's grief sounding through the gym was something completely off guard for Ash as well as Will and Sabrina. All three had their hands over their ears while squatting down as though weights were placed on their shoulders.

Karen was in the same situation but wasn't squatting when she asked, "What? It's annoying but it's not that loud!"

Mew answered, _"It's a psychic thing. When humans express their emotions like this, they're basically funneling a rock concert into a giant megaphone for anyone like us."_

Espeon agreed, _"Honestly! I can't believe humans would be so emotional like this!"_

Bridget walked over to the group when she apologized over Whitney's sobbing, "I'm sorry about this! This always happens after she loses a match! It shouldn't be that long before she gets over it though!" She looked down on her watch when she counted, "Should be in 3, 2, 1..."

"Waaaah... Snivel. Ah, that was a good cry! Oh yeah, I guess I owe you a badge don't I?"

Ash brought himself back up to composure when he scratched the back of his head agreeing, "Well that is what I was sort of expecting if it's not too much trouble."

Whitney pulled out the trinket in question when she offered, "Well, with that I present you Ash Ketchum the Plain Badge."

Ash took the third badge of the Johto region to his undershirt when he thanked, "I take it you just happen to be pretty emotional in situations like these?"

Whitney blushed when she answered, "Oh that. Well it's complicated. I've had a bit of a bad day recently and now I just had this battle, so things just aren't going my way right now."

Ash was remembered the sort of thing he could understand when Whitney was in her breakdown. He did hear her sobbing a great deal on the physical level but her thoughts in that moment were as easy to read as him making an effort to read someone else's thoughts. There was something about her uncle in it resounding all the way through his listening. He asked her, "Do you feel okay telling me about what happened?"

Whitney looked down when she answered, "Well it's really a family business thing. I think you'd be too bored to listen to it even if I did ask for your help."

Will walked up to her when he offered, "If it's of any consolation I believe Ash is quite honest about his intention to help. We do have a journey ahead of us, but I believe it would ease Ash's mind if you would offer him a chance."

Sabrina accepted, "It is the least we could do to see if future participants aren't... intimidated."

Whitney accepted the offer, "Okay. If you all insist on it."

* * *

"Howdy there kid. What brings you here?"

"Hi, so you're Uncle Milton? Whitney told me about you earlier."

"Ah she did, did she? Sorry if she was too much trouble. She always was a bit of a crybaby that one. Can't seem to even seem to handle getting a little dirt under her nails she's just that sensitive about any little thing."

"I'm just glad she wasn't unhappy about losing for too long anyway. What really brings me here is that I learned that you might be facing some kind of problems. Whitney wasn't really keen on telling me about them though."

"Well boy it's all something that just boils down to good old economics working against me. Some of my boys just weren't finding my wages to be enough for them so they went and told me that they had new opportunities waiting for them in Holon. Losing farm hands isn't too much of a problem since there's always young folk like yourself to pick up, but unfortunately they took the herds with them."

Will nodded at the answer when he told Ash, "You do at least seem to be honest about it. You did manage your men fairly am I correct?"

Milton nodded when he answered, "As nice as a mama Pokémon takes care of her egg. They were bright and happy to be here and I even offered a bonus when they went above and beyond their duties. Unfortunately they just saw the sort of money I still made and decided they would be better off if they tried leaving the nest."

Sabrina looked out to the fields when she pointed out, "There doesn't seem to be any shortage of Miltank out there. Isn't this what it's supposed to be like for a farm?"

Milton answered, "Most of the Miltanks I owned at least are still here. The real problem comes from the ones they did take. Rapidashes, Girafarigs, Houndooms, we had a fair share of them out here on this field here, but now there isn't a one to be seen that ain't mine. And them alone aren't enough for maintaining a healthy business."

Karen arrived at the problem when she added, "So they took all the males. No males, no reproduction, no milk."

Will nodded when he added, "That certainly does pose a problem. Unfortunately I don't believe it is something that I can try to mend any time soon."

Sabrina agreed, "My problem right now is a shortage of Pokémon."

Ash leaned on the nearest stack of hay when he agreed, "Yeah. I was hoping we didn't plan on letting Whitney down this easily... Hey wait a minute! Milton, can I use your phone real quick?"

Milton gestured to the video phone near the main house when he offered, "There's one over there. Someone you want to ask?"

Ash nodded when he told him, "Yeah. I'll be back in a bit." Ash made his way over to the phone when he entered the number he needed.

After a short while, Professor Samuel Oak answered, "Ah, good morning Ash. How can I help you today?"

Ash answered, "Hi Professor. Listen I have a bit of a weird request. Is there any way that you can send over six of my Tauros? I don't plan on using them for battle, I just want to help someone out."

"Ah for such a situation is it? Well let me check really quick..." Samuel opened a book from nearby when he searched through its contents to answer, "Ah yes, it should be workable. I'll just need confirmation of the benefiting party for confirmation."

Ash agreed, "Okay just a sec. Hey Milton, can you come over here real quick please?"

Milton walked up to the phone when he greeted, "Hi there. I'm Milton Houston. Does this boy have something in mind?"

Samuel confirmed, "Something that he clearly wishes to offer. In accordance to trainer regulations I can send a maximum of an additional six Pokémon if the situation calls for an emergency situation that requires more than the regular number or if it intended for a business transaction."

Milton smiled at the news when he asked, "That's amazing Professor! You mean to tell me Ash here has field Pokémon to spare for us?"

Samuel nodded, "Twenty-nine in fact, barring that he would plan to trade that one as well. Regardless, I should have six Tauros ready to be sent in just a few seconds." Samuel went off screen as he made his way for the Pokéballs Ash had and brought over six of the safari balls that contained members his herd. "Alright, I should be able to follow through. This will just be a little bit of work for me to finish later on."

Ash looked in the center of the teleportation module when he saw half a dozen safari balls appear before him. Ash nodded when he thanked, "Thanks Professor. This is a big help."

Samuel accepted, "Let me know next time you need anything like this. Good luck on your journey."

Ash thanked, "Talk to you some other time Professor." The line was cut as Ash took the safari balls and walked over to the nearest part of the fence when he told Milton, "I'm just going to need your word that you're going to handle my Tauros like your own. Not to accuse you of anything.

Milton agreed, "I only need to see if those Tauros are nice and healthy and you have my word." Ash agreed to the condition as he took all six safari balls and tossed them into mid air. At the gesture, six Tauros appeared in a row right in front of Ash only slightly startled to notice their new location.

Milton gave a brief look over them when he told Ash, "They all look to be in decent health. You planning on selling them?"

Ash shook his head when he answered, "I didn't have plan on giving them up, I just wanted to help out."

"Ah, that's nice to see you care about them. Well I think we can arrange a bit of a deal in that case."

Ash hesitated before answering, "I didn't plan on trying to make money off this either, I make enough as it is."

Sabrina walked up to him when she told him, "You might want to hear him about this Ash. It's something that we might need."

Ash paused before he asked, "Okay Milton, I'd like to know just what you had in mind."

Milton nodded when he explained, "So here's the deal, you have six Tauros here and I have a population of 50 field type Pokémon and 64 Miltanks. With that in mind you would bring my farms population up to 120. With those numbers, the Tauros you have in my farm would give you a solid five percent ownership."

Ash asked, "So I own a small portion because I didn't sell them?"

"Yeah, I would have offered a good $18,000 for all six of these boys but if it's an investment you're looking for, then I think you might be happy to know that I can offer you a five percent cut every month. At least assuming that the population doesn't shift in one direction or the other of course."

Ash thought about the offer when he decided, "How about you make it four percent and you let me have the Miltank offspring that any of my Tauros help breed?"

Milton was interested in the offer when he contemplated the idea before answering, "That's actually a pretty good alternative. You plan on getting into the business yourself Ash?"

Ash shrugged when he told him, "I can't say I thought about that, I've always been more interested in being a trainer. I guess it can't hurt to at least have a bit extra to get by."

Milton shook Ash's hand when he thanked, "Well I don't know if my business will be secure from here on, but it's definitely a step up from having the gap I had before. I'll do everything I can to live up to this promise Ash, or so help me I'm headed to the city to gamble what little I have left."

Ash thanked, "I'm happy to do something Milton." Ash turned to the Tauros when he told them, "Okay guys. You have a new pasture to enjoy out here. Try and be as friendly with the other Miltanks as possible alright?"

One of the Tauros answered, _"Okay boss!"_ The other five gave a similar answer when they turned away to find a nearby patch of grass to feast on.

Ash parted from the front of the farm when he thanked, "It's been great to meet you Milton. Hope to hear from you soon."

Milton waved, "Couldn't have asked for a more generous piece of help Ash. Hope you go on to enjoy greener pastures."

Ash returned the wave, "Tell Whitney that she shouldn't concern herself so much."

The fellowship walked off to the nearest path when Will complimented, "Quite a nice business decision you made Ash. It is quite convenient you had such an opportunity in the first place."

Ash nodded, "I did catch 30 Tauros when I was back in Kanto at the Safari Zone and have been wondering what to do with them for a while. This should be an okay start."

Sabrina added, "And with that you should have at least one Miltank at some point. Aren't you glad you listened to me?"

Ash agreed, "I guess it's a good thing. I should try and listen to people more in situations like these."

Karen added, "All's well, ends well. Anyway, the rest of Johto isn't going to be quite as grouped together as we've seen Ash, so I hope you're ready to get your traveling legs stretched again."

Ash nodded, "I've done it before, I should be okay again. I just hope Pikachu and Espeon don't get tired easily."

Pikachu accepted, _"No need for concerning about Mew seeing as she doesn't even walk that much."_

Mew giggled, _"Well it does reduce our potential for traveler fatigue."_

Espeon added, _"I'll have you know that I'm more than prepared for such a journey."_

Ash looked to the horizon when he asked, "So what's our next destination?"

Karen pointed to the south when she answered, "Azalea Town is the next destination that way. One more and you're halfway to qualifying for the League."

Ash raised his hands when he prepared himself, "Okay guys, we have a way to go still. To Azalea Town we go." The fellowship rallied together as they walked off on the path to prepare for their next great endeavor. Little did any of them know that a truly challenging part of their journey was about to unfold.

 **So how is that? Another lemon down and yet Ash still can't stop thinking of Karen. Just where is this supposed to lead you might wonder? Developments should ideally start around the next chapter.**

 **Anyone approve of the plan for at least six of the Tauros? Just consider it financial security along with Ash's current hustle as a Trainer. I could probably go more in depth about how I think these sort of rules would work in another chapter and hopefully that might clear up some of the concepts.**

 **Regardless, the journey is almost reaching the halfway mark for Johto and there's apparently some "challenging part" of the journey about to go down. Only hint I have for now is that it's a major event that took place somewhere near Goldenrod City and it's something very observant will probably determine. At least if you're not patient enough to wait for a week (ideally).**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	11. A Glimpse of the Unown

**Wazzup? Yep another chapter here. This time a bit of a break from gym battles and a reminder of what part of the life of a Pokémon trainer is like. With a special hook at the end.**

 **Chapter 10: A Glimpse of the Unown**

The Ilex Forest was a very calm place for those who were simply looking for a nice place to walk. A better opportunity for the most ambitious was for those who wanted to find Pokémon. Such was the case for at least a number of Pokémon trainers who had recently made their way there. Four of them had recently entered and split into three parties with Sabrina and her Espeon among them.

Sabrina was thankful that she didn't wear her red uniform gym outfit at this point since the forest was shaping up to be one of the most humid places she had yet to enter. She didn't let this environmental obstacle stop her from pushing her way through the bushes and deeper into the forest. She turned to her fellow Pokémon traveler to order, "Okay Espeon. Do you think you can sense anything out there?"

Espeon stepped over a few branches when she told her trainer, _"There is certainly a lot of wild Pokémon out there. Not anyone who I think would be the best choice for tagging along however."_

"By that you do mean a Pokémon who actually has psychic abilities right?"

 _"Yes of course. But I still have to remain picky. Even being around Pikachu is a little much for me to tolerate."_

"Come now, he hasn't treated you poorly has he?"

 _"No. But he is just like many other wild Pokémon. It doesn't help that your human mate doesn't seem to keep much of a collar on him."_

"For someone who actually was a wild Pokémon you do seem to have a habit of seeing yourself as above your kind."

 _"It is the only way that I can stand out from the others after all."_

Sabrina stopped as soon as she and Espeon heard a distinct sound off in the distance. "Wait… Do you hear something?"

Espeon stopped when she agreed, _"I do… And I don't just hear someone hawking down giant bundles of grass either."_

Sabrina and Espeon peaked out of the bushes to find a dark purple pig that was simply minding his own business. "Is that the one that I'm hearing from?"

Espeon evaluated the eating Pokémon, _"A rather crude one but I suppose it can't be helped considering his position."_

"Not just that. That Grumpig seems to have a sizable amount of power within him."

 _"Ah yes. Well I suppose he is squandering that sort of potential just content to remain out here in the wild. I suppose if you really want to add him to our team we could make the effort."_

Sabrina reached for a Pokéball when she told Espeon, "Well then, time to see if I haven't lost my touch in catching a Pokémon. Be ready. You won't be at this alone."

 _"Very well. I'm expecting this to be an easy one."_ Espeon rushed ahead of Sabrina as she snuck up behind the busy Grumpig. Just as he was about to take another bite of the tall bushel of grass, Espeon made a pounce on the back of the unsuspecting wild Pokémon.

Grumpig was surprised by Espeon's initiative but managed to brush himself up to his hind legs and summoned every ounce of strength he could to force Esepon off his back. The two rolled backwards on the short grass while Grumpig tried to beat Espeon into submission physically.

Espeon in the meantime had picked up on the motions of the air as the Grumpig prepared itself for a back slam to the ground. Leaping off her opponent, she watched the pig Pokémon land to the ground with a mighty slam only to see the ground left with an imprint of his body. Grumpig wasn't intimidated however as he stood up and turned to face Espeon with whatever challenge she was about to bring.

Sabrina gave the order, "Prepare for an attack with Future Sight."

Espeon's eyes glowed a light blue while Grumpig prepared for his own offense. The black pearl on his forehead glowed slightly while taking in a mighty breath of air into his nostrils. Just before Espeon could prepare for a chance to offer an attack, Grumpig's psychic waves found their way into her mind as she was left to struggle with the might of Grumpig's mental intrusion.

Sabrina however saw the attempt as she announced, "Help her Starmie!" At the summoning, Sabrina's sea star-like Pokémon flew out of the Pokéball as it prepared for a strike on Espeon's attacker. Sabrina encouraged the progress when she ordered, "Rapid Spin!" Starmie spun in mid-air with a mighty speed before smacking Grumpig right in the back of the head.

Grumpig fell on his belly with a massive headache while Espeon was offered an opening. With her mind clear, her eyes glowed a light blue again before right above her head she shot a rainbow colored sphere of energy towards Grumpig. Sabrina encouraged the attack further when she ordered, "Give Espeon some assistance Starmie! Finish him with Swift!" At Sabrina's order Starmie fired multiple white stars from the gem at the center of its body towards Grumpig. Right after the collisions with the rainbow sphere, Grumpig endured the two hits as he felt an explosion of energy around him form while the stars of energy simply kicked him while down.

The small amount of smoke that formed cleared to only leave Grumpig on the ground in a dazed and defeated stance in his small crater. Sabrina reached for the first Pokéball she could grab before stating, "You're mine." The Pokéball flew towards the head of Grumpig before converting him into a sphere of red energy that flew its way into the small compartment. Upon his capture, the ball wobbled and struggled only for a brief period before it settled down.

Sabrina scooped up the occupied ball when she thanked, "Great work Espeon. You were a great help too Starmie."

The sea star Pokémon was returned to its Pokéball while Espeon congratulated, _"Not quite my choice for a new partner, but perhaps you might be able to refine him later on."_

Sabrina agreed, "It's just rewarding to catch a Pokémon the old fashioned way again. Just two more before I have a full team." She looked up to the sky when she told Espeon, "We still have a few hours to go. Let's see what else we can find."

Espeon followed behind Sabrina when she agreed, _"Well I do suppose there could at least be a few exotic berries I could find along the way."_

* * *

Karen and Will were deep within the Ilex Forest along with the others while Will reminded his partner, "Right then. A large flying Pokémon. Not something that we can hope to immediately come across."

Karen shrugged, "If the other can come across wild Pokémon easily then it shouldn't be too hard for us. It's just unfortunate so few flying Pokémon are able to handle a frame as big as mine."

"You certainly aren't to blame Karen. All four of us would place more than the amount of pressure Ash's Charizard would be able to handle. If we can even find just one of comparable size we won't have to be weighing them down."

"You were the one who wanted to follow him up to this point. I thought you would have prepared us for this sort of meeting."

"A fair point. Clairvoyance isn't quite my specialty however. It is just represented far too little among our kind. Fortunately for us we are professionals and this sort of outing will simply be a throwback to our old days."

"Easy enough to look forward to. I would have thought that if anything you'd be more interested in trying to put a finger on our traveling future champion's mighty power. I know it's been a day but really you don't seem to have put that much progress on noting just what Ash is capable of."

"Well I'm fortunate to have you as my observer. The good news is however that you may not have to remain in the dark about what sort of power that Ash Ketchum has. I'm not sure if you noticed, but he did have a certain amount of passion about him."

"You mean the kind that he had right after getting off that ship to Olivine? He was able to kick some ass pretty easily but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You recall how it is that I have to maintain my psychic abilities. I have to separate myself from my being and then focus on everything around me. That sort of power comes from within. It is something that every psychic is born with. In the case of Ash, I wouldn't say it seems to be drawing from anyone or anything in particular. However it would seem that his passion has been going against everything that should normally work for a psychic user."

"So you're saying that because he has someone next to him to support his abilities that's an unusual thing. You're not saying he's an aura user but he's apparently not losing his concentration the way that a psychic newbie should are you?"

"The way that any user should be able to. If anything it would all seem to be a residual effect. When he was in battle with Chuck he did endure a little more punishment than his previous battle with Jasmine. Then when he went up against Whitney the next day he was back to his enthusiastic self again."

Karen paused before she remembered the fact that Ash and Sabrina shared an apartment room together when she added, "You're saying that he gets his power by trying to get Sabrina to sleep with him? Hoo-wee she's going to have her work cut out for her if we keep up at this rate." Karen laughed before adding, "Seriously though, you make it sound like you're giving him some kind of male fantasy that any man would love to exploit."

Will acknowledged, "It is a very curious sort of thing to propose isn't it? If anything it would seem that the relationship could potentially be mutual. I suppose we would have to discover for ourselves however by seeing Sabrina be more participant in battle or if she would be brought to use her powers for me to evaluate."

"Now you're just trying to find some excuse to stick around with these two. I don't think I can blame you for it though."

"It's not so much of an inconvenience. It's not as though you aren't interested in trying to get closer to Ash yourself."

"I should have known you would be able to read into my thoughts. Any chance you could give me just a moment of privacy?"

"Maybe if you were somehow able to control your mind against me reading you. I will say that I am interested in understanding what gravitates you towards him though."

"It's complicated. Let's just get back to what we were thinking earlier."

"Well if you plan on excluding me, you are on the road to pulling it off."

Will and Karen continued their way through the forest before Karen stopped them and whispered, "I think I might see our answer." Karen walked up to a nearby tree when she felt Will walk up next to her while watching what was she was observing. On a flat boulder there was a large sauropod-like Pokémon resting on the surface. The bulky Tropius was more than happy to rest itself without a care for whoever was watching.

Will agreed, "Just about on par with a Charizard even. Fascinating that one such as it would be out here, but we shouldn't question our good fortune perhaps."

Karen grabbed one of her pokeballs when she said, "First come first serve I say. Let's see who wants him more."

Will stepped next to her when he agreed, "That goes for both of us."

Karen threw out her Pokéball to order, "Honchkrow! Go!"

Will added, "Attack! Bronzong!"

Both Honchkrow and Bronzong appeared from their Pokéballs before viewing the target their trainers had in mind. Karen began, "Hit him with Sucker Punch!"

Will added, "Assist with Heavy Slam!" As both trainers gave their orders, Honchkrow pulled back one of her wings to prepare for what constituted a punch while Bronzong was surrounded in a yellow aura before slamming into the unsuspecting Tropius. Tropius had turned his head just in time to see the incoming attacks but was too late to react.  
Tropius fell off the boulder and was completely dismayed at the pain it had been dealt. He couldn't even get up to try and prepare for an attack with the surprise that got to him. Will approved of the quick action, "Well not entirely like a throwback to my old days I have to admit."

Karen in the meantime threw a Pokéball towards the downed Pokémon as it turned into a sphere of red light before being immediately contained. Before she had a chance to pick it up though, the Pokéball changed into a sphere of white light as it vanished from existence. Karen smirked when she returned her Honchkrow and commented, "Now we aren't so much of a problem. I think we just accomplished what we set out to do already."

Will nodded when he returned his Bronzong and agreed, "We certainly did. We should be back to the camp site just before dinner. Give us a few things to ponder about doesn't it?"

Karen snuffed when she asked, "Yeah. Like how much you want to get into my pants before Ash gets a chance huh?"

Will blushed at the suggestion when he told her, "I'll have you know that I was not thinking of such a thing."

Karen crossed her arms when she agreed, "Heh. I knew you were too proper a gentleman. Really though, keep your interest in my relationships to yourself."

Will followed Karen as they made their way through the forest when he was simply left to comment, "Ah what a complex creature a woman is. This sort of thing is just far too much out of my control."

* * *

Sabrina continued her search through Ilex Forest while several hours continued to pass through the day while Espeon nonchalantly followed behind. _"Sabrina. Could you please tell me why you would want to dirty up our team with a boorish fighting type? I can defeat them far too easily as it is and I'm supposedly not even your strongest."_

Sabrina turned to correct, "I never said you weren't strong Espeon. You just haven't had the chance to compare with Alakazam yet. But yes, you can defeat them easily. That is something I will need. There's only one type you won't have so much of an easy time with though. Dark type."

Espeon tilted her head when she commented, _"I suppose I haven't had the fortune to meet with one of such a type. Are they supposed to be dangerous to me?"_

Sabrina confirmed, "Not like Rock is normally to Electric, but like Fire is to Ice. You might have a chance but the odds won't be good unfortunately."

Espeon was satisfied but pointed out, _"Ah. So that's how it is. Well I suppose we will have to diversify after all. But you make it all sound like you have an opponent who plans to exploit that weakness."_

Sabrina told her, "Karen has mastered Dark type to the point of becoming an Elite Four member. If I don't at least try to build a realistic chance against her..."

Espeon tried to finish the though for her, _"You fear being seen as lesser? That is one way to anticipate the worst."_

Sabrina nodded when she agreed, "Let's just say that's what the concern is. Now let's just keep searching and hoping for some Fighting type."

After a few minutes of searching Sabrina heard a few heavy strikes sounding through the forest that reached her ears. Curious to see if it was a particularly giant Pokémon making its way through she walked over to a nearby clearing only to find something far less intimidating. A short and humanoid purple Pokémon, Tyrogue, was punching and kicking a tree with one successive series of strikes after another. Sweat glistened from his body signifying his long dedication to the practices and attacks he made.

Espeon commented, _"Well if that's not a fighting type I don't know what is."_

Sabrina smiled when she agreed, "That little one is certainly a start. I think you should be able to handle him quite well."

Espeon agreed, _"Be back in a few."_ Espeon rushed out of the bushes as she jumped towards the location of the Tyrogue before without any need for an order allowed the gem on her forehead to shine. He psychic attack grabbed hold of the persistent Tyrogue who was left to only marvel at the fact that he was suddenly suspended in mid-air. Before he could do anything, Espeon flung the Tyrogue to one side of the field as he was slammed to the ground. Before he could get up, he was slammed again. And again. And again. And then Tyrogue was on the receiving end of a one-sided beating.  
Finally there was one final strike before Espeon simply threw Tyrogue with her powers into the very tree Tyrogue was training on. The tree fell over with a mighty thud upon collision as it was uprooted. _"Well at least I finished what he probably set out to do."_

Sabrina petted Espeon's head when she took out a Pokéball and thanked, "You did excellent Espeon. Now I have him." The defeated Tyrogue wasn't even able to attempt getting up as Sabrina threw a Pokéball towards him. The Pokéball didn't even wobble as Sabrina scooped up the new addition to her team. Pleased with herself Sabrina commented, "We did quite well for ourselves."

Espeon agreed, _"Just one more before a full team. Next time I do hope it's more of a challenge than that."_

* * *

While the three of his human companions continued their search through Ilex Forest for new Pokémon to add to their journey, Ash was simply in a state of contemplation as he tried to find out what he would do with his current position. "I've got powerful Pokémon but I need to figure out how I can beat more types with a clear advantage."

Mew added, _"You have left yourself open for a potential weakness without a primary Ice type. Just imagine having to deal with mighty dragons that could overpower you."_

Pikachu agreed, _"Not unless you tried to use a Fairy type. Although even finding a really strong one is going to be a bit tricky."_

Before either of them could ponder their situation any further, the three came upon an interesting site of the forest. A small structure resembling a hokora covered in moss stood out from a very quite part of the forest. Ash was interested in the structure when he asked, "Wow. What's this supposed to be?"

Pikachu sniffed some of the moss when he commented, _"Hasn't been touched in a while. Whatever was worshiped and whoever was worshipping are both completely new to me."_

Mew flew up to the shrine when she simply told them, _"Something quite interesting. If anything you might want to come back here some other time when you find something to make this place worthwhile."_

Ash scratched his head when he asked, "That's kind of vague. What's supposed to change about this place?"

Mew flew up to the head of the shrine when she pointed her nose to a small indent. She told Ash, _"This is hollowed ground but it's not forbidden for you to take a look."_

Ash walked up the moss riddled steps when he looked at the area Mew was referring to. There was a small spherical indent that was still clear from the spreading vegetation. He took out one of his Pokéballs to compare the size when he asked, "What's supposed to go in there?"

Mew floated up to his head when she told him, _"One day you'll have something that will earn you a very valuable partner. For right now you only need to remember this place well."_

Ash nodded when he accepted, "I guess I'll be strong enough to handle whatever happens here. I just hope you aren't trying to have fun with me Mew."

Mew smiled, _"I don't plan on having that sort of fun with you Ash. Not outside of battle anyway."_

Ash turned away from the shrine when he tried to find his own way through the forest. He looked through the tops of the trees before noticing something pink among the green. Ash asked, "Pikachu? That's not some kind of big berry is it?"

Pikachu shook his head, _"Not of any size I've seen."_ He ran ahead of Ash with enthusiasm at the hopes of finding a peach only to see it turn around and prepare to make a leap out of the tree top.

Ash was curious at the sight when he took out his Pokédex to hear, "Spritzee, the Perfume Pokémon. Spritzee gives off a fragrance that delights anyone who smells it, which changes depending on what Spritzee eats."

Ash checked the other classifications about the small pink avian Pokémon when he saw something that mattered to him greatly. "A Fairy type! Just what I've been hoping to find."

Mew flew up to the pink Pokémon when she summoned a small bubble around the flying Pokémon. She then lightly bobbed the bubble down to send Spritzee down to the ground before it popped and left Pikachu with the opportunity to tackle the small bird to the ground. Pikachu announced, _"Now's your chance! I've got him held down!"_

Ash drew out a Pokéball when he agreed, "You bet. Welcome to the team Spritzee!" The Pokéball landed square in the head of the Spritzee leaving it to only go through the initial resistance of being caught for the first time. Pikachu held onto the ball for as long as it jumped and resisted but after a while finally settled down.

Just as Ash was ready to celebrate his new catch, the Pokéball changed into a sphere of white light and vanished from existence. Pikachu walked up to Ash with his form of a high-five while Ash knelt down to oblige. "Well this was sure a different sort of day. You and Mew sure make this an easy day out."

Pikachu agreed, _"For something this little it's a piece of cake. I bet you've got big plans for that little guy later on though right Ash?"_

Ash confirmed the plan, "This is just one Pokemon that's going to allow me to have a more diverse team. Well we've made a good amount of progress today at least. Let's not keep Sabrina and the others waiting."

* * *

Within the rooms of the Hale Mansion, things had changed in a way that few would have ever imagined or ever tried to comprehend. The crystallization was unlike anything anyone could imagine. The worst of it all however came from the sheer amount of loneliness that it brought for the few who were still within.

There was only one lone young woman who feared everything that the impending crystallization was encroaching around her. Molly Hale shook in fear as she looked down at the storybook she had to turn to ever since she was five. It was the only source of comfort she had as she shielded herself against the cold of crystalline structure.

Worse than her loneliness was the source of the only sound that was making its way through the growing halls. The mansion was filled with a series of solemn chants lightly saying, "Unown... Unown..." Molly had nothing that was able to defend herself against the might of what the multitude of psychic Pokémon would attempt and she had no comprehension of what sort of thing they would do to her if she was recognized by them.

Right now there was only one thing that Molly was able to think to herself. "Papa... Help me... Where are you?"

 _"I am here child..."_ An unsuspecting answer channeled through her mind. Molly didn't expect to hear anyone in the room but a low powerful voice sounded through her mind. She lifted up her head to find the source of the answer and was initially shaken with what she saw. A massive, leonine quadruped stood before her. Her irises shrunk at the sight of the mighty Pokémon leaving her fear to be very visible.

Molly tried to speak, "Wh... Who are you?"

The massive Pokémon answered, _"I am Entei. I am here for you child."_

Molly was still shaken when she asked, "How? What do you want with me?"

Entei continued to gaze at her when he answered, _"I am here to care for you. I want you to understand that you are not alone in this world."_

"But what kind of world is this? I don't understand any of this."

 _"A world where you can flourish Molly. One where you no longer have to be intimidated by others. You can become something that is truly extraordinary."_

Molly shook at the answer before she felt her mind lose what potential rationality she would have to discern the situation. She came to a conclusion that few in the situation would have imagined. "Papa... It's you. The Unown turned you into Entei."

Entei paused before he accepted, _"I accept my station as such Molly. You must understand. I am not here to instill fear in you. I am here because I will grant you everything that you desire. Most particularly that dream which was denied from you."_

Molly's eyes watered as she allowed herself a smile to accept, "I'll be here Papa. I only need you at my side. Just like it's been for so long."

Entei allowed Molly towards him as he told her, _"You desire will be easily achieved child. You only need to achieve one thing. You ability to control the Unown."_

 **Notes on Chapter 10:**

 **Woohoo there's another one down.**

 **So here's a list of everything that everyone has right now with the captures now made:**

 **Will Serenity - Gardevoir, Xatu, Grumpig, Jynx, Slowbro, Bronzong**

 **Karen Lee - Weaville, Absol, Spiritomb, Houndoom, Honchkrow, Umbreon, Tropius**

 **Sabrina Ortiz - Alakazam, Starmie, Espeon, Grumpig, Tyrogue**

 **Ash Ketchum - Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Muk, Snorlax, Tauros (x30(x24 in lab, x6 at Uncle Milton's)), Growlithe, Kingler, Primeape, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Azumarill, Armaldo, Aerodactyl, Rhydon (shiny), Dragonite, Mew, and now Spritzee.**

 **Just to confirm, yes we have not seen the last of Ilex Forest Shrine.  
**  
 **And here we are, the beginning of an adaptation of the third movie. For this one pretend that Molly is her 18 year old version. As you might be able to guess, the nature of the story this time around is going to be different but that's pretty much par for the course isn't it?**

 **So how will things pass? How will our heroes save the day? Things for right now are left on a hanging note until the next update.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	12. Headfirst Into the Unown

**Hey guys, you know the drill by now. Here's the next chapter of this version of Movie 3.**

Morning had come and Ash was among the first to step out of the tent that his fellows had occupied. Only a little way out of the Ilex Forest, he was able to view the town of Greenfield as the first thing he would see that day. Ash stepped out of his tent out expecting to see the sight of a simple town on the horizon as he was making his way towards Azalea Town but was surprised by the sight he was offered. In place of the whole of Greenfield was instead the sight of a giant crystal tower that loomed over Johto. Ash was caught in mid-stretch as he opened his eyes from a yawn when he first beheld the structure that he didn't even notice just last night. He heard one of his friends make their way out of the tent when he asked, "Will, was that there last night?"

Will was just as surprised when he answered, "My word… No it wasn't."

Karen and Sabrina stepped out of the tent when the two observed the massive tower. Karen opened, "Well good morning to us. What exactly are we looking at right now?"

Sabrina answered, "I sense something about that structure. It wasn't just a sudden appearance. There is something up there giving it a form of life."

Karen pointed out, "Now that just sounds a little creepy. Is this even something that we're going to find a way around?"

Ash answered, "I don't think so. I think I just saw it get a little taller."

Will agreed, "And the border seems to be reaching its way here."

Karen decided, "Damn. Looks like we have don't have a choice. This isn't exactly something we can expect the Pokémon Rangers to handle for us isn't it?"

Will confirmed, "I don't think this is something that any normal trainer would be capable of facing. Fortunately most of us aren't normal."

Sabrina agreed, "We'll have to see if there is some way we can solve this mystery."

The four began to pack their things as Mew floated next to Pikachu and Espeon when she observed, _"Oh my. It would seem that humans are up to something dangerous again."_

* * *

The town of Greenfield was now the sight of a danger zone when authorities and trainers surrounded the growing crystal grounds. Everyone who lived in the town was just as awestruck by the sudden appearance as Ash was this morning. Ash made his way to the "no cross" zone that had been established when he asked an Officer Jenny, "Hi officer. Did this thing really just appear?"

Jenny turned to greet, "Hi. This is a new thing for the town alright. I'm worried that this might not be contained for very long either."

Ash was watching the ground of the spreading crystal grounds when he heard a roar from the distance. He asked, "That was just a Pokémon right?"

Sabrina confirmed, "It doesn't sound like one we should take lightly."

Jenny cautioned them away from the zone when she promised, "We have professionals under control trying to evaluate everything. Leave this to us."

Before there was any further questioning, the group saw the source of the roar appear in front of them as it leapt down from the crystal spires that randomly peaked from the ground. The massive Pokémon descended as it made itself known to everyone. Jenny herself prepared a tranquilizer gun as she fired at the advancing creature but was immediately forced to the ground when the Pokémon lunged its hind legs into her chest.

Will was the first to be astonished, "It can't be... Entei?"

Sabrina had made her way to Jenny to assist her when she asked, "Is that really a significant Pokémon?"

Karen stood back when she answered, "It is alright. One of the Johto Legendries themselves. Hell if Mew can exist I don't see why not."

Ash kept a watch over everyone who was intimidated by Entei's presence when he told them, "This isn't anything we can't handle."

Mew warned, _"Ash, I don't think you're up against some regular Pokémon."_

Before Ash could ask anything he heard a loud booming voice announce, _"All of you here are worthwhile choices. Before you is the pathway to the mightiest trainer there will ever live. Those who are willing to accept her challenge will find her within this tower."_

Karen had grit her teeth when she heard the Pokémon speak into her mind but Ash stepped forward when he asked, "What sort of trainer are you talking about?"

Entei answered, _"One who has been deprived of such a chance for far too long. And moreover wishes for the best of companionship."_ He turned his gaze to Karen when he saw her back down at the motion. She was brought to gaze face to face with a legendary creature that she never imagined meeting. What came next was one that she feared the most.

Within her mind she felt a pierce make its way through her. She fell down to her knees when she asked, "What... Are you?"

Entei walked up to her when he answered, _"I am an instrument. I will fulfill everything that Molly wishes to see become real. You are part of that plan."_

Before Karen could ask what Entei meant, she felt another pierce through her mind before it reduced her knees to a wobble. Ash ran over to her, but Entei pushed him aside as he allowed Karen to fall on her back. "Karen!" Mew flew ahead of Ash as she prepared a psychic barrier around Entei, only to see it disappear from his backwards leap. Will and Ash rushed towards Entei's position but were caught in their tracks when a mighty crystal pillar formed right in front of them.

Entei looked down on them with Karen still in pain on his back. He told them, _"If you wish to join her, come to the tower. We will all be waiting your challenge."_

Sabrina stood up as she looked up to see Entei's escape only to see him disappear in the distance. She turned to them both, "What happened? Why was he interested in Karen?"

Ash looked up at the pillars when he answered, "There's something about his intent. I can't say what, but it's not a good sign when Mew has problems stopping him."

Mew confirmed, _"Entei is more powerful than I anticipated. Something about him doesn't seem proper."_

Will agreed, "He must have greater intentions. The sort that we may have to face ourselves."

Sabrina asked, "As in go in there? I don't think anyone else here seems willing."

Ash agreed, "I can't blame them. Whoever this Molly is we'll have to be ready to face her. Let's get our teams ready and get Karen out of there."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed to the nearby Pokémon center to take turns using the pc for preparing their team. Many citizens of Greenfield only continued to look on in curiosity of their new monument while the crystal tower of the Unown continued to grow.

* * *

Karen woke up as she dealt with the residual headache that had taken over her. It was only when she slid off the bedside that she recognized where she was. The room was all crystal walls while two other figures appeared in front of her. The intimidating Entei was there alongside a young woman who observed her with a keen interest. Karen stood up when she asked, "You… Who are you?"

Molly answered, "I'm Molly. Are you the new friend papa brought me?"

Karen was confused when she answered, "I have no idea what you were hoping for kid, but I'm not here to fill anyone's demands. Especially if your idea of cooperation is to threaten me with that big guy there."

Molly was disappointed at the answer when she told Karen, "I've never had a chance to see the outside world. I never got to meet with anyone who could be my friend. And papa wants me to have that chance."

Karen looked at the Entei when she noticed something off about his presence. "Her dad? It couldn't be."

Entei responded to this observation, _"I am very real. My only intent is to see Molly's dreams be realized."_

Karen backed away from the answer when she told Entei, "I have to say that I'm not sorry to put a wrench in your plans. This is not how you go about making friends kid. Whatever you're thinking, you probably need some time outside."

Molly was displeased again when she asked, "You're saying you won't be friends with me? What am I doing wrong?"

Karen answered, "It's hard to say kid. But the first thing you need to understand is that kidnapping them is not a good way to start."

Molly defended her action, "I was never able to leave the mansion. I still can't. I need someone beside me!"

Karen stepped back when she recognized the intention in Molly's voice. She was demanding something and she was not going to be denied. With no way to escape and not fully understanding the intent she asked, "I'll give. Why were you never able to leave this place?"

Molly answered, "I was told long ago that I can't leave because of my condition. My mama died when I was very young. My papa was the only one to watch over me for so long. He says that he will let me achieve my dreams. He's powerful enough to do all of that now."

Karen was slightly shaken when she recognized the intent. Molly had a power to command Entei to her will. She would do everything possible to make her submit. She remained defiant when she answered, "I don't care if your papa is Arceus himself. I'm not giving you the satisfaction of being a little dictator kid. You're just going to have to learn how the world really works the hard way it seems."

Molly clenched her fists when she told her, "Papa will achieve everything for me. You will be my friend!"

Entei stepped forward when he offered a familiar gaze into Karen's eyes. The threat of the legendary Pokémon controlling her was very real. He then added, _"You are a friend."_

Karen felt the first warnings of her mind being penetrated as he gazed upon her. The headache returned to her as she stood against the might of Entei. There was one thing that stood between her and Entei's domination. "I am not a doll!" At those words, an aura of pure darkness formed itself around her head. The threat she was offered from before was now nothing as she stood up from and prepared to stand against her captors. Her pupils had rolled into the back of her head as she gazed upon Molly and Entei with blank eyes and her hands on her Pokéballs.

She offered them her own warning in a voice that offered a sound as though it echoed through a dark cavern, "I faced the disapproval of others when I was younger than you. I didn't cower in a tower like you. I took charge and made it my own power."

Molly stepped back in fear as she saw this new side of Karen. Entei however wasn't intimidated when he stepped forward realizing his psychic powers had no effect on Karen. _"You are a threat to us all. If you will not be a friend, we will see you be broken."_ Right beneath Karen's feet, a hole in the ground was revealed as it caused her to fall through the crystal tower and into a seemingly never ending drop. Even with Karen's aura about her she felt the impending danger about her as she continued to search for a way to the ground. There was almost no end to the drop as she feared for her life in the evident mortality that she was now facing.

She shouted up to the closing holes in her same voice, "You will not conquer me!"

* * *

Ash, Will, and Sabrina found themselves in front of a mighty waterfall as they searched for their way into the crystal structure. Mew looked up when she told them, " _I don't know how much work you put into your psychic abilities everyone, but now is the time to put them to the test."_

Ash stood in front of the waterfall when he looked at the ground beneath him. He told his friends, "This should be a walk in the park for us." He concentrated his power as he waited for his ability to levitate. It was only a short time before he felt the ground beneath him literally move and detach itself from the Earth. Ash looked up to see Mew floating up to his level while he turned to see Sabrina and Will following suit in their progression.

A short time later, Ash found a place where he could jump off and left the platform behind as he looked for the first chance to find a way inside. Behind him, Will and Sabrina leapt off their platforms to follow his way. Sabrina commented, "This place is becoming more ominous the further in we go. I'm concerned Karen might not be able to handle herself in this sort of place."

Will told her, "She has… abilities you might not expect. She was the one who was meant to protect me after all."

Sabrina looked at the wall in front of them when she decided, "If anything at least we'll be able to push our powers to their limits at this rate. I don't think there's any other way forward."

Ash agreed, "Let's just handle it like before. Mew, Espeon, can you help out?"

The two Pokémon simultaneously agreed, _"Easily."_

The five psychic users turned their attention to the mighty wall in front of them. The wall was cracked by the initial crunch but then began to fold in on itself. The crystal wall was no longer a solid formation but the sight of two ocean waves that folded in on themselves. Ash recognized this as the ability of his effort but fealt the ease build as his companions gave their support to part the crystal wall. The folding continued until finally the fold was completely separated and forced to offer a path inside the mansion.

Ash announced, "Now!" The six rushed through the open wall before the wall began to fold in on itself to correct its manipulation. Ash looked around as he saw a vast crystal room in front of him. "This isn't much different." Ash said as he looked around.

As he listened, he heard something in the distance. There was only a soft chant that was making its way through the halls that reached everyone's ears. "Unown… Unown…"

Sabrina asked, "Is that a Pokémon?"

Will agreed, "It is. A species that has only been the source of myth and legend for such a long time and yet now here they are."

Mew floated next to them when she added, _"This is certainly a danger we have wandered into. You three had better be ready to stand together and nothing less."_

Ash asked, "Is there something about the Unown that we should be worried about?"

Will answered, "There is very little that we know of these creatures. We know that they are psychic and that they are shaped like symbols of ancient writing. That is the most that I can offer however."

Mew floated up to them when she began, _"I guess that I'll have to divulge some information about them it seems. If you were ever fortunate enough to meet one, it's just a relatively weak Pokémon by itself. Two, things become more complicated. More than that, a power emerges that few have ever witnessed."_

Pikachu asked, _"So you're saying that there are at least a few of them in this building? If it's weak on its own then you can't say one was able to do all of this."_

Mew confirmed, _"Many more than one. The Unown brought together have the ability to read the thoughts of other living creatures, people included. If utilized, a user could create an entire alternate reality."_

Espeon was intrigued by the revelation when she asked, _"It seems you know quite a good deal about them. What makes them so elusive to humans?"_

Mew answered, _"My dad Arceus created the Unown a long time ago as a tool for the human race. They were created to be the formations that would bring people together under the language that we now have. In that same time frame though, there was a human who wanted to have the power that the Unown offered. There were no psychic humans back then, but this one managed to communicate to one Unown to grant him its powers. It was because of that betrayal of trust that Arceus sealed away all of the Unown away from human contact for what was meant to be for all time. It seems like that plan didn't quite work out though."_

Will was fascinated by the story when he commented, "That is interesting. I don't think any of us anticipated learning of such a tale."

Sabrina agreed, "Unfortunately that doesn't work out a solution for us. It sounds like Arceus did something that's beyond our ability."

Mew corrected, _"Not entirely. It only means that we have to meet with the controller of the Unown head on. We would have to convince Molly that what she's doing is wrong."_

Ash agreed, "It would be nice if things were that easy. But I want to make sure that Karen is okay."

Will confirmed, "I'm sure we all do. If we concentrate we should be able to find where she is being held."

Sabrina nodded when she accepted, "I've already sensed something unusual at the bottom of the structure. I don't know what it is, but we may want to be careful."

Ash asked, "Can you sense anything higher up?"

"Me." A voice announced. The group looked up to see a cute young woman making her way down to greet them. She greeted, "I guess you must have heard Papa's invitation. He said that the three of you would be worthy of facing me."

Ash pasued before he asked, "You're Molly? I wish this could have been different."

Molly stopped her descent when she commented, "I want to be a powerful Pokémon trainer. The best who ever lived. Can you provide that experience?"

Will stepped forward when he offered, "I certainly can. Defeating a member of the Elite Four is no feat to scoff at."

Sabrina asked, "Will, do you think you're prepared for her?"

Ash agreed, "I'm sensing something. She's probably more powerful than she looks."

Will told them, "It's fine. I've faced a multitude of trainers and I don't believe she will be any different." Before either of them could say anything, he offered them a message telepathically, _"Go find Karen. I'll handle this."_

Ash stepped away while Sabrina followed behind him when he accepted, "Okay Will. Let's see how good you are."

Molly smiled when she heard the challenge and waved her hand across the room. The group was offered view of the newly formed battleground. Ash was given a sight of a stadium very reminiscent of the Kanto League but the empty stadium seats cemented a feeling of isolation. Molly stretched out her hand again as a crystal Pokéball formed from her hand and said, "I look forward to this. This will only be the beginning."

Will smiled when he told her, "Lofty expectations. A good trait in any trainer starting out. The circumstances are quite different I have to admit." He reached for his own Pokéball when he looked up at the board and asked, "So a three on three battle is it?"

Molly nodded when she told him, "I expect you not to go easy on me."

Will watched Ash and Sabrina find their way out of the arena area and to the first set of descending stairs they were able to find. Now secure in his role, he prepared himself, "No one expects me to. Go Xatu!" Will saw his green condor-like Pokémon leap from his Pokéball prepared for battle while taking in his surroundings.

Molly didn't hesitate to send out her Pokémon when she ordered, "Go Ampharos!" The yellow, bipedal Pokémon roared in the air when it stood ready against its opponent.

" _Oh dear. This can't be good. I couldn't even read her mind beforehand."_ Will thought to himself. He didn't allow himself to be immediately defeated when he ordered, "Xatu! Confuse Ray!" Xatu's eyes glowed a rainbow hue before staring directly into the eyes of Ampharos.

Unfortunately for him, the yellow Pokémon was unfazed before Molly ordered, "Zap Cannon!" Will's worst fear had been realized as a cyclone of electricity from the body of Ampharos.

Will was prepared for this however when he ordered, "Teleport!" Xatu fazed out of existence at Will's order as the cyclone of electricity missed its intended target. Will breathed lightly as he saw Xatu appear right behind Ampharos.

Molly was fast however when she countered, "Ampharos! Use Thunder Punch!"

Will ordered, "Protect Xatu!" Xatu formed a barrier around itself as Ampharos's fist bathed in thunder made contact with him. The attack didn't result in physical damage but Xatu was tired from the current defensive. Will tried to turn the table when he ordered, "Psyshock!"

Xatu's wings opened as an energy form appeared in front of his beak and fired at Ampharos. There was no time to dodge as Ampharos was pushed back a few feet by the contact. Molly was surprised at where things stood when she observed, "That's persistent. I didn't think a flying type wouldn't go down so hard."

Will confirmed, "Type advantage isn't everything dear. Something that you are about to discover the hard way."

Molly didn't accept the warning when she countered, "I won't be defeated that easily either. Ampharos! Thunder!" At Molly's order the fake sky above the stadium darkened from the black clouds forming before a mighty yellow creation loomed over the head of the battle.

Before the first bolt of thunder could descend Will ordered, "Xatu! Teleport! Everywhere!" Xatu heard the order and was visibly afraid of the looming danger above him. One mighty crash of thunder fell down from the sky after another as his shift from one place into another gave him a temporary escape from harm. Before he had a chance to give another order, the battle was decided. A mighty bolt struck Xatu down the middle as it completely devastated him.

The clouds above quickly cleared as they left the sight of a triumphant Ampharos and a grounded Xatu who couldn't even attempt to get off the ground. Will consoled, "A valiant effort Xatu. Return." Xatu was returned to his Pokéball when he congratulated, "Fine work Miss Hale. Most trainers do not even accomplish such a feat."

Molly smiled when she returned Ampharos to its crystal Pokéball to thank, "I knew Papa wouldn't disappoint me. We still have a battle to continue however."

Will agreed, "That we do." His thoughts turned to Ash and Sabrina when he prayed, _"Ash, Sabrina, you two had better be enough. I only hope I didn't cause you to face something worse."_

* * *

Ash and Sabrina continued their way down the crystal tower while their Pokémon followed behind. The sight of the tower only going further and further down caused them to worry about what would await them at the bottom. Ash asked, "Are you sensing the same thing I'm sensing?"

Sabrina confirmed, "The growing presence of something powerful? I'm afraid I do."

Espeon asked, _"I cannot imagine that there is something down there that would be able to overpower all of us."_

Mew warned, _"Don't be so sure. There is one obvious thing we haven't encountered since we made our way in."_

Pikachu commented, _"This is starting to make me feel a little insignificant. How do we even know if Karen is down here?"_

Ash told them, "We're here to help a friend guys. We can't back out of this now."

Sabrina met him at the floor of the current level when she commented, "We are going through a great deal to save her. This is something we should hold for everyone right Ash?"

Ash looked around when he answered, "It's not a… ah… It's something I would do if you or anyone else was in this situation Sabrina. This is all about helping friends. Friends don't leave each other."

Sabrina considered the weight of Ash's words when she admitted, "This probably isn't a good time. This sort of thing just seems to slip out of me easy these days."

Mew warned, _"We're about to discover just what has been awaiting us."_

The group turend to see what Mew was warning about. The mighty presence made itself clear within the clear darkness of the crystal room before they were facing the mightiest challenge they could ask for. Entei stood in front of them when he announced, _"I have seen what your kind wants. You wish to stop us from having our place in this world. I have achieved my place in this world as a parent and will serve Molly's desire."_

Pikachu accused, _"You're just a big wannabe version of the real thing! Maybe you should step aside and we won't have to beat the fight out of you!"_

Espeon stood next to him when they prepared for his attack. Ash stood before Entei when he asked, "I get that you've been locked away for a long time for something you might not have meant to do. But is the rest of the world really supposed to pay for what happened?"

Entei responded, _"If she so desires, then I will see it is done. She has been denied the choice of adventure for as long as she was alive. If the world must continue to be so cruel, then I shall see it is paid in kind for its choices."_

Sabrina shook lightly at the answer. _"This is not the sort of father anyone should be allowed to have."_ She told herself. She told Ash, "Nothing we say can change his mind. This thing is a creation of Molly's mind from what the Unown have conjured. If it's something we can conquer, he will have no reason to continue on."

Ash prepared to grab one of his Pokéballs when he agreed, "We won't lose to some illusion. Mew! Pikachu! Follow Gengar and take him on!"

Sabrina followed, "Espeon! Grumpig! Alakazam! Assist them!" In a short amount of time, six Pokémon stood in front of Entei prepared to face the mighty creature. Entei wasn't intimidated as he prepared to engage in a battle for his existence.

Mew floated forward when she offered, _"It only took a few of me to control you before. I'm sorry to say that you aren't so special. The fact is you aren't doing anything to help Molly become a better person. You aren't giving the world the judgment it deserves."_

Entei denied Mew's warning, _"I have seen the depths of Molly's mind. I have seen what happens to a child who is denied everything she dreams of. I will not allow those dreams to be unrealized."_

* * *

At the bottom of the crystal tower, the sound of the Unown continued to resonate through the structure. "Unown… Unown…" One person lay at the bottom of their sphere of gathered concentrated energy that caused the structure to come into being. It was here that Karen was unconscious of what was going on around her. Even in this state she still had an aura of darkness surrounding her body as it kept her from being observed by any outside watchers.

As she lay in what would have been a slumber for many, there was only one thought that pierced its way through the hall of the Unown. "I'm not finished yet."

 **Notes on Chapter 11:**

 **And so our heroes have found themselves in the crystal tower where they must rescue Karen. Or that's what's been laid out so far.**

 **Karen does have an ability that hasn't been alluded to before. Something that will probably leave the reader curious about what the power of darkness is about her. Good news is that this isn't going to be its last appearance or left a complete mystery. Goal met for this chapter is beginning to delve into what sort of character she has about her, something that will lead to her and Ash to a "moment."**

 **Did a little bit of world building in the meantime, with Mew revealing the origin of the human language and offering a bit of context that would cause Molly to set things up as they are now.**

 **But what sort of condition kept her from ever becoming a Pokémon trainer? Most importantly, what really is the cause for Molly's actions? This question and virtually everything alluded to will be answered in the climax and resolution of next time.**

 **Until then, Happy Halloween and** **I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	13. Conquering the Unown

**Hey folks, here it is. The climax of the adaptation of this movie. Get ready for a lot of action scenes because this chapter really called for them. Also for a different type of ending I might add.**

 **Chapter 12: Conquering the Unown**

Within the illusion of the stadium battle that Will was facing, Molly waited for her opponent to offer another challenge against her unopposed might. Will was at a disadvantage as he tried to comprehend the energies around him in the crystal tower room. "This place is strong against me. It's unlike many places I've been to before. I cannot even comprehend what she might send out next."

Molly smirked at the comment when she observed, "That's your strength isn't it? Being able to tell what everyone is going to use? I managed to catch on to that idea pretty quick. For all you know I might even send my previous Pokémon again." She stretched out her hand as a crystal Pokéball appeared and stood ready to face his next battle.

Will accepted the challenge when he took another Pokéball from his belt and agreed, "That is simply a risk that I am going to have to accept it seems. Go forth Slowbro!"

Molly threw out her hand when she ordered, "Go Ursaring!"

In the center of the arena, Will and Molly saw their second Pokémon stand in front of one another. On Will's side was the pink bipedal Pokémon with a Shellder on its tail while standing a little shorter than the ursine Pokémon in front of him. Will wasn't intimidated though when he stood ready for the challenge when he ordered, "Slowbro! Use Confusion!"

Slowbro's eyes glowed blue as he pointed at his Ursaring opponent before seeing his opponent surrounded in a light blue outline. Before Will could do anything, Molly ordered, "Don't be confused Ursaring! Use Hammer Arm!" Ursaring was struggling to stay focused but drew its forearms back as they glowed white before rushing towards Slowbro.

Will was quick to see the attack when he ordered, "Slowbro! Withdraw!" Slowbro saw the attack coming as he allowed the gray and spiked Shellder to contain him within the defense of shell. The defense was successful as Ursaring brought its arms down only to meet with the effectiveness of a small pebble hitting brick wall. Ursaring motioned back as he brushed off the minor blow to his arms but wasn't discouraged from preparing for another attack.

Molly ordered, "I have something to surprise you. Ursaring! Play Nice!" Ursaring sat down with a grin on his face when he clapped his hands and waited for Slowbro to come out of his shell. Against what Will might have thought he saw Slowbro peak his head out and step out of the Shellder on his tail.

Will ordered, "You have an opening! Use Zen Headbutt!" Slowbro was no longer on the defensive when he was stepping towards Ursaring but recognized the order just before he could walk over to his opponent. Slowbro's eyes glowed blue before he was surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. Lowering his head, Slowbro ran head first towards the awaiting Ursaring.

Molly pouted, "And I thought you'd let this be easy. Ursaring! Hyper Beam!" Ursaring stopped clapping its hands as it stood back up and prepared an orange ball in front of its mouth. Just before Slowbro came within contact of Ursaring, it fired an orange beam towards Slowbro's charging skull.

Molly thought she had an easy victory already but saw the smoke clear as Slowbro continued to charge towards his opponent with a light blue aura around him. With a mighty jump, Slowbro leapt square into the center of the circle in Ursaring's chest. The mighty blow sent Ursaring flying away from its opponent as it brought up both of its hands to its stricken stomach from the damage. The Ursaring illusion was harmed but not defeated as Will prepared himself for another exchange of blows.

With the battle in his favor Will ordered, "Slowbro! Use Yawn!" Slowbro heard the order and opened his mouth before releasing a blue bubble to Ursaring. The bubble popped in front of Ursaring before it started to glow yellow-green while fighting the urge to fall asleep.

Molly wasn't happy with the status when she ordered, "Ursaring! Wake up! Use Thrash!" Ursaring struggled to remain awake at the order but walked forward as he tried to summon a rampage on his opponent.

Unfortunately it wasn't able to reach Slowbro in time before Will ordered, "Slowbro! Use Psychic!" Slowbro's eyes glowed a light blue before Ursaring was easily caught within an outline of light blue and pushed all the way back to the walls of the stadium. Ursaring tried to break free but couldn't fight against the power of the slumber that had come over him while being thrust to and fro against the environment. With one final motion, Slowbro slammed Ursaring to the ground as a mighty cloud of dust kicked up around it. The Ursaring illusion didn't even try to stand up as sleep completely overtook it.

Molly contained her anger as she took out the crystal Pokéball to command, "Return Ursaring." Ursaring returned to his containment when she commented, "You aren't a complete pushover after all. And Papa said he would offer me the strongest Pokémon I could ask for."

Will returned Slowbro when he responded, "That's nice of him to get you started Molly, but victory rarely enters the grasp of those who see themselves privileged. We do have one more out of three however."

Molly took out another crystal Pokéball when she accepted, "I won't hold back now. Donphan! Defeat him!"

Will took hold of his third Pokéball when he complemented, "Good girl. Don't hold back. Go! Gardevoir!"

The stadium battle was now between the bipedal, humanoid Pokémon and the gray, elephant-like Pokémon who stood a few feet shorter. One of the most critical battles of Wills career as a trainer was about to unfold but the first thing he thought to himself was, _"Ash. Sabrina. You two need to hold yourselves down there. I can only imagine what the power of this tower must be holding back."_

* * *

For Ash and Sabrina, they were indeed facing a blunt force that came from the Unown beneath.

Entei formed a mighty purple ball of flames from his mouth as is shot towards the two trainers who faced him. Ash warned, "Watch out everyone!" Ash and Sabrina's Pokémon both ran to opposing sides as they avoided the blast while the fireball hit the ground at Ash and Sabrina's feet leaving a cloud of smoke and shards of crystal flying in every direction.

Ash faced the incoming smoke when he gave telepathic orders to his Pokémon, _"Gengar! Use Hypnosis! Mew, get on one side and use Psychic! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on the other!"_

The attack began as Gengar put his hands together and released black circles that expanded towards Entei. Entei continued to stare down Gengar without fail as though he entered a staring contest to weigh down his opponents determination. The onslaught however was far from over.

Mew brought her hands together and formed a light blue orb of energy between them. She then fired the orb of energy towards Entei. Pikachu in the meantime released a powerful bolt of electricity from his body towards Entei. None of the attacks were successful however as Entei took the attack head on as electricity formed around his body and he prepared for another fire blast of purple fire. The blast collided with Mew's Psychic attack resulting in another blast of smoke through the room.

Sabrina offered her support, _"Espeon! Use Helping Hand for Grumpig and Alakazam! Grumpig, use Psybeam with Alakazam's!_

Espeon started by placing her front paws on the backs of Grumpig and Alakazam as they were both covered in a multicolored aura. Alakazam's eyes glowed red before multicolored circles released from his eyes to merge with the same attack that Grumpig offered. The two intertwining Psybeam attacks met with Entei's face as it pushed him back a few inches before he began to charge towards the three. With a leap into the air, Entei brought his paws in front before slamming both of his front paws into the ground with a mighty crash.

Sabrina was relieved to see her Pokémon able to rush out of the way from the attack but Entei was preparing another blast of purple fire as she saw Gengar attempting to prepare for another wave of hypnotic waves. She shouted, "Watch out!"

Gengar heard this warning and teleported out of contact with the oncoming fireball. Ash was the first to observe, "Damn this thing can take a beating."

Entei told them, _"Your telepathy will hide nothing from me. You cannot possibly overcome my strength."_

Ash didn't back down when he told him, "You're nothing! Someone who lives in an illusion should never control someone who's real! Pikachu! Thunder!" Pikachu fired a massive beam of electricity towards Entei while Ash ordered Mew, "Use Psychic from behind!" Mew flew behind Entei as she prepared another light blue orb of energy and fired behind him. Ash caught the next opportunity when he ordered, "Gengar! Dark Pulse!" A ball of purple circles appeared in from of Gengar's mouth as he fired them in the form of a beam towards Entei.

The three attacks made contact with Entei all at once as a mighty explosion erupted in the crystal room. This fact didn't stop Sabrina from offering support when she ordered, "Alakazam! Psycho Cut!" Alakazam formed two crescent-like blades of energy from his spoons as he fired them at Entei. "Grumpig! Psyshock!" Grumpig formed a purple orb of energy in his right hand before firing three beams of the same color toward Entei. "Espeon! Use Psychic!" Espeon's eyes glowed as the gem on her forehead shined to prepare for taking control of Entei's defeated body.

Even after the attacks all connected, Espeon found her mind being blocked from the opportunity to control Entei. Entei leapt out of the center of the explosion area and tackled Esepon to the ground. Entei was charred from the collective attack but still as vigor as he was when he began the challenge and Espeon was struggling to squirm her way out of the mighty beast's weight.

Ash saw this when he ordered, "Mew! Zen Headbutt!" The top part of Mew's head glowed blue as she shot herself towards Entei with a mighty speed and slammed into his left flank and toppled him to the ground. He then ordered, "Pikachu! Thunder Wave!" Pikachu released thin streams of electricity toward Entei with the intent to paralyze Entei where he was forced to lay. Entei however quickly stood up as he prepared another purple fire ball and blasted towards the area where the three Pokémon were. Espeon and Pikachu flew backwards while Mew formed a shield as she continued to levitate in front of her opponent.

Sabrina offered support again when she ordered, "Alakazam! Use Psycho Cut!" Alakazam gave a barrage of crescent slashes towards Entei as he gave every effort he had to offer some amount of damage.

Ash added to the attack, "Gengar! Help him with Shadow Punch!" Gengar raised his left arm as purple sparks formed around his fist before he leapt forward prepared with a mighty blow to Entei's face. The psychic crescents landed on both of Entei's flanks while Gengar was offered the perfect opportunity to offer damage. The attack however was rendered irrelevant however as Entei fired another purple fire blast toward Gengar. The attack resulted in another explosion near Ash and Sabrina while Ash saw Gengar flying to the other side of the room.

Before Ash had the opportunity to give another order, he saw a pair of mighty eyes staring him down before leaping forward to pounce on top of Ash with his paws on his shoulders. Ash struggled to get out of the grip above him when he heard Entei proclaim, _"Your persistence does nothing. Surrender or you will not live to understand your mistake."_

Ash resisted the threat when he told him, "Release Molly and you won't have to keep enduring my attacks."

Entei summoned another purple fireball from his mouth when he announced, _"Such is your mistake."_

Ash shouted, "Mew!" Before Entei could blast his fireball onto Ash, a light blue ray shot behind Entei as it slipped him off of Ash while the purple fireball hit the ground and exploded in another cloud of smoke.

Sabrina rushed over to Ash as she helped him to his feet while they rushed away from the sight of the explosion. She warned, "We've tried everything. How are we supposed to get past him?"

Ash shook off some of the dirt from his recent encounter when he responded, "We can't give up. We aren't going to stop the spread of this tower unless we stop the Unown."

Sabrina stayed close to Ash when she observed, "There may not be any other way we can beat him. I'm starting to doubt that we have much of a chance to defeat him however."

* * *

Karen stood up as she observed the bottom of the tower before her. She was not afraid of what might threaten her as she allowed the darkness to surround her. Within the crystal chamber was the glowing sphere of concentrated energy while the multiple hieroglyph Pokémon floated and circled it with the chant of, "Unown... Unown..."

Karen's voice boomed through the room when she warned, "I haven't even stood my ground yet. You freaks won't do anything to control me." She reached for two of her pokeballs when she announced, "Spiritomb! Honchkrow! Get them!"

Spiritomb appeared from his pokeball right next to Honchkrow before Karen ordered, "Spiritomb! Ominous Wind! Honchkrow! Foul Play!"

Spiritomb raised himself above Karen when he released a purple wind from his mouth towards the gathering of Unown. The circling of energy was paused as the purple wind made contact with them, leaving them in a paralyzed state. There was a short instant of pain that sounded from the Unown but Karen didn't allow her offensive to be held back. Karen brought both of her arms across her chest as Spiritomb descended and brought her within an atmosphere of purple wind that darkened the aura around her body.

Honchkrow in the meantime flew into the mist unhindered while flying behind one Unown after another while using her feet to force them to the bottom of the ground. Karen then ordered, "Honchkrow! Night Slash!" Honchkrow's wings both glowed purple as she flew further into the gathering of Unown and forced a multitude of Unown off their balance in a mighty attack. Karen was immeresed within the atmosphere of Spiritomb's body as she watched the Unown gradually defeated with absolute ease.

The Unown were brought into a panic as they tried to bring a united offense by firing red energy beams out of their eyes to the flying dark pokemon. Every attack however was for nothing as they could only endure every attack that Karen prepared to summon. Within one area of the gathered portion of psychic energy, Karen bellowed her order, "You have an opening Honchkrow. Go in there and destroy them from the inside!"

Honchkrow heard the order as she flew into the open area before having an opportunity to attack every Unown from behind. Karen grinned at the sight of her Pokémon in such a victorious state while the purple mist grew and brought the Unown into a state of cowardice. Little did she recognize that her attack was now the first domino to change the course of the battles above her.

* * *

Entei was preparing for another attack but before he could summon another purple fireball, he cringed at the first sign of pain that he had in his entire battle with the two trainers. Pikachu stood up as he supported Espeon when he asked, _"What's up with that guy? Did somebody actually get a clear hit?"_

Espeon answered him, _"It's something else. He's weakening."_

Ash heard the short exchange when he told Sabrina, "We're getting there. I don't see him showing as much strength as he had before."

Sabrina agreed, "I don't know what happened, but we might actually have a chance if this works out."

Ash ordered, "Mew! Use Psychic!"

Sabrina followed, "Alakazam! Use Psybeam!" As both attacks were called on to the psychic Pokémon, the beams collided with Entei as they not only made contact but dealt damage as they forced him away from their trainers.

Ash followed up with, "Gengar! Dark Pulse!"

Sabrina ordered, "Grumpig! Hyper Beam!" The other two waiting Pokémon offered their attack as they forced Entei into submission.

Ash felt himself on the verge of victory when he ordered his Pokémon, "Everyone! All together this time!" Mew, Gengar, and Pikachu made their way towards Entei as they prepared for a united attack with their best efforts. In one attack, electricity, psychic energy, and ghost particles created a mighty attack that offered another helping of damage on the illusionary legendary. The attack sounded through the room as the three energies created a mighty explosion that shook the crystal tower to its very foundation. The battle was about to end with victory on the part of Ash and Sabrina but the atmosphere was about to take a very different turn few had expected.

* * *

Gardevoir stood up as she tried to summon what little fight she had in her but the rolling Donphan became more of a challenge as it moved around the stadium battlefield and prepared to strike her again. Gardevoir prepare for another psychic attack but Will ordered, "Gardevoir! Teleport!"

Molly grinned when she saw the opportunity, "Donphan! Keep going with Rollout!" As Gardevoir teleported away from the path of Donphan, she was surprised to find that she was still struck from behind right in her back. Gardevoir fell to the ground while Donphan landed on all fours on top of her with its left foot on top of her back. Molly was prepared to give the order that would win her the match but she couldn't bring herself to do so when she felt a surge of warning brush over her.

Molly couldn't bring herself to concentrate on the situation as she exclaimed, "Papa!" She turned around as she rushed for the nearest staircase when she made her rush for the source of her warning.

"Where do you plan on running off to?" Will's voice inquired. Molly stopped in her tracks when she heard the question. She was making her way out of the battle when she recognized the danger of her position. Even against the chance that she was passing up on, she was only able to bring herself to one decision.

"I forfeit!" Molly announced as she rushed to the staircase leading its way down. The illusionary Donphan was hesitant as it waited for an order from its owner but stopped in his tracks at the lack of an order.

Will raised his pokeball to return Gardevoir to her pokeball before he passed by the illusion and rushed to follow Molly to whatever sign of danger she was about to face. He made himself down the staircase while trying to find Molly wherever she was. It was only a short while before Will found himself in a heavily damaged room of the tower where smoke was still clearing. At the bottom of it all however, Will saw the sight that broke Molly out of the battle she had with him.

Molly had rushed over to Entei's defeated body when she begged, "Please don't do this anymore! I didn't want anyone to get hurt!"

Ash and Sabrina walked over to her astonished by the sight of Molly rushing to the giant pokemon's side. Will from atop the steps offered, "You are certainly wise Molly Hale. You already have a grasp on when to stop a battle. It would seem that there is some merit to you becoming a great trainer after all."

Molly looked up from Entei's charred body when she told him, "You beat me. How can I call myself great?"

Will told her, "Being able to triumph over any of my Pokémon is by no means an easy feat Molly. You forced me to resort to tactics that I only seldom utilize against other trainers."

Ash began to gain a better understanding of the situation when he added, "There's even more powerful trainers out there Molly. One day you might even be a champion of this region if you put your mind to it."

Molly shook her head at the idea when she told them, "I've never been outside before. I don't know if I'll ever even be able to live to see a day where I can become a trainer. I've always wanted to see the world, but I just haven't been able to."

Sabrina told her, "I was once concerned with facing the outside world myself. So much that I concentrated on everything other than myself and didn't worry about the wellbeing of others." She took hold of Ash's hand when she continued, "One day I was shown the best parts of the outside world. I was reminded that there was more to living than preparing for a conflict that could possibly overcome me. There are hardships that have to be faced, but they are all worth it if it means that I am able to live such a fulfilling life. I know that you can have the same thing if you allow others to bring you there."

Will observed, "I believe that if you were capable of wishing for it, one day you could find yourself in the real world. One where the trainers of the world would be more than willing to face you as an equal."

Molly's head looked down as she considered the option she had. She eventually answered, "I… I do want to… I want to see the world like I've always wanted…"

It was in this moment that Entei stood up and looked Molly in the eyes. He solemnly accepted, _"Whatever wish you desire to see become real, I am capable of achieving it. But this cannot be one that I will be able to achieve."_

Molly asked, "How? I need a papa and I can't be alone in this world."

Entei told her, _"You have grown already Molly. You no longer need another to determine what sort of person you shall become. That fate is in your own hands now. If your desire continues to be in the real world, then I shall permit that you live to see that day."_

He walked away from Molly when he made his way to the staircase that lead further down the crystal tower. Here, Entei was able to see the source of his waning power as it continued to be unopposed by a force that had just made its entrance. One Unown after another fell to the ground as they were defeated by the growing purple mist and the continuous attacks of a Honchkrow virtually undamaged by what attacks the Unown attempted.

Ash and the others followed Entei down to leave Ash in a surprised state of what he saw. "Karen!"

He ran ahead as he rushed to Karen's side while Sabrina asked, "Is this how we were able to win earlier?"

Will answered, "Most likely. I didn't hope to see us meet Karen in this current form but it can't be avoided now. This is something that she has had ever since she was very young and even now continues to follow her. Whenever there is a concentration of psychic energy this powerful, she becomes engrossed within the power of darkness that she has exposed herself to."

Sabrina asked, "Whatever she's doing, what will defeating all of those Unown achieve?"

Will shakily answered, "I'm afraid that if this proceeds, we could be seeing the demise of the Unown and of Molly Hale's father. We could very well face a devastation unlike anything that we would be able to imagine. And we would be in the center of it all."

Molly heard the warning as she rushed ahead shouting, "Papa!"

Mew warned, _"It looks like we have a bit of a problem on our hands. I'm going to guess that you didn't find yourself in a situation like this before Will?"_

Will answered, "Only when she was very invested in a battle. After those situations she only needed to cool her head after a while. In this scenario, I fear we may be facing something to great of a challenge."

Ash asked, "Can you tell us how you managed to imprison the Unown last time Mew?"

Mew told them, _"It took a whole lot of me last time. The most I ever managed to round up was around twenty or so and I needed a long nap after that. Unless we have a nearby catalyst to send them all into, those Unown aren't going anywhere."_

Ash groaned when he told them, "We can't leave Karen! I'm going in!"

Will and Sabrina rushed behind him when they said, "Wait Ash!"

Molly made her way up to Entei as he struggled to make his way up to Karen only to fall on his knees from the waning of his power. As she embraced him she felt something very wrong about him. That he wasn't even there and yet was there for another moment. She opened her eyes to see that he was fading. She shouted, "Papa! Don't go! You can't leave me alone!"

Entei answered, _"I can grant you your wish Molly. You can do it without me. But to do so, you will need what the Unown can offer. It falls on to you now. Embrace the Unown!"_

Molly looked up from Entei as she saw the still swarming cluster of Unown surround the ball of psychic energy while one fell after another from the wrath of the Honchkrow above. At the center beneath the sphere, she saw one area that hadn't been touched. One part of the ground that she was still able to call her own. She gave Entei one final hug when she told him, "I trust you Papa."

Ash had rushed over to Karen in the meantime when he saw the purple cloud of Spiritomb surround her in a haze that darkened the growing aura around her. Sabrina asked, "Ash, what do you have in mind?"

Ash turned to answer, "I have to help her! We can't let her destroy everything!"

Will warned, "I don't know if you can do anything Ash! This is something no one has been able to intrude upon before!"

Ash pressed on when he told him, "That doesn't mean I can't try!" He persisted on as he walked towards the purple mist Pokémon that was in front of him before he marched on. He pressed on and felt a pressure of darkness weigh down on his progress. The further in he went, he saw something waiting for him. Not the simple sight of Karen protecting herself from the sight of others, but images that flashed in front of his eyes.

There was a young girl with silver-blue hair who cornered herself into a dark corner with her arms across her chest. Her teared eyes looked up as she looked up and saw the sight of something that struck a chord of fear into her. Even against the depressing sight, Ash was not discouraged from reaching forward as though he hoped to reach out to the young girl. He stretched out his arms before finding himself grab the shoulders of the young woman he was hoping to reach.

Karen's blank eyes were shot open as she recognized the feeling of human contact reach out to her and saw the dark aura dissipate from her. Still wrapped in the purple mist of Spiritomb she asked, "Ash? Is that you?"

Ash answered, "It's me Karen. I need you to stop. You can't let this place be destroyed. We have to do this for everyone. We have to do this for us."

The confirmation of his reach brought Karen down to her knees as she felt the darkness completely leave her and saw Spiritomb back away from the two together. Ash knelt down as he offered her an embrace when he promised, "You don't have to keep going Karen. It's ended for now."

Karen breathed as she took in the situation around her before looking up at the Unown who were still facing the attack of her Pokémon before noticing the sight of Molly making her way to the blank space. She asked, "Molly! What are you doing?"

Molly was beneath the center of the gathering of Unown when she reached out her right hand above her and proclaimed, "I believe you Papa!" At those words, every Unown that had been defeated by Honchkrow was raising itself to the sphere of psychic energy. The ones that were still active participated in gathering before diving towards the topmost point of Molly's raised hand. There was a bright flash that went through the room before it engulfed the entirety of the crystal tower.

Ash opened his eyes after a few seconds before he saw something completely different. He saw the mansion that Molly was originally residing in was now brought back into reality. All of the pokemon previously present were able to open their eyes as they noticed the wide open greeting room of the entry to the mansion was no longer a stage for a crystal battleground. Ash and his friends stood triumphant as they saw the Unown defeated.

Ash was immeadiatley reminded of the Unown when he searched the room around him and searched for the remains of what was the crystal tower. Entei was gone, the Unown had all disappeared. In Entei's place however was the body of another man who lay unconscious at the recent action. He turned around when he asked, "Guys? Is everybody okay?"

Sabrina looked around the room when she answered, "All things considered, I think we should be fine now."

Will agreed, "Whatever the Unown were doing before, it would seem that they are no longer casting their spell."

Espeon looked around when she asked, _"That is true. However where did they all go? Were you trying to be modest last time Mew?"_

Mew answered, _"I didn't do anything. If we were to gain any understanding of the situation, I believe we would have to inquire Molly and her father."_

Ash remembered the man on the floor when he asked, "Is that Molly's father?"

Will and Sabrina made their way over to the man when Sabrina asked, "Sir? Are you okay?"

The man on the ground groaned when he lifted his back to take in the situation around him. After opening his eyes he gave a shocked expression to notice the situation he was in. He asked, "Molly… Where's Molly?"

Karen stood up when she struggled to answer, "She's here and fine. I take it you're her old man?"

The man answered, "I am. But how is she?"

Karen stepped out of Ash's embrace when she walked with him towards Molly's body. The sight was something that both were astonished by. Molly appeared unharmed, yet she had a very noticeable change about her appearance. Across her face, her arms, her legs, over the rest of her body were small black markings the size of a pinky's nail. She scooped her into her arms when she answered, "Whatever it is, we'll have to see if she can still be saved."

* * *

The crisis in Greenfield had officially been dealt with as the growing crystals were no longer a danger to the people. The saviors however were not so enthusiastic about the aftermath. Ash and his fellows were in the Greenfield Hospital where Molly was taken in for evaluation. As they waited for the news, Spencer Hale was left to grieve the situation when he looked outside commenting, "This is my entire fault. I tried to tamper with something I had no control of and now I'm facing the consequences."

Will was the first to speak when he asked, "I am curious about that sir. How do you imagine this is the case?"

Spencer answered, "I've been researching the Unown for years. I thought if I had delved into its secrets, I could have found a cure for Molly. I thought I could change her fate and save her from facing the same fate as her mother."

Ash heard the reasoning when he asked, "Is that how this whole thing started? You were trying to cure Molly from something?"

Spencer confirmed, "When she was very young she was found to have noticeably weak constitutions. She wouldn't even be able to leave the mansion without risking a severe injury. My wife is in this hospital now and she hasn't been able to meet Molly directly because of her condition. She almost died in childbirth but she's been on life support ever since that day."

Karen sighed at the answer when she lamented, "That's a shitty way for any couple to be separated. Except that whole situation she went through didn't exactly stop her from dreaming of becoming a Pokémon trainer one day now did it?"

Spencer turned to confirm, "She wanted to be one ever since she was a little girl. It was something that I wanted to make come true. But now… I don't know if I will even be able to see either of them again…"

Mew floated into the conversation when she offered, _"There actually won't be anything you have to worry about. In fact there should even be a bit of a surprise for you in a little bit."_

Before anyone could ask what Mew was alluding to, Spencer's mouth went agape as he saw a woman with light-brown hair walking down the halls with a nurse by her side. "Michal…" Spencer ran past Ash and his group as he rushed over to the woman in question as he asked, "Michal. Is that really you? You're standing?"

The woman answered, "Spencer… Yes. I'm fine. I'm more alive than I've been in so long!"

Spencer and Michal embraced one another in a matter without any concern for anyone looking on. Spencer felt tears fall from his face as Michal accepted the embrace that she had been waiting for after so many years. Spencer turned to the nurse next to her as he asked, "Is this really possible? What happened? Where… Where's Molly?"

The nurse answered, "It was something truly miraculous Mr. Hale. Right after the crystals disappeared, Mrs. Hale made a recovery. And your daughter…"

"Papa?" Spencer felt very blessed today to see another sight. His daughter was right behind Michal as she revealed her presence. Spencer walked over to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders in a hope to see that she wasn't an illusion. She was very much real. Even with the black markings that encircled her form, she was still as alive as a human on the mortal realm would ever be.

"Molly… I'm so sorry…" Spencer said as he willingly embraced the reality that came over him.

The nurse explained, "It's truly remarkable how this happened. In fact Molly doesn't have a single medical condition at all. She's even as healthy as well maintained Rapidash."

Spencer was shocked at the further blessing when he asked, "How? How did this happen?"

Ash and the others listened in on the development when he asked, "That's really a good question? What caused all of this?"

Mew flew up to Molly when she answered, _"Well, the Unown last time had to be imprisoned in a structure of Arceus's making. They were stuck there in their own dimension for the longest time before being let loose. Instead of returning it would seem they've found a new home. Or a host rather."_

Sabrina was surprised by the observation when she asked, "You mean that… The Unown are all inside her?"

Mew nodded when she added, _"The Unown have all fused with her body and have given her the condition that she now has. From the looks of things, Arceus hasn't struck us all down yet. For all we know this might actually be something of his blessing."_

Will was astonished by the answer, "That is a truly remarkable scenario. This would imply that she has a very formidable and mysterious power resonating through her."

Molly overheard this conversation when she asked, "Does that mean I'm dangerous?"

Spencer answered, "Not at all Molly. Not as long as you stay you."

Michal agreed, "That is what I always wanted to see happen. We love you Molly. As long as you're always our girl."

Molly smiled when she accepted, "Thanks Mom. Dad."

Sabrina was pleased to see the heartwarming scene when she commented, "We certainly did something to change things for the better. But what does Molly intend to do now?"

Molly looked up when she answered, "I want to become a trainer. I know I'm able to do it now. I can go out and see the world."

Spencer was hesitant when he answered, "It's a lot to take in Molly… But I know you've wanted this for so long… I can't say no."

Michal agreed, "You have a chance now. You don't have to ask for others for support."

Molly smiled when she hugged her parents again thanking, "Thank you so much. I will become something great. I know it."

Ash smiled when he offered, "It's been interesting to say the least guys. It's just nice that we've been able to able to help."

Karen pointed out, "I don't think we'll be able to cover much ground if we leave now though. It's getting pretty late already."

Ash looked outside when he noticed, "Yeah. The sun's probably going to set pretty soon. I guess we could get a nice place to stay."

Michal offered, "Please. Stay with us tonight. It's the least we can do to repay you all."

Molly added, "I also want to hear more about what being a Pokémon trainer is like. You guys are all really strong and you probably have a lot of stories to tell."

Will turned to his friends when he offered, "Well who are we to deny her the entertainment of our forays? It wouldn't be such a bad thing to accept someone's offer I imagine."

Karen shrugged, "As long as I don't have to see any other freaky mansion stuff I should be okay. I just want a nice place to sleep right now."

Ash agreed, "I bet Molly would make a great trainer one day. I'll tell her about myself."

Sabrina simply accepted, "Majority rules." Although she had been hoping for a hotel night she knew that her group couldn't leave Greenfield feeling as though they deprived their newest fan.

Regardless of how they were about to be rewarded, Sabrina was able to accept the fact that she and the others had truly put their trainer skills to the test this day. Against a legendary Pokémon that would have crushed ordinary trainers, they were able to make a huge difference in the life of not just the town, but of a family that so desperately needed a change. Everything was made possible as Ash Ketchum led his friends into the changing of destiny for the better. Another reminder that Ash Ketchum was, if anything, not an ordinary trainer.

 **Notes on Chapter 12:**

 **Well there we are folks. This one sure turned out longer than imagined, but I think that everything has turned out for the best.**

 **After a ton of action, Molly has now been granted a special power at the end of this whole debacle. The power of the Unown. And she will play another part in this story later on down the road. How so? Wait and find out. After a little while and some additional character development I should be ready to get the ball back on track and head into Azalea Town where Ash's next Gym battle awaits.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	14. Complicated

**Hi everybody. Sorry for the delay, I've had a few things to take care of at school recently and it unfortunately took priority over preparing another chapter. The good news is that I managed to get this one finished and it turned out to be a pretty big piece of character reflection. I hope that at least provides a little bit of diversity so that this fic is more than just the characters going through the journey.**

 **Chapter 13: Complicated**

Within the mansion of the Hale residence, Ash and his friends were able to enjoy a period of rest from the recent adventure they had just overcome. Both Spencer and Michal were overcome with the joyous feeling of being reunited with one another and the offer of letting their saviors stay for the night was the closest thing they had to feeling they had come close to repaying Ash's efforts. The group had split into three for the night after dinner was done and Ash's friends were given an opportunity to learn more about the family household.

Will was currently engaged in meditation as he focused himself to observe everything that had changed about Molly in the recent hours since she had undone the curse of the Unown that threatened to take hold of her life. Will opened his eyes when he told Molly, "It would seem that you are in fact as well off as your parents were hoping. I believe your father said that you were born with weak constitutions is that right?"

Molly nodded, "Yeah. Papa told me that my Mama was severely hurt when she gave birth to me a long time ago and that she might not even recover. He told me that I wouldn't have a chance to see the outside world because I might have contracted that disease from her as well. It was something that he didn't know about until it was too late."

Will confirmed, "That is what he told me about. It would seem that Mew is right in that fusing with the Unown is what resulted in making you into the woman you are now. The only thing that is different about you now would be their immediate presence on your skin it would seem."

Molly looked over her arms when she agreed, "If I ever do go out in public I might seem a little weird."

Will told her, "It's nothing that will exclude you from any activities. The worst that might happen is that people will assume you are passionate about body tattoos. If what Mew said was correct however you might have something about you that will be very interesting to observe."

Molly looked back to Will when she asked, "You can talk to that Mew?"

Will explained, "Well it is a thing that only psychic users have been able to fully master. You might hear her talking to you if she wants you to hear her."

"I'm not sure how that works. How do you get psychic powers?"

"It's not something that can be attained overnight unfortunately. It is only something one can achieve with recognition at a very young age and with a lifetime of dedication. Many of my kind don't even manage to achieve full mastery after that long."

Molly was disappointed when she accepted, "I guess I'll have to accept that. But do you really think the Unown aren't trying to do something with me as their host as you said earlier?"

Will scratched his chin when he contemplated, "It would make sense. They created a new immune system for you so it cannot be completely out of the question to see other changes. It is something that would have to be awoken if somehow possible."

Molly requested, "Please, try and do something to make me bring out those powers."

Will agreed, "I hope this doesn't bring about another calamity." He brought his hands up when he framed his masked face on both sides and told Molly, "This will seem odd. But you must now empty your mind. You must free yourself from all earthly concerns."

Molly asked, "How do I do that?"

Will answered, "Focus on my voice. Banish all thoughts. Focus on everything that does not tie you to this realm." Molly closed her eyes when she accepted the instructions and found herself unable to think about anything else. She listened to a low hum that Will offered as he continued his meditation.

As Will meditated, he did everything that his psychic training had given him instruction to follow in such a situation. Molly had done everything she could to empty her mind and allow others to read her thoughts. Will came closer within her mind as he began to hear the chant that he had come to remember from when the crystal tower still stood. "Unown… Unown…"

Will continued to listen as he pushed away his personal thoughts and tried to further look into her mind before snapping back to the present. He interrupted the small blankness of Molly's mind when he told her, "And you may now return." When Molly opened her eyes he told her, "It would seem that you do indeed have something within you Molly. Something that could very well be dangerous if it was wielded improperly."

Molly asked, "Does that mean I can't leave the house still?"

Will shook his head, "It should still be possible, but it does mean that there is a hidden potential within you that has the potential to be awoken. I don't know what it could be without seeing it, but for right now you must do everything you can to remain in contact with me and inform me if anything different happens to you at all."

Molly accepted, "How should I do that?"

Will took out his Pokedevice when he showed her his contact information and told her, "You can contact me by this number. I don't normally hand this out to anyone, but in your case I think this could be something important. Just be mindful and don't let yourself be the catalyst of something comparable to what we have seen happen earlier today."

Molly nodded when she told him, "I'll do that. But if I'm able to leave this place and go out on my journey, I really want to have the chance to do it."

Will accepted, "I can't stop any potential future trainers. Judging from your pokeballs it would seem you might even be prepared already for such a time at hand."

Molly took hold of one of the crystal pokeballs when she agreed, "I hope they're still as powerful. I want to see the world and be something truly remarkable to everyone."

Will complemented, "It's not every day that someone gives me or any member of the Elite Four a challenge. Just don't let the strength be a driving force behind you Molly. The best trainers are capable of recognizing how their strength is achieved and when to best apply it."

Molly agreed, "I'll do that Will. It was really nice of you to offer me such advice. Maybe one day you can have a rematch with me to see if I can in fact win?"

Will nodded, "There's another part of being a trainer I can't turn down. A rematch. I can't say no to such a thing without coming off as inferior now can I?"

Molly accepted, "One day when I become a greater trainer, I'll do everything I can to prove myself as worthy of this chance that I've been given."

* * *

Ash and Karen had some time to themselves when they were wandering out on the lake bridge in the mansion yard. Ash began the conversation when he saw the nearest bridge and offered, "What you did was a big help today Karen. I don't know how we could have stopped Molly from everything she tried to do if it wasn't for you."

Karen accepted, "You probably would have had to get creative. But from the sounds of it you seemed to have trouble with the big dog himself before I did anything. Honestly it is kind of disappointing we didn't actually get to meet Entei himself, but that's a privilege not everyone has the chance to see."

Ash agreed, "That is true. Although there is one thing that I'm more concerned about Karen."

Karen kept walking beside Ash when she looked up to the night sky and asked, "What's that? Concerned about being able to hold your own?"

"What happened to you down there with the Unown?"

Karen dreaded the question but knew that it was going to be asked. She told him, "It's something that I've had ever since I was a little kid. Something that I've been able to manage myself but still comes out every now and again when I get into a situation like the one I just saw earlier."

Ash agreed, "I saw you really young when I embraced you. Did something happen that day?"

Karen explained, "I met my Spiritomb. When I was a kid I had an irrational fear of psychics. I had nightmares every night about how I would end up being controlled by someone with psychic powers. One day it seemed like something out a dream. Spiritomb came to me and engulfed me in darkness. That's when I learned about what it really was."

"You took in darkness and then it managed to become a part of you. It almost sounds like what happens to some psychic users."

"You mean like how they become really attached to their powers?"

"Sabrina used to be so overpowered by her abilities that she almost lost her humanity. I managed to save her only because I had a Haunter at the time who appealed to the part of her that was still locked away inside her. You don't seem to have that obstacle however. You haven't allowed darkness to make you its subject."

Karen agreed, "If only it was that easy. When I'm submerged within Spiritomb, I form a connection with him that only he lets me hear. When we're together he wants me to forgo everything around me and use darkness as a means of domination. I've had to handle it for the last twenty years and I still end up feelign tempted by the chance to see what he has to offer me. There's only one thing that has keapt me from doing that."

Ash was about to ask what she thought it was but knew it as soon as he answered, "Companionship. You wanted to use the darkness to confront your fear of psychics but you didn't want to ever be alone in this world."

Karen smiled when she told him, "You read me like a message out of a fortune cookie Ash. The truth is that being as strong as I am isn't something that I've been capable of on my own. I've always needed someone else to be next to in order to keep my sanity. When most trainers start to see how serious I get in battles though, that's when they start to walk away from me."

Ash took hold of her hand when he told her, "That's not somethign I plan to do Karen. You made good friends with Will and he's more than happy to have you at his side. For the short amount of time that I've known you, you've been a good friend and a great partner. If you ever find yourself edging towards that darkness again, I can be there for you and allow you to remain human."

Karen looked at Ash when she thanked, "That's nice of you to offer Ash. I didn't think you had that much heart in you. You're supposed to be dedicated to Sabrina aren't you?"

Ash blushed when he agreed, "Uh... yeah. Well it's been a bit tough to work out. I've just felt the need to help you because you needed someone to supprot you. I guess I'm still getting used to the whole idea of a relationship. I have to keep showing her that I care about her don't I?"

Karen confirmed, "You've only begun to understand the mind of the female species Ash. It get a lot more complex I'm sorry to say. But I think that's a situation that can work to our advantage. You and Will keep me from becoming Psycho Bitch and I'll teach you all the secrets of becoming a better ladies man."

Ash accepted the offer, "I guess I'll need it. I want you to remember that I won't look down on you just because we aren't... well together."

Karen accepted, "There's no rule saying that we can't do that Ash. But you know, all this talk of your woman is really getting me to wonder if you are giving her the attention that she needs right now."

Ash was cocnerned when he asked, "Can you tell if she's going to get mad at me or anything?"

Karen shook her head, "Oh no. I know girls like Sabrina. You'll know when she gets mad. Believe me, you should be more concerned if she's having the same kind of thoughts that you're having about this relationship right now."

* * *

With the stars aligned properly under the house of the Hale residence, Sabrina was indeed concenred about the status of her relationship. Right now she had taken the concern to the two people who she knew could probably offer the best advice about this predicament better than anyone else under the roof could. She sat across from Spencer and Michal when she told them, "I'm sorry if this is too trivial. I just have a lot on my mind that I haven't even wanted to keep bottled up."

Spencer dismissed the concern, "There's nothing you have to worry baout. I'm sure that nothing you want ot ask either of us is going to be something that we won't be able to handle."

Michal agreed, "You're probably already tired of hearing us thank you for evertyhing but it is the truth."

Sabrina nodded when she told them, "The things I'm worried about aren't even ones that I really have about Pokemon or training or the world at large. That's why I'm worried about htis not seeming like a big deal."

Michal offered, "You can tell us dear. It will even be a private matter if you're concerned about anyone else hearing this."

Sabrina mustered the will she had when she told them, "You've already met my boyfriend Ash. There's just things that I want answered."

Spencer nodded when he told her, "Well I know you might not see this as something serious Sabrina but trust me. There is nothing more concerning to everyone than a relationship that could take a turn for the worst."

Sabrina continued, "I don't think there's anything that will go terribly wrong. We're both good friends together... Probably a little closer than we should be."

Both Spencer and Michal were lightly surprised at the implication when Spencer told her, "Well if you and Ash have already... gone that far, then it's definately something you should get off your chest before it gets to be somethign serious."

Sabrina confirmed the observation, "Yes we've gone that far. I've had feelings for him ever since he helped me feel human again. Me and him were together for a week on the S.S. Aqua and things just built from there. I thought I would be able to have him all to myself and that I would be able to understand how wonderful a truly mutual bond with someone else was. Just like my mother and father before me."

Michal asked, "Haven't you had the chance though? Or is he just not a nice boy like he's leading us to believe?"

Sabrina answered, "He's a very nice person. So nice that... That it might be the problem. Ever since we've been together I had a feeling that there wouldn't be anything to tear us apart but now someone else has come into the picture. When Karen came, he's been interested in her."

Spencer observed, "So he's got his eye on that other lady does he? And you're sure that he isn't doing this because he wants to get closer to an Elite Four member just so he can have some higher position of power in the League rankings?"

Sabrina shook her head, "I would imagine that he would have already tried to do that by now if he wanted to. What's more, he's actually been at odds with these feeling ever since we got together. I'm worried about what this could do to us. I don't want this to break our bond together and I don't want Ash to be under the weight of temptation forever. Is there anything we can do?"

Michal told Spencer, "She is the psychic. I guess that they can sense these sort of things."

Spencer agreed, "She might be able to. But there's something I have to tell you Sabrina. You can't control how other people think or what they do. But what you can do is confront them directly about what you are feeling. That's what the whole point of a relationship is after all. Being able to be as direct with your other as much as possible. This way both of you live a happy life because you're both better together than apart."

Sabrina asked, "Is that how you managed to make your relationship work? You said that Michal was in the hospital ever since she gave birth to Molly. You could have easily found another woman to move on with. Is that what keapt you dedicated to her and not willing to move on?"

Spencer confrimed, "That's a good part of it. No one in this world can say that a relationship is easy. if they do, there's a good chance they haven't been in one."

Michal hugged Spencer when she told them, "That's what makes them worthwhile. We've never been serious pokemon trainers but we put everything we had into staying together. The point is that you should keep going forward with your bond with Ash if you feel that the two of you are able to keep your happiness in tact together. More importantly if you have happiness because you're together."

Sabrina nodded when she accepted, "I might have to process this somehow. As you've already heard, Ash is at the age where he is interested in women. I'll have to ask him if he can somehow see us being together."

Spencer agreed, "Of course Sabrina. You shouldn't do something that doesn't make you feel happy. If you want I can offer you my number so that if he's ever giving you problems I can sweep in myself and pound his ass into submission for putting you through a hardship."

Michal told him, "That won't be necessary. I'm sure she'll be fine by herself."

Sabrina accepted, "I'm glad to at least have a little help from someone who is in this committment right now. I hope that you will both still have a happy marriage."

Spencer shrugged his shoulders when he smiled, "I guess me and Michal here need to continue building our relationship don't we? Well at least we'll have plenty of time to get around to that."

* * *

The humans were approaching the night hour where all of them would be asleep but that didn't apply as much to the pokemon who watched their trianers from behind the scenes. Pikachu was rushing atop the mansion roof when he peaked into Ash's bedroom when he observed, _"Boy Ash still looks like he's in tough shape after taking down a legendary pokemon like that. As soon as morning hits, he's probably going to be sleeping like a Geodude."_

Mew flew up behind him when she told him, " _Oh that might be the physical factor of course. But it isn't quite as simple as that."_

Espeon walked up next to Pikachu when she agreed, _"For someone who has the drive to be a real "force of nature" he sure does seem to hesitate when it comes to fulfilling his desire."_

Pikachu told them, _"Ladies you have to remember that I have a handicap. I can't read minds like that. What's going on here?"_

Mew answered, _"It's like Espeon says. He is likely to become a "force of nature" but he still seems to have some personal morals holding him back. All human constructs anyway, he wouldn't have these concerns if he managed to push through them."_

Pikachu began to pick up on what the two psychics were referring to when he asked, _"What's the convenience of having to stick with one mate anyway? When I was in a herd my dad had maybe a dozen or so and he made us memorize whose mom was whose until we were old enough to wonder on our own."_

Mew explained, _"Theres a variety of factors. Religion, politics, economics, social establishments, humans managed to create multiple constructs over the millenia in an attempt to not only survive this world, but to try and make themselves seem above pokemon. There might be a few populations that still practice polygamy but Ash wasn't fortunate to be born in that sort of environment."_

Espeon agreed, _"It's unfortunate that he wants to be like my Vaporeon brother but this sort of thing seems to stick out in humans it would seem. But just how do we manage to ease him into this sort of concept if he doesn't believe it's possible? Moreover how do we get Sabrina to accept the idea of being with someone like that Karen lady?"_

Mew told her, _"If we were able to lure them together where they were forced to accept one anothers presence then it would be a start. The good news is that I think another key step is going to be taking place pretty soon."_

Pikachu looked into the room when he saw the door open and then another human stepped into the room. _"Sabrina might be able to accept this if she stays friends with Ash. They aren't about to "work out their tension" are they?"_

Mew leaned next to him when she observed, _"I don't think so. Things could be a little more interesting than just that."_

Ash was sitting on his bed when he heard the door open and was happy to see that Sabrina was making her way towards him. He welcomed, "Hey Sabrina. You look like you've had a lot on your mind recently."

Sabrina nodded, "I'm happy that you've been willing to respect my privacy. But there are things we have to discuss Ash."

Ash sighed when he agreed, "I guess so. I have to admit this already feels more dangerous than the whole debacle we were just struggling to get through."

Sabrina sat next to him when she told him, "You shouldn't be so tense Ash. We're supposed to be fine around each other. We're always honest with each other and we don't have much to hide from each other don't we?"

Ash confirmed, "Yeah. Us being two psychics and everything. I guess this is something we had to come face to face with wasn't it?"

Sabrina told him, "I don't want you to think that I'm trying to accuse you of anything Ash. But I'm worried about… us."

"We… We haven't been going through anything rough have we?"

"You might be right. But I want to make sure that we don't end up in something that we regret."

"This is about Karen isn't it?"

"At least you know what it is. I know you've been friendly around her for a while. But I want to make sure that you aren't trying to… Well do anything with her without me."

Ash took hold of her hand when he told her, "Sabrina. I'm not going to leave you for anyone. I… I admit it's tough. I don't want to make excuses for myself but it's something that I'm just going to try and power my way through. I can tell Karen to leave us if that's what you want. Just say the word and I'll do everything to make sure that she doesn't risk coming in between us."

Sabrina smiled when she told him, "It's nice that you're so considerate Ash. But I don't want you to do that to yourself. You met with her earlier and you made a promise that you would be a good friend to her."

Ash looked down when he confirmed, "Yeah. Sabrina she's a really nice person when you actually get to know her. She's… only about as interested in me as I am. Just as a friend and as someone who "got away" and nothing else."

Sabrina confirmed, "There's always that room though. It sounds like if something happens between us then it might be a problem for both of us." She sighed before continuing, "I just don't know how to handle this. Ash I want to be with you and I don't want to lose someone like you."

Ash brought his arm around her shoulders when he told her, "You won't. Things might get hard and they might be difficult, but I won't let anything ruin us being together. You and I can go on this journey for as long as you want together and we'll beat the best trainers in the world together."

Sabrina was comforted by the words when she accepted, "Thank you Ash. I guess if we stay together long enough then we'll be able to confirm how well off together we are."

Ash agreed, "We've got something great going for us. But I need to know. Do you want Karen gone?"

Sabrina shook her head when she leaned her head on Ash's shoulder and told him, "I don't want you to stop being a compassionate person Ash. I want you to be who you were the day I fell for you. Just don't let what happens next be something that gets in between us."

Ash held her when he agreed, "Nothing will. And I'm not going to get tired saying that."

The three Pokémon outside the room watched Ash and Sabrina hold each other before they drifted off to sleep while Pikachu asked, _"So what happened? It looks like they don't hate each other."_

Espeon agreed, _"That is the good news. As far as the two of them accepting the idea of multiple relationships though, they don't seem to be making much progress."_

Mew confirmed, _"That is the case. But if all goes as it could, there might be a situation later on where they could be forced to accept the idea."_

Pikachu offered his insight, _"We could just try and offer him the advice ourselves. I think if he has some help from his friends we might be able to see this whole thing end sooner."_

Mew told him, _"We could, but that is the problem of taking advice from Pokémon even such as me. Humans will only accept natural wisdom when it is something that they have to use to overcome an obstacle."_

Espeon agreed, _"Even in the presence of other psychics they seem to be rather skeptical."_

Pikachu sighed when he commented, _"I guess Ash is just going to have to keep holding back his instincts for a little while longer before I can get an idea of what's supposed to change things for the better._

Mew told them, _"Let's put it this way. As soon as Ash makes his way to the last gym that he's headed for in this region, then we'll see if he's forced to change his idea about relationships. Although that might not happen for a little while but it should be something interesting to see at least."_

Pikachu asked, _"You mean you can't just give us an idea of what to look forward to? Who even is the last gym leader in this region and what's that supposed to do to change the course of this whole journey?"_

Mew giggled when she told them, _"I'm not the type who wants to offer spoilers for something that's just too exciting to watch unfold. Besides I can't risk having you two protesting the plan anyway."_

Pikachu lamented, _"And here Espeon was being the only one who didn't want this big story to be spoiled for her."_

 **Notes on Chapter 13:**

 **There we go. Another chapter has gone out and a healthy amount of development is done.**

 **Will is allowing Molly to have the first steps towards becoming a trainer and we haven't seen the last of her either I might add.**

 **Of course most of this chapter has been a bit more complicated than just that. Ash managed to get Karen to open up a little bit about herself and managed to convince Sabrina that he's there for her. Isn't this a bit counterintuitive you might ask? How is reaching the "final gym" of Johto going to lead to the accumulation of everything boiling over? This and more will just have to be answered as soon as we get there.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	15. Buggy Azalea

**Hello again, I've managed to get another one out. Anybody ready to see another Gym battle? Good news, we're heading to Azalea Town and we're about to get one. So let's get this battle set up.**

 **Chapter 14: Buggy Azalea**

After a climatic encounter with the Unown, Ash and his friends bid a farewell to Molly and her family as they prepared for the continuation of their journey across Johto. Molly would soon have a chance to leave her mark on the Pokémon world while Ash was free to continue his journey with a new chapter etched into his epic. He knew that one day he would see the results of his actions come around again but the chance to progress now was something that he could not wait for.

Even after the sidestep in their journey, Ash was now only a short distance away from Azalea Town while he prepared for the opportunity to reach the halfway point of his journey. The fellowship left the Hale residence first thing in the morning while looking forward to their next destination with the bump in their journey now dealt with.

The sun was rising and Ash had a sight of Azalea Town in the distance. Will pointed to the town in question, "There we are Ash. The next point of our journey. A fair divergence from the usual city isn't it?"

Ash commented, "It's always nice to get away from a redundant setting. I bet there's a lot to see out here as well."

Karen agreed, "It's nice to be back where I was born. I barely ever get a chance to meet every now and again."

Sabrina observed, "So this is your hometown?"

Karen corrected, "This is where I was born but I didn't spend much of my life actually living here. There's a reason this place only has a notable reputation for being the home of the Azalea Gym."

Ash looked to the outer edges of the town when he realized, "This is the place of the Bug gym leader isn't it?"

Will confirmed, "It is. You've been preparing yourself quite well Ash."

Ash chuckled when he told them, "Boy I had a friend who would have absolutely hated this place."

Sabrina looked to find the Gym nearby when she asked, "So shall we get the first thing we can out of the way?"

Will agreed, "Bugsy is probably waking up right now. He'll certainly be looking forward to a challenge."

Ash prepared his pokeballs when he agreed, "This is going to be awesome. It makes me just want to rush through the rest of the gyms already."

Sabrina placed a hand on his shoulder when she reminded, "Just don't lose your head when you go in there. You don't want your judgement to be clouded by your ambitions."

* * *

Inside the giant dome that resembled the Celadon City Gym, Ash felt as though he hadn't even stepped inside a building. A forest was contained with multiple trees and bug Pokémon that observed his entry while his friends followed. Ash saw the battlefield nearby while a few bug catchers were having fun with their environment. Will walked up to them when he asked, "Hey guys. Is the Gym Leader here?"

A young boy looked up to see Will when he nodded, "Oh yeah. Bugsy's been waiting for somebody to challenge him." He stood up when he shouted, "Bugsy! You have a challenger!"

A lavender haired boy around the same age jumped down from a nearby tree when he told him, "Hey Benny this better not be an excuse to… Uh… Uh oh…" Bugsy was in shock when he saw two particular trainers walk into his Gym. Will Serenity and Karen Lee stood in his presence and he wasn't sure how to react. He stood to attention when he greeted, "Uh hi guys. I didn't expect either of you to be here. I'm not being subject to a surprise evaluation am I?"

Will shook his head when he told him, "Oh no Bugsy. Well we are here to evaluate but not you in particular. Your position isn't at risk."

Karen nodded, "We've just been tagging along with an up and coming young man who wants to prove himself to the world. You've probably heard the story several dozen times already."

Both Karen and Will stepped aside when Ash and Sabrina stepped forward when Ash greeted, "Hi, so you're the Gym Leader huh?" Bugsy wasn't sure if the idea of facing either of the Elite Four or a proven League Champion was more intimidating. Either way he had a feeling he wasn't going to get off easy today.

Bugsy hid his fear when he stepped back and greeted, "Oh hi there. I'm Bugsy! I never lose when it comes to bug Pokémon. My research is going to make me the authority on bug Pokémon! Let me demonstrate what I've learned from my studies."

Ash agreed, "You're on. I'm ready for anything." Pikachu and Mew stood back as they watched their owner step up to the battlefield to prepare himself for another decisive battle.

Benny stood in the middle of them when he announced, "All participants. We are now witnessing a two-on-two gym battle between Gym Leader Bugsy Jayne and the challenger Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion. Ready… Fight!"

Bugsy threw out his first Pokéball when he ordered, "Go! Ariados!"

Ash prepared himself when he announced, "Go! Growlithe!"

At the center of the battlefield of the gym, Ash's Growlithe was face to face with the red spider Pokémon. Ash already had a type advantage against his opponent, but Bugsy wasn't ready to back down at the first sight. Bugsy gave the first order, "A battle depends on more than just one advantage. Ariados! Use String Shot!" Ariados opened his mouth and shot multiple white strings towards Growlithe.

Ash saw Growlithe being wrapped in the thick white material in what should have resulted in his inability to move. Ash was prepared for such a trick however. "Growlithe! Use Flame Wheel!" With the order given, Growlithe's whole body became enveloped in flames as it burned away the white material like it was a pile of dry autumn leaves waiting for its time to be disposed. Growlithe wasn't finished though as he ran towards Ariados and gave a mighty tackle.

Bugsy was in an immediate state of panic when he saw the display. His Pokémon was already subject to his weakness even though he tried to prevent it. He gave another order, "Ariados! Use Sword Dance and then follow with Sticky Web!" Ariados followed the order as he spun around in a circle and felt the flames brush off him. He prepared for a follow up when he prepared a mighty glob of web material from his mouth and shot it towards Growlithe.

Ash responded to the attack, "Growlithe! Fire Blast!" The small canine fired a star-shaped fire attack from his mouth as it soared through the glob of web material with ease and then made contact with Ariados. As the attack was finished, Ariados took the full force of the attack and curled up as he was left in a defeated burnt crisp.

Busy was disappointed but accepted, "You did what you could Ariados. Return."

Ash congratulated, "Great job Growlithe. Return."

Bugsy held onto his other Pokéball when he warned, "Just because you have the type advantage, don't assume you've won."

Ash took hold of his other Pokéball when he agreed, "I won't. Now let's see what else you got."

Bugsy threw out his other Pokéball when he ordered, "Go! Scizor!"'

Ash in the meantime prepared himself, "Go! Charizard!"

At the center of the battlefield, two Pokémon of roughly the same size stood in front of each other. One the faithful draconic Pokémon Ash had raised from the ground up against the bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with its red metallic exoskeleton. Even with both intimidating Pokémon on the field, Bugsy was left to cringe at the clear advantage Ash had against him. "Just one hit from that and it's over…" Bugsy realized in reference to Fire having such a strong effect on both Bug and Steel types.

Bugsy didn't back down however when he ordered, "Make it quick Scizor! Hit him with Iron head!" Scizor responded to the order by having his steel head glow white and then preparing with a mighty charge towards Charizard.

Ash was prepared for the attack however when he ordered, "Charizard! Flamethrower!" Charizard opened his mouth as he released a red-orange stream of fire towards the charging Scizor.

Bugsy saw the immediate danger that he was facing when he ordered, "Scizor! Agility!" Scizor broke his Iron Head attack as he jumped around the stream of fire that Charizard shot out and then moved around his opponent at a blazing speed with only a white trail of energy to signify his previous place. Bugsy watched Scizor escape his firey fate when he ordered, "Double Team and then X-Scissor!"

Scizor glowed white as he created multiple copies of himself and prepared for another attack on Charizard. The two dozen Scizors crossed their arms as they glowed a light purple before charging towards Charizard in an 'X' like fashion. Ash didn't need to be psychic to recognize the challenge that the multiple attacking Bug Pokémon were preparing but it was far from something that would bring his downfall.

Ash countered the tactic when he ordered, "Charizard! Fire Spin! Use it on the third one in the back!"

Charizard heard the order as he opened his mouth and a flame shot towards the Scizor in the back row of the clones. As Scizor was cut off from his attack again, he was twisted around in a mighty flame that seared his body and caused the other Scizors to disappear. Scizor fell to the ground as he was left to endure the first direct fire attack he was hit with.

Bugsy was left with even more legitimate concern at Scizors damage but found he wouldn't have anything to counter with when he heard Ash order, "Now Charizard! Flare Blitz!" Charizards body surrounded itself in red-orange fire before diving down to the ground with the might of a missile as he took aim at Scizor. Before Bugsy could tell Scizor to dodge, a roaring explosion erupted from the ground as a mighty blaze reached up to the ceiling of the Gym dome. The explosion subsided after a few seconds as Charizard flew back and brushed off some of the char from his body after the attack. Meanwhile, Scizor was left in the center of the newly formed crater of the battlefield. He was completely burnt and unable to stand after the powerful attack while his dizzy eyes offered the only sign of him still being alive.

Benny poked his head out of the crater when he confirmed to everyone, "All of the gym leader's Pokémon have been defeated. Ash Ketchum is the winner."

Bugsy returned Scizor to Pokéball when he admitted his defeat. "Wow. You sure are the expert on Pokémon like you've built yourself up to be Ash. My research has a long way to go. In the meantime I have to admit your victory. You earned the Hive Badge."

Ash returned Charizard to his Pokéball when he met with Bugsy to accept, "Thanks Bugsy. I wish this was a bit more climatic but rules are rules I guess." He accepted the badge and added it to his undershirt next to the other three. Even with such a one-sided battle, Ash was still happy about the result. "I'm half way there. This has been going great."

Bugsy congratulated, "I bet it will be exciting to see you in the League Ash. Although I would prefer seeing more powerful trainers like you take up the roster every year."

Will entered the conversation, "It would be nice to see challengers such as him but a man like him only comes every so many years. Let alone one that has a Mew at his side."

Bugsy looked over Ash's shoulder to see Mew and Pikachu still next to the girls and was reminded of Ash's true potential. "Wow and you didn't even use Mew as one of your Pokémon for this battle. I bet Kurt would see you as one of the few aspiring trainers worth his time other than doing business."

Ash was curious at the mention when he asked, "Who's Kurt?"

Karen and Sabrina met with the gathering when Karen answered, "That old guy is still here? Is he still as stuck up about Pokéballs like he was back in the day?"

Bugsy shrugged when he answered, "I don't know, he's been around since I was born."

Karen groaned at the answer when she told him, "You aren't that much older than me kid."

Sabrina asked, "You said that he was obsessed with Pokéballs. Is that the line of business he works in?"

Karen confirmed, "Yeah, Kurt is a very traditional kind of guy and is one of the few people who makes Pokéballs by hand these days. According to him it's his family legacy to make them that's been upheld since people started making them. As you might be able to guess he usually gets business only by passersby trainers who forgot to buy some in another nearby town."

Sabrina agreed with the assumption when she commented, "I never thought there was much of a difference between a Pokéball that was handmade or just made from a factory. The only one that I can think of is that someone probably wouldn't accidently create a Voltorb."

Will offered, "I suppose some of us would probably need to restock on Pokéballs anyway. There can't be any cause of delay in stopping by."

Karen agreed, "I wouldn't mind seeing how he's holding up anyway. I need another one to stay ready."

Sabrina turned her head when she told them, "I think I should check around this town. I sensed something off."

Ash looked around when he commented, "That's weird. I didn't sense anything myself."

Will waved his hand when he offered, "Perhaps you are still excited after winning this battle Ash. We'll let you know if we need your help."

Bugsy accepted, "I have to go to the Pokémon Center to be somewhat ready for more trainers coming this way. I hope I don't have to deal with any more trainers who are as powerful as Ash."

* * *

Ash and Karen made their way to the house that Kurt resided in before entering to find a very plain single room household with a kitchen in one corner and a mighty blazing stone oven next to a workbench on the other. A little girl turned to announce, "Grandpa, we have customers!"

A gray haired old man turned to see Ash and Karen enter his house when he removed a green Pokéball from the giant oven with a pair of tongs when he thanked, "Good work Maizie. Prepare the inventory for whatever they might ask for. Ah, and not just normal guests I see."

Karen greeted, "Hey Kurt. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes. So you came to pay this old man a visit eh? And who might this young man be?"

Ash returned the greeting, "I'm Ash Ketchum. The Mew and Pikachu are with me if that's okay."

Kurt studied Ash for a few seconds when he told him, "Pokémon are welcome inside. The only thing I ask is that you leave your shoes on the mat."

Ash untied his shoes while Karen slipped of her yellow heels. Kurt gestured to a nearby table when he offered, "Now then I suppose we will have some business to discuss if there is anything other than sharing memories you had planned."

Ash walked over to the table as he matched Kurt's sitting posture by sitting on his knees when he answered, "Well I would like to get some Pokéballs and I think Karen needs one also."

Kurt told him, "That is what few guests I get these days come for boy. With you however, a boy who has actually mastered training a Mew, you need more than just another Pokéball. Assuming you know everything to know about them of course."

Ash asked, "What do you mean? I've caught a lot of Pokémon and I know how to use them."

Karen smirked, "Now you've got him ready to start."

Kurt told Ash, "Oh you have a lot to learn boy. These Pokéballs that are manufactured so much these days are ones that require more work out of trainers who are aiming to assemble the best team they can create. All because a few men met with the ambition for making a fortune off of the struggle of trainers who are in the same situation. Those people design them so that a trainer has to beat a Pokémon into utter submission just to have a real chance at capturing them. And if they break, then it all brings the trainer back to the Pokémarts to buy even more. I however believe in building a trust between other trainers. I believe that they deserve to be rewarded for being willing to invest a portion of their lives in capturing the wonders of nature that bless our existence. Pokémon deserve the best accommodation that a trainer can offer and the best Pokéball built by hands who have known them for centuries are those who can offer such a way."

Maizie walked up to the table with a long box as she set it on the table between the three when she offered, "That's one of each Grandpa."

Ash asked, "It's nice to hear that you want to Kurt. I guess I could give you a chance."

Kurt drew the box towards him when he agreed, "A wise decision. Of course the purchase you make is all dependent on what it is you hope to catch."

Ash asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kurt opened the box to show two dozen different Pokéballs of different color to Ash and Karen. He explained, "Well boy, have you ever been to the Safari Zone?"

Ash confirmed, "I caught a lot of Tauros there one time."

Kurt pointed to a Safari Ball when he began, "The Safari Ball is indeed a Pokéball that you could use to capture any Pokémon, but it is one that has been designed with the intention of capturing wild Pokémon tagged in the Safari Zones. This allows trainers to capture wild Pokémon the way the zones design them to be caught. This is the difference between a Pokéball you are familiar with and this one. But there is a greater variety that I myself have crafted over the years."

Kurt began to go through the various types of balls when he explained, "This one will offer a greater chance of capturing a Pokémon you have just fished out of the water. This one will make it easier for you to capture a heavy Pokémon, the heavier they are the more likely it will succeed in fact. This one will allow you to have a better chance capturing a Pokémon the longer you remain in battle with it. And this one… well if your Pokémon has its eye on a mate, this one is very effective."

Ash was intrigued by the explanation when he told Kurt, "I didn't know it was possible to have Pokéballs work this way."

Kurt nodded, "You can be a cut above the regular trainer when you follow my words and use the finest Pokéball for a particular situation. So is there any type in particular that you might be hoping to use?"

Karen spoke up, "As you might guess I'd like just the regular kind. Being an Elite Four, the only challenge I have these days is hoping my Pokéball can hold a Pokémon."

Kurt took out a Pokéball that resembled the regular one when he agreed, "I will respect your desire Karen."

Ash thought about what he was being offered when he decided, "Well I am hoping to capture a Dark type Pokémon at some point. More important to me right now would be an Ice type. I probably could also catch another dragon type if I want to go for some extra power. I guess a Steel type would be another one that I could go for. Those are the ones I can think of right away. Which ones would be the best for me?"

Kurt pointed to several of the Pokéballs he had on display when he answered, "The first one you would want is this Dusk Ball. This one works best in a cave or at night. The perfect time when you will most likely find a Dark type. This Dive Ball is meant for water types but it is one that can work wonders on capturing an Ice type. And this Heavy Ball here, this one will easily capture a Dragon or Steel type if you are hoping to capture something as mighty as a Salamence or a Steelix."

Ash accepted, "Okay, I'll give those things a try. You got a sale."

Kurt saw Ash take out his Pokédevice when he prepared to transfer money to Kurt's account but told him, "I'm afraid that I might be a bit more traditional than you had hoped. I don't have a personal account."

Ash was stumped when he heard the confession and asked, "Uh, do you think you can hold them for me for just a little bit?"

Kurt nodded, "These won't be headed anywhere today. Just come back here with the money." Ash walked out and Karen offered Kurt a few Pokédollars when she paid for her Pokéball. Kurt observed, "Didn't know you would garner a taste for younger men Karen. Someone powerful enough to control a Mew is certainly not someone to look down on I must admit."

Karen took her Pokéball when she told him, "I might have had a chance but he's pretty happy in the relationship he has now. I don't really plan on being a relationship breaker. I'm not that head over heels about him."

Kurt commented, "Ah so he's that far already is he? But you wouldn't say no to have a chance to be with him would you?"

Karen looked to the nearest window when she told him, "I think I know what you might be implying old man. Ash has got serious potential but I don't know if he has that much."

Kurt asked, "You mean in handling more than one woman or having the opportunity to gasp that right?"

Karen told him, "Could be one or the other. But everything would have to go just right before we even have the chance to know what the answer could be."

* * *

Will and Sabrina made their way to the Slowpoke Well as they looked down into the dark hole where Slowpoke drank their water. Will observed, "You don't seem quite as anxious as you were before."

Sabrina told him, "It's just a few things that have been on my mind. For the most part they've been dealt with. I never thought I would be going through so many emotions at the idea of committing to a relationship."

Will agreed, "You are in the early days of being with Ash just so you remember. I am interested in knowing however, did you manage to have a chance to speak with Karen a little bit?"

Sabrina shook her head, "I haven't had the chance. It's been a short time since we left Greenfield so there might still be a few opportunities."

Will reminded her, "It would be a good idea to do so. You wouldn't even have to concern yourself with any comments she has about him or you."

Sabrina accepted, "I know. I just don't feel the need to do so. This is the first time I ever had to deal with the idea of friends so I'm probably still getting used to the idea."

Will added, "That might be the case. When Ash gave you your humanity he did something that most people don't do for each other. As you progress through life it will be necessary to understand that it is better to be friends with others than be suspicious of their desires."

Sabrina sighed as she continued looking into the well when she agreed, "I'll see if I can work on my relationship with her when we leave town."

Behind the two psychics, the sound of two men panting could be heard as they climbed their way up the mountain and towards the well. One man pulled up the other when he told him, "Come on, we're here at the right time and we got to be quick!"

The other asked, "Why can't we move our store a little closer to here so that we don't have to walk so much?"

The other told him, "Because people are going to get suspicious. That's why… eek!" The two men were shocked to attention as they saw Sabrina and Will in front of them. The man forced his hands behind him when he asked, "Uh… Wow uh… What brings you guys here?"

Sabrina answered, "I was planning on a bit of reflection but it seems that I was sensing something."

Will agreed, "So it would seem. Perhaps it would benefit you to tell us about what brings you both here."

The other man answered, "We were here to uh… Pray! You know we just can't get enough rain after all!"

Sabrina called on her powers as she caused the first man to drop the machete that was in his hands behind him. She looked at the ground when she asked, "Does someone need a permit to bring that to this place in particular?"

Will told her, "No, but I believe there has been a few reports of illegal cutters in previous years. Those Slowpoke won't be able to survive as long if they continue to have their tails cut off. You two wouldn't happen to be the cutters would you?"

The man with the machete panicked when he asked, "So what if you can guess? We were ready for this! Go Koffing!"

The other ordered, "Go Zubat!"

The two Pokémon stood in front of Sabrina and Will but were both undaunted by the sight. "A little exercise doesn't hurt. Go Jynx!"

Sabrina joined in the action when she summoned, "Go Tyrogue!" Jynx and Tyrogue stood in front of the opposing Pokémon prepared for battle. Sabrina gave the first order, "Tyrogue! Use Mega Kick!"

Will ordered, "Jynx! Use Ice Beam!" As the orders were given, Tyrogue gave a mighty kick to the Koffing while Zubat was blasted away with a mighty beam of ice. The two intruding trainers looked on in disbelief when they saw their Pokémon shot across the sky without any hope of being brought back to defend them."

The first one said, "We are in some serious shit! Now what?"

The second one answered, "We push through! It's not like we have any superstitions to worry about!" At those words the machete they had dropped was levitating in the air right behind them as it offered a swipe across the top of their heads only to graze their hair.

Will warned, "It would seem the spirits of the displeased Slowpoke aren't about to let you off that easy." The two men held each other as they ran away screaming at the sight of the machete that threatened to cut them. They ran down the mountain in a roll with only the comfort of getting away from the threat as their reward.

Sabrina allowed the machete to drop to the ground when she returned Tyrogue and commented, "Not even enough for a stretch I have to say."

Will returned Jynx when he agreed, "This sort of thing happens every now and again doesn't it?"

Sabrina accepted, "Even in these cases, I need to become as strong as possible. Tyrogue isn't going to achieve anything if we don't face anything that can improve him."

 **And there's another one down folks. This tragically one-sided battle was very one-sided but when an Ash Ketchum who's actually competent uses Pokémon to win a battle, there isn't much of a different outcome is there?**

 **The best part is that we are now half way through Johto and Ash will be ready to take on the League. In the meantime I will be adding as much action as possible and giving the characters a chance to develop as well.**

 **Most of this is pretty much just nail-biting buildup before we get to some of the really good stuff though and all of that is going to be coming once we reach near the end.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	16. Hey Violet

**Hey guys. Another update finally. Sorry for missing last week, Hearts of Iron IV is my excuse. But getting underway we'll have a chance to see Ash take on Violet City at last.**

 **Chapter 15: Hey Violet**

Ash and his friends had taken a day to cross the road on Route 32 as they came across the next city that was waiting for them. Despite the modest requests from Sabrina and Karen for a brief break from the traveling, Ash had become as excitable as he was in his early days as a trainer. He was half way towards becoming a participant in the Johto League and he did not want to wait another second before he had the chance to claim another championship.

As his friends came upon the view of the next city, Will pointed to the city of nostalgic scents itself that lay on the horizon. "There's Violet City Ash. Just as you hoped we are now within walking distance of another target Gym."

Ash nodded, "That's the place alright. Having one day off from battling has gotten me anxious. I want to just rush in and get another badge."

Karen looked on when she told him, "This is usually the first place that new trainers in Johto go to when they start their journey. After everything I wouldn't be surprised to see another big win for you kid."

Sabrina asked, "Do you plan on moving out as soon as you win this one?"

Ash confirmed, "I want to head out as soon as I can. After this I'll be so close I can almost taste being close to the League."

Sabrina tried to tell him, "You do know that we have to…" Before she could tell him the rest of her reminder she saw Ash rushing off to the entrance of Violet City with absolute headfirst speed and towards the Gym.

Mew stayed behind when she told her, _"He is very much in character isn't he? Once he sees something he wants to grasp he just can't let anyone else get in his way."_

Sabrina sighed when she decided, "Maybe he'll think a little clearer once he has to consider the situation."

Karen told her, "He probably will. It's not like there's any harm in allowing for the most immediate goals to be taken care of right?"

Will told them, "We had best catch up to him ladies or else we will miss his battle with Falkner." The trainers and the Pokémon following them ran towards the Gym with Ash leading the way as another chapter in the battling history of Ash Ketchum was about to unfold.

Ash in the meantime asked, "Hey Pikachu. You ready for a real workout?"

* * *

Entering the Violet City Gym, Ash saw two trainers inside waiting for the next challenger when he announced, "Hey guys. I'm here to challenge Falkner."

The bird trainer named Abe welcomed, "You've come to the right place. You can find him on the top floor if you feel like you're ready."

The bird trainer named Rod added, "I've got to oversee this one. Let's see if you have what it takes to win kid."

Before any of them could make their way to the nearest elevator, Ash turned to see Will, Sabrina, and Karen make their way in as Will commented, "Your enthusiasm is one that I cannot look down on Ash. But at least allow us to have an opportunity to witness another of your achievements."

Sabrina agreed, "Karen informs me that the others after this will be much harder. Perhaps you won't be as anxious to rush in so fast then?"

Ash scratched the back of his head when he told them, "Sorry guys. Just been looking forward to this is all. We're only now getting ready to head up."

Karen invited herself and the others to the battle when she told them, "Let's see if you manage to handle something this easy then oh great champion."

The fellowship of trainers made their way onto the elevator as Rod showed them the way to the top floor before the battle could begin. It was only a short ride up as the elevator doors opened after a minute and allowed a view of the Violet City skyline. Ash walked out with Pikachu on his shoulder when he looked across the battlefield to see a blue haired young man around his age with his arm stretched out and a Noctowl landing on his forearm.

Ash walked forward when he asked, "Hi there. Are you the Gym leader here?"

The blue haired gym leader introduced, "I'm Falkner, the Violet Pokémon Gym leader. People say you can clip flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity… I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird type!"

Ash ran to the box on his side of the battlefield when he accepted, "Nice to see that you're ready to get formalities out of the way so fast. I'm ready for anything you have to throw at me."

Rod stood in the middle of them when he announced, "All participants. We are now witnessing a two-on-two gym battle between Gym Leader Falkner Mitler and the challenger Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion. Ready… Fight!"

Falkner threw out his Pokéball when he ordered, "Go! Pidgeot!"

Ash prepared himself for the battle at hand when he ordered, "It's your turn Pikachu! Let's see some action!"

At the center of the battlefield, Ash's double sized Pikachu was still only half the Pidgeot's size but had no reason to be afraid of what was coming. Falkner did not acknowledge this as a trouble however when he ordered, "Pidgeot! Prepare Hurricane!" At Falkner's order, Pidgeot's wings glowed light blue and then began to flap them in order to release a powerful gust of wind in Pikachu's direction.

Ash stood undaunted at the attack when he ordered, "Pikachu! Use Zap Cannon!" Pikachu's entire body was surrounded in electricity before releasing an orb of electric energy towards the Pidgeot mustering the mighty storm. The orb hit Pidgeot square in its chest and caused an immediate stop to the growing wind as it came crashing down to the ground.

Falkner looked to his Pokémon and asked, "Pidgeot? Can you move?" Pidgeot responded by struggling to stand up only to fall flat on the ground again. Disappointed by the results he took out his Pokéball and offered, "Don't be discouraged. You'll do better next time." A red beam drew Pidgeot back into its containment where he would offer his first bird Pokémon a rest.

Ash told him, "I hope it's not too much trouble but I don't plan on swapping out this time."

Falkner prepared himself when he warned, "That's fine. We can just keep this moving. Consider this a compliment, I haven't had to use my strongest in a long while." He drew out his arm when he commanded, "Noctowl! Show them what you can really do!" Noctowl flew off Falkner's arm and towards the battlefield as he prepared to take on Pikachu. Falkner was quick to offer the first attack when he immediately ordered, "Use Synchronoise!"

Ash recognized the attack when he ordered, "Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

Falkner grinned when he convinced himself that he was able to win against an attack that didn't even match the power of Noctowl's psychic attack. He watched as Noctowl flew in the air and glowed a rainbow aura before crashing down to the ground feet first. With a mighty sound the rainbow aura made its way across the battlefield as it spread across the two trainers on both sides.

Falkner looked to see Noctowl fully confident in the success of his attack while seeing Ash still standing. "You seem like you haven't even endured an attack that was devastating to you." He observed

Ash agreed, "It's a good thing I try to diversify my party at all times. That attack would have beat all my electric types if I had any others… Of course that attack would have had to hit."

Falkner's face dropped at the comment when he asked, "What?" He saw Noctowl rise up from the ground only to see Pikachu was still not to be seen defeated.

This concern would have been enough if he didn't hear Ash order, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" From the sky above, Pikachu came diving down with a mighty electric shock that came crashing down to Noctowl's location. Noctowl took the full force of the attack as he was shocked to the ground and fell down with a mighty thud at the attack. Pikachu landed safely on the ground as he brushed off the dirt on his arms with a confident display of victory.

Falkner made his way over to Noctowl and scooped him in his arms when he cursed, "My dad's cherish bird Pokémon… Well… A defeat is a defeat."

Rod lifted his arm when he proclaimed, "All of the Gym Leader's Pokémon have been defeated. Ash Ketchum is the winner…" The psychic users at the time were able to hear Rod's sentence complete, _"Of this very decidedly one-sided battle…"_

Ash made his way to the center where he asked, "Noctowl isn't in too rough shape is he?"

Falkner shook his head, "He had to prepare for days such as these. It would seem that your Pikachu is just that strong after all. As such you've earned this badge." Falkner took out one of the Zephyr badges and handed it to Ash who accepted it eagerly and added it to his undershirt.

Ash felt himself more excited by the achievement when he told himself, "This is awesome. Three more and I'm ready."

Falkner agreed, "And you seem to have gotten the other beginning gyms out of the way as well. I don't know if you're hoping to hear this, but trust me Ash that the remaining three you have left are going to provide more of a challenge than even my strongest could have offered."

Ash nodded, "At least not everything is going to be handed to me. Maybe we'll meet again at the League."

Falkner confirmed, "That will be my job. I do hope you continue to prove yourself."

* * *

After another win on Ash's part, the Johto region was now well on its way to being completely won while he continued to make a charge across the land of challengers waiting for him. The fellowship was now traversing across Route 36 with the next city in sight while considering the next destination.

Sabrina congratulated, "I knew Pikachu would always be able to offer a rather… electric display of winning."

Pikachu accepted the scratches to his head while Karen asked, "So what did Pikachu even do? Did he really manage to jump high enough that he was able to avoid that last… and only attack?"

Will confirmed, "That was half of the plan. Ash did tell Pikachu to Quick Attack and that did require him making a very high jump into the air. That would have provided enough of a window of the opportunity to avoid the range of the attack."

Ash confirmed, "That was the idea. I haven't seen Synchronoise before but I've had a little bit of a reminder about what it does when I checked my Pokédex one time."

Sabrina observed, "And because Pikachu was able to make such a leap he had the opportunity to avoid the attack entirely and strike down Noctowl like he was nothing."

Ash agreed, "I kind of feel bad making Falkner eat his words about how flying have a chance against electric types… But hey, I got to keep going forward somehow."

Karen agreed, "It's been such a short amount of time since you even got to this region and you've already been cleaning up house like your life depends on it. You're definitely proving that you earned your Championship in Kanto at least."

Ash accepted the complement when he agreed, "Yeah, this has been pretty fun although I hope the upcoming three are going to provide more of a challenge. My Pokémon really need to be pushed to their limits if they're going to get stronger."

Will pointed out, "That's a fair statement. The Pokémon you have been facing have even been their more powerful choices."

Ash was curious about the point when he asked, "So they weren't holding back on me?"

Karen confirmed, "It's a blessing and a curse. When a gym leader is asked to take on a trainer who has one at least one League, that gives them the authorization to use their strongest instead of ones that allow for the opportunity for newbies to have a chance."

Will added to the explanation, "It could be mostly a blessing however. A gym leader losing against a Champion doesn't count against their annual evaluation."

Ash asked, "That's when a gym leader has to keep proving that he or she is able to maintain their position as a gym leader isn't it?"

Sabrina confirmed the question, "They have to maintain at least an 80% win ratio against trainers who have not proven themselves victorious in a League and there can only be one dozen for each region."

Will added, "And four elite trainers and a champion to represent the most capable in their respective region. Of course there is also the most coveted ranking of all trainers. A Pokémon Master."

Ash confirmed, "Someone who can qualify as a Champion in their region and then claim victory over just one other. That's what I'm hoping to reach for one day.

Karen added "You are at least getting some work put into your guys. You'll have to work hard if you ever plan on taking on any Elite Four members like me and Will here. Not many gym leaders ever had the capability of overcoming the higher ranking trainers of the world. And if a gym leader did beat a member of the elite four… Well that would be an awkward position."

Ash looked forward as he saw the next city in the distance when he asked, "All I have to do is get ready to beat some more gym leaders. That's the only thing I have to worry about right now."

Before there were any other observations to be made, the four trainers saw a helicopter above them with a rope descending to the ground. From the ropes, people in black uniforms descended before rushing towards Ash and his friends. Ash was about to ask who they were but heard Will observe, "Well it would seem that we are about to reap what we have sown."

Sabrina agreed, "This is our doing Ash. We'll drive them away as fast as possible."

Ash stepped up when he told them, "Don't think that's a reason for making me sit this one out."

Karen stepped up when she added, "Any group battle is just more fun for me."

One of the black uniformed men rushed forward before Ash notice a red "R" on the chest area before hearing him announce, "That's them! That's Will Serenity with the Saffron gym leader!"

Another man stepped forward with a Pokéball in hand when he greeted, "Well hello there folks. I'm sorry that things had to come to this. But interrupting our business in Azalea is going to make someone have to pay the consequences."

Will asked, "Is that so? How do you intend to exact your idea of righting what we have done wrong?"

The man offered, "Well we've had a few options in mind. But we decided we could achieve all of them if we just beat your asses into the ground and take you to our new boss. Let's get em' boys!" A multitude of black uniformed trainers ran forward with their Pokéballs in hand while Ash and his friends watched what was about to unfold.

Sabrina pointed out, "There seems to be only twelve of them. Do you believe we can all handle three at a time?"

Ash told her, "If anything I get the feeling from you that this is going to be a little stretching exercise at the worst."

Will confirmed, "We have a plan established. Let's see how well we are able to follow."

On Ash's front he saw three trainers rushing towards him as he grabbed hold of his Pokéball and commanded, "Let's get them Dragonite! Pikachu! Help him out!" At the command Pikachu ran forward with Dragonite appearing at his side while three trainers had already sent out their respective Golbat, Raticate, and Arbok.

Despite the number advantage two of the trainers voiced their concern, "Uh… Guys, I don't think we're high enough up to handle that…"

Another one agreed, "Yeah, he's sending in a serious beast against us."

The third one ordered, "Get to work you pussies! We aren't being paid to quiver at the sight of a little challenge!"

The first trainer agreed, "Ah – Okay! Golbat! Venoshock!"

The second one followed, "Raticate! Hyper Fang!"

The leading one grabbed a berry from his pocket when he threw it and shouted, "Arbok! Fill this area with a Belch!"

The Arbok raised his head into the air as he gobbled the berry and prepared for the mighty poison attack while Golbat fired a purple stream of poisonous liquid towards Dragonite and Raticate made a mighty run towards Pikachu with its teeth shining.

Ash stood his ground when he ordered, "Dragonite! Hydro Pump! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Dragonite blasted a powerful jet of water from his mouth towards Golbat as it made contact with the poisonous liquid that caused a collision of streams. Pikachu in the meantime summoned a great deal of electricity around his body before jumping out of Raticate's biting area and then made a mighty lightning strike on the pokemon.

Even with the two defeated, the leading trainer stood firm when he watched Arbok prepare to release something from the depths of his bowels. Ash saw the purple serpent Pokémon open its mouth as it released a mighty purple cloud of poison gas onto the field. Ash ordered, "Pikachu! Get ready to attack! Dragonite! Hurricane up to the sky!"

Pikachu made another leap backwards as he watched Dragonite's wings glow light blue before flapping them and creating a cylinder of wind around the three threatening trainers and their Pokémon. The gas of the Arbok's Belch attack was concentrated into one area as the three trainers flew upwards screaming, "AH!"

The three did everything to avoid breathing the attack that was guided towards them but Ash finished the battle, "Use Thunder Pikachu!" Pikachu then fired a massive beam of electricity from his body as it struck down the cylinder of wind while the poison gas dissipated and sent the trainers and Pokémon crashing down to the ground. Inside the small crater, three of the trainers had been reduced to less than a threatening presence.

Sabrina in the meantime had ordered, "Espeon! Help Tyrogue take them on!" The three black uniformed trainers followed, "Houndoom! Gnaw em' good!"

"Murkrow! You got this!"

"Vileplume! Assist!"

Three Pokémon had been sent against the two that Sabrina had before realizing what a disadvantage she would have. She didn't back down however when she ordered, "Tyrogue! Use Brick Break! Espeon! Use Psychic!"

The three trainers didn't have an idea of who the target was but their coordination followed with, "Houndoom! Bite that little guy into submission!"

"Vileplume! Use Stun Spore!"

"Finish off everything Murkrow! Nightshade!"

Everything had proceeded just as Sabrina had foreseen when the three made their attack. She ordered to Tyrogue, "Hit him from beneath! Turn Vileplume against them Espeon!" As the orders were given, Tyrogue ran towards Houndoom as he waited until the canine Pokémon made a leap over him. Tyrogue prepared his hands with a mighty blow as he made an upwards chop into the stomach of the Houndoom above him who was knocked back behind Tyrogue's back.

Espeon in the meantime used her psychic power to grab hold of Vileplume just as it was ready to disperse its yellow paralyzing spores into the battlefield. The plan backfired however when Espeon lifted Vileplume into the air and landed it on the head of one of the black uniformed trainers. The spores were dispersed and the three trainers were locked in place as they found themselves unable to move while Houndoom was left to the same fate.

Sabrina wasn't finished however when Murkrow prepared its Nightshade attack by firing a black beam outlined in red towards Espeon. Tyrogue leapt up and took the full force of the attack as he was pushed back but gave every effort to remain standing. Sabrina saw the effort and ordered, "Attack with Low Sweep!"

Tyrogue charged towards Murkrow as he stretched out his legs and hit the lower belly area of the Murkrow that was still causing trouble for Sabrina. The three black uniformed trainers were literally stunned in place as one commented, "You have to be joking! That's not what we were supposed to be up against!"

Another one agreed, "And this is just supposed to be the gym leader!" The third trainer in the meantime struggled to get her head out of the Vileplume's flower hole.

The other six trainers were not having an easier time as they handled two of Johto's Elite Four. Will had three trainers release their Pokémon one after another.

The first one ordered, "Weezing!"

The second one ordered, "Muk!"

The third one ordered, "Arbok!"

Will looked at the three Pokémon who appeared before him and saw them ready to handle anything he was ready to resist with. He observed, "This would be a challenge for most trainers indeed. But perhaps I should only stick to two just to be fair." He took out two Pokéballs when he ordered, "Gardevoir! Jynx! Go forth!" Will's two humanoid Pokémon stood in front of him when he prepared himself for battle.

The trainers gave the first order, "Weezing! Use Gyro Ball!"

"Muk! Use Gunk Shot!"

"Arbok! Finish your first victim with Crunch!"

Weezing prepared itself for the first attack when he spun forward at a fast speed before a purple ring vertically surrounded his body. He then launched himself in the direction of Gardevoir while Muk hacked up sludge from deep in his throat and hacked out a black bag of garbage in the direction of Jynx. Arbok remained in back as he waited for the first chance to make a leap forward and claim one of the Pokémon as his first victim.

Will saw all of this planned as he ordered, "Gardevoir! Future Sight! Jynx! Avalanche!" Gardevoir's body glowed light blue as she prepared for the first opportunity to attack while Jynx prepared its own retaliation. Jynx's body glowed light blue before a dark cloud appeared over the three attacking Pokémon and dropped what seemed like a mountain's worth of snow on top of the three Pokémon. The attacks of the aggressing Pokémon was rendered null as the three trainers were left in shock by the display of power.

The trainer with a Weezing wasn't intimidated as he shouted, "Weezing! Use Explode!"

The trainer with an Arbok pulled him away when she cursed, "You idiot! You're going to kill us all!" At the center of the giant pile of snow, there was a mighty white glow that shined its way through the freezing obstacle.

Will thanked, "That saves me a good deal of searching. That's where you attack Gardevoir!" Gardevoir's body stopped glowing as the wind began to blow and a rainbow colored sphere of energy appeared where the three attacking Pokémon were located. The powerful attack was enough to pulverize the three Pokémon in the deep pile of snow and result in a minor explosion that didn't match any of the power that a Weezing was capable of.

Will bowed when he offered, "You're welcome."

Karen in the meantime was preparing for her own battle as one trainer after another ordered, "Golbat!"

"Weezing!"

"Raticate!"

Three attacking Pokémon had appeared before Karen when she prepared her Pokémon and warned, "I don't think I can be much of a spectacle but I hope you guys aren't looking for a chance." She threw her two Pokéballs when she announced, "Weaville! Absol! You two are up!" Weaville and Absol stood in front of the three when the battle was about to begin.

The first trainer ordered, "Golbat! Use Air Slash!"

The second one ordered, "Weezing! Use Sludge Bomb!"

The third one ordered, "Raticate! Use Endeavor!" The three Pokémon of the uniformed trainers all charged together with their respective attacks while Weezing lagged behind preparing to launch a mighty bomb into the fray.

Karen was quick when she ordered, "Absol! Razor Wind!" Absol's scythe on his head glowed white as he swung it every which way as multiple crescent blades made their way towards the three. The three attackers were showing visible concern at the attack and offered Karen the next step in her strategy, "Weaville! Fury Swipes!" Weaville disappeared from view as her claws glowed white before making a fast dash through Absol's attack. Absol wildly sliced away at every position where a Pokémon stood. If one of Absol's attacks didn't hit, one of Weaville's did.

After just a short while of slicing action in what very few were able to watch, the three attacking Pokémon all fell to the ground with multiple scratches all over their bodies. The three trainers stood in shock as they endured the remaining blades of Razor Wind that managed to slice through their clothing and leaving them in shock of still being alive.

Karen smirked when she told herself, "I can still surprise myself it seems."

All twelve of the trainers looked on in shock at their major loss when they realized just how easily they were defeated. Each one returned their Pokémon in succession when one of them warned, "This isn't over! We're Team Rocket and we're above the law!"

Another one confirmed, "You just made some bad enemies today! We'll get you next time!"

One of the three paralyzed Team Rocket members asked, "Hey guys! A little help over here please?"

Seven of the Team Rocket trainers who were able to continue running left them behind as they made their escape to prepare for another battle another day while two of them took the ones standing next to the trainer with a Vileplume on her head with them. Mew floated above when she observed, _"Well that was quite a scene. I didn't even have to do anything."_

Ash agreed, "Yeah I guess you could have taken them all on couldn't you?"

The trainers were prevented from congratulating themselves when Sabrina pointed out, "There's still one of them who is in danger." They were all reminded of the trainer with a Vileplume on her head and how dangerous the scenario was.

Will pointed out, "If it remains there any longer it won't be able to prevent itself from releasing its most poisonous spores."

Mew used her powers and lifted Vileplume off the trainer's head when she gasped for air and was thankful for the chance to not die from her own Pokémon. She watched Vileplume descend softly to the ground as she was set right next to her when she told the trainers, "Okay at least you're all merciful. Don't think this will get you any favors from me."

Ash viewed the silver haired trainer when he asked, "And what were you both trying to achieve by attacking us anyway?"

The trainer answered, "It's plain English isn't it? You cut off our Slowpoke suppliers, we cut you out. And I hope you're ready to meet some of our highest ranking guys. It's not going to be pretty for any of you."

Ash observed, "I guess you care that much. But being with Team Rocket isn't that great a gig. I had two in particular who wouldn't stop trying to get just my Pikachu and I haven't seen them around for a long time."

The trainer recognized, "Jessie Lillis and James Stuart. Yeah we know those losers. They both been demoted to janitor and kitchen duty and haven't seen an operation since. If anything it sounds like you did us both a favor in weeding out some serious pains in our side."

Karen warned, "The point still being that you aren't going to be very accomplished if you keep up the life of a criminal. Next time you'll be getting more than just a victim of a bad battle. If you do anything worse than this we'll be sure the authorities find you."

Will agreed, "We can't charge other trainers on the grounds of just staging a very flashy challenge to another. Just be glad we stopped you before it could escalate any further."

Sabrina crossed her arms as Espeon walked up to her side, "If only we did have the grounds to arrest all of you. Amazingly enough it seems like you are faster on foot than you were on that helicopter. Ash I think we should just leave her here so she can think about what she's in for."

Ash accepted, "Alright. You guys go on ahead." The trainers walked forward as Ash walked up to her and asked, "What should I call you?"

The trainer was confused at first but answered, "I'm… Oakley but what's it to you?"

Ash offered, "If I ever see you around I'll try and give you a warning about what operation we're going to crash."

Oakley looked down at the ground grudgingly as she heard Ash's offer and prepared to leave him and his friends to their journey. The problem being that she was still paralyzed. Her Vileplume still next to her and no one in sight she has left frozen in place from the devastation of her team's recent battle.

She shouted out to them, "You know guys I'm still not going anywhere!" As they continued to walk away she got more anxious when she added, "This isn't nice at all! I don't want to ruin my good pants!" Before she had any other complaints she saw Mew fly up to her and offer a gentle blow. The gentle blow was effective enough that it managed to remove every spore that was scattered on her body and gave her the ability to move again.

Oakley looked at the Mew when she was about to ask a question but heard the legendary Pokémon speak into her mind, _"Ash wants you to have another chance."_

With her mind cut short of her anger, Oakley asked, "What the hell are you talking about? Hello? What is Ash trying to tell me?" Oakley watched Mew fly over back to Ash and his friends. Oakley was left with a great deal of questions for what Ash had just demonstrated to her but crossed her arms in a show of disapproval when she told herself, "How an idiot like that gets such a powerful Pokémon and doesn't even use it is something I will never understand."

 **There you are folks. Really did you expect this gym battle to be any less one-sided? Such is the effect of an Ash Ketchum who is actually a competent trainer.**

 **I had to think of something else to fill in for this chapter because the Gym battle was so short, so I decided that the effects of what Sabrina and Will started should just come around. Even a little more world building in while we're at it.**

 **So Team Rocket is still around… Just no Jessie and James on the field. Maybe we'll see them again someday.**

 **And just to confirm, yes that is indeed Oakley from Movie 5.**

 **Five down, only three more to go. I can say for absolute certainty that the next three will be nowhere nearly as much of a one-sided beat down. Even Champions have to actually earn their position and they are done through giving the most intense battles possible. All of this and more when we continue this journey of Johto.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	17. Ecruteak Ghost Dance

**What's up guys? Yes it is finally here ad without another distraction, another chapter and this time in Ecruteak against the mighty Morty.**

 **Chapter 17: Ecruteak Ghost Dance**

Ash's fellowship of trainers made their way off the path of Route 36 and into the next city in the target of Ash Ketchum's blitzkrieg across Johto. Will welcomed, "Here we are Ash. Ecruteak City."

Karen took a breath when she asked, "It sure is nice to be home. This place about what you expected Ash?"

Ash wasn't surprised by the revelation when he told her, "Well it's no Lavender Town. Not that I mean that as an insult or anything."

Karen brushed off the comparison, "I know what you're referencing. You have to admit that when this place isn't in the dusk or night, it is a pretty nice sight."

Ash looked over the city when he made his way towards the Pokémon Center's outside phone and asked, "Most importantly we've got the Gym right in our sight don't we? I can't wait, we're just getting closer and closer!"

Sabrina reminded him, "Do you believe that you are prepared for such a challenge Ash? You do know which type the gym leader of Ecruteak specializes in don't you?"

Will agreed, "She does have a point. Morty is a gym leader who utilizes ghost Pokémon. The very type that are capable of eluding even powerful psychic types. You may have a respectable team but it may not be enough to prepare yourself for his team."

Ash activated the telephone computer when he prepared to change his team and told them, "I won't know until I try to do this. Even if I lose it just means I'll be set back a little bit. Right now I want to get that sixth badge!" Pikachu watched him on his shoulder when he gave a few chirps of encouragement for their way forward.

Karen lightly laughed when she asked, "Being a psychic sure hasn't changed his attitude on anything hasn't it?"

Sabrina agreed, "I probably should have known. But it doesn't seem to have hindered him yet."

Will agreed, "This could just be him carrying on his special ability. This trip has certainly offered quite a bit of insight on what sort of trainer he is. The best part is that I will have much to reflect on and quite a period of time afterwards."

* * *

Inside the Ecruteak Gym, Ash and his friends saw a very simple battlefield that didn't match the majestic appearance of the traditional temple that they had entered. To Ash's side he saw two Sages and two Mediums who sat in meditation as though they were waiting for a true revelation to occur.

Ash asked, "Hey guys, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

One of the Sages stood up when he introduced, "I am Ping. I am the one who was foreseen to introduce you to our Gym Leader. If you see yourself as worthy, proceed lest you cower back in fear."

Ash stepped forward when he asked, "That sounds great. Let's see what Ecruteak's best has to offer me." Ash followed Ping as the two made their way to the battlefield and saw the Gym Leader on the other side in the same meditation position.

The gym leader stood up when he greeted, "It's good of you to have come Ash. It is me, Morty. Here in Ecruteak, Pokémon have been revered. It's said that legendary Pokémon will appear to truly powerful trainers."

Ash remembered one of the many structures that had been present when he first entered the city. He saw a familiar being that he had been wondering about for a long time ever since he had begun his journey. One of the first legendary Pokémon he had ever seen in his life. "You're talking about the tale of Ho-oh aren't you?"

Morty nodded, "It is nice to see that you appreciate the legend of old. I myself have trained here all my life. Because of this I can see what others cannot. I can see a shadow of the person who will make Ho-oh appear. I believe it will be me. And you Ash Ketchum will help me reach that level."

Ash prepared his first Pokéball when he agreed to the challenge, "Nice to see that you have aspirations like I do. Unfortunately for you, I have a League I have to qualify for. Let's see which one of us is more worthy to meet Ho-oh."

Ping stood in the middle of them when he announced, "All participants. We are now witnessing a three-on-three gym battle between Gym Leader Morty Rannells and the challenger Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion. Ready… Fight!"

Morty prepared his first Pokéball when he announced, "You are first. Haunter!"

Ash prepared his first attacker when he countered, "Let's do this Aerodactyl!" An Aerodactyl and a Haunter both stood opposite of one another and the battle had begun.

Sabrina was the first to ask, "What is Ash planning? This is not even a choice that would make sense."

Will told her, "You might be surprised what one of them is capable of."

Ash hesitated as he allowed Morty to have the first attack, "Haunter! Use Confuse Ray!"

As the battle had commenced, Morty's Haunter charged an orange ball in its hands. Ash breathed when he told himself, "I had this all planned…" He then shouted to his reptilian Pokémon, "Aerodactyl! Use Foresight!"

Arodactyl's eyes shot red beams towards Haunter as it shot through the Confuse Ray. Haunter was pushed back by the beam when the power in his hands dissipated. For Morty, things were not off to a rousing success."

Morty didn't allow any distress to show when he congratulated, "Well done Ash. You've managed to achieve what trainers need to achieve to have a chance against me. Now however you must prepare to face my greatest power." He announced his next order, "Haunter! Use Shadow Ball!" Haunter's hands glowed with a blue aura as a black ball formed in between his hands and shot towards Aerodactyl.

Ash ordered, "Aerodactyl! Agility!" With great speed, Aerodactyl managed to dodge one Shadow Ball after another as small explosions ruptured through the halls of the gym. Ash maintained is observation of Aerodactyl's speed as he waited for the key opportunity where he would have an optimal chance to attack.

Morty managed to see this before Ash when he ordered, "Haunter! Use Hypnosis!" Haunter's eyes glowed red as he waved his hands back and forth once he had a view of Aerodactyl making his way above him.

Ash saw the danger but gave the order, "Aerodactyl! Iron Head!" Aerodactyl showed no signs of slowing down as he made a series of dashes over Haunter and had his head turn into silver metal before making a powerful slam down to the ground where Haunter was. Morty didn't have a chance to order for a dodge when he saw Aerodactyl's head land right on top of Haunter. Aerodactyl flew backwards as he watched Haunter in front of him and saw the ghost Pokémon float back up and prepare for a continued battle."

Morty offered, "And I hoped to make this quick. Haunter! Dark Pulse!" Haunter formed a dark purple rob of energy in his hands before firing a beam of dark purple circles towards Aerodactyl.

Ash ordered, "Aerodactyl! Hidden Power!" Aerodactyl's body became surrounded in a white aura and shot a ring of white circles towards the Dark Pulse that Haunter managed to muster. The collision of two energies resulted in a resounding eruption of noise throughout the gym as it forced both trainers to endure the might of their attacks.

Ash took a chance when he saw his Pokémon stop the attack and ordered, "Aerodactyl! Hyper Beam!" Aerodactyl prepared an orange beam from his mouth as he fired towards the area where Haunter was.

Morty was not finished however when he ordered, "Haunter! Shadow Punch!" Haunter was across the room but raised his right arm while purple sparks formed before making a might dash towards Aerodactyl's location. Aerodactyl fired his Hyper Beam but Haunter brought his fist forward as it powered through the force of his opponent's attack. Haunter continued to force his way through the beam before his fist made contact with Aerodactyl square in the mouth. The attack was so mighty that it forced Aerodactyl to the ground and landed with a mighty thud as purple electricity surrounded his body.

Ash asked, "Aerodactyl! Are you okay?" Aerodactyl struggled to stand but the little energy he had was only enough to move his head just a little before he fainted out of the struggle to raise himself. For the first time in a while Ash had endured a loss that he didn't anticipate and the doubt had only begun. He didn't allow it to show however when he raised his Pokéball and offered, "You put in that work Aerodactyl. Return." As Aerodactyl returned to his Pokéball, Ash was forced to recognize how dire his current battle was.

Sabrina pointed out, "I thought you said I'd be surprised what one of them is capable of."

Will answered, "He did almost have a victory with Aerodactyl. This outcome is something he has unfortunately not prepared for."

When Ash saw Morty maintain Haunter on the field he recognize the hard position he had placed himself in. He prepared himself for the other Pokémon he had that would give himself a fighting chance. "You're up next! Gengar!" Ash's dark purple ghost Pokémon stood in front of Haunter prepared for a battle before Ash ordered, "Gengar! Use Dark Pulse!"

Morty saw Gengar preparing his attack when he ordered Haunter, "Haunter! Use Night Shade!" Haunter's eyes glowed red before firing multiple black beams outlined in streaks of red towards Gengar's beam of dark purple circles. Despite Haunter's best efforts he wasn't able to hold his position for much longer before being completely overcome by the power of Gengar's attack. He fell to the ground upon contact and struggle to get up only to see his struggling hand fail to reach very high.

Morty took out his Pokéball when he offered, "Return Haunter." Haunter returned to his Pokéball when Morty observed, "You were capable of softening him up quite well. I hope your mastery of Gengar is more than just a final punch."  
Ash accepted the challenge when he warned, "It sounds like you'll be surprised to see how good I am Morty."

Morty followed on Ash's answer when he told him, "Let's continue this. Mismagius!" The purple ghost-like Pokémon appeared in front of Gengar as he viewed his opponent with a prepared glare.

Ash didn't back down when he ordered, "Gengar! Use Hypnosis!" Gengar put his hands together and released black circles that expanded towards Mismagius.

The threat of the attack was lost when Morty ordered, "Mismagius! Phantom Force!" As soon as the black circles came towards Mismagius, he disappeared and couldn't be seen by anyone's eyes. Ash tried to keep himself calm when he tried to sense the presence of Mismagius but saw him appear right behind Gengar before Mismagius's shining head slammed itself against Gengar's backside.

Ash saw Gengar roll across the field before picking himself back up and preparing himself for another exchange of blows before Ash ordered, "Gengar! Use a Mean Look!" Gengar's iris's and pupils turned purple with a lightly purple glow around them before claiming their sights on Mismagius. Mismagius was caught in a dark purple shadowy mist but still unintimidated by the look that Gengar caught him in.

Morty crossed his arms when he offered, "Not bad. You stopped one of my stealthier strategies. You still have much to look forward to. Mismagius! Power Gem!" The jewel on Mismagius's forehead glowed white before firing a light-blue beam of energy surrouned in white towards Gengar.

Ash countered, "Gengar! Shadow Ball!" Gengar summoned a black ball from his sparkling hands before firing it towards the Power Gem attack. The attack resulted in a small explosion that filled the battlefield for the smoke to cloud the dueling Pokémon. Ash brought himself on the offensive when he ordered, "Gengar! Dark Pulse!"

Gengar then summoned a barrage of dark purple circles through the smoke while Morty ordered, "Mismagius! Psywave!" Among the field there was another collision of ghost energies that expanded the devastation already taking place while both trainers struggled to remain standing.

After a few seconds the two ghost Pokémon slid out of the gathered smoke and showed signs of being worn by the struggle. Morty took the first attack, "I won't let this be the end. Mismagius! Mystical Fire!" Mismagius swung himself in a circle and formed a red-orange fire in front of himself.

Ash recognized the attack before hand when he made his desperate final chance, "Gengar! Sucker Punch!" Gengar made a dash that no ones eyes in the gym was able to track as he pulled his right fist back before making a final dash into the circle of fire. Gengar made contact with his opponent as he saw Mismagius punched to the ground and forced to endure a great deal of damage.

Morty saw Mismagius struggle to raise himself but passed out from the effort of trying to continue the battle. He took out his second Pokéball when he offered, "Return Mismagius. That was a worthy show."

With only Gengar on the field, Ash stood confident as he saw the odds in his favor. "It looks like this battle is now about to be decided."

Morty was prepared for his final Pokémon to fight when he warned, "This is not going to go the way you think! Cofagrigus!" At the summoning, the blue and yellow sarcophagus Pokémon appeared on the ground before opening his menacing red eyes and his four ebony shadow hands appeared from behind.

Ash recognized the danger of the final ghost Pokémon that remained in front of him and only remained defiant at the call to battle this creature. Ash accepted the final challenge, "Time to end this. Gengar! Hypnosis!"

Morty prepared himself when he ordered, "Cofagrigus! Magic Coat!" The four hands of Cofagrigus summoned a pink barrier in front of himself as the Hypnosis waves bounced back and towards Gengar.

Ash warned his Pokémon, "Gengar! They're bouncing back!" Gengar saw the waves headed his way as he made a dive out of the way and avoided the chance to be brought to sleep.

Morty took the advantage when he ordered, "Cofagrigus! Night Shade!" The four hands of Cofagrigus all summoned multiple black beams outlined in streaks of red towards Gengar while Gengar was forced to dodge and avoid each attack as though it was a dance with gunfire.

Both trainers saw the battle not moving forward and in one instance both had the same order. "Shadow Ball!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Both Gengar and Cofagrigus summoned mighty orbs of darkness at one another that resulted in a series of collisions with one another but with one thing that changed the odds on another side. The other three hands of Cofagrigus summoned Shadow Balls that all headed their way towards Gengar. Ash tried to find a way to warn Gengar in time but saw the odds of it becoming impossible. There was only one trick that he had to try. "Gengar! Use Payback!" Gengar summoned several sparks from his hands in the split second it took for the three Shadow Balls to come into contact and give way to another mighty eruption on Ash's side of the battlefield.

The smoke was forced to clear again as Morty saw Gengar on the ground face first and without an encouraged face to continue on with the battle. Morty observed, "I might just prove myself after all."

Ash smirked, "Not if I can help it." His gaze looked to Gengar who struggled to raise his right hand and had two fingers pressed together. With a snap, a small electric force appeared in front of Cofagrigus and summoned six Shadow Balls right in front of him. Before Morty had a chance to react he saw the six attacks collide with his last Pokémon and create an even mightier explosion of dark power than from earlier.

Morty opened his eyes after the devastation and looked to see Cofagrigus on the ground having fallen face first and its four hands withdrawing back into himself. Morty was too astonished to speak as he saw his own masterplan of an offense backfired on him.

Ping appeared on the field when he announced, "All of the Gym Leader's Pokémon have been defeated. Ash Ketchum is the winner."

It was the last few words Morty need to hear as he withdrew Cofagrigus back to his Pokéball before he admitted his defeat. "I'm not good enough yet... Well Ash Ketchum, the Fog Badge is yours." Ash withdrew Gengar to his Pokéball before accepted the badge and added it to his undershirt where he saw the fruits of his labor in his hands. Six of the eight necessary gyms were now conquered. He had taken a mighty step towards claiming the final victory he needed.  
All of this had happened and yet Ash was left very tense by the final results. Morty asked, "Are you alright Ash?"  
Ash snapped back to his thoughts when he answered, "Uh... Yeah. Just a little surprised with myself is all."

Morty offered, "I suppose that battle might have been a very demanding one. I recommend that you attend the special concert that will be taking place tonight. The Kimono Girls will be performing in front of the Burned Tower. You have my word that it is one of the main attractions of this city."

Ash briefly considered the opportunity when he told him, "I think I'd prefer to keep moving so I can get to the next city actually."

Sabrina walked up to him when she told him, "Ash, the dance he is talking about will be taking place in an hour from now. Right now the day is almost over and you've managed another two gyms in a day. Can't you just accept the offer? Especially for me?"

Espeon agreed, "A rest would be nice. I would like a chance to see a spectacle that is actually graceful for once."

Ash looked at his Pokédevice when he recognized that the sunset was indeed coming. He wouldn't be able to make a great deal of progress if he kept going today and he could tell Sabrina wanted a chance to stay in something that wasn't a tent this time. He shrugged when he accepted, "Okay. I guess it can't hurt."

* * *

The night sky had begun to make its blanket over the sky of Ecruteak city while Ash and his friends were given the chance to witness a piece of ancient culture. The Burned Tower that stood before the more developed city remained dark and untouched but the festival lights from watchers and the backdrop of the concert illuminated the night as watchers viewed the festivities about to begin.

Mew floated up to Ash's head when she congratulated, _"Well you certainly didn't have the most foolproof strategy. But you still managed to prove yourself as still capable without pushing yourself."_

Ash agreed, "Just barely. If Gengar hadn't pulled through I would have been caught in a bad place."

Morty asked, "Are you able to talk to your Mew like that Ash?"

Will confirmed, "It is something that us psychic users have been blessed with. You just happen to be meeting with a young man who wants to prove himself as a truly worthy Pokemon Master."

Karen chuckled, "Short of it, yeah Ash was just holding back on you."

Sabrina affirmed her support, "It demonstrates to the world that he doesn't need to resort to his most powerful when he wants to prove himself. That's what it is isn't it Ash?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah. I would really just have a hard time living with myself if I had Mew handle all of the battles for me."

Mew added, _"You never know. Dad might also get a little mad if he sees a mortal like Ash here summon me for every bump in the road that he has to overcome."_

Morty agreed with the reasoning when he accepted, "It would make battles less interesting and it wouldn't be quite as rewarding either. If you intend to prove yourself as a Pokémon Master however Ash, I should point out that you do have some progress to be made, just as seen from our battle from before."

Ash agreed, "Yeah. My plan wasn't the best and I didn't have a lot to back up with. I guess I should try to build myself a little bit better if I plan to sweep through two more gyms and make my way into the League."

Will told him, "It's not as though you're under any pressure to reach that level soon Ash. The fact that you were able to win proves that you are indeed capable of more than just heading into something headfirst and expecting to win off of just power."

Sabrina agreed, "You only need to prepare yourself. For all we know you might just not have enough different types at your side to assist you."

Morty pointed out, "Everyone, we are about to witness something that you should absolutely watch." Ash and his friends turned to view the concert that was about to begin when they saw five young women in kimonos make their way on stage. In the background a loud drum began to sound once every few beats while additional instruments chimed in to begin the music.

Ash watched as the leading kimono dancer dressed in silver stepped on a pedestal before it was elevated a head above the others before they began to perform a dance. The dancers around the one in silver knelt as a chorus of singers began to follow on the music.

Morty asked Karen, "This is a welcome start to a day such as this isn't it?"

Karen nodded when Ash asked, "What sort of start is it supposed to be?"

Karen explained, "It's the tale of the Brass Tower. What this city used to be blessed with." The dancers around the silver dancer continued to offer their waving arms in a display of reverence. "Of how a long time ago this city used to be blessed with the oversight of Lugia."

Morty watched a group of dancers dressed in gold make their way up to the feet of the silver dancer before they began to overtake the audiences view of the previous four when he added, "That was so until the day of fire came. The day that a mighty bolt struck the Brass Tower."

Several paper props of flames were brought on stage as the dancer in silver descended from the pedestal and saw the fire removed from sight. Rain had appeared on stage while the dancer in silver looked upwards and made a few dance steps around the stage while searching for the next horizon to view. She then spread her arms and gave the impression of flying as she stepped off stage to the right and away from sight.

Ash asked, "Is this why Lugia left?"

Karen confirmed, "As well as Ho-Oh." Behind the pedestal stood a dancer in gold who had a face of grief as she saw the silver dancer leave the sight of the audience but spread her arms out as she offered three feathers to fall onto the stage before exiting the stage on the left. From the ground there came three other dancers, one dressed in yellow, another in red, and another in blue. The three watched as the dancers from earlier came to offer a new display of worship. The three however turned their heads away as each one made a series of leaps across the stage.  
Sabrina observed, "So Ho-Oh gave life at least once before leaving this place."

Morty confirmed, "The three legendary beasts who in shame of their act of destruction from birth determined they were unfit of any praise from other mortals."

Karen pointed to the dancers who continued to offer a sense of reverence to the pedestal while one looked to the audience and offered her hands in front of the audience. She told them, "It just goes to show that people will always want something to look up to. But that hasn't been achieved."

Ash concluded, "It has to be because there aren't any trainers who are strong enough to find them. Man. Just imagine having all of those Pokémon back in one area."

Morty smiled when he told Ash, "We never know. There may be some reality to that scenario one day. One day this dance can be completed and come full circle."

* * *

The day of celebration went by without any events other than Ash gaining his fill of katsudon and wagyu. To add to the day of authenticity Ash and Sabrina were given their own personal wahitsu suite where they were offered their chance to sleep in. As Sabrina had hoped, the futon was large enough for both of them to fit in.

Both Ash and Sabrina entered the suite dressed in their provided yukata when Ash pointed out, "This has sure been an eventful day. And that display was pretty nice wasn't it?"

Sabrina agreed, "I never had the chance to actually see a dance from the Kimono Girls before. Being able to see them in person is an experience that I don't think either of us should forget."

Ash listened to the sound of the music still playing outside. He leaned next to the window when he sighed and asked, "Do you think I gave it my all today?"

Sabrina walked up to him when she slipped her arms around him and answered, "If you did anything stupid you didn't recognize I would make sure you knew by now. You even recognize everything you did after fighting three demanding battles in one day. Anyone who can be victorious in those circumstances is not someone who is doomed to failure."

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder from behind when he thanked, "Yeah. It took me a year to qualify for Kanto and now here I am giving my all to win in an entirely different region. I have to admit I've wondered if I really was strong enough at times. If I'm still taking life in general as seriously as I should."

Sabrina embraced herself to Ash when she told him, "You've been doubting yourself too much. Just because of one loss you aren't about to be lose everything. This may be selfish but I honestly think you made the best life choices you could make."

Ash felt himself relieved as he heard Sabrina's words and recognized what he was truly capable of. He was still young and determined but he wanted more than anything to be a triumphant trainer. And he had something that he didn't have in any other friend now or before. The best thing for him was that in this moment he wasn't concerned about anything else. He was only concerned about the woman who was willing to give him the support he could have asked for.  
Ash turned as he returned the embrace Sabrina gave when he told her, "I love you."

Sabrina smiled as she saw Ash's face descending to hers and told him, "I know." The two engaged in a kiss as they allowed the music in the background to fill the silence of their room. Without any check of their surroundings, Ash landed on the floor as Sabrina's back landed on the futon and offered him the chance to reinvigorate his embrace. The two trainers continued to kiss and hold to one another as they accepted nothing else in the moment other than their desire to be together.

As they continued to make out, Ash's right hand wandered to the collar of Sabrina's yukata as he felt her breasts rising and sinking at the pattern of her breaths. He brought his other hand up as he parted the loose clothing to reveal Sabrina's breasts just beneath him. He parted from the kiss before Sabrina saw him lower his head down to her breasts and take her left nipple in his mouth. Ash's tongue licked once and parted lightly as he gave a light breath before continuing his sucking.

Sabrina in the meantime had become almost entirely lost in the feeling of having her body taken by the young man above her before feeling his left hand make its way down to her nether regions. She then squirmed a little as she felt her still covered folds penetrated by a finger while Ash lightly wiggled it a little inside her. Sabrina's breathing increased while she felt herself be taken but felt Ash lift himself up from the embrace when he smiled and remove his finger from inside her.

Ash told her, "I think you've been wanting to try another position haven't you?"

Sabrina smiled when she confirmed, "You know me too well." Ash took the cue as he placed both hand beneath Sabrina's thighs and sat himself up on his knees. He then used his strength to lift up Sabrina's legs while he lowered his face to her folds. Sabrina squirmed again as she felt Ash's tongue make its way inside her and salivate her pelvic area.  
Sabrina still kept herself calm as she cooperated with Ash's motions while stretching her hands up to his knees and resting her calves on Ash's shoulders. Ash remained undaunted as he continued to lick and breath in the air around her. Both were uninterrupted in the union while the music from outside matched the motions of their grind.

After a while, Ash gave a stroke of Sabrina's folds with his finger as he felt how wet he had made his lover. He placed her legs on the futon before placing his hands on both of her sides and allowed her legs to fall around his body. Removing his yukata and allowing it to descend to the ground he allowed his already hardened member to hang above Sabrina's waiting folds. The two needed no further hesitation.

Ash gave one thrust of his pelvis while placing his hands on her legs and making a deep penetration within Sabrina. Sabrina in the meantime relished at the feeling that she was allowed to enjoy again. She was again made Ash's woman while feeling the fullness of his penetration ring throughout her body. There were no words exchanged. There were no other sounds. There was only the sound of their flesh meeting with one another while they both moaned at the mutual high that was brought to their senses.

Ash kept himself going while he brought his fingers to her nipples and gave small pinches while continuing to gyrate within her. He could feel his member becoming even hotter as he allowed his lubrication he applied earlier to make his entry easier with each push in. Sabrina's head only rocked back and forth as she tried to process the feeling of being taken so vigorously before her hands began to reach upwards in a desire to reach something.

Ash gave Sabrina something to hold on to when he brought his body down above hers and brought his hands behind her back. Sabrina clung her arms to Ash's body above her while wrapping her legs around Ash's and began to thrust upwards in an effort to continue the bring them both to their mutual high. Even after taking the different positions and adjusting themselves so many times, the only thing that Sabrina was able to focus on at the moment was the continued feeling of penetration that fulfilled her so much.

The position they were both locked in offered a way for them to continue their grinding for several more minutes before Sabrina unwittingly lost control of herself and felt her folds leak out a mighty stream of fluid. Ash's penetrations in the meantime continued while she let out a moan of unbridled lust while an eruption gave way inside her and provided the fluid that Ash needed to move in and out at a faster rate. A fire blazed within her core and she clung to Ash as she demanded him to cool it. After a few more thrusts from him, he offered the release she had been aching for.

Ash's semen fired deep within Sabrina's womb while it greedily took in every drop that Ash had to offer while the rest of their bodies clung together in a mutual moan of unadulterated satisfaction from their union. Their bodies maintained their tension against one another for a few seconds before Ash landed on top of Sabrina and rolled onto his side. Both he and his girlfriend embraced one another as they enjoyed the comfort of their futon but mostly of one another's body against each other.

While Sabrina was in a content state she heard Ash ask, "Looks like you've been bored if you had to be the one reading magazines like those."

Sabrina lightly laughed when she kept hold of Ash and told him, "Go ahead and blame me for wanting to have nice nights together." There was no further argument between the two when Ash embraced Sabrina and used his psychic power to pull the blanket up over their bodies. The music from the festivities were now the only thing that lulled them to sleep while the fireworks that had only begun a minute ago offered a light distraction.

 **And that's another chapter done. I'm pretty happy with the chance to make a gym battle like this one. As far as I can guess, probably my favorite one to write thus far. Yeah Ash took one loss, but it managed to work out in the end.**

 **Most importantly the ending of this chapter. I hope you all haven't been waiting too long because there's another lemon for you.  
**  
 **And if you caught the reference, yeah I'm on a bit of a Star Wars Episode VIII high so I managed to work a line in here. If I can tell anyone to do anything this year, it's to see that movie right away.  
**  
 **Enough about that though, now that we've reached this point we are only two more gyms away before the League is in sight. And what will come from those challenges? Many more that are waiting to be written.  
**  
 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	18. Hot As Ice

**What is going on Ladies and Gentlemen of 2018? I have arrived with the first chapter of the year! I don't know the circumstances for everybody, but for me personally getting the common cold is not a motivational scenario to be able to write as I have discovered. Hence why this one came out a little late.**

 **Fortunately it is all now a distant memory just as the previous year and its many highs and lows will be as we progress into six years after the Mayan Apocalypse. I intend to make a high for the over 200 people who have fav'd and are now following this story, the chance to continue through this year seeing an epic journey build and grow into something even greater.**

 **That being said, I hope you all had a blessed Christmas and were at least happy to see the previous chapter end with what I enjoy doing so much. And for everyone who stuck with this story and waited for this development, that harem promise is indeed about to begin next chapter so I hope it's worth the wait for you.**

 **That's a long enough intro, you all want more of this Saga to rise, so let's actually rise and power into this next chapter of life!**

 **Chapter 18: Hot As Ice**

As the group left Ecruteak City first thing in the morning, Ash was treated to Sabrina latching onto his arm as they walked side by side on the road of Route 42. To the appeal of him and his followers, there weren't any Team Rocket squads jumping down in an attempt to gain some kind of payback for their mighty defeat yesterday.

Karen and Will were happy with the progression of their journey as they continued to observe the upbeat pair in their travel across the region. Karen pointed out, "Pretty soon we'll have just one more place to go before we compile everything we had the chance to observe."

Will agreed, "We will. But this will not have to be the end of our journey with Ash Ketchum either. It will still be quite a while before we even get to see him participate in the League."

Karen asked, "By the way, isn't it about time we told him?"

Will answered, "Things do seem to keep coming up don't they? Well he has his own passion to push onwards. There is nothing wrong with him maintaining this sort of dedication."

As soon as the four made their way to the gates of the Mahogany Gym gates, Ash turned to point, "Here we are. Another gym is about to go my way pretty soon."

Sabrina smiled when she agreed, "You do seem sure of yourself. It's almost like you know what to expect from this gym."

Ash smiled back, "I sure do. This is really just a small hurdle I have to jump over by comparison to the others."

Karen accepted, "Well let's see if you can put those words into action kid. I'm looking forward to seeing you deserve the right to be in the upcoming League."

As soon as Ash and his friends entered the gym, they saw a battlefield covered in ice with two people on the other side. He saw a trainer in skiing clothes nearby when he asked, "Hi, is the Gym Leader available?"

The skier named Clarissa answered, "Oh yeah. Just give me a second." Clarissa snapped on her skis before making a dash across the field and to the other side when she announced, "Hi Pryce. You've got a trainer here and I think you'll be happy to see who it is."

An older voice asked, "How? I've already got my share of door-to-door salesman's to freeze off today."

An older female voice told him, "Honey, you know that it's the hour where you start getting trainers right?"

The older man cleared his throat when he turned around to see Ash and his friends from across the battlefield. There was no mistaking that Ash was now face to face with Pryce of Johto himself. The older man greeted with an enthusiastic smile, "Welcome Ash Ketchum. It is nice to see you arrive. I had to anticipate this sort of challenge would eventually come around."

Ash stepped up his side of the field while Mew and Pikachu followed when he pointed out, "That's interesting to hear. You're probably the first gym leader I've heard who said he was waiting for me."

Pryce confirmed, "Not surprising to hear. You might have already come to expect this, but I've been in this business for quite some time. I've only had the chance to fight a League Champion once before in my entire career and I've been waiting for the chance to see it happen again."

Ash recognized Pryce's anticipation when he observed, "So you've been anxious to have a really tough battle. If you really only fought one League Champion before I guess I have a lot to live up to don't I?"

Pryce took a bow when he told Ash, "It is more from the blame of me never having the fortune to meet with other such ambitious trainers. Pokémon have many experiences in their lives, just like we do. I, too, have seen and suffered much in my life. Since I am your elder, let me show you what I mean. I have been with Pokémon since before your were born. I do not lose easily. I, Pryce - the winter trainer- shall demonstrate my power!"

Ash held up one of his Pokéballs when he agreed, "That's what I want to hear. Show me what you got!"

Clarissa stood in the middle of them when she announced, "All participants. We are now witnessing a two-on-two gym battle between Gym Leader Pryce Wormald and the challenger Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion. Ready… Fight!"

Pryce threw out his first Pokéball when he ordered, "Go forth! Dewgong!"

Ash quickly followed when he ordered, "Go! Charizard!"

On the frozen battlefield, the two Pokémon stood each other evenly in the eye as they prepared for the first chance to begin their battle. Sabrina noted, "Pretty believable. I suppose Ash does still have two choices that are optimal fire types."

Karen added, "You got to remember, Dewgong has one thing over Charizard. Things might not have been predetermined."

Will commented, "If they were, this battle would be pointless. Why don't we see how Sabrina's "support" managed to assist him."

Sabrina in the meantime was only able to blush as she recognized what her two traveling companions were easily able to deduce from the morning before entering Mahogany City.

The battle in the meantime had only begun when Pryce ordered, "Quite the predicament you're in boy. Dewgong! Brine!" Dewgong followed on the order when she released a strong stream of water from her mouth with Charizard as her target.

Ash prepared himself, "Charizard! Use Air Slash!" Charizard's wings glowed light blue before he flapped them and released several light blue glowing saw discs towards the Brine attack Dewgong had offered. The discs of energy sliced through the powerful oncoming water attack before they managed to hit Dewgong in the head.

Dewgong fell back and lifted herself up when Pryce ordered, "Dewgong! Use Aqua Tail!" Dewgong followed on the order when she made her tail glow light blue before spinning it around. Her tail then summoned a spiral of water before she flipped her tail and sent it towards Charizard's tail flame.

Ash ordered, "Charizard! Use Heat Wave!" Charizard summoned a red-orange ball in his mouth before releasing a wind of flames towards Dewgong. Dewgong's Aqua Tail attack was reduced to steam while the ground beneath was reduced to water.

Pryce took the chance to turn the tables when he ordered, "Dewgong! Surf!" Dewgong landed on top of the melted ice before summoning a large wave that loomed over Charizard and prepared to crash on top of the draconic Pokémon.

Ash had no chance but to take this on the offensive when he ordered, "Charizard! Fly!" Charizard heard the order as he prepared his wings and legs as they summoned light blue flames from the ground before he flew up into the air and towards the ceiling of the gym. The mighty wave of water that Dewgong had summoned came crashing down but Dewgong was left surprised by how ineffective her attack was.

Pryce tried to adjust to the situation again when he ordered, "Dewgong! Use Brine seriously this time!" Dewgong lifted her head up as she summoned another powerful jet of water and aimed at Charizard far above her. Charizard was ready for the attack however as he tucked his tail and avoided taking any damage from the attack.

Ash responded to the narrow miss, "Charizard! Use Inferno!" Charizard lowered his head and released a stream of purple and blue fire down to Dewgong's area as he trapped her within a blaze of fire. The flames that had been lit across the field burned brightly for a short while before Pryce was able to view the results and saw Dewgong floating on the wet surface without any desire to continue fighting.

Pryce sighed when he accepted, "Well that's the first of it. Return Dewgong."

Ash found himself excited at having beaten the first half of the battle when Charizard set himself down to the ground and waited for the next order. Ash took out his Pokéball and announced, "Good job Charizard. Break time." With that, Charizard returned to his Pokéball while Clarissa and Sabrina were left in surprise by what Ash was doing.

Clarissa asked, "Does he have another super powerful fire type he wants to use?"

Sabrina answered, "If he does, I haven't seen him add it to his team today."

Will confirmed, "Who knows. Right now Ash does have the advantage. Things could change either way at this point."

Pryce prepared himself for the final dual when he announced, "Prepare yourself! Glalie!"

Ash then surprised many on the field when he announced, "You're next! Growlithe!"

The sight of the spherical ice Pokémon offering an imposing glare to the smaller canine Pokémon gave the on looking trainers a chance to anticipate an authentic battle. Glalie faced Growlithe with an intimidating look while Growlithe remained defiant and ready to stand against his opponent.

The tension broke when Ash ordered, "Growlithe! Flamethrower!"

"Glalie! Double Team!" Growlithe's Flamethrower attack hit the left target before it disappeared and gave Pryce the chance to order, "Glalie! Freeze-Dry!" A light blue ball of energy formed above Glalie's head before firing a light blue, white and purple aura towards Growlithe. The attack was a direct hit as it encased Growlithe in a block of ice.

Ash gave his best chance when he ordered, "Growlithe! Flare Blitz!" Growlithe managed to hear the order as his body was surrounded in light blue flames before shattering the ice that entombed him. The next part of the attack came as Growlithe, without hesitation, shot towards Glalie at the speed of a missile.

"Glalie! Use Frost Breath!" Glalie blew snow from his mouth while a wind with sparkling blue powder was released. The attack connected with Growlite's Flame Wheel as the might of the cold pushed away the heat that was endangering him. Growlithe was not however stopped in his attack as he continued to fly towards Glalie and hit him head first between the eyes.

Growlithe slid back on the ice while Glalie fell down with his eyes out of focus but didn't have him completely beaten. "Not bad. Won't be this way for long. Growlithe! Fire Blast!" Growlithe fired a star-shaped fire attack from his mouth as it soared towards Glalie.

The situation forced Pryce to order, "Glalie! Sheer Cold!" Glalie's body was surrounded by a blue aura while the inside of his mouth shined white. The ground beneath froze and Growlithe was about to be encased in the frigid clod beneath him.

Ash recognized this danger when he ordered, "Growlithe! Run with the Fire Blast!" Despite the rising of the ice that managed to make its way around the field, the fire blast attack was still soaring and undaunted as it seared its way through everything and melted a chasm towards his opponent. The growing amount of ice that had begun to grow was so tall that Neither Ash or Pryce could see their respective Pokémon making an attempt at continuing their attack.

Pryce smiled, "You did good kid. But not everyone is able to overpower me this easily. Glalie! Blizzard!" Within the chasms of ice, Glalie fired a blizzard from his face to the small space that Growlithe had to avoid the Sheer Cold attack.

The rising amount of snow did not deter Ash when he responded, "You'd be surprised. Growlithe! Flame Wheel!" Within the frozen chasms that Glalie had created, Growlithe's body was enveloped in flames as it melted more of the ice and proceeded to make another attack at the supposed superior he was facing. The attack built even more as Growlithe made his way through the frozen grounds and collided with Glalie.

Glalie went flying out of the small chasm of ice as he landed outside Pryce's feet but still ready to give an attack from the ground. Growlithe in the meantime stood defiant to his opponent and with a ready grin to offer a final attack that would decide the match. Pryce recognized these odds when he ordered, "Don't give up! Glalie! Use Freeze-Dry!" Glalie didn't rise from the ground but managed to have his eyes open to concentrate a light blue, white and purple aura as he fired on Growlithe again.

Ash determinedh is victory when he ordered, "Growlithe! Use Fire Blitz!" Growlithe's body was surrounded in light blue flames as he made a dive towards the attack head on. The aura made contact but did nothing to stop Growlithe's determined final attack as he landed headfirst into the opponent who now lay beneath him. The collision resulted in a mighty blast of shattered ice that flew across the room before both trainers could clearly see Growlith standing triumphantly over Glalie.

Clarissa announced, "All of the gym leader's Pokémon have been defeated. Ash Ketchum is the winner."

Ash grinned when he held up his Pokéball and congratulated, "Great job Growlithe! You're getting stronger all the time!" Growlithe returned to his Pokéball while Ash was allowed to wait for the opportunity to hear from the gym leader.

Pryce walked onto the ice as he slid across to Ash with a surprising amount of stability before telling him, "I am impressed by your prowess. With your strong will, I know you will overcome all life's obstacles. Ash Ketchum, you are indeed worthy of this badge."

As Pryce handed out the badge to his victor, Ash accepted the sign of his achievement with enthusiasm and added to his undershirt. He looked over his achievements when he told himself, "This is great! I'm just one away now!"

Pryce smiled when he congratulated, "Quite impressive that you have made it this far Ash. You will soon be able to qualify for the League."

Ash had the same enthusiasm when he agreed, "I sure do. I just need to find the next city I can go to and then I'll be ready!"

Will entered the conversation when he told Ash, "I don't think you'll want to travel to the nearest city however. You may be facing a mighty challenge that will take a long time for you to overcome."

Ash found himself unsure about Will's warning when he asked, "What's so bad about going to the next gym? I just need to beat eight is all and none of them are really harder than the others."

Pryce laughed lightly when he confirmed, "Sounds like you really are new to Johto and haven't paid attention to much around here. Seriously, I actually manage to be more up to date on something than a youngster for a change. You haven't heard about the up and coming greatest protégé that we are currently witnessing?"

Ash was slightly surprised to hear the comment when he told Pryce, "I don't think so. I've taken on a lot of gym leaders before, I don't think one more is going to be that much of a challenge."

Pryce corrected, "It is a bit different from that Ash. If you do plan to make your way to Blackthorn City you will be taking on the most powerful gym leader who may be rising to challenge the Johto Elite Four."

Ash was interested by the claim when he asked, "Who is the gym leader in Blackthorn?"

Karen answered, "The gym leader you're looking at is the up and coming Clair Christensen. A disciple and descendant from the Dragon Clan itself. She's been a gym leader for about 5 years and she has gone completely undefeated. From what everyone has said she only plans to challenge the Elite Four once her Dragonair becomes a Dragonite. We could be looking at the second Dragon Clan Champion of the world if her ambitions play out."

Ash could hear the sincerity in describing what sort of Gym Leader Clair was. In spite of everything Karen told him, he decided, "That sounds like the sort of challenge that I need to get ready for the League. If I want to pull this off, I'll have to bring my absolute best... I hope the Pokémon I have will be ready to face her."

Pryce told him, "There is one final chance that will allow you to stand a true chance against your final challenge if that is the case Ash. In order to enter Blackthron City from here, you must cross through the Ice Path."

Ash remembered reading the location on the map on his Pokédvice when he asked, "Does that place live up to its title?"

Pryce nodded, "It certainly does. The further down you descend, the more likely you will find a Pokémon that can stand against Clair."

"Okay. I've been in the cold before. I can handle this again." Ash turned to his friends when he told them, "I think I've got my first destination in mind. I hope you guys aren't unhappy about this."

Sabrina answered, "If you're dead set on taking on this challenge I can't do anything to stop you by now."

Will agreed, "It can be a nice to enjoy a breeze. I have a feeling that some of us might not be prepared to endure such conditions."

Karen brushed off the observation when she told him, "Sabrina's cold shoulder hasn't given me freeze burn yet. I think I can handle a cave."

Sabrina was slightly amused when she accepted, "At least I'll have the chance to keep him warm if he asks for it."

* * *

As Ash and his friends made their way down the Ice Path that was so close to Mahogany City, Ash viewed the frozen mouth waiting for his entry. The cold outside didn't faze him but the darkness and chilling void that was waiting for him was enough to send just one chill up his spine. He turned to the others when he asked, "So are you guys ready to see what we discover down here?"

Will answered, "I am willing to see. I believe we had best be quick however. The ladies seem to not approve of the conditions."

Ash saw Karen and Sabrina hug themselves in an effort to stay warm when Karen cursed, "Can't believe I didn't think we would have conditions like these to get through."

Sabrina gave an agreement, "It makes me wish I kept my previous outfit."

Ash offered, "The wind shouldn't be as bad inside at least. I'll try and find the first ice Pokémon I can capture and we'll be out of here before you know it."

The four made their way inside the Ice Path cave while Mew floated up to him and asked, _"So just a one and done deal is it? Are you that confident you'll be able to stand against Clair despite the warnings?"_

Ash nodded, "I think so. It's just a question of being able to get my numbers up and then I'll have a sure advantage."

Mew floated up to a few feet in front of Ash when she twirled around in a spot and had a light aura around her appear. Ash was curious before seeing her arrive back to his shoulder and told him, _"Let's not keep everyone waiting then. Humans can only stand conditions like these for so long."_

Ash nodded as he began to walk forward and tell her, "That's what everybody wants me to do. It might be a little while before we -" Before Ash said anything else, one of his feet flew into a hole that was covered only with light packing snow while Pikachu let out a yell of the imminent danger he was falling into. The slip left Ash to fall for almost a minute before finally landing on his rear. He felt the pain ring through his pelvis and then through his body while Pikachu caught his breath while clinging tightly to Ash's shoulder.

Ash was looked up to curse, "Mew! Don't tell me you had anything to do with this!" Before he could get a glimpse of Mew giggling at his situation, he felt himself moving along the ground. He didn't imagine there was a moving ground but lowered his hand to feel a hairy surface that he was sitting on. He continued to move before the surface of fur stopped moving and made a sudden stop.

Ash flew down the slope of hair that he had just found himself on before landing on top of the icy ground that he had expected. He landed headfirst on the ground and found himself face to face with a pink snout and his arms were lying on top of two icy tusks. The snout gave a mighty snort as it pushed Ash on his back before encouraging him to get up and realize what he was facing.

Instead of an odd example of ground, Ash realized he had just landed on the hump of a Pokémon he didn't immediately recognize. In front of him was a big furry Pokémon that had the mighty hump on its back. Pikachu was the first to point in his direction of the big discovery while Ash agreed, "Wow. I didn't expect to see a Piloswine even this deep down."

The Piloswine turned around as it searched for more The Pokémon he was facing was not an ordinary one either. The most differing characteristic was the sight of Piloswine instead having a golden yellow color of fur instead of the signature brown they were known for. "Oh wow. Is that one actually a shiny?"

Pikachu nodded, _"Seems like that big guy is. Maybe we should just catch first and find out later."_

Ash grabbed one of his Pokéballs when he agreed, "Glad I stayed ready for this. Kingler! Let's get him!" Ash's crustacean Pokémon stood behind the Piloswine as it went about its business digging through the snow for food. At the moment Ash could tell he had the opportunity of surprise on his side. Even better, the frigid cold of the depths didn't affect Kingler's exoskeleton as he was able to move in for the attack.

Ash began the pursuit when he ordered, "Let's get his attention with Bubble Beam!" Kingler scuttled up within range of Piloswine as he opened his mighty claw and fired a stream of light blue bubbles towards Piloswine. As he took the attack, Piloswine was pushed over the edge and fell on his face. The defensive Pokémon was not intimidated however as he turned around now agitated and prepared to attack Kingler with a charge of his tusks. Ash saw the opportunity however when he ordered, "Now! Hit him with Crabhammer!" As Piloswine came charging towards his target, Kingler lifted his mighty claw and slammed right in the snout.

Piloswine was visibly taking a beating as he endured the attack but didn't go down at the move. Ash was pleased to see his wild opponent persist when he observed, "A shiny should have more strength in them than normal ones. Kingler! Use Metal Claw!" Kingler heard the command and scuttled towards Piloswine while his attacking claw glowed white and prepared to make another attack. Piloswine didn't back down however as he breathed in and blew a storm of ice towards Kingler. Kingler saw the danger however as he nimbly made his way around the attack and only felt the ice graze his feet as he continued to make his way towards his target. Just a few steps later and Kingler slammed his claw into the snout of Piloswine again.

This time Piloswine was pushed over on his back where his underbelly was exposed and had difficulty getting up even though his willingness to fight had been largely diminished. This was exactly the opportunity that Ash had been waiting for. He grabbed one of the Pokéballs he planned to use and proclaimed, "Don't let me down Kurt! Go Dive Ball!" The aqua blue Pokéball flew towards Piloswine before turning him into a form of red energy that locked him within the small ball. The ball struggled as it bounced a few times with Piloswine struggling to maintain his freedom, but eventually stopped as it managed to register him as a Pokémon of Ash Ketchum.

Ash watched the Pokéball teleport its way to Oak's when he fist pumped, "Oh yeah! That was easy!"

Pikachu agreed, _"And an effort well rewarded!"_

Kingler chimed in, _"And I got a great workout after a long while too!"_

Ash agreed, "You did great Kingler. I'll be sure to use you again another time." He returned Kingler to his Pokéball and looked up to see Mew flying down to him.

Mew congratulated, _"It was a good thing I had you drop in on him wasn't it? Another hour later and you would have missed the opportunity of a region."_

Ash accepted, "Maybe you were on to something after all Mew. Although I would prefer it if you would give me some kind of warning about how you plan to help next time."

Mew told him, _"That's up to you Ash. You need to keep your powers up to practice somehow."_

Ash conceded to the reason, "Okay, as long as it's for those reasons. I guess I'll have to work on making my own way up now won't I?"

Mew nodded, _"Yeah. Nothing like you haven't done before."_

Ash looked for the hole he fell down as he watched Mew fly up and look down for his approach. Pikachu asked, _"I sure hope nothing else she does is going to be this much of a chore for us."_

Ash concentrated his powers when he simply told his closest partner, "She hasn't done anything to put us in harms way yet. I think she's still got our best interests in mind." As Ash's powers manifested, a column of ground ascended from beneath his feet as it raised him through the mighty hole he had fallen through. Very soon he would once again be on a journey to achieve greatness while his friends would guide him through the obstacles of Johto. This time there was only one supposed impossible task to overcome. One that would soon change his life in ways he didn't imagine.

 **Welp, there's another gym done. Ash having the advantage in this one probably made the outcome obvious but at least here it wasn't entirely one sided. And now with that Ash has one more badge to nab before he can enter the League tournament. But will he be ready?**

 **And here a new Pokémon is finally caught! A shiny Pilowsine. Sort of goes well with the shiny Rhydon Ash already had. I'm thinking I'll do one per region just so things aren't too in favor of Ash's team.**

 **Now for the part you probably have all been waiting for. Chapter 19. The chapter in which the final gym challenge of Johto presents itself. And I did say I would begin to deliver on the harem development didn't I?**

 **I'll leave this bit of knowledge for now, this next chapter is actually about to be the introduction of an arc that I initially planned to do as a standalone story. Ultimately I decided that incorporating it here would be a good way to develop Ash's current situation as well as get the story essentially done. Perhaps you already know everything, perhaps you may be surprised. The suspense will all be mitigated in the next big portion of the story.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	19. Chasing the Dragon

**How is it going folks? So here it is, the climatic final Gym battle Ash Ketchum needs to win before his pathway to the Johto League becomes a reality. Some of you have probably been waiting a long while for this point and hopefully this will all pay off. Let's get this started shall we?**

 **Chapter 19: Chasing the Dragon**

Entering Blackthorn City, Ash had his Pokémon healed at the nearest Pokémon center before making his way to the only place that mattered to him at this point. In front of him he was now able to pass through the doors of the city gym that waited for the next trainer to arrive. He gave one push with his hand before entering to find the most regal interior of a gym Ash had seen to date even with the presence of a field of dirt serving as the battlefield.

He called out to the gym interior, "I'm here to offer a challenge! Are you here Clair?"

Another pair of doors opened from in front of him as Clair stepped out on top of a podium that looked over the battlefield. She introduced herself, "Who is the one to challenge me now?" Ash was given a brief chance to view the last opponent who would stand between him and taking on the Johto League. Clair Christensen was blue-haired beauty wearing a skin-tight black and blue outfit to go with a cape that kept her body from being any more exposed. Even with her modelesque looks she was able to display a killer set of eyes once she opened them to view the trainer who entered her gym to challenge her. Ash didn't even have the chance to be entranced by her beauty when she offered a mighty glare at his presence.

As he waited for her to respond, Ash realized that she was waiting for him to speak before answering, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm here to challenge you."

Will asked, "Surely you have heard of him recently? He is working his way to become something truly amazing."

Clair grinned when she heard the question and answered, "I have. So Ash Ketchum does have members of the Elite Four following him as I heard. And his woman as well."

Sabrina confirmed, "We've been here to offer him support the whole way here. We'll be watching to see how he defeats you today."

Mew commented, _"That is one thing that is going to happen..."_

Clair leapt down from her podium when she told Ash, "I hope you don't consider all of the previous gym leaders to be an example of what I will be like boy. They may have revealed their full power to you but I intend to demonstrate why I am where I am. I have held my own against the Elite Four in the past and my power has only been growing."

Karen added, "She's not joking. This is probably the one trainer I've taken on that has actually manage to make me work for my position. And us Elite Four members need to practice among each other to stay the best I might add."

Ash felt his blood pump at the warnings when he told them, "That's what I'm hoping to hear. If I can defeat a gym leader as strong as her, then I'll probably be ready for any trainer that I have to face next. This will be a way more exciting eight gym battle than the one in Viridian City."

Clair pointed to her left side when she told Ash, "Demonstrate that you are ready boy. I am very anxious to see how you plan to fall to my knees." She had a grip on a curled whip on her side that Ash had just noticed and left him slightly uneasy at what else she would do if he did lose.

He dispelled the thought when he told her, "Sure. I bet you are."

Both trainers took their sides on the battlefield in a tense stare down before Clair grabbed hold of a Pokéball and announced, "This will be a three on three between me and you boy. I've always wanted to take down a League Champion. Once I do, I will be prepared to face the world on my own."

Ash took hold of his first Pokéball when he warned her, "Don't think I'll go down that easy."

Espeon watched as she asked, "This is going to get messy isn't it?"

Pikachu confirmed, "I bet this will be exciting at least. I wonder if he'll finally use Mew for this battle?"

Clair gave the first order when she threw her Pokéball and ordered, "I offer my first. Shelgon!"

Ash threw his own after when he ordered, "Go! Spritzee!"

The battlefield was occupied by the small pink avian Pokémon and the quadruped pupal Pokémon staring one another as they waited for their respective trainer to give their attack order. Clair gave her order, "Shelgon! Burn that pipsqueak with Flamethrower!" The eyes of Shelgon retracted within his shell before releasing a red-orange stream of fire towards Spritzee.

Everyone watching was reactively in shock wondering how Spritzee would survive before Ash ordered, "Spritzee! Use Fairy Wind!" Spritzee released a strong gust of sparkling wind towards Shelgon's Flamethrower as it collided and then blew the flames towards Shelgon but only saw them disappear before the attack resulted in a lock of two powers.

As the collision of attacks came to an end from both Pokémon being tired, Clair took the chance to order, "Shelgon! Use Leer!" Shelgon heard the order and made his eyes glow red before seeing Spritzee freeze in place from the intimidating view. Clair immediately ordered, "Now! Use Double Edge!" Shelgon's body glowed gold before rushing towards Spritzee to prepare a mighty tackle.

Ash tried to order, "Spritzee! Watch out!" Spritzee twitched slightly before finding the opportunity to dodge too late. Shelgon's body made contact with Spritzee as it knocked the pink avian Pokémon across the battlefield. Ash asked, "Spritzee! Have you got everything together?" Spritzee sprung back to life as its face offered one of determination to see his opponent be defeated despite his injury.

Clair didn't let herself be discouraged when she ordered Shelgon, "Shelgon! Finish it with Zen Headbutt!" The top of Shelgon's head glowed blue while his head was surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. Shelgon then launched himself towards Spritzee prepared to end the match with a final attack.

Ash wasn't ready to see the end however when he ordered, "Spritzee! Use Misty Terrain!" Spritzee released a thick light blue mist from his body as he covered the ground around him. Shelgon dove headfirst into the mist with a mighty crash when both trainers were left to wonder what had been accomplished.

Clair asked, "Shelgon! Did you hit it?"

Clair's answer was given when Spritzee flew out of the mist and above Shelgon's position. Ash took advantage of the position when he ordered, "Spritzee! Use Moonblast!" Spritzee gathered energy in the form of a pink orb of energy in front of his nose before firing into the mist. The first shot created a mighty explosion of energy on the field, but Spritzee's continued attacks flew to the ground as the attack continued.

It wasn't long before the mist was cleared and revealed Shelgon scuffed and visibly hit by the series of Moonblast attacks. The quadruped Pokémon's eyes had the look of one that would fall over at any second. This was not allowed when the crack of a whip sounded in the air and Clair ordered, "Shelgon! You will not fall!" Shelgon snapped to attention when he looked down Spritzee and prepared for another attack. Clair had a visible face of being concerned for the outcome when she ordered, "You will finish this now! Flamethrower!" Shelgon fired another series of red-orange streams towards Spritzee hoping to see the small Pokémon fall at the attack.

Ash was ready for the attack when he ordered, "Spritzee! Use Draining Kiss!" Spritzee flew past the series of flames that Shelgon gave in an attempt to defeat him but found each attack pass it by before Spritzee flew right on top of Shelgon and kissed the area of its forehead. Lines of yellow waves went from Shelgon to Spritzee as he felt his energy drained. it was only another second before Shelgon felt the drain from his body and fell over backwards on his back in defeat.

Clair cracked her whip again when she commanded, "Shelgon! Is that all you have?" Shelgon didn't get up as his eyes gave a visible sign of being too defeated by the pink avian Pokémon to be able to continue his stand. Clair sighed as she held up her Pokéball and ordered, "You did fine for today. Return."

Shelgon returned to his Pokéball when Clair told Ash, "I will offer this, few have ever been able to make this much of a stand. But don't assume you've already won. Kingdra! Put him in his place!" In Shelgon's place as a large, seahorse-like Pokémon balanced on a tightly curled tail as it waited for his trainer to instruct him.

Ash accepted the reminder when he told her, "That much is for sure. Spritzee! Use Moonblast!" Spritzee gathered energy in the form of a pink energy orb again as he fired towards Kingdra.

Just as the attack made contact Kingdra, Clair ordered, "Kingdra! Use Hydro Pump!" A mighty stream of water pulsed out of the smoke that formed around Kingdra before hitting Spritzee square in the face and forcing him across the battlefield and rolling across the field.

Ash asked, "Are you okay Spritzee?" Spritzee nodded lightly as he remained face first on the ground before Ash told him, "You did more than enough return." Spritzee returned to his Pokéball and both trainers were now left at an even number of Pokémon left. Ash reached for another Pokémon when he ordered, "Azumarill! It's your turn!" In place of Spritzee now stood Ash's blue, bipedal, ovoid Pokémon ready for a fight.

Clair accepted the continuing challenge when she realized how tight her luck was running. "He is still Pokémon that resist against my dragon moves. No matter. Kingdra! Use Swift!" Kingdra fired multiple yellow stars from his mouth towards Azumarill with absolute precession as each one manage to hit the ovoid Pokémon where he stood.

Once the attack was finished, Ash ordered, "Hit him back with Superpower!" Azumarill's body was surrounded in a light blue aura as he picked up a large chunk of dirt from the ground and threw it on top of Kingdra where he kept his balance.

The might crash sounded through the gym as Clair tried to keep herself from losing her composure and ordered, "Kingdra! Use Twister!" Among the rubble that had been formed around Clair's Kingdra, the rocks were all summoned into a small hurricane of projectiles that threatened to make contact with Azumarill.

Ash knew how little damage the oncoming attack would actually do but ordered, "Azumarill! Use Aqua Ring!" Water droplets formed around Azumarill's body before combining to create three rings that protected Azumarill from the potential damage that the flurry of rocks would potentially do to him and offered an additional boost of power he needed for the future attack.

The twister attack calmed down as the battlefield had endured its most recent tearing of the ground which left Kingdra and Azumaill against one another before Clair ordered, "Kingdra! Hyper Beam!" From Kingdra's mouth, energy gathered and shot an orange beam towards Azumarill with a might display of power prepared to make contact.

Ash was ready when he ordered, "Azumarill! Rollout!" Azumarill curled himself into a ball before rolling at an incredible speed towards Kingdra. The Hyper Beam attack managed to hit him but essentially bounced off as Azumarill continued to roll towards Kingdra and hit him square in the face.

Kingdra was knocked back but brought himself back up as he heard Clair order, "I've had enough of this! Hydro Pump until he stops rolling!" Kingdra heard the order and fired a mighty stream of water in every direction he could muster while continuing to take hits from one Rollout attack after another as he tried to hold his own against the evasive Pokémon.

By the time Kingdra had endured the fifth hit from the Rollout, Ash ordered, "Finish him with Play Rough!" Azumarill jumped towards Kingdra and clocked him with a thick, white smoke surrounded by stars. He then stuck out his tail and hit Kingdra's face multiple times with his tail as he wagged it back and forth from left to right before the smoke dissipated and revealed Kingdra being smacked around like he was nothing.

Dizzy and unable to receive any other orders, Kingdra fell over on his side and was no longer able to battle after all the damage he had endured. Clair was visibly angry with the result as she withdrew her Pokémon and ordered, "Return Kingdra."

Even with her most recent defeat, Clair didn't show any sign of being worried about her current situation. "You have set yourself up for a mighty defeat in the end. Now to claim my dominance over you boy. Dragonair! Destroy him!" As Clair sent out her final Pokémon, the gym was treated to the sight of the long, serpentine Pokémon that towered over Azumarill. Instead of the sky blue scales many trainers were familiar with, this one was dark pink.

Ash was caught by the majestic view of the semi-legendary Pokémon when he asked, "Oh man. A shiny Dragonair? Better make this quick. Azumarill! Superpower!"

Azumarill lifted a hunk of rock off the battlefield before throwing it on top of Dragonair before Clair ordered, "Dragonair! Tonn na toirneach!" The call was unexpected but Ash was able to quickly see what sort of order Clair was making. Dragonair released a blue stream of electricity from her horn that wrapped around Azumarill and froze the ovoid Pokémon in place. Unable to hold the chunk of land above his head any longer, the mass of land fell on top of Azumarill as it left him crushed beneath the attack he had prepared.

Ash called out, "Azumarill! Come on! Get up!"

Clair took advantage of the opportunity when she ordered, "Dragonair! Hyper Beam!" Dragonair summoned an orb of orange energy from the tip of her horn before the attack made contact with the debris and resulted in an explosion of ground where Azumarill was caught underneath. The Hyper Beam attack did reveal where Azumarill was buried but to Ash's dismay his Pokémon was no longer anywhere near close to being able to fight.

Ash held up his Pokéball when he offered, "Good job. Azumarill return."

As Azumarill returned to his Pokéball, Clair stood in front of Ash with a look of satisfaction at the results. She told him, "This is normally when many cower in fear at what they face. I have to admit you have more misneach than most. It is not too late for your to give up however."

Ash was at a loss for what Clair was referring to but there was only one part of her claim that he was focused on at the moment. The fact that she wanted him to give up. He took hold of his final Pokéball when he told her, "I didn't come all this way just to lose. I don't care how strong you are, I'm more than what you think." He declared his final Pokémon, "Go! Piloswine!" In front of the massive Dragonair, Ash's newly acquired big, golden, furry Pokémon stood ready to stand against Clair's mightiest Pokémon.

Clair was only left with a smile as she considered her absolute victory to be soon at hand. She would not be standing against Ash's Mew thanks to his intention to win with his other choices. Even better she would have more attack opportunities to work with than she did with the previous ones. She warned, "Shiny or not, this will not defeat me. Dragonair! Eireaball aqua!" Dragonair stuck out her tail as a small water stream spiraled around her tail and slammed towards Piloswine.

Ash saw Clair's intention to exploit Piloswines weakness when he ordered, "Piloswine! Ice Fang!" Piloswines tusks glowed light blue, grew larger and became covered by ice before opening his mouth and jumping up to take the water doused tail into his mouth. The water around her tail froze into a giant hunk of ice while Piloswine backed away and waited for the next order from his trainer.

Clair saw the disadvantage she had when she realized how her Pokémon's only water attack wouldn't be able to do the damage she wanted. She prepared herself, "Consider this a compliment. Few ever get to endure my dragon attacks. Dragonair! Dragan Anáil!" Dragonair released a thick green beam towards Piloswine as it traveled along the ground and forced her opponent to scuttle for safety. For every area of ground that he was able to travel to, the escape was soon all for naught when he saw Dragonair slither her head behind him and offer a mighty blast of her attack. Piloswine tumbled and rolled across the battlefield as he endured the attack and struggled to stay up.

Ash didn't let the display be the end however when he ordered, "Piloswine! Earthquake!" Piloswine got on his hind legs before slamming his front legs to the ground. The earthquake that ensued split a crack in the battlefield and Dragonair fell into the newly formed chasm while trying to keep herself balanced.

Ash took advantage of the situation when he ordered, "Now! Use Blizzard!" Piloswine followed on the order as he blew a mighty storm of ice into the chasm and saw it fill with the dreaded weakness of dragon types. Dragonair's frozen tail had slowed her down while the ice that formed around her only served to create a newly formed prison of encasing ice.

Clair saw the problem continue to escalate when she cracked her whip and ordered, "Dragonair! Dragan Rush!" Within the newly formed ice prison that Dragonair was trapped in, a mighty blue, dragon-shaped energy covered Dragonair's body as it broke free of the ice and soared up into the air. Dragonair took a view of Piloswine far beneath and prepared for a mighty dive to crash to end the battle.

Ash stared up at the intimidating display of power when he ordered, "Go all out Piloswine! Hit it with the biggest Blizzard you have!" Piloswine sucked in and from his mouth released a mighty gust of ice towards the skyward Dragonair. As Dragonair came flying down, it progressively became more and more encased in a new case of ice that managed to overpower the image of the dragon that overpowered the ice. With a final attack Ash ordered, "Finish it with Giga Impact!" Piloswine leapt up into the air while his body was surrounded by spiraling orange streaks before a purple energy sphere surrounded his body. Instead of the power of the dragon to free Dragonair, this time it was the mighty eruption of power that shot projectiles of ice in every direction across the gym.

Dragonair fell to the ground with a mighty thud and visibly tired from the growing defeat that she was forced to endure for her trainer but the crack of Clair's whip was followed with, "You will not stop! This battle has only begun!"

Ash told her, "She's taken a lot of damage. I don't think she can take too much more."

Clair shot back, "I will decide when this battle is lost! Dragonair! Hyper Beam!"

Dragonair struggled to get back up as she prepared another Hyper Beam attack while Ash ordered, "Piloswine! Icy Wind!" Piloswine released a strong wind from his body not as powerful as Blizzard but strong enough that it made its way towards Dragonair and blanketed her with a coat of sparkling blue snow. Before Dragonair was even able to attempt another attack, the energy of the Hyper Beam faded as Dragonair fell flat on her belly from the exhaustion of enduring another attack.

Clair was taken aback by the weaker move finishing her mighty dragon and resorted to cracking her whip one time after another when she ordered, "Get up! We are not done fighting!"

Karen stepped forward when she told Clair, "Hey, enough! I'm sorry but your Pokémon is finished. Face it, you've lost."

Clair fell down on one knee when she realized the reality of her situation. Her last Pokémon was no longer in any condition to continue fighting. She held out her Pokéball as she returned her Pokémon and cursed, "My Dragonair... How could you?"

Ash told her, "I'm sorry, but this is a battle. I had to give my best." He returned his Piloswine to his Pokéball when he walked up to Clair ready to receive his badge and offered, "You sure managed to give me a match that had me on the edge of my pants I have to give you that."

Clair looked up at Ash with a glare when she told him, "You may have won Ash Ketchum... But I will not accept something like this from a lesser trainer!" She threw her hand down as she caused a capsule of smoke to explode right beneath Ash's eyes and temporarily blind him from being able to see her.

His friends rushed up to him while Sabrina waved the smoke away and Will and Karen attempted to rush towards Clair's escape route only to find that she barred the door shut with a wooden beam that fell across. Will used his power to lift the obstacle when he opened the door to shout, "Clair! You know this is against the rules!" Clair didn't show any sign of slowing down as she ran out of sight and used her whip to throw herself up to the first ledge that was waiting for her.

Will turned around to see the interior of the gym when he lamented, "This is not going as I anticipated."

Karen asked, "Which part? Ash not having a one-sided match or how he was caught off guard?"

Will answered, "A little of both. But we are facing a bit of a predicament that we might have to deal with if this doesn't work itself out.

As soon as Ash opened his eyes he asked his friends, "Hey! Where did she go?"

Sabrina answered, "I saw her run out of the gym. I don't know where she could be headed though."

Ash prepared to run out the nearest door when he grabbed hold of his belt and told his friends, "I've got to catch up to her!" Ash made his dash towards the doors that led outside as he looked to find the slope of the mountain behind Blackthorn City's gym. He didn't stop to view the scenery but did look up to see a streak of blue making one leap after another up the rocky cliffs.

Right behind Ash, Will, Karen, and Sabrina all saw their trainer of interest making his way up the mountain while putting his powers to the test even as the running trainers easily passed over the steps that were already in place for other mountain climbers to use. Ash was able to notice them trying to catch up to him in an effort to offer help but knew that only he and the Pikachu grabbing for dear life on his shoulder were the most surefire chances he had of getting Clair to give the recognition he had earned.

He shouted up to Clair, "Hey! Get back down here!" Noticing that she would not slow down or recognize what Ash had to say, he summoned two small rocks from beneath the ground that levitated in the air as he leapt up and began to run up the slope in his effort to catch up to Clair. Every step he took, the rocks found their way back under Ash's feet as he made his ascent and hurried to reach his way to his defeated opponent.

After what felt like a few minutes of struggling to reach up to her, Ash saw Clair right next to him when he told her, "Come on! Give it up! I won fair and square!"

Clair turned to acknowledge him when she answered, "It's one thing to win. It's another to prove your worthiness." She gave another mighty leap far above Ash's head as Ash realized that he was now reaching one of the tops of the mountain ranges. He had a brief look behind him to notice that he was far above the view of Blackthorn City. When he turned his gaze back to his goal, he saw Clair no longer running but instead standing defiantly against Ash's eventual rise.

Ash made his way up to her level before discarding the rocks and walking up to her before saying, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you aren't achieving anything by not giving me my badge."

Clair held up the Rising Badge in front of him when she told him, "If you really want this, demonstrate that you truly earned your victory." Clair leapt up into the air as she did a spinning twirl and dove headfirst into a pit that was right behind her.

Ash ran up to the area where she leapt and saw a deep black pit that offered no visible sight beneath with the sun in its current position. He shouted down to the pit, "Clair! Where are you?"

Even Pikachu added his shouts and calls when he tried to find out where the blue-haired beauty had disappeared to. Just then, Mew flew up to him and asked, "Well in a bit of a predicament aren't you?"

Ash saw Mew and told her, "I don't know what happened. For some reason Clair just leapt down there and she won't give me the badge."

Mew looked at the hole when she told him, _"Down another hole huh? I though I might have prepared you for this. Well if you need assurance that you won't get lost down there or you wont come back out, I can offer that to you. Besides you do have the ability to avoid being harmed once you make your descent."_

Ash took a deep breath when he realized what he had to do. He told Pikachu, "It looks like this is the only way. Let's see if we can catch up to Clair now."

Pikachu held on tight when he agreed, _"Jump on the count of two... Two!"_ Ash held on as he made his leap to the bottom of the pit and waited for the chance to find himself face to face with Clair again. In his drop there was only the rush of the fall and nothing else. Even with Ash's eyes wide open he wasn't able to see a thing in front of him and he couldn't see the bottom coming any closer to his feet.

The fall had continued for many long minutes before he finally summoned a piece of the wall to spike out and land him safely. He observed, "It is darker than anything I've ever seen down here. I wish I had brought Charizard along, guess I'll have to see if Growlithe can be as helpful." Ash gently set the Pokéball containing Growltihe on his spire when he waited to hear his small canine Pokémon appear from its ball. Ash told him, "Okay buddy, I'll need your help. Can you keep a slow ember going just so we can get a look of where we are right now?"

Growlithe heard the command and began to blow a light fire from his mouth but not in the direction Ash had hoped for. Reaching the cuffs of his pants, Ash felt himself on fire as he let out a yelp and panicked to put it out. The fall backwards led him to fall once again but this time only for a few seconds onto a fragile floor.

Ash rubbed his back as he endured the fall and began to process where he was now sitting before realizing something frightening about where he had ended up. Beneath him were the scattered remains of bones. Not of Pokémon, but human ones. Skulls were still in tact and bodies had long ago fully decomposed to give way to only the sight of their white remains. Ash felt a very real chill run down his spine as he was met face to face with what he had just disturbed.

Ash found he was not alone either. As his attention was focused on one of the skulls beneath him, he saw an Ekans slither out of its eye socket and into another one before popping out of the teeth to stare him down. Along the ground he saw several other Ekans making the same observations while sitting right next to a few Dunsparces as well. Most frightening of all was the feeling of a giant slithering sensation that was right between his legs. Looking to see the blade on the tail confirmed that it was not an Ekans either.

Ash stepped away as he chose to take his chances with the smaller snake Pokémon and saw his worst fear confirmed. A mighty Seviper had taken up residence along with the other Pokémon of the pit and it was not pleased to see an intruder make his way down. Either that or it was prepared to enjoy its newest meal.

Ash didn't chose to find out as he slowly backed away from the gazing giant snake and used his psychic power to summon a pillar from beneath him and up to the splinter of stone in the wall he had made earlier. Ash made a leap to Pikachu and Growlithe when Pikachu warned, "Hey watch out! You're bringing company!" Ash saw the Seviper making a series of coils up the pillar he had just created with the same intention to nab Ash as its meal.

Ash waited fro the right moment and as soon as Seviper was no longer on the ground he made the base of the pillar crumble and fall away from him. The Seviper beneath hissed at being denied the chance to eat him but Ash looked away and prepared to use the stone splinter as he had intended. He lifted a small disc of Earth beneath him, Growlithe, and PIkachu as they ascended up the hole to find out what they were searching for.

Ash thought to himself, "There's no way someone would kill themselves for having lost a battle. Especially if it meant falling into that."

Pikachu agreed, _"Yeah. I'm not looking to have another brush with the circle of life any time soon if that's okay."_

Growlithe pointed out, _"Ash! Look! I think that's a way out!"_

Ash looked in Growlithe's direction before seeing him light another ember and saw a stone archway leading into a series of steps. Ash was surprised at the discovery and realized, "She knew about this." He moved the stone platform towards the archway and stepped into the passageway where Growlithe continued to offer a light by setting his body on fire and leading the way.

Fortunately there were now only a few Gligar and Zubats to worry about in this deep cave Ash had now come to discover. The more remarkable discovery were the words on the wall that eluded Ash's knowledge. Ash wondered allowed, "What is all of this even supposed to say?"

Pikachu answered, _"I don't know. Help Wanted?"_

Growlithe looked around the caverns when he told them, _"I don't know what you guys are looking for but I don't think whatever's been down here is exactly fresh."_

Ash looked forward as he saw another slithering Pokémon in front of him, but was fortunately only a Dratini as it slithered out and back into a wall that offered a stone doorway in front of him. Ash looked at the giant door only to find more of the words that he couldn't read and only more obvious being the small hole at his chest level.

Even with the only immediate option Ash could see at the moment, he heard Pikachu tell him, "I don't know about you, but I didn't want to get out of one gaping hole just to be asked to gaze into another one."

Ash agreed, "Believe me. I didn't want that either. But it looks like I don't have anything else to choose from." Ash looked into the hole and caught a glimpse of something sparkle. He was briefly tempted to reach for it but wondered, "Is this how we open this thing?"

Pikachu pointed out, _"I don't know what you're trying to find but I think you have the more friendly option for getting something out."_

Ash nodded when he brought up his hand and brought his thoughts outwards. he focused on everything that was beyond the door. Within the small gap there was a something he had to reach for. He only had to allow the process of reaching out for it to properly form. Without his desire to reach out physically he had placed his body in a position where he had to achieve this task in a new way entirely. Both Pikachu and Growlithe waited patiently next to him as they waited for their trainer to accomplish what he needed to while watching every movement of the cavern dwelling Pokémon that had taken up residence.

After what felt to be an unusually long period, Ash had felt something move. He felt something within the hole begin to wiggle as though his hand had grabbed hold of something. The object within slowly moved and made its way towards Ash's reaching grasp. Before long he felt something fly into his hands while a loud clamp sound could be heard before the stone door in front of Ash rose to the ceiling.

In front of Ash was now something very imposing, a statue of a mighty draconic Pokémon he had never seen before that had its head level with the hole he had just reached into. Its face was almost like that of a grin that had just snatched something into its mouth. Ash felt another shiver when he realized, "Man, the alternative was a serious risk." He didn't bother to take in any observation of what sort of Pokémon he was seeing be honored and made his way around it before seeing a series of steps that he was now able to walk down.

Ash had Pikachu and Growlithe follow him when he told them, "I think we might be getting close. Right now I just have a feeling that we might be getting out of here soon."

Growlithe accepted the news when he told his trainer, _"That's good news. I just want to get out of here now."_

Pikachu added, _"I think the others are probably worried as well. I don't know if Mew was planning to just have some fun watching us fumble around in the dark or something."_

Ash agreed, "As long as we get out and get that badge I'll be happy to see this all end."

The three continued their way down the steps for a long period of time before Pikachu's ears perked up and asked, "Hey guys! I hear running water! Are we headed to a river?"

Ash told him, "I hope it is! If it means we're getting out of here then I'll take it!" Ash and his Pokémon rushed to the source of sound Pikachu had pointed to and made their way further down the steps before coming to discover their new location. Ash was disappointed when he observed, "We're not outside but at least we have some elbow room."

Pikachu looked around before asking, _"So what's that little temple down there supposed to be?"_

Ash observed, "Whatever it is, it has lights. That has to mean there's someone in there. I guess we'll have to start by checking there." Looking at his feet, Ash noticed that he had no further steps to walk down when he prepared to make his final walk. He kept one hand on the ground as he brought his legs forward and made a slide down to the ground where he was greeted with a narrow passage of land that invited him to the seemingly out of place temple.

Ash continued his walk as he looked around him to wonder what sort of building he was stepping foot on. On the water that surrounded the small island, there were statues of humans with writing beneath them in the same language that Ash wasn't able to understand. The sound of only water running and the occasional splash from a nearby Magikarp was enough to create a feeling of isolation as Ash prepared himself for whatever he was stepping into.

It was only a short walk before Ash found himself at the steps and was being led up to the shut sliding door when he told Pikachu and Growlithe, "Okay guys. Be ready for whatever's back there." His companions nodded as Ash took hold of the handle and slid the door open.

To Ash's delight he saw a sight he did not expect. Sabrina and his companions were right there waiting for him. Sabrina was the first to notice, "Ash!" She rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him and told him, "We were worried about you. What happened down there?"

Ash told her, "A lot happened. I had to go through a lot just to get here. How did you guys get here?"

Karen answered, "Well we took the steps up and we found a path that led all the way down here. It wasn't a hassle for us at least."

Ash groaned at the potential easy path he could have taken before Mew told him, _"It was important that you did jump down that hole. You'll find it was a necessary thing in a short while."_

Ash asked her, "Could you stop speaking in riddles please Mew? I shouldn't have to go through all this just to get one badge that I've earned. Does anybody here know if Clair is down here?"

Sabrina told him, "She went behind this door and instructed us to wait until the end of the day before she would see us. She didn't seem very sure that you would get here by then either."

Karen added, "She did add a few words that I haven't been able to make sense out of. It must be some secret language among the Dragon Clan."

Ash accepted the answer before knocking on the sliding door and asked, "Hey Clair! Are you back there? I want my badge!"

He heard a gravely high-pitched voice ask, "What do you want? I'm busy."

Ash was confused about who was speaking before he heard Will answer, "He has arrived Master. Ash Ketchum is now in our presence." Another door slid open and behind it was the sight of Clair standing next to a short old man donned in dragon armor.

The old man stepped forward while Clair gasped as she realized the sight of Ash Ketchum had once again come into her life. This time however her face was an even more concerned one. One that showed a greater display of defeat than when her Dragonair lost their match. She seemed as though her very life was now being placed at the end of a pistol aimed at her head.

Before Ash could read her thoughts he heard the old man ask, "And who are you boy? What brings you here?"

Ash didn't care about the consequences when he simply told the old man, "I'm here because I had to chase Clair all the way down here. You have to believe me, I beat her fair and square but she won't give me the badge I need to get into the League."

The old man paused as he processed this information and the only visible indication Ash had was his giant right eyebrow rising slightly under his Rayquaza helmet. He then turned to Clair when he asked, "Tell me girl. Does this boy speak the truth?"

Clair got down on one knee when she allowed the shame of the situation to fall on her shoulders. She finally gave an answer, "He did defeat me in battle Master Elder."

The old man asked, "And you denied him the right to the Rising Badge. You know that all Gym Leaders are tasked with honoring their victors the right to wear their newly acquired badges. It has been five years since our Gym has had to offer one to anyone thanks to you and that is an achievement to be proud of. But that honor is all to come to an end if this boy is not treated as every other trainer is."

The old man slammed his cane in front of Clair as she endured the blow as though it physically hit her. He continued, "Moreover what you have done is an act that is beyond anything the Dragon Clan will ever tolerate! One of our oldest laws dictates that such an act is worthy of expulsion from the Clan!"

Clair raised her gaze when she told the Dragon Elder, "You misunderstand Master Elder! I did not mean to deny him his privileged win!"

The Dragon Elder asked, "Oh is that the case? Well what other purpose did you have in dragging this boy down to almost certain death?"

Clair answered, "First... I made him try his uaillmhian. Then I made him reveal his inner oiriúnú. Then I made him demonstrate his féidearthacht. I desired to see him fulfill every one of these stages."

The Dragon Elder observed, "Interesting. The three stages of the sacred Dragan Tionscnamh. But your reasoning will have to be for more than just wanting to give the boy a hard time. You know the circumstances in which we allow others to attempt this sacred test. You may also know that being able to return alive does not cut it. The boy must bring back a Dragon's Fang and from what I have seen, he still has two arms."

Ash didn't fully understand the situation but wanted to correct the Elder, "I have it sir. I just... well got it without hurting myself is all."

The Elder looked at the fang Ash held out when he nodded, "So you did. You may have some of me in you for all I know. The good news is my descendant's desire to test you has given us some potential fruit." He turned his attention back to Clair when he told her, "Which brings us back to the question of what made him subject to these trials in the first place. Now answer me girl. What were you hoping to achieve?"

Clair clenched her fists as she looked down with a cloud of shame above her when she heard the question hit her. He face visibly trembled and she struggled to even remain kneeling as she tried to get the words out when she was forced to answer.

After a long minute of waiting, everyone in the temple heard Clair's answer as she trembled through her words. "Master Elder... I brought Ash Ketchum through the trials of the Dragan Tionscnamh with the intention of discovering how worthy he was of us... I wanted to offer him no chance to deny the opportunity and this was the only way... Now that he has passed, my desire here can be confirmed... My desire can be made clear to all who are currently present... I want to take Ash Ketchum... as my mate."

 **Whew. There we go, the longest chapter to date and full of a lot of content to potentially process. Did you all enjoy that three on three there? I think I've given Clair the spotlight she deserved and the power to rival Ash himself. Didn't change the outcome as you might have guessed.**

 **Throughout this story you might have noticed that there was some Irish sprinkled into Clair's speech. This is the "Dragon Language" of the Dragon Clan in this iteration of the Pokémon world. Since the Irish language doesn't exist in the Pokémon universe and I thought it would work to give the Clan some identifiable trait, this is what has been added. Believe me, creating a language from scratch takes work so hopefully nobody has a problem with this.**

 **This introduction of the concepts was also brought up in one of my previous fics "A Future Dragonmaster". Basically a Rule 63 Dragonfangshipping fic that had some of these elements in there that I fulfilled out of a request one time. Like I said last time, this was planned to be its own Dragonfangshipping fic before, but I decided that this would be a great way to introduce the harem element into this fic.**

 **Speaking of introducing that element, how about that twist at the ending huh? Yeah it looks like Ash is going to have a bit more to worry about now that Clair has brought this proposition in the air. Makes you wonder how the main woman in his life is going to handle this as well.**

 **If this situation seems familiar, it's probably because it is. From what I can recall, I think there was a fic that had a similar plot where Clair had to force herself to accept a marriage declared by the Dragon Clan with either Ash or the main character of Gold/Silver because of denying him a badge for his win a long time ago on this site. I'm not sure if the fic never existed or if it's just been lost to the ages but I can't seem to find it. Regardless, hopefully this is seen as a welcome adaptation of the games and maybe this can inspire others to try this spin themselves.**

 **But we have just had a super long chapter and a bit more of my talking than you might have needed. And it all ends on a hook, line, and cliffhanger. Something that will have to be resolved next time when we move forward from the Gym journey and into the period where Ash will prepare himself for the upcoming Johto League.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	20. Under Pressure

**What is going on folks? Here it is, we are finally going to break the cliffhanger that you have been waiting on for the last week or so. So as I alluded before, this will essentially be the beginning of another arc in this story as Ash is initiated into the Dragon Clan over a period of time and hopefully a decent amount of character development for everybody. I know you're anxious to see this be resolved already, so here's to getting started at last.**

 **Chapter 20: Under Pressure**

As soon as Clair offered her confession to everyone inside the Dragon Temple, the room was filled with dead silence as Ash and his friends processed the information with their jaws hanging open in surprise. Mew in the meantime was different as she floated by their view while happily waiting for her human companions to take in the reveal. Most of all, Ash felt an internal battle in himself as he realized just what sort of situation he had just got himself into. It was such a great fear that he was too afraid to look to his left and see how Sabrina was handling the reveal.

The silence was finally broken by none of them, but by the Master Elder who burst out laughing at the revelation of Clair's apparent intentions. It took a few seconds for him to sober before he told everyone, "Well now this is certainly something that gives context to everything. I never imagined that you would be prepared to offer yourself in such a way girl, but I suppose that if you were going to then offering yourself to a young and upcoming trainer who has the intentions of becoming a Pokémon Master, this boy is one of the best choices you could make."

Clair nodded as she answered through her shame, "Yes Master Elder. In my intention to offer myself, I wanted to ensure that I was given to the strongest trainer who could be worthy of me." As Clair offered this answer, Ash was able to recognize just how tense Clair was as she attempted to remedy her situation.

The Master Elder observed, "That would seem to be the case. If this was your intention all along you could have offered yourself to Lance, but I suppose it would have depended on him agreeing to the union. You certainly are fortunate that you found a young man who would agree to such a privilege, but I suppose there are few outsiders who would turn down the opportunity to become a member of the Clan."

Ash didn't even need to read Sabrina's mind when he knew she was about to tell him that he would need to speak out. He took the chance to speak up when he told the Master Elder, "I didn't agree to any of this. Seriously I'm not trying to join anything, I didn't even know about this... thing that you keep talking about that I went through."

The Master Elder was curious at the reveal when he told Clair, "Well this certainly raises a problem. I would have imagined that you knew how this process was supposed to go girl. Those who defeat us are supposed to be offered the opportunity, not forced into it. But this is ultimately a decision that must be made by you Ash Ketchum." He turned his attention to Ash when he told him, "Since you are here and you have passed through the trials, it would seem that Clair's future with the Clan lies upon your answer. Do you accept becoming a member of the Clan?"

Before Ash was able to answer, Clair turned around as she remained on her knees and undid the clasps of her cape before revealing her shoulder sand a clear view of her tightly held cleavage as she told him, "Ash... I promise you... If you accept my offer and undergo the process to become part of the Clan... my body will be yours... to do with as you wish..."

The display was one that left Ash feeling both uneasy and unsure about the practices of the Dragon Clan. Even worse, Clair was now on her knees offering herself as a prize for defeating her intention to remain as part of the clan. Ash wasn't capable of accepting the idea when he considered everything that he had just gone through. Upon their first meeting, Clair had every intention to dominate him and his ambition of becoming a Pokémon Master and was willing to let him fall victim to a Seviper's hunger if it meant she would be able to keep her status as an undefeated Gym Leader.

As he considered his options, he was able to hear something that rang through his thought process. He was able to hear the inner thoughts of Clair as she remained knelt down on the floor and offering herself to him. Her inner thoughts only telling herself, _"Please accept me... Please accept me... Please accept me..."_

Ash was able to hear the overall intention of the plea as not one that she was earnestly hoping to see happen. it was one that she was hoping to see occur because of the amount of fear that was permeating through her being. She did not want to be cast out of the Dragon Clan. And if sacrificing her independence as a person meant she could have it, she was prepared to accept what she had wrought.

Ash gave a brief glance over to Sabrina to see she was now being as conflicted as Ash was in regards to what Clair had now offered him. She tried to maintain a neutral expression to the idea but simply nodded as she gave Ash an indication of what he would be allowed to do. Ash took a deep breath before answering, "Clair... I accept your offer to join the Clan."

Clair felt a weight lift off her shoulders at the answer while the Dragon Elder congratulated, "Excellent to see that we have another man of such promise under our name. You have made a worthy choice Ash Ketchum. Few are ever given the opportunity to become a member of our Clan. Of all 387 times that this has happened, you are certainly among the most welcome we have come to take into our family."

Ash was not surprised to recognize that he was not the first to be welcomed into the Clan but was curious enough to ask, "How do you keep track of everyone who made their way in here?"

The Elder answered, "It is something that I have been tasked with remembering is all. It is an easy one for my position anyway. The Clan's nearly 3900 year history has to be kept somewhere. But that's enough talk about that. Ash Ketchum. If you are intent on becoming a part of the Clan, it is now imperative that you go through the customs of being accepted into our fold. I will not lie. Out of the times we have accepted new initiates into our Clan, only 279 of them were able to prove themselves worthy of joining us."

Ash was confused when he asked, "But I thought I went through the trials already. What am I supposed to do next?"

The Elder chuckled when he told him, "Oh you went through the easy part. Now you must prepare to demonstrate that you are a true trainer worthy of the dragons. That will all be accomplished when you have prepared to begin your life with my great granddaughter here. And I promise you this will not be an easy practice. There is a reason we had over a hundred failures in our time to enter, not all are capable of mastering the dragon."

Ash found himself panicking at the answer when he told him, "But I have to be ready for the Pokémon League when it begins."

Will entered the conversation when he told him, "That is something you might have needed a reminder of Ash. It is something we meant to tell you a few times before but has unfortunately been interrupted a few times since our journey. You do know that the League is one that takes place every year right?"

Ash was stumped when he recognized the situation he was in. In his journey across Kanto, it had taken him nearly a year to gain all of the badges he needed to become a trainer worthy of entering the League. Finally he was about to enter Johto's ranks and he realized that he had only been traveling over the course of a month.

Ash scratched his head at the reveal when he asked, "Is this process going to take a long time?"

The Dragon Elder answered, "It will take less than a year if that is what you are worried about. Provided you don't fall victim to fear and decide the challenge is too great for you. But now that you are prepared to begin, this will be your new beginning as a trainer. It has been a long day, I suggest you take a nice rest tonight and be ready for Clair here to begin your taming as a part of our Clan."

Ash nodded when he accepted, "I'll do that. This is still a lot for me to take in I have to admit."

Clair stood up as she picked up her cape and told them, "Ash will take up residence with me tonight. I will begin his taming the first thing in the morning."

The Dragon Elder nodded, "Good girl. The rest of you are welcome to stay as well. At least unless you plan on going your own path now that Ash has completed his journey across Johto."

Sabrina took hold of Ash's arm when she told him, "I think it is best that we leave now. I'm starting to get tired of being stuck down here in a place this foreboding."

Ash accepted his girlfriend's decision when he added, "First I would just like to get my badge if that's not too much trouble."

Clair took a badge from her belt and offered it to Ash when she told him, "You have done everything and more than what I anticipated Ash. With that you are worthy of the Rising Badge."

Ash took the badge and added it to his undershirt where he was now able to say he had accomplished gaining a full eight badges from the Johto region. Happy with what he had achieved, he turned back to the entry door and everyone was ready to leave. Karen admitted, "This sure has been interesting. Can't wait to see how you handle this Ash."

Sabrina added, "And I know that you haven't been hoping to take this opportunity for your personal gain."

The Dragon Elder told her, "Girl, there is no reason that you should feel defensive. If anything that boy should be putting you in your place right now for even thinking about threatening his ambition. Us men of the Clan are more than prepared to remind women that they are to be put in their place if they are not willing to accept their place in a man's harem."

Ash gulped at that statement when he asked, "H-Harem?"

The Dragon Elder nodded, "Of course. It is one of the reasons that many of many of the men chose to become part of our family. At least it was so for the last 195 men who joined us."

Both Sabrina and Ash were left in a state of shock at the addition that had made itself apparent. Karen tugged the both along when she reminded, "Remember we're not looking to spend the night down here you two."

They both followed Karen as she took them out of the temple while Will told Clair, "This is the first non-Pokémon problem that they have had to endure for a while. Things will probably be different when things progress tomorrow."

Clair accepted, "I would think so. I will make sure that Ash is not a mistake that I made."

The Dragon Elder agreed, "You don't want him to be one of the 24 who attempted to be initiated only to be reminded of their incapabilities, that is for certain girl. You do have until the League begins before you are able to prove that he is worthy of being an addition to the clan however. So I recommend that you don't take your time."

Clair promised her great grandfather, "I had no intentions of doing so Master Elder."

* * *

Inside Clair's gym was a surprising number of guest bedrooms that Ash and his friends were allowed to take residence in for the night. Ash was not given a chance to feel any better about his situation though. He was once again triumphant in beating two Gym Leaders in the same day and yet he now had to be obligated to join a Clan he had never learned much of.

He was about to be bound to her for life and even Sabrina still had trouble processing it as she chose to sleep in another bedroom entirely that night while leaving him alone with Pikachu and mew as his only companions inside. Eventually however he was able to find a deep space of sleep as he tried to forget about everything he had just endured that day. He wasn't sure if Sabrina would want to be around him anymore and he had a hardened and less than perfect start to another relationship to look forward to.

He thought he would have the chance to have a decent night's sleep to consider everything that had happened, but even that was denied from him. Just as he was sleeping, he felt his covers swung over and heard the sound a whip cracking right above his head. He snapped to attention as he tried to find out what had happened before turning to see Clair fully dressed and standing at attention as though she had more than enough energy for the day.

Ash asked, "W-what's going on?"

Clair answered, "It is morning now. It is time to begin our lessons for the day."

Ash lifted himself up as he looked outside to see that the moon was still out and the sun was nowhere to be seen. He pointed out, "It's not morning."

Clair turned to sternly tell him, "It is 1:00 A.M. We will have no further argument."

Ash realized there was no arguing with the Gym Leader before he got himself out of bed and changed his shirt from his backpack and told her, "Okay. So it shouldn't be anything that hard right?"

Clair led him out of the bedroom when she told him, "If you are strong enough, it should be no problem for you. But it will be up to you to face the challenges. You were strong enough to defeat me in battle, you will now demonstrate that you are worthy of embracing our way of life."

Ash accepted the command when he told her, "Okay, I'm going, I'm going."

It was only a short while as Ash left his companions in the gym and saw Clair leaping onto the slope of the mountain that she was about to ascend. She turned to face him and tightened her whip in her hands when she looked down on Ash and told him, "There will be no use of your powers here Ash. You will climb up here with me using only your strength."

Ash was not enthusiastic about the command but realized that it was either face that challenge or face the crack of his fiancé's whip. He made his first few steps up the mountain as he accepted, "Okay. This shouldn't be so bad. Is this all we got to do?"

Clair shook her head when she told him, "This is the first morning exercise. Conserve as much energy as we make our way up." She turned around and made another sizable leap up the mountain as she watched Ash from below make further steps upwards. The challenge was not so great for Ash as he felt the surface beneath him to be rocky but enough to support his footing.

A very long and grueling period had come afterwards as Ash continued his way up. His brow was sweating profusely, his feet were sore, and his clothes were becoming dirty as he tried to climb his way up a nearby cliff that impeded on his progress. He found himself asking, "Why? Why did I agree to this?" He didn't receive an answer as he continued to make his way up and searched for the way up that Clair had been alluding to when their climb began.

He lifted himself up the cliff he was climbing before turning around to see the height he had just climbed up after such a long time. Even worse, the sun was nowhere to be seen as he was forced to continue climbing through the night air. He forced himself up as he made another few climbs before he was thankful to see Clair standing and waiting for him at the entrance of a cave with a stream coming out of it.

Ash lifted himself up as he panted from the amount of effort it took for him to raise himself to the peak of the mountain when he asked, "Is this... really... something... you consider... light?" He snapped at attention when Clair snapped her whip right next to his face.

Clair told him, "Such a pathetic display. I had no conception that you would be so weak after making your way up here."

Ash continued to breath when he told her, "Sorry! I was just worried is all!"

Clair lowered her whip as she told him, "We shall begin now. Come to my side and prepare for the first steps." Ash made his way to her side when she told him, "Now we begin. The motions of dornálaíocht uachtaracha deiridh."

Ash looked at her as he stood with his feet parallel and split beyond the span of his hips. He then saw her rotate her body right and left while her arms flapped against her body with each rotation. He repeated the same process as he saw her do it with her neck, shoulders, and spine.

It was only the beginning of the exercise as Ash prepared to mimic every motion Clair offered and went through every step that he needed to fulfill. The process was exhausting for him as he continued his motions but not another word was spoken between the two as Ash allowed himself to sloppily follow every motion Clair made.

Before long, Ash fell on the ground as he panted and tried to catch his breath. The chance wasn't long enough however as Clair told him, "Continue. We are not done yet."

Ash tried to avoid being displeased by the answer as he asked, "Just curious, how long will this take anyway?"

Clair answered, "Until the sun is balanced on the second peak."

Ash picked himself up as he recognized the sun had only begun to rise over the mountain range surrounding Blackthorn City but was nowhere near the tallest point, which Ash was able to deduce was the second peak that Clair was referring to. "Help me..." Ash said under his breath as he continued to force himself through the motions Clair was effortlessly following.

Another long and unaccounted period of time had passed before Ash was able to smile with the biggest grin on his face he had in a while. The sun was over the second peak of the mountain range as he relaxed his body and offered, "I have to admit. This is a pretty tough regiment to follow."

Clair told him, "For someone who has traveled the world for over a year, you sure don't show that you have gone through many demanding travels."

Ash corrected, "Yeah I did. I almost died trying to catch my Aerodactyl. I don't know if you heard about the Unown breakout in Greenfield, but it was up to me and my friends to fix that. I've also been through some tough terrain and such just to capture some of my other Pokémon."

Clair crossed her arms when she told him, "All of it was made possible in part because of your Pokémon assisting you in those situations. It would almost seem that your psychic abilities have kept you from bringing your body to its greatest strength."

Ash felt a little disappointment in the reasoning but accepted, "Yeah. I didn't think I was out of shape or anything but I guess I could try better."

Clair promised, "The ones who were successfully admitted into our clan have always been accepted by the time they have undergone this process 300 times. We can consider this as the first attempt and you will be able to build yourself from there."

Ash felt the weight of the mountain fall on his shoulders when he said, "That means I would have to do this every day!"

Clair nodded when she told him, "The first thing you can do is learn to control your breathing. It is very key in having energy to push through the morning. The next is to prepare yourself for working with dragon Pokémon. The clan will need to notice that you are worthy of such a feat before you are even considered. We cannot do all of it up here however. Once we are back at the gym, you can work on that."

Ash asked, "Back at the gym? Is there at least an easy way down?"

Clair answered, "You can follow the stream but it does take you to a waterfall. And before you ask, no powers or Pokémon. This mountain is here to forge you into a real man."

She made a series of leaps downwards to the same slope Ash had just scaled as he cursed, "This is not what I had in mind..."

* * *

Another hour had passed before Ash finally made his way down the mountain and limped his way to the gym door where he saw his friends eating breakfast. Karen waved, "Good morning handsome. You sure look like you had a rough time with your dragon bride to be and not the kind you might have had in mind."

Ash made his way over to the table when he answered, "You have no idea..." He sat himself down when he saw a slab of peameal bacon along with a few boiled eggs and slices of toast before he asked, "Did everybody here already eat?"

Will answered, "We did."

Ash took the opportunity as he slid the slab towards him and began to eat away at the food like a Snorlax denied food for a year. The Dragon Elder entered to see the display of Ash desperate for sustenance when he observed, "Well it is certainly nice to see that someone has a very fond appreciation for my cooking."

Sabrina waited for Ash to finish chewing his eggs as he brought them into his mouth before asking, "What happened up there on the mountain Ash?"

Ash swallowed his food before answering, "I had to climb all the way up to this really high mountain, do a lot of dorn... something and then climb all the way back down and had to start at one in the morning."

Pikachu was surprised at the explanation when he told him, _"You managed to get that much energy for doing all of that for this whole morning? If I did all of that I'd rather be going back to bed even considering how early it is."_

Ash asked, "How early is it?" He checked one of the clocks nearby to see that he was still early in the day at 8:06 A.M. Ash sighed when he agreed, "Yeah. And considering how I have until the end of the year, I have a long way to go to getting used to this."

Clair entered the room to see Ash had recently finished his breakfast when she handed a book in front of him as she told him, "Your tréimhse fás has only begun. If you are going to prove yourself worthy of dragon Pokémon you will need to have the basics of taming at your disposal."

Ash told her, I have a Dragonite, doesn't that prove that I have what it takes to use dragon Pokémon?"

Clair told him, "I will have to see you use it in action if what you claim is true. Even so you will not be able to your Dragonite properly if you do not speak to it. For right now, memorize the basics of the language and then you will be prepared for being worthy of the process. Starting right now you will have 49 more days before we are ready to move forward."

Ash accepted, "Okay I'll have to get started it sounds like."

Sabrina agreed, "I do hope you don't have any trouble. But we need to have a long talk very soon Ash."

Ash felt more pressure building on him as he considered everything that was happening in what was not supposed to be a stressful part of the day but kept himself from displaying any signs of it when he accepted, "Okay. It sounds like I do have a big rest of the day ahead of me."

Karen reminded him, "Be glad that you do have a place to stay at least. Right now it seems like this is going to be an entertaining part of the journey."

Will agreed, "And my studies will finally be able to cumulate once I have a daily observation."

The Dragon Elder praised Clair, "Well done indeed. It is certainly going to be the talk of the Clan when they learn of our guests."

Clair accepted, "Perhaps. I hope that this is all worthwhile."

* * *

Six hours had passed as Ash was left under the view of Sabrina to ensure that he continued to read the Teanga Dragan book that Clair had given him. Sabrina then asked, "So do you feel like you have a start for right now Ash?"

Ash closed the book when he told his girlfriend, "Yeah. I think so. Six different ways to say hello seems to be a bit of an overkill though. I hope the rest of the language isn't this hard."

Sabrina accepted, "Knowing you, this will probably be just another challenge you have to push through."

Ash told her, "Hey I know I didn't thank you earlier, but I'm glad you were able to understand what I had to do."

Sabrina told him, "You didn't have to Ash. I knew that you wanted to only because you didn't want Clair to suffer even though she tried to hurt you in the worst way possible."

Ash shrugged, "I just seem to have that kind of luck it seems."

Sabrina paused when she recognized what he was referring to when she tried to destroy his life not so long ago. She agreed, "Perhaps you do. Now tell me, do you really want to be with her instead of me?"

Ash stood up when he told her, "Hey! I didn't say I wanted to! Listen I don't even plan on touching her in any way possible, you are the only one for me!"

Sabrina corrected her, "You do know that they want you in this Clan for a reason right? Do you not understand that they want you to do something other than marry her in name only?"

Ash found himself in a situation again where he had to confront the situation in a way that was not going to make everyone happy. He told her, "You have to believe me, I never planned to drag you into a relationship that wasn't going to last. I really want this to work out somehow."

Sabrina sighed when she heard the sincerity in Ash's voice in his desire to keep her by his side. She tried to accept the decision when she told him, "The Dragon Elder said that he wanted you to embrace your right to build a harem. I have to admit I'm really not looking forward to the idea right now."

Ash agreed, "Yeah. I thought I would probably get married one day but having more than one wife was something I never thought was legally accepted anywhere. Except here I guess."

Sabrina told him, "I just want to make sure that you are still here for me and not just to cast me aside. It is important for you to think about Ash. Neither of us have really reached adulthood and here we are making important decisions that we'll have to consider for the rest of our lives."

Ash nodded when he told her, "All of this sure makes me miss the days when all I had to worry about was making sure I had strong enough Pokémon. Even better I have a long way ahead of me before I can call myself ready to take on the rest of the world with ease."

Sabrina told him, "Just look at it that way. You have a long way ahead of you, but you will do everything you can to make this work."

Ash was thankful he didn't lose Sabrina that day but he still felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as he was forced to consider just how much of a problem he was in. Sabrina knew that there was going to be sharing involved and he would have to find a way to make her accept the idea while Clair would just be happy that she wouldn't be banished from her family. Sadly it was not a problem that he was going to be able to solve with Pokémon or his psychic powers any time soon.

* * *

After another hour, Ash was able to spend some time discussing matters with Will and Karen to tell them about everything that had just been going through the day. He decided if he was going to wake up at one in the morning again, he would have to get some sleep soon, but he wasn't done discussing matters much to his regret. The Dragon Elder invited Ash into his room for some tea when he revealed that he wanted to learn about his first day.

Ash began, "So it's been a pretty hectic day. I have to go through that mountain training every day now and I have to work with getting Sabrina used to the idea of me being with Clair."

The Dragon Elder laughed lightly before sipping his tea and told him, "Well you certainly have a good number of stress upon you young man. Unfortunately it seems to be something that you need to learn to embrace on a far more base level than you are making it out to be. The male and female genders exist to ensure companionship and offer a way for their bonds to take form in that of their children. Some men just happen to be capable of the idea and others aren't able to even process the idea."

Ash asked, "I don't know about that. Am I really able to make this whole thing acceptable just with that sort of attitude?"

The Dragon Elder answered, "Of course you can. It is a duty for a man to uphold and maintain the many women who come to his side. Most look at it as an opportunity but afterwards are unable to keep the bond of even one girl when they bring about the idea. That however is the norm of those who are first introduced to our customs."

"How do you know this for sure?"

"I've seen this situation play out 171 times you have to understand. It's not like it's anything new here."

"Okay this is kind of weird. Whenever you say you've seen something happen some number of times, you're talking about something that most people probably only see once unless they're a psychologist. Are you really that old to have seen all of this?"

The Dragon Elder laughed when he answered, "That is the question that has been asked of me every time a new initiate of our Clan arrives. You see boy, this body is only 91 years old. But as Master Elder, I have trained myself to read the memory of my ancestors that are written deep within me. So when you speak to me, you speak to every Master Elder who has come before me. It will be the job of my son and then his to take up this position when their time comes and if you are fortunate, you might be able to see your own one day."

Ash was slightly weirded out by the answer but accepted it when he told him, "I guess if you really did manage to see this situation play out before, maybe you could help me understand how I can handle a situation like this?"

The Dragon Elder nodded, "I could. But much of it is going to play out based on how you intend to act. By the time this is over young man, you will discover that you are not only a worthwhile addition to our clan but a better trainer for having the fortune to "mo iníon a ghlacadh faoi do shciatháin" as they say in our tongue."

Ash scratched his head when he told the Dragon Elder, "I have to say that I'm not that far into learning the Teanga Dragan yet Master Elder."

The Dragon Elder nodded when he told him, "Well you won't have to be once you fully understand what your wings are young man. Today is only the beginning of your new life and you will have the opportunity to prove yourself as a member of the clan."

Ash then asked, "That's one thing I want to know, how do I prove myself worthy of the clan anyway?"

The Dragon Elder answered, "You have gone through the Dragan Tionscnamh and you have shown you are prepared to go through the daily training indeed. The true challenge of it all is that you must be prepared to face our mightiest. And it won't be as a regular Pokémon battle either. You must have at least three powerful dragons at your side and prepare to go through a week of using them to face the five mightiest trainers of our clan."

Ash gulped down his tea at the news wondering if the conditions were going to be that much worse considering how much of a challenge his battle with Clair was already. The Dragon Elder added, "It won't be an impossible battle of course. Most initiates do end up passing in the end after all and you'll have plenty of dragons to chose from in the Dragon's Den as you might have noticed. The challenge can only begin however once you are confident to have three dragons you believe to be powerful enough at your side. Be victorious and your night consecrating the pósadh dragáin will be one worth remembering. Fail and both you and Clair will have to endure the reputation of being caitheadh amach's for the rest of your lives among us."

Ash nodded when he considered how much pressure he was under. He kept his mental checklist in order as he recognized the goals he would have to check through for the rest of the year. He would have to go through the mountain training every day, he would have to learn the Teange Dragan very soon, find a way to win back Sabrina's full confidence, build a team of powerful dragon types, and then undergo a series of battles that had more pressure under him than the Kanto League ever had on him. "Yeah. No pressure at all." Ash said in a drained voice.

 **And there we go folks, with this chapter this story has now officially made its way into the 100K+ club!**

 **This chapter was intended to be a bit more like "Complicated" in order to introduce the reader to the current status of the relationships while also portraying what the customs of the Dragon Clan will be like.**

 **As you might have noticed, Ash is not immediately jumping on the idea of being a harem guy just yet, primarily because he's unsure of how he'll have to keep Sabrina under his "wings" and have to be introduced to the idea being a norm for his new life. My goal was to make the idea of a harem somewhat realistic and the fact is that women just in general (in my experience) do not like sharing. So introducing this element is going to be a bit of a series of trials that Ash will have to overcome the fact that it will be difficult to accomplish.**

 **I can guarantee this means the next few chapters will not be a slogfest of info dumps where Ash has to learn the Teange Dragan and manage his relationships. This is Pokémon after all and there will be plenty of it coming when it needs to. I plan on adapting Movie 5 at some point and I plan on having a few adventures in the Dragon's Den as well.**

 **Speaking of which, after some browsing the web I decided that there are some Fakémon out there that I would like to introduce because I thought there were some cool dragon types I would like to introduce. If there is any protest to this, I will rescind the idea.**

 **Either way, this will be a different way for the fic to go instead of focusing on Gym battles and should at least even out the variety a little. I hope you all look forward to what comes next and what exciting adventures await our budding champion when we revisit the spanning saga next time.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	21. A Real Fine Place to Start

**Time for this week's chapter right? Also I just noticed that I've been getting a few questions in the reviews. I think at this point I probably not only have the right to answer them at the beginning for now, but the privilege to do so after getting this far.**

 **ultimateCCC: I can't say I have. I might check it out at some point.**

 **stupidchinchilla: I had the plan to do so.**

 **animecollector: Just a small spoiler, but I now don't plan on using this card until a little later. And by a little I mean pretty well down the road when the ending is in sight.**

 **Mr. unknown: That is pretty accurate. Probably one of the few I can name off hand would be Commardbattl's The Chosen One's Ascension. Not sure if you've read it, and it unfortunately seems to be on indefinite hiatus for right now, but it does have an Ash x Clair lemon in it if you're looking for one. Naturally this story will have one as well when the time comes along with many others. Hope you and everybody else enjoys what's in store.**

 **So that's all I have so far, let's get on with the next chapter shall we?**

 **Chapter 21: A Real Fine Place to Start**

Six days had passed since Ash was tasked with following the initiation training he had to go through. All for the sake of not letting Clair be exiled, he was forcing himself to embrace a new life style that he had never conceived before. The results were so far still in their early stages but Clair was determined to see her future husband progress as fast as possible.

That day after Ash studied his daily helping of the new language, Clair took him outside near the gym when she asked, "Now then. How much of a hold of the Teange Dragan do you have Ash?"

Ash asked, "Is that what this is about? I expected something a bit more important."

Clair corrected him, "This is important Ash. I don't think you quite understand how important the Teange Dragan truly is."

Ash brought his hands up when he responded, "Okay, maybe it is a problem I have. But táim ag caint beagán. Is that okay?"

Clair told him, "That is a phrase that tourists use when they are wandering this city. This is something you will have to learn the hard way." Clair reached for her Pokéball when she told Ash, "I need you to follow along. Face me with this supposed Dragonite you have."

Ash agreed when he took out his pokeball and agreed, "Let's show her. Dragonite!" Ash's draconic, bipedal Pokémon stood before Clair.

Clair was impressed by the display when she saw the mighty beast that Ash had claimed to have. She prepared herself when she threw her Pokéball and ordered, "Prepare yourself Dragonair!" At the summon, Clair's dark pink Dragonair stood before Ash's Pokémon before she told him, "Now treat this as a battle. Hold nothing back."

Ash confirmed the sort of battle he would be in. The match seemed evenly set considering how Dragon types were weak to their own type, but the Pokémon being a shiny was definitely something he had to take into account. He prepared himself for the challenge however when he ordered, "Dragonite! Use Dragon Tail!" Dragonite's tail was covered in a green, scale-patterned aura before rushing towards Dragonair with her attack.

"Dragonair! Eireaball dragan!" Dragonair's tail stuck out while a small water stream spiraled around her tail and slammed its way to the attack Dragonite was making. The two tails collided with one another as they let out a flash of energy that forced both dragons backwards. The big difference being that Dragonair was pushed back several feet with a visible sign of taking damage while Ash's Dragonite rolled across the ground all the way into the wall of Clair's gym while her face had more signs of trouble being able to stand.

Ash wasn't sure about what happened but heard Clair order, "You will need to learn this once you have endured a true loss. Prepare for another attack."

Ash grit his teeth when he asked his Pokémon, "Can you still stand Dragonite?" Dragonite stood up and held her head up when she summoned what strength she had left to stand in front of her opponent and waited for Ash to offer another command. He looked towards the Dragonair in front of him when he ordered, "Let's try and win this. Use Outrage!" Dragonite prepared herself as her body became outlined in a red aura before rushing towards Dragonair in a mighty rampage.

Clair ordered, "Dragonair! Sreabhadh dragan!" Dragonair's body was surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks before released a blue, dragon-shaped energy covering his body and slamming full force towards Dragonite. The two dragons collided once again while Dragonair fell to the ground and struggled to keep himself up.

Ash was in shock when he saw the same could not be said for his Dragonite. She was now passed out and unable to even open her eyes after the mighty collision she endured. Ash pet her head when he told her, "You did your best."

Clair corrected, "You did with what knowledge you have. But now you see what it is the Teange Dragan is capable of."

Ash was fascinated by the reveal when he asked, "A dragon type attack is more powerful just because it's spoken in that language?"

Clair confirmed, "The clan was first formed by an chéad fhear de go leor nearly 4000 years ago just as the Máistir Elder teaches us. His discovery was the ability to talk to dragons and their deepest and most mighty being. He passes this knowledge to all who join us and truly begin to feel the power of the words within themselves. It was declared by the greatest among our trainers that the dragon is only as mighty as its trainer's soul. That can only be achieved when a trainer knows how to speak to his dragon subjects as a true master."

Ash accepted the knowledge as he returned Dragonite to his Pokéball and agreed, "I didn't think it could be possible. If I was any younger I probably would have guessed that Dragonair won just because she was a shiny."

Clair agreed, "You do indeed have a Dragonite that you can take full advantage of. I must say that it is a remarkable achievement you have made. How many years did you train her?"

Ash answered, "Not too long. She was a Dragonair when she was in the Kanto League last time I used her and she managed to evolve after I used her one time."

Clair was impressed further by the answer. Ash Ketchum was able to empower his dragon Pokémon even more than she imagined was possible. "It does make me question if I have been training Dragonair properly all these years." She looked back up to Ash when she reminded him, "You will still need more than just her however if you hope to prove yourself through the right of passage when you must endure it."

"I think getting more Dragon types should be easy enough. But is there going to be a time where I have the opportunity to do that?"

Clair brushed off the concern when she told him, "I've seen your daily routine; you are not busy."

Ash was swamped by the comment when he told her, "I have to run up and down the mountain and do some dornálaíocht uachtaracha deiridh every day, I have to loom over my copy of the Tenage Dragan for six hours every day and then that leaves me with just an hour or two to try and maintain my relationship with Sabrina and then I have to go to sleep early before I have to do it all over again. How is that not busy?"

Clair told him, "If it matters to you that much, then prepare to memorize the Teange Dragan as much as you can. The sooner you demonstrate that you are ready for proving your mastery of the language, the sooner you will be ready to continue what you are truly capable of. There are indeed dragons that await your opportunity to master them in there and you will need the tongue to master them."

Ash sighed, "All in another 44 days right? Although I still need to take up a battle with your folks before I can be taken in."

Clair confirmed, "It will take as long as it has to. Of course if you truly consider keeping your bond to your woman so crucial, that is why you will have a slower time of achieving my level."

Ash responded, "You might want to try and build a bond with others if you can. Even trying to build ones with your Pokémon would be a step in the right direction."

Clair was irritated when she told Ash, "My Pokémon obey me without question and I draw upon their deepest potential. What more could I demand out of them?"

Ash told her, "That thing about dragons being as strong as the souls of the trainers who use them applies to every type. And you have to actually understand what it means too. It means that Pokémon care about being treated well just like humans like to be with others. Your Pokémon do obey you, but they aren't willing to win because they believe in what you stand for."

Clair stomped her foot when she told Ash, "Don't spout words like you are the new Máistir Elder! I will see that my Pokémon are as properly tamed as they need to be! For right now, you go and sleep for all I care!"

Ash stepped back when he saw Clair fume as much as she did. She walked past him as she opened the back door to the gym and slammed it shut. Ash walked over to Clair's Dragonair while Pikachu just showed up and observed, _"Wow. Her glare was about as scary as Sabrina's. You got a thing for those kind of women Ash?"_

Ash sighed when he told his trusty friend, "Both of them just seem to have gotten themselves hooked up with me it seems. Unfortunately it seems like helping her isn't going to be as easy as just getting her to laugh."

Clair's Dragonair agreed, _"She was always a prideful one. It just seems to happen when someone goes undefeated for so many years."_

Ash asked, "So you got to know her pretty well ever since you were at her side huh?"

Dragonair agreed, _"And she may be irritated when you talk to her as though she needed to be taught something. Even though she truly needs it. More than anything however is a face that I saw my own mother once give. Currently she's thinking, "I can't believe I'm being forced to bear this boy's children"."_

Ash wasn't even surprised at this point. Having talked with Sabrina a few days ago he knew that Ash was going to have to go the same direction with Clair he had taken Sabrina. The legality was not even a concern at this point, he had to worry about how he could manage handling a relationship with more than one woman.

In that moment he decided, "It looks like I'll have to do something. I'll have to do this as fast as I can. I get the language and then get the pokemlon and then try to get initiated as soon as possible."

Pikachu asked, _"You think you have a chance? And how do you plan to use that to get Sabrina's full confidence back?"_

Ash answered, "The good news is I have more than one friend who can help me with some of these things."

* * *

Ash brought Karen and Will up to speed on preparing for another few weeks of having himself initiated into the clan. Will observed, "It is a situation but I suppose that our best opportunity would indeed be trying to pair her and she in as many situations as possible."

Karen agreed, "Sort of a multi-pointed Cupid operation isn't it? Those girls get in each others good graces and Ash doesn't have to worry about his dark beauty being a snarl in the plan."

Ash told her, "This never was a plan. Seriously I never even thought I'd be asking anyone for this sort of thing. This isn't an insulting thing to ask for a favor out of is it?"

Will shook his head when he told Ash, "Not for me anyway. It would be nice to bring more people together. I sense these two could get along quite well if circumstances allowed it."

Karen added, "Insulting us would be asking us to let you win a battle against us and be able to use it as bragging rights. Or worse trying to steal one of our Pokémon. We're just doing this as fellow humans is all Ash. A trio of young lovers like you all need to get the walls out of your way and actually love like you're supposed to."

Ash scratched the back of his head when he accepted, "Kind of a weird thing to hear but I guess it's true in my situation."

Karen agreed, "That settles it then. Will, tomorrow we have some work to do. After Clair is finished with her morning exercise, we get her and Sabrina to meet somewhere in town."

Will agreed, "This city isn't quite the most industrial I have to say, but there should be some activity that our targets could mutually entertain themselves with."

Ash accepted the promise when he told the two Elite Four members, "I will owe you guys a lot for this. Even if things don't work out, I want to at least thank you guys for trying."

Will promised, "It will be nothing of great concern for me at least. I will simply be happy to finally have a chance observing what you and your future endeavors will entail. I feel that I have only begun to understand the unique sort of individual you are after all this time."

Karen added, "Translation: You aren't going to be in debt to us for too long. Our hearts are just too big."

Ash stood up from the table when he agreed, "I'll just have to wait for tomorrow and hope for the best I guess."

Will agreed, "We had best get ourselves ready for our own exercises. For all we know there could be another trainer who has lofty ambitions to prove to us."

Will and Karen both began to walk out of the dining room ahead of Ash. Ash was ready to leave but surprised when he saw Karen stop in place with an intent to keep him from walking past her. Before Ash could ask anything, Karen turned around with a smile on her face when she told him, "You know what? There is a way that you can thank me if we pull this off."

Ash asked, "Uh how?"

Karen leaned down to tell Ash, "Make me part of your harem eh?" She planted a kiss on his cheek before giggling and walking to the door leading into the main area of the gym.

Ash in the meantime had to process just what he had heard. "Really? Is this really a thing?"

Mew observed from behind, _"Well this all has to start somewhere doesn't it?"_

* * *

Ash was prepared to turn himself in for the evening before he stopped to see Sabrina in his bedroom sitting near the foot of his bed with Espeon curled up next to her. He greeted, "Hey Sabrina. What brings you here?"

Sabrina stood up when she answered, "Not a whole lot. I just needed to get a few things off my chest is all."

Ash agreed, "Well I'm here to help however I can."

Sabrina told him, "I'm sorry that I made things hard for you. I don't want you to have the wrong idea. Of course I'm irritated you put yourself in this situation. But I needed to remind myself of one thing. I agreed to you doing this."

Ash was slightly surprised by what she told him but was careful to answer, "Well you're not wrong. But I can see you not being pleased with the idea. If you asked me to share you with another guy I think I'd be just as conflicted as you are now."

Sabrina told him, "I never even considered the idea. I just can't think of any other guy who would actually want to give me a chance with them."

Ash confirmed, "That's why I'd know you were doing it for a good reason if you asked me. Although I would hope not for the same situation I'm in now."

Sabrina added, "I don't think I ever thought the idea of having multiple lovers crossed my mind. I was happy to be with you for even just this short amount of time and here I am caught in the middle of what feels like a soap opera from another planet."

Ash told her, "I don't know where all of this is going to lead us, but I want to do everything I can to confirm that I still want to be around you. Without you I don't think I'd be anywhere near close to where I am now."

Sabrina accepted, "And I don't want to continue being a stress for you either. I want you to understand though that whatever happens is going to be a big part of where we end up in the future. I want to stay with you as well. But if anything threatens to tear us apart, I want you to consider your choices carefully."

Ash nodded, "I get you Sabrina. I thought I was going to have harsher conditions the day I got hitched."

Sabrina placed her arms around Ash as she offered him a kiss that he returned when she told him, "You are too good of a person Ash. I would never have believed someone like you would be meant for me."

Ash returned the embrace when he agreed, "Yeah. I ask myself what I did to deserve something like this sometimes."

Sabrina parted from the embrace when she told him, "Try and get some rest. The sooner you help Clair, the better off we'll all be."

Ash agreed as he saw Espeon walk out with her and told her, "I've got this. Everything is going to be over faster than you think."

* * *

The next day of exercise had come for Ash and Clair while Ash rushed to the table to scarf down the breakfast he needed for making up all the energy he burned in the previous seven hours. Clair told him, "You did well Ash. You are getting a little faster, soon I might be able to teach you some of the basics."

Before Ash could ask what she meant, he heard the Master Elder enter the dining room and ask, "Well hello girl. Are you intimidated about going into town today of all days?"

Clair asked her great grandfather, "How? What am I supposed to be intimidated by?"

The Master Elder answered, "Why the first episode of this season's Dragons of War is being filmed out there today in the main city block. And all of the major stars of your favorite faction are there right now getting doughnuts."

Clair shot up when she asked, "Are you serious?! And I thought you didn't stay up to date on these sorts of things!" She rushed over to the doors when she flew past the Elder and towards the front doors.

Ash asked, "What's got her in a rush?"

The Master Elder told Ash, "It's her favorite TV show and she's been involved in a circle of friends who enjoy it as well. Unfortunately I'm afraid that watching that sort of thing isn't going to improve your mastery of the Teange Dragan Ash. So you won't be attending that special event."

Ash accepted, "Okay... I just hope this doesn't backfire on me somehow."

* * *

Ash would not have known it, but the plan was going just as he had hoped. Clair was in the main block of the city where her great grandfather had told her, but she didn't see any signs of a television show crew in sight. She clenched her hands when she told herself, "The Elder better not have mixed up today with some other one. Or else I'm going to make him wish he knew how to think before he talked."

Before she could vent any of her other frustrations she saw someone familiar walk by. The black haired young woman was on the other side of the streets when she heard her asking, "Where are they? I thought they said they wanted to meet me out here."

Clair was curious by what Sabrina was contemplating before she walked over to ask, "What brings you here? Were you told about the filming as well?"

Sabrina was surprised to see Clair when she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just waiting for Will and Karen to show up and face some kind of dual challenge they were offered."

"What? How are they going to have a challenge out here when the show is filming?"

"What show are you referring to anyway? The streets haven't been cleared or anything."

"Just like how there doesn't seem to be any big battle taking place all the way out here. I don't know what you're trying to confuse me with."

Sabrina rubbed her head temples when she told Clair, "Clearly something is wrong with the times we were given or they have something else planned."

Before either could question what was happening about their meeting, the sound of a roaring helicopter sounded above the city line while both women saw three people leap from a nearby building and scale down a nearby building. One of them took lead while a blonde haired woman with curls pointed, "That's one of them. She has to know where the target is."

The man in the lead stepped forward when he asked, "Hi, I take it you're Sabrina Ortiz right? And right next to the city Gym Leader. You sure managed to find a nice spot for yourselves."

Sabrina recognized the three trainers in the uniforms they had. All three of them were Team Rocket members who had come to challenge the two women. She asked, "Is this for what happened about a week ago when we defeated your previous band that tried to capture us?"

One of the members in the back answered, "Hey you guys don't have that Mew kid to back you up now. Picking you off one by one is going to be easy."

Sabrina was slightly offended by the comment when she felt Espeon walk up to her side and tell her, "It sounds like this is going to be another challenge for us. Why don't we see how Clair holds her own?"

Sabrina turned to Clair when she asked, "You think we can tackle them two on three?"

Clair reached for a Pokéball when she accepted, "This will just make the match a little shorter is all."

The leading Team Rocket trainer ordered, "We have two targets! Let's show them what we're made of!"

The blonde curled woman sent out her Pokémon, "Go Espeon!"

The trainer next to her called, "Get them Magcargo!"

The leading trainer called, "Lead the charge! Tyranitar!"

Sabrina's Espeon leaped forward while Clair announced, "Face them with bravery Kingdra!"

The five pokemon stood in the center of the city square while the civilian population scrambled away from the sudden display of a fight while a handful recorded the event with their phones. None of the trainers stopped to appreciate their audience however when one of the Team Rocket members ordered, "Magcargo! Blast them with Lava Plume!" Magcargo ran up to Kingdra and Espeon as it prepared an explosion in his area.

Clair saw the danger when she ordered, "Kingdra! Hydro Pump!"

Sabrina ordered, "Espeon! Use Psybeam!"

A pair of mighty beams shot at Magcargo as it continued to prepare his explosion but the power of the Psybeam and Hydro Pump forced him backwards and towards Tyranitar. The fiery blob landed on Tyranitar's chest as it summoned a mix of smog and fire covering the nearby area.

The blonde curled trainer recognized the danger when she ordered her Espeon, "Espeon! Get that other Espeon out of there with Psychic!" The trainer's Espeon used its psychic powers to lift Sabrina's Espeon into the air and send her flying to the ground behind Tyranitar and Magcargo. She then added, "Now! Use Confusion!"

Sabrina saw the danger her Espeon was in when she ordered, "Espeon! Use Future Sight!" Espeon's body glowed blue before she was forced to endure the attack that her Psychic opponent summoned. The opposing Espeon allowed its eyes to glow blue and surrounded Sabrina's Pokémon in a light blue outline.

The leading Team Rocket member ordered, "Tyranitar! Use Stone Edge on that Kingdra!"

The trainer next to him ordered, "Magcargo! Use Flamethrower!" Tyranitar slammed his hands on to the ground before light blue rock pillars appeared and flew towards Kingdra. The attacking spires were joined by a mighty volley of flames that roared towards Kingdra while Clair was offered little time to respond to the combined attack.

She wasn't intimidated however when she ordered, "Kingdra! Use Hydro Pump with all your strength!" Kingdra drew his snout back before launching a mighty stream of water towards the combined attack. The water pushed the combined attacks back as the Magcargo and Tyranitar were pushed back towards the area where the two Espeons were battling.

The blonde trainer ordered, "Get rid of that one! Use Psychic and finish it!" Her Espeon's eyes glowed blue while attempting to take control of Sabrina's Espeon.

Sabrina saw the danger and called, "Espeon! Struggle out of it!" Espeon found herself wandering around in a circle while her opponent Espeon lifted her in the air and prepared to throw her towards Tyranitar's back. Espeon was still under the effect of confusion and Sabrina decided that she would have to take matters into her own hands. She drew on her psychic powers and prepared to struggle against the might of the Espeon the blonde trainer had.

The trainer was surprised when she asked, "Seriously? She ahs that in her?"

Sabrina lifted Espeon above the Tyranitar that came flying towards her as she went up in the air. Tyranitar and Magcargo were forced back by the might of Kingdra's Hydro Pump when Clair snapped her whip and ordered, "With all your might! Push them back!" As Kingdra heard the order, he shot his stream of water towards his opponents and forced him towards the target Espeon. The three Pokémon were all forced back in a ball as they rolled towards one of the nearest buildings.

Sabrina ran up to her Espeon as she told her, "Espeon, are you okay?"

Espeon shook her head when she answered, "I could have done better. Perhaps I can redeem myself somehow?"

The leading Team Rocket member warned, "This is not over! Tyranitar! Earthquake!" The Tyranitar forced Magcargo and Espeon off of him as he made a jump into the air and prepared to slam the ground.

Sabrina ordered, "Use Psychic Espeon! Stop him!"

Espeon agreed to the order when she used her psychic power to stop Tyranitar in mid air and was left unable to prepare his attack. Clair offered, "Thanks for setting things up. Kingdra! Buille Dragan!" Kingdra's body was outlined in light green before he released a pulse from his body that soared towards the three Pokémon. The three Team Rocket Pokémon were forced into the air as they were left spinning into the air.

The blonde haired trainer raised her Pokéball when she called, "Espeon! Return!" The beam of the pokeball made its way to her Pokémon as she left Tyranitar and Magcargo the only ones to spin around in the attack.

The leading trainer asked, "What the hell are you doing? We haven't even got a scratch on them!"

The female trainer answered, "I'm not losing! That Kingdra alone is too powerful!"

The leading Team Rocket member turned around to see his Tyranitar and allied Magcargo fall to the ground in defeat. The member next to him asked, "Sir? Are we really fit to take this on?"

Clair answered, "You three are not going to keep bothering us. Kingdra! Twister!" Kingdra pointed his head up before spinning around in place and forming a twister in front of the three Team Rocket members and sending them up to the sky. As Sabrina and Clair watched the result of their victory, they saw the two Pokémon and only two Team Rocket members in the air.

Sabrina looked back down when she saw the blonde haired trainer with curls rushing away from the scene before she used her powers to send a full trash can in front of her. The Team Rocket member skidded in front of the pile of trash and Sabrina heard the member shout, "No! Not like this!"

Clair walked up to her and prepared her whip as she aimed for her ankles and asked, "Something keeping you from going?"

The blonde haired trainer answered, "I... I'm just not looking to get dirty is all. Listen, I get it. You guys are better than me. In fact you guys can have my money if that's enough to let me go."

Sabrina told her, "Not necessary really. Just know what you're getting into if you plan on trying to go for a rematch."

Clair asked, "I know Ash has a Mew but don't assume that we're going to be easy pickings even when we're alone."

The blonde haired trainer nodded, "Okay that's fair. I guess I'll have to see how things go later on though. You know, orders and everything?"

Sabrina agreed, "We'll just have to see how it is won't we miss..."

The blonde haired trainer answered, "Annie. Not like we're going to be friends or anything."

Clair told her, "Okay Annie. I hope you learned your lesson. Just understand that the next time I see you, you'll find my whip isn't just for show."

Annie turned around when she agreed, "I get it ladies. See you around." Annie walked away from the scene as she left Clair and Sabrina back to the peace that the city originally had.

Clair turned to Sabrina when she offered, "I have to admit you manage to handle yourself pretty well."

Sabrina nodded, "Yeah. I guess it's possible to learn things like this when we have to."

Clair decided, "We were probably both set up, but it seems like it might have worked out in a way."

Sabrina asked, "Probably. I think it's really just something they just wanted to trick us into more than set us up. Say maybe you could show me around here?"

Clair agreed, "Maybe I could. I don't think it would be nice to just head back and get angry at the others for this."

Sabrina added, "We'll just have to find a way to get back at them some day won't we?"

As Sabrina and Clair made their way down the city streets, they were able to leave the newly vacant streets with only the passing by people who were thankful to go about their day. Just a few minutes after the two women left, Will and Karen made their way to the intersection when Karen asked, "So where is our guy at? He should be here right about now."

Will agreed, "He doesn't seem to be here. And where are Sabrina and Clair right now?"

A man with a stack of small boxes came next to them when he asked, "Uh hey are you guys with the stunt crew? Can you tell the other guys that I'm sure I got filling this time?"

Karen corrected, "We aren't exactly part of a stunt crew. You do know who we are right?"

The man was surprised when he exclaimed, "Wow! The actual Elite Four themselves? I didn't think you guys would actually show up here of all times! This isn't about the likeness contract is it?"

Will asked, "You mean about how we won't sue for PokéTV having actors who like us? I'm not quite sure what this is all about."

The man answered, "It's for our new season of Dragons of War. Speaking of which I need to get these doughnuts to the cameramen or else they won't even get started setting up."

Will and Karen were left confused by the answer as he left and made his way to wherever the cameramen were currently situation. Will observed, "Oh dear. This could put a bit of a wrinkle in our scheduled event. I wonder if Sabrina will even be out here?"

Karen looked into the distance where she saw two familiar figures in the distance at one of the nearby buildings when she pointed, "Hey Will, I think this might have worked out to our advantage."

Will looked in the direction she pointed to when he laughed lightly, "Well. Things might be moving forward faster than we had anticipated."

Karen agreed, "Things do have a way of working themselves out it seems."

 **There we go folks. Another chapter done and we have more action and development out of the way.**

 **I didn't really feel like adding much at the end this time so I'll just leave it here and confirm that yes indeed, Annie from Movie 5 was in this chapter. Just like her sister was a few chapters ago in fact.**

 **All of this will continue developing and I definitely hope everybody looks forward to some more actual advancements next time.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	22. Call to Alto Mare

**How is it going guys? Yeah I need to adress an elephant in the room, it has been about 9 months since the last update. My life has progressed in a few ways that I didn't see coming and I don't really want to bore anybody with a life story that risks overtaking the length of this chapter.**

 **What I will tell you is that I have recently moved out of state and I don't have a whole lot of access to a computer right now. The good news is that I recently learned from SuperFrankyCyborg21 about the existence of the mobile ap that allows me to update my Document Manager wherever I have WiFi. It's not totally practical to write all of this on my Samsung Galaxy Core Prime, but it's what I have right now.**

 **I will say that I am greatful to the number of favs that I accumulated over time. I have over 300 right now, which is a pretty big accomplishment for me. I hope the people who managed to wait patiently long enough will find this update to be at least kind of worth the wait. I should be able to get back in the grove of writing this on a semi-regular basis, just maybe not as much as I would like.**

 **And with that I now offer the newest chapter in this Saga along with a potential hook at the end.**

Chapter 22: Call to Alto Mare

It had been a few days since Annie and Oakley encountered those two fierce trainers. Things proved to be even more difficult for them once they found out both of them combined didn't have a chance against Ash Ketchum himself. This was a fact that neither sister had been looking forward to reporting to their higher boss. "I know this is a crazy thing to confirm Boss. But the reports of an actual Mew out there are proving to be the real deal." Oakley said as she saw her boss looking over the aerial photos of Ash and his traveling gang.

Over the view of the attack on Route 36, there was little doubt about Ash Ketchum's trump card. Even more evident was how far along as a trainer he was since he didn't need to send out Mew. Annie and Oakley's boss turned from the screen to confirm the identity of the leader of Team Rocket.

Giovanni D'Arno agreed, "It would seem that we have been granted a challenge we could never anticipate. Even sending some of our best against the women following him seems to offer little change in results. This does leave a question now of what we are to do to maintain the favor of our benefactor."

Oakley answered, "I believe that we should take this opportunity to forward our plans to take Alto Mare sir."

Giovanni was intrigued by the suggestion when he asked, "Is that what you believe? Well if you are willing to suggest such an idea now, you must have some level of confidence that you will not fail me."

Annie answered, "We never allowed ourselves to be failures up until recently. We only need a chance to prove ourselves again is all."

Giovanni agreed, "Neither one of you has been able to offer me a significant failure unlike some others I can name. I'm afraid however that a mission of this magnitude is one that will weigh heavily on both of you. Should this mission be anything less than a complete victory, I will see to it that you are both condemned to a life you wish will have ended with a mere release of your occupations."

Both Annie and Oakley gulped at the warning before Oakley agreed, "Neither of us is even dreaming of letting you down sir. We just want to remind you why you took us in is all."

Giovanni smiled at the promise when he told them, "I do hope you are sincere about this. I would hate to lose the services of two lovely ladies such as yourselves. And to demonstrate my sincerity, I will offer both of you a chance to have yourselves prepared for this mission." He took out two Poké Balls and laid them on top of his desk as he gestured both of his hands for the sisters to take them. Annie took the ball on the left while Oakley took the one on the right.

As they both claimed their new Pokémon, Giovanni told them, "To make matters easier for you, you will both have a month to become accustomed to your new battle partners. Bear in mind that everything I offer now is adding to the investments I hope to make in your careers. I look forward to seeing you both return here with your heads high and proud at my side or before me in chains."

Annie nodded, "We only want the best for you sir."

Oakley added, "We won't disappoint you sir."

The two sisters left Giovanni's office as he was left alone with his Persian before activating a computer screen panel on top of his desk. On the screen was a regal man with dark pink hair who greeted, "How nice it is to hear you call Giovanni. To what do I owe the honor?"

Giovanni answered, "A development is occurring in which it will be necessary to move our plans for Alto Mare sooner than expected. Is there anything that can be done to ensure that we both have a chance to prepare for a coordinated attack?"

The pink haired man answered, "It will require quite a bit of time I believe. If it is to move forward this swiftly then it seems I have little choice. I am trusting you to have the manpower necessary to make this operation a success."

Giovanni agreed, "Of course Lord Baron. I only need to press the importance of this mission with the fact that there is one character who threatens to undermine our progress."

Giovanni displayed the picture of Ash with his Mew and friends to elicit a nervous reaction from the Baron. The fellowship was one thing but the presence of Mew alone was enough to give anyone pause.

The Baron agreed, "We had best achieve nothing less than a complete domination of Alto Mare. I don't think I should need to remind you what failure will achieve."

Giovanni agreed, "The situation applies to both of us. You will be prepared within the timeframe to make Alto Mare ours for the taking?"

The Baron confirmed, "Once it has been taken, the people of this planet will require more than one Mew to stand against us."

Giovanni concluded, "Very good. Establish contact once you have completed all preparations." He shut off the signal with his benefactor before activating his intercom and ordered, "Send Archer up here. We have a great deal of work to so."

* * *

Annie and Oakley made their way down the halls as they prepared to participate in a few practice battles with their fellow team members.

Oakley was the first to speak between them when she asked, "So did you get a good one?"

Annie checked the registration number on her Poké Ball when she answered, "One of the bosses own personal Houndooms. Not quite the same elegance as my little pair but I can't complain about having more power."

Oakley checked her Poké Ball when she agreed, "He doesn't want us to have too diverse or powerful of a team to stand against him, that's for sure. He gave me a Parasect."

Annie tried to console herself with the mission that was ahead of her when she asked, "This is the only way that we're going to be able to be even just a little respected isn't it?"

Oakley faced her sister when she reminded, "Compared to what we had to endure for so long? I'm happy if you want to be humble about our future rise to fame but I actually want to move up somewhere in the world. We had to build ourselves up from a lifetime of living in Diglett Village of all places. For all Arceus ever planned we should have been stuck there and left to push dirt for the rest of our lives. But you know that we're better than that because of how far we've come."

Annie hesitated before agreeing, "We did come a far way. Honestly if I could have done anything differently I would have made where we got possible because of our skills as trainers. Yet it's because we were more... resourceful than others that we were able to get here."

Oakley confirmed, "We only need to stick along with this a little longer and we'll have gone further than most trainers ever dreamed of going. Just remember it's going to take both of us to make this possible."

Annie met her sister's eyes when she accepted, "Just as long as we stick together. Through and through."

* * *

It had been a long and tiring 44 days, but Ash was finally able to wake up today without having to prepare for a study session. Instead he was about to have a determining test that would decide the future of his training. "Well this is sure going to be interesting to say the least." He told himself as he made his way into the lower level tea room.

Ash rolled his shoulders a few times as he prepared for this moment of truth only to be given a brief chance to reflect on the changes that he had recently gone through. Just the rough month of running up and down the mountain alone had sculpted his body to a more sturdy build. He managed to become more collected as well, taking just a little longer to think than he might have before. He managed to accommodate these few changes and yet still had his psychic powers under control. "Hopefully when this is done I'll be able to focus more on my Pokémon training and add a little contemplation time on top of it." He told himself as he saw the small tea room waiting for him.

A small green matt lay on top of a wooden floor but underneath a square table inside a room with all white walls and no other entry than the door. A perfect place of isolation for testing. Ash made his way to the far side of the table before sitting down on his knees and waited for his test to begin. It took a few seconds before he saw the door he entered open and allow for Clair to make herself known. She was still slightly worn from the morning exercise but determined and ready to give Ash his test. She made her way to the opposite end of the table as she sat across from Ash.

As soon as the two established their presence among one another Clair began, "Céard a déarfas tú?"

Ash knew the testing had officially begun. This was the question that started the examination and it was something he had to drill into his mind to answer properly. He answered, "Deirim maidin mhaith. Sin é mar a bheannacht."

Clair nodded as Ash fluently gave his answer. She gave her next statement, "Taispeánann tú gealltanas le do thuiscint ar an teanga."

Ash recognized the sentence as a complement when he responded, "Go raibh maith agat. Tá sé buíoch as do threoir agus do chreideamh domsa."

Clair gave her next test question, "Cad ba cheart dom glaoch ort?"

The question was short but Ash was able to recognize it. She was asking for his name. It was a simple one that he was able to answer, "Is Ash Ketchum mé."

Clair proceeded onto her next question, "An ndearna tú do sprioc le feiceáil fiú domsa?"

The next question was important to interpret properly. This was a "yes" or "no" question and he would have to answer a second one with the opposing answer. He needed to be careful with what he would say. He then decided to answer, "Níl. Tá rudaí fós agam féin a ullmhú le haghaidh é seo."

Clair was prepared for the next question when she asked, "An bhfuil tú ag déanamh é seo toisc go bhfuil tú cúramach faoi cad a tharlaíonn domsa?"

The next question was more personal than any of the previous ones. Ash had to take Clair's judgement into account this time. He was in a corner where he had to say "yes" this time. He decided to be honest with his answer, "Tá. Ba mhaith liom tú a fheiceáil áit ar mhaith leat."

Clair didn't hesitate to follow up with her next question, "Cé chomh tromchúiseach atá tú faoi bheith ag dul isteach i mo theaghlach?"

This was the most significant question he heard yet. Ash knew he would have to remember many phrases, but now he was in the phase where he had to truly demonstrate his grasp on the language and his desire to join the Dragon Clan. He chose to remain diplomatic about the matter when he answered, "Chomh tromchúiseach leis an iarracht agus leis an gcreideamh a chuireann tú liomsa."

"Ba mhaith liom tú a chóipeáil chomh garbh nach féidir liom siúl."

Ash gulped when he heard that. This far into the conversation he was still being faced with questions that would judge his character as part of the Clan. Here he was being given a direct command. His concern for his hard work and her place in the Clan won out though when he told her, "Tá tú onóir dom. Ach níl mé réidh."

Clair stood up as she breathed lightly before telling Ash, "Well done. You have passed this part of your initiation. You will now have the right to prepare for your final challenge."

Ash stood up when he asked, "Were those questions at the end really ones you were supposed to ask?"

"I had to create my own questions and I needed to know how determined you were to win against the Clan Elders. I appreciate you're doing this more than to lay claim of my body, but you will still have to demonstrate a real desire to defeat your opponents."

"Believe me, I'm not trying to claim you as a prize. You shouldn't be treating this like it's the end of your life."

Clair crossed her arms when she turned away from Ash and told him, "It may as well be. When you came back with the Dragon Fang that day I only had two paths in life to look forward to. Either to live the rest of my life in shame with no one to call a family, or be in service as your concubine."

Ash made his way up to her when he corrected her, "You really think I won't let you have your own life? Even if it's true that you have to marry me, it's not like I have to force you to be a personal servant to me."

Clair showed a slight amount of surprise when she cautiously asked, "You... intend for me to have freedom?"

Ash confirmed, "Well it just makes more sense to me to do that. I think anyone who wants to aspire to their own dream deserves to have the chance."

Clair was unconvinced of Ash's promise when she told him, "It's... a nice gesture for you to feel that way. I suppose I won't begin to believe your vision until I actually see it happen."

Ash sighed when he confessed, "That's something I never thought I'd hear. I might have jumped the gun a little with Sabrina but I guess she was able to trust me enough to respect her. I take it you're just not the type of person who believes that something this big deserves to be given this easily."

"I would hope so. But honoring the Clan comes before everything I might feel. And if you're even slightly worthy of my trust then you will have the same level of dedication. And I hope that you don't think this is down to some trivial trauma I have. I will not allow you earning my trust to be so easy."

"Okay. Then I'll have to accept you for who you are. I'm just sorry that we had to end up having a forced relationship this way."

Clair turned away from Ash as she opened the door and told Ash, "I will tell the Master Elder that you are nearly ready. There are Pokémon in the Dragon's Den that you can lay claim to that will allow you to prepare for the upcoming challenge. I hope you will be ready."

* * *

Ash made his way up the cliffs of the Dragon's Den Mountain before he found himself in front of the cave entrance that his human friends had found the first time they visited the mountain.

It was at this point that Ash was asked by Pikachu about his eventual "mating" between him and Clair before telling him, "Well it sure was a bit tense. I don't know how what she wants out of me but it seems like she doesn't even want to try and be friends with me."

Pikachu sighed as he sat on Ash's shoulder and told him, _"Sounds like you have a real mate issue. And here I am still trying to get into Espeon's napping circle. I can't say I can decide which situation is worse."_

Mew floated up to them when she told them, _"Some women can just be different that way Ash. Everything you've seen is only demonstrating that Clair is very dedicated to her family. Once you're both together you'll learn how silly you both acted when you were brought together."_

Ash was slightly annoyed with Mews nonchalance when he asked, "You saw all of this happening didn't you?"

Mew giggled when she answered, _"Yup."_

Ash reached the bottom of the trail when he came across the pond that surrounded the Dragon Shrine on the island across the path. It was in this place that Ash was being given the opportunity to prepare to prove himself as part of the Clan. Even with this promise, he didn't immediately see a way he would be able to expand his team. He stood at the edge of the pond when he told Mew and Pikachu, "Let's keep some eyes open for a dragon Pokémon that I don't have."

Pikachu dropped to the ground when he looked across the still waters and asked, _"You really think there's any special types of dragons other than Dratinis down here? I don't know if this place has that many unusual Pokémon to choose from."_

Ash corrected him, "If there's a spot for a Seviper then I don't see why not."

Ash sat on his bottom as he looked into the pond and told Ash, _"Okay. If I stare at the water long enough then I should at least be able to start telling the difference between Magikarp and Remoraid silhouettes."_

Ash looked across the waters when he tried to find some sign of activity within the Den. Among the ceiling of the Den he saw Zubats and a few Gligar flying around. He couldn't even see anything as he viewed the waterfall in the distance except for the splash of a Magikarp. Things did not seem to be hopeful for Ash as he continued his search but found a sense of hope when he saw a small bipedal figure walking across the sands off a cliff near the waterfall.

Ash pointed in the distance, "Hey, out there on that island. There might be something."

Pikachu looked in the distance while Mew pointed out, _"It might be a good idea to see for ourselves."_

Ash prepared his powers as he summoned a pair of pieces of ground to float over the pond. He leapt on as he began to run over the pond and towards the small island. With each step, an alternating piece of land flew underneath his feet while Pikachu kept hold of Ash's right foot.

As Ash continued across the pond, he heard Mew tell him, _"I'll check around the cave and let you know if I find any other picks."_

Ash nodded, "You keep an eye out there." He watched Mew fly away from his location before returning his focus to the strip of sand waiting for him.

It was a brief dash before Ash found himself hovering above the small strip of sand that served as home for a small blue Pokémon twice Pikachus size. Ash approached the creature before it turned around and became alert to the human's presence. It spread its short arms as far as it could before offering a small roar towards him.

Pikachu watched the display when he commented, _"Whatever he is I think he's got a clear sense of property."_

Ash confirmed Pikachu's observation when he told him, "It's a Bagon. Clair might have found hers down here some years ago."

Pikachu recognized the observation when he told Ash, _"It's not like you have a lot to choose from down here right?"_

Ash agreed as he took out his Poké Ball to prepare for battle. "Yeah. I'll just build that little guy into something fierce. Let's get to business Spritzee!"

At his trainer's command, the small pink bird Pokémon flew out of its Poké Ball and stood across from Bagon. The Bagon inhaled before letting out a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth toward Spritzee.

Ash prepared for the attack when he ordered, "To your left Spritzee!" Spritzee made a flap to its left as it dodged the Flamethrower attack and waited for its next command. Ash took the opening and ordered, "Now hit him with a Moonblast!"

Spritzee followed the order as he formed an orb of pink energy and fired it towards the Bagon. The attack was enough to send the Bagon flying and head first into the ground. Ash took the opportunity as he reached for a Poké Ball and said, "Hope you're okay with a new home little guy!" Throwing the Heavy Ball towards the downed Bagon, Ash saw the sphere collide and transform it into a red light. There was a little struggle before Ash could confirm his second Dragon Pokémon caught.  
He picked up the ball when he congratulated himself, "Alright. One down, one more to go right?"

Pikachu looked around when he told his trainer, _"It would be if there were any other dragons down here."_

Ash returned Spritzee to his Poké Ball when he told him, "We haven't been everywhere. There could be another one somewhere."

Mew returned to Ash's side when she told him, _"Sorry to break the news Ash but unless you plan on getting another Dratini, you're out of luck."_

Ash was disappointed to hear the news when he cursed, "Well crap. So much for a lot to choose from."

Pikachu tried to lighten the situation when he told Ash, _"I wouldn't think the Elder was wrong. I mean there are quite a few Dratini down here. And that Dragonite you have already can be at least one of your top battlers."_

Ash corrected, "You're not wrong, but that puts me at a disadvantage. If I go in with three Dragonites then I won't have much of a reliable or varied force to be ready with. And I wont know what I'm up against until the week of the challenge."

Pikachu sighed at the answer when he agreed, _"You got me there. At least Dragonite is a powerhouse."_

Mew floated over to the area where the Bagon was standing its ground when she told him, _"Well with all that you've deduced in mind you may want to consider using the Bagon's property."_

Ash made his way over to the pile of rocks when he asked, "What sort of property did he have? Oh..." Looking at one of the rocks in particular he saw something offer potential for what he could call a new discovery. A small rock had the profile of a jaw bone was protected by the small dragon. Ash took out his PokéDex and scanned the fossil before finding the results he was hoping to find. "Wow. You might be right Mew."

Pikachu looked up when he asked, _"A rock can help out?"_

Pikachu showed the scan result of his PokéDex when he told Pikachu, "A fossil of a dragon type can." The result in question revealed to be that of a Tyrunt. The small tyrannosaurus Pokémon that had Dragon in its blood. "This guy and Bagon are both ones I can use alongside Dragonite. I bet they'll both be able to get stronger once they're trained enough."

Mew agreed, _"That's the spirit. First we will require that fossil to be revived before it's of any use."_

Ash nodded, "That's true. I'm going to have to take this fossil to somewhere it can be reanimated."

Mew then told him, _"And I happen to know where you can do just that. There's a place out here in Johto that is able to accomplish that. You might have heard of the city called Alto Mare. That is where you will need to go."_

Ash pocketed his PokéDex and his new Gabon when he told his partners, "Sounds like a trip. Hopefully I still got a little time to prepare." With that hope, Ash made his way across the pond as he prepared himself to make his way to Alto Mare. Fully unaware of the great conflict that was looming over him as soon as he arrived.

 **And here we have another chapter done folks. As you might be able to tell, an adaptation of Movie 5 is now under way. And yes there is a reason Annie and Oakley get a special focus. The pink haired benefactor Giovanni was talking to? Here's an obvious hint, an adaptation of Movie 10 is down the line.**

 **And Ash proved his ability to master the Teanga Dragan. I think I gave a decent summary of the sentences, but I think everything should tanslate to english from irish through GoogleTranslate.**

 **Ash now has a Bagon and a Dragonite to prepare for his chance to prove himself to the Dragon Clan and has a reason to head to Alto Mare. What he and his friends do when they arrive will be put in motion once all of the pieces are set and Johto is witness to an event that will rival what the Unown threatened to achieve. All this and more to be left in speculation until I finish the next update.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	23. Sabotage

**How is it going everyone? So here's another chapter for all of you. Starting off the adaptation of Movie 5. If this adaptation sways off from a different direction than what you're used to, it's primarily because I've never seen Movie 5. In fact this was literally around the time many years ago I had given up on the Pokémon anime as being anything more than a never-ending commercial. Fast forward a thousand episodes and a dozen movies later and it would seem I could not have picked a better point to jump off.**

 **That being said, this part of the story is going to be full of big action, big conflicts, lots and lots of characters, and in general hopefully a series of thrills you wont be disappointed with. Let's start shall we?**

Chapter 23: Sabotage

The day of Team Rocket's grand scheme invasion plan had come. This could be made evident by the sight of the multiple squads of men and women in black uniforms standing outside the presence of Giovanni's airship placed ahead of the dozen others. "To think someone like the boss can be motivated this much by one small legendary. You'd think we were about to have a full-scale war." Annie said as she observed next to her sister outside the airstrip window.

Oakley told her, "Of course if our previous studies are correct, we're going up against a small bundle of universal power. The scale could either be that of a few hundred Pokémon or a few million. Either case we need to get some serious business ready. Especially if the potential rewards are going to be worth it."

Annie turned to her left when she asked, "And that's why we need to have all of our best in one big gamble right?"

Oakley checked her sister's direction when she confirmed, "That's exactly why we're having them tag along."

Members of Team Rocket came down the airway in a two by two order with a green haired man and a gold haired woman in black uniforms leading them. The members stopped at attention as the man greeted, "A pleasure to meet you Miss Executives."

The woman followed with the salute, "We've been looking forward to proving ourselves on the field next to such significant names. I hope that you have at least heard of our recent rise in the ranks?"

Oakley nodded when she answered, "The Boss's new hopeful pair. Cassidy Williams."

"And uh... Dutch Heartman was the other one?"

As soon as Annie finished her sister's observation, the green haired man stomped his right foot forward and shook his fists in frustration when he exclaimed, "My name is Butch you twin bimbos!"

Before Butch could vent any more of his frustrations he felt a hand reach his ear from behind before a man told him, "We will have no inner conflict among ourselves in such a critical hour as this one."

Butch calmed down when he agreed, "Yes Doctor..."

Both Butch and Cassidy stepped ahead to reveal another two members prepared for the invasion. A balding middle-aged man with light red facial hair in his lab coat standing next to a young blonde haired woman in a black uniform. The woman had her hands on the Doctor's shoulders as she leaned close to him and complimented, "You certainly know how to lead by example sir."

The Doctor grinned when he thanked the woman, "And you seem to have no issue when it comes to seeing discipline is given. It's quite easy to see why Giovanni respects your competence."

The ranks of the Team Rocket members attending became more evident when Oakley pointed out, "Well this is more impressive. Domino, the Black Tulip of Team Rocket herself."

Annie asked, "What is she doing with that Dr. Roomba guy anyway?"

The Doctor turned beet red as he tried to contain his anger when he told Annie through gritted teeth, "That is Doctor William Namba young lady..."

Before he could explode in anger, Domino tugged her arms around William's body when she told him, "Now, now, you need to remember our mission sir. I know you must be... anxious for the occasion. Perhaps you could allow me to alleviate some of that tension for you while we're in our personal quarters?"

The anger in William's face disappeared right away at that offer before he replaced his mood with one of delight when he told Domino, "Now that you mention it, I think I have certainly... *ahem* risen to the occasion." William began to walk away with Domino at his side before recognizing that he still had a hold of Butch's ear as he gave an accidental yank. He let go of his subordinates ear when he told him, "Well I hope you can all show yourselves to your own stations because I don't want to think you are that incompetent!"

The doctor and Domino walked off as Butch was left to rub his ear when he confirmed with Cassidy, "We know our way in sir."  
With their orders given, Annie and Oakley watches the four show themselves towards the entrance of the airship. Annie asked, "Is there any woman here who isn't giving themselves away to get a promotion?"

Oakley answered, "Only the ones who haven't gotten very far. If Cassidy isn't on our level after this, expect her to be the next Jessie."

"Nice of you two to recognize your best assets." The sisters turned to hear an imposing voice make itself known. It was the final major player that Giovanni had ordered to be sent on the mission. A man who stood a foot taller than anyone else in the hall and word a metallic industrial mask over his eyes. Very few knew his name but his presence alone commanded respect among his peers.

"The Iron Masked Marauder." Annie said in awe.

The Marauder confirmed, "You girls are able to reach where you got because of how desperate you were to get a luxurious lifestyle. I'm actually here because I'm actually able to hold my own against the world's best trainers."

Oakley countered, "You really think you're safe spreading a rumor about Agent Domino?"

The Marauder laughed when he told her, "It's practically public knowledge that she's been a little close to the Doctor there. Sorry if I broke your role model for you."

Oakley crossed her arms when she observed, "So selling herself to the Boss wasn't enough?"

Annie pointed out, "Maybe she's just into older men is all."

The Marauder walked past the sisters when he told them, "You two keep speculating about that while I do the heavy lifting out there."

As the sisters made their way into the airship Annie pointed out, "For being a team we sure do have a problem being even a little decent to one another."

Oakley shrugged when she told her, "We're bad guys. It's what we do."

As the remainder of the lead Team Rocket members made their way on-board, Jessie in a janitorial outfit looked on with a sigh.

James came up to her when he asked, "It's truly unfortunate isn't it? A chance to redeem ourselves is right out there and we aren't invited."

Jessie turned to him when she warned, "You're supposed to be doing kitchen duty James! Don't let the Boss see you put here!"

James told her, "I would but I need to get Meowth out of the kitchen area so he doesn't violate the kitchen sanitation rules."

Jessie told him, "Well I can't have him out here or he will sully all of the hard work I've done cleaning these floors!"

Meowth interjected between them, "Jeez, where are your spines yuh two, or what? I could easily cut off those trackers off your ankles and we'd be out of here wit'out a hitch."

Jessie told the cat Pokémon, "If we do that, we are going to be in even bigger trouble than now."

James agreed, "We'll be fortunate if we still have a job after their takeover of the world is complete."

Back on board the airship, Giovanni stood in the middle of the meeting room when he saw his seven chosen team members to accommodate him line up. As they all stood at attention he told them, "You are all very fortunate to be here today. This day will determine who the leaders and the underlings shall be once victory has been achieved. With this in mind, I expect to see each one of you demonstrate nothing less than the complete domination of every trainer who dares to stand against us. If I see even so much as one of you have a moment of weakness, you will wish you never crossed paths with Team Rocket. The plan that has been formulated is one that will offer an opportunity for all of you to achieve great things on a worldwide scale. And I will have no one less than the mightiest at my side once we have Alto Mare. This is as much an invasion as it will be a culling. This will decide who remains at my side. Do I give you all the proper incentive this day?"

All seven of the members answered, "A great deal Boss!"

Giovanni turned to the main monitor before sitting on his chair when he told them, "It is decided then. Prepare for departure and await your instructions. Dismissed."

The seven members left Giovanni to wait for the moment of their arrival. The takeoff preparations had finished before everyone felt the ship rise into the air. Annie and Oakley checked around them as everyone entered their assigned quarters when they entered the hallway although they did catch a sight of Domino leading William into her assigned area.

The coast was clear before Annie asked, "Is this really what we should be looking forward to? The Boss actually wants us to get into a free for all once this is done."

Oakley hesitated before answering, "The only reason we might have to be worried is because one of us didn't try hard enough to be ready for this day. I don't know about you, but I think we're both pretty okay when we're considering that."

Annie heard the shaky confidence in her sisters voice before she told her, "I thought we wanted to find a place to belong. I thought you wanted to be a team player for a long time and this doesn't sound like a team effort."

Oakley turned to the door of her quarter a when she told her, "I know it sounds rough, but we have to be able to follow orders. I honestly think this is only here so that make sure to keep the grunts in line. If we slip up, well... we should be able to make it up to the Boss somehow."

The sisters both entered when Annie asked, "You're starting to have second thoughts about this aren't you?"

Oakley checked to make sure the room was cut off from any outside echoing before telling her, "You know we can get disciplined for even suggesting insubordination. Just stick with me and I'll make sure neither of us end up being tossed to the side."

Annie remained unconvinced by the promise when she suggested, "I don't think we're in a good spot at all. I think we should get ready to split once this has ended. At least if we can't get either of the legendaries that are supposed to be out there."

Oakley slammed her fist against a nearby walk when she heard the suggestion. Before she could let out a talk she was the fear in her sister's eyes and was felt a sense of guilt from her display. She leaned against the wall she just got as she took a deep breath. Oakley answered after a brief few seconds, "I get the concern. We're supposed to stick together through and through. I guess we've always been a bit at odds in a way though. You were never as ambitious as me and I still had nothing but respect for you. That's why I want you to understand that we'll be together even if we fail. I don't know what the world will be like once Team Rocket takes over, but that much is not going to change."

Annie showed a sign of relief on her face when she asked, "So you'll agree to the plan?"

Oakley nodded, "Yeah. Only because of you. Let's see if we can't prove that we're better than I the others."

Annie accepted the conditions when she promised, "We stick together like the sisters we are until the end."

* * *

Although a conflict of great proportions was about to occur, there was no one who could have guessed that it would happen today. There were only two things that the people of Alto Mare were interested in seeing today. The first being the start of the annual Tour de Alto Mare, the second being the arrival of Ash and his friends.

Up in the skies among the large flock of Pidgeys there were three large flying Pokémon that made themselves known. The Pokémon being a Charizard who lead the flight down with a Tropius and a Pidgeot while a crowd of people at the door of the gothic buildings shifted their attention to the arriving trainers away from the many canals of the city.

As each one after another set foot in the ground, Ash took a look around the city to see the other two Pokémon setting foot. He heard Sabrina leap off as he welcomed, "This place sure does stand out from a lot of the world doesn't it?"

Sabrina looked around when she agreed, "I don't know that many places that use old Kalosian architecture. I almost wonder what it is that keeps others from using it?"

Will and Karen made their way off the Tropius while Clair leapt off Pidgeot and answered, "As far as I'm concerned it's all the work of people who don't have better things to do."

Ash returned his Pidgeot and Charizard to their Poké ball when Sabrina told her, "That doesn't mean we can't appreciate the hard work that was put into all we are now."

Karen had returned her Tropius to her Poké ball when Will told Sabrina, "She's not entirely wrong. Colonists from Kalos did settle here centuries ago and brought their influence on what we see today. The reason for all of this standing today is that the people here have a history of maintaining what they have rather than trying to change it."

Karen told him, "I don't think our guest came for a history lesson. I'm actually pretty surprised she ever thought about joining us."

Clair reminded her, "I'm here to make sure Ash does not try to run away from his mission. He came here to receive his Tyrunt and nothing more. Any other distractions will have to be overseen by me."

Karen pointed out, "I don't know... I heard that some nights out here get pretty romantic. I bet Ash would really like the chance to make some memories out here."

Sabrina teased, "I think Clair is more concerned about keeping up with leg day than she is about making her future husband are her as the romantic type."

Ash tried to douse the conflict when he told her, "It's not like we came here to start an argument or anything."

Clair asked him, "If there is to be no argument then what else do we have planned today if anything?"

Before Ash could answer, Sabrina spoke for him, "If Karen is right then I think it's the duty of us one of us to remind Ash why he's been working so hard for you. If not you, then at least I should remind him that I'm still here for him."

Karen smiled deviously while Will observed, _"So Karen has been rubbing off a little on her. Quite interesting."_

Ash told the two ladies, "I really didn't have any plans for anything else. Seriously I thought you guys were actually starting to be at least play with each other."

Karen made her way up to Ash when she placed an arm around his shoulders and offered, "If you two are going to have another argument over who loves him more, why don't I try and raise his standards for what a nice date is like? It's not like we're all competing for his affection right?"

Ash spoke out, "Not that I'm trying to dodge this or anything, but I think we should start acting a little more professionally."

The group of trainers turned to see what Ash was pointing to when Will warned, "You may want to have a definitive answer the next time a dilemma like this comes up."

A crowd of people came towards them in a collage of enthusiastic trainers and tourists who recognized Ash's arrival from above. A few young children lead the way while a few challenges from older trainers were drowned out by requests for an autograph or desire for an interview. The crowd was slightly dispersed when attention was given to the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four members following Ash but the main focus still managed to be on Ash if only for the added chance to see an actual Mew.

The craze didn't get a hold of Ash however when he heard a familiar voice greet, "Ash! You made it!"

Ash finished signing a Poké ball when he looked over several heads to see a good friend of his. "Is that you Brock?"

He was his dark haired friend make his way up to the front when he greeted, "The one and only! We thought you'd be too busy to see us!"

Ash was intrigued by Brock referring to himself as "us" but heard an announcer proclaim, "Attention all touring fans! In just five minutes, this year's annual Tour de Alto Mare will be under way! So it's to your seats you need to rush if you don't want to get flushed!"

Ash was the first to hear the announcement when he lead the charge to the bridges that oversaw the start of the river race with Brock at his side. His friends followed behind as they found the bridge where the tour racers at the starting line beneath. Ash took a chance to view the line of racers beneath him. The most recognizable of them being an orange haired girl with a Corsola. "Now I've got somebody to cheer for it looks like!"

Will came next to him when he asked, "Someone you know down there?"

Brock confirmed, "Yup. Misty Waterflower herself. Not just happy being the shining star of Cerulean, but soon to be a recognized water racer as well."

It was then that Ash remembered the egg Pokémon Togepi in Brocks arms when she chirped, "Mommy is ready!"

Sabrina offered, "We can at least let Ash have a chance to be with some good friends can't we?"

Karen agreed, "I'm in no hurry. Let's see how nice the water is out here."

The announcer made his final warm-up speech, "All contestants are now ready for this years biggest water event! Hang on to the edge of your seats! On your mark, get set, go!" At that signal, the line of water skiers felt their Pokémon shoot them forward across the canal and the race had officially begun.

Ash was excited to see Misty taking the lead while the rest of the crowd was filled with varying fans who all had their own ideal winners. As the race began however, there was one contestant who did not have plans on simply participating.

Domino had gone in disguise as one of the skiers as she allowed her Bibarel to place her among the lead skiers. With the noise of the rushing water, no one was able to hear her as she reported into her intercom, "The distraction us underway. Time for us to get started."

A pair of Team Rocket grunts heard the order when one of them said, "You heard her. Get the bombs ready."

The other grunt agreed, "Keep cover. Don't let any of them see us."

The two grunts took cover behind the bridge support pillars as they heard a wave of water roaring its way towards them. The waves splashed across the waters as one grunt announced, "Now!" The two grunts both day up their Electrode bombs along the bridge base and jumped into the water.

The plan was still in progress as Cassidy and Butch prepared to set up their bombs in the center of the bridge. Cassidy watched the other side of the bridge prepared for the execution when she told Butch, "It won't be long now. This island doesn't exactly have many options for entry does it?"

Butch agreed, "This couldn't be any more exciting. My finger's gettin' real antsy to blow this thing."

Cassidy took the activation remote from him when she told him, "We need to take this seriously. We let just one out and we risk letting the Pokémon Rangers catch some of us before we have control."

Butch groaned before checking ahead of him and warning, "Well we sure don't want any of them to see us either." The two grunts and their Raticate placed their Electrode bomb before jumping into the water to avoid being seen as the water skiers sped by.

On the other end of the bridge, another two grunts saw the race was still under way while one of them asked, "So the ports are all clear?"

The other grunt confirmed, "It's all clear now. Sorry we wont be able to drop this on an unfortunate passerby."

The other grunt chuckled, "Yeah you know what I signed up for." The grunts set up their Electrode bomb before jumping into the water.

The race was continuing with the only concern among the city populace being who would come in first place. Domino had no concern about being the winner however when she saw the linking bridge to the island leave her view and enter the city canals. She spoke into her headgear, "They're all set. We're ready to blow."

Giovanni's voice ordered, "Reach the finish like and prepare to subjugate the local populace. The operation is set to begin."  
Domino smiled when she agreed, "Looking forward to it sir."

The race reached its climactic and as several skiers came very close together, but only one managed to reached the farthest the soonest. "And our grand champion crosses the finish line! Everyone he ready to welcome Misty Waterflower as the newest champion of the Tour de Alto Mare!"

Ash and his friends cheered as they heard the news as they came down to the entry docks to greet the participants. Ash was fortunate to be in the lead when he saw Misty first and greet, "Misty! Wow that was a great race!"

Misty smiled when she met her friend for the first time in a while and greeted, "It's great to see you to. Brock was trying to get in touch with you for a while but said that you were really busy with some kind of training."

Ash confirmed, "Yeah that's quite a bit of a story I've managed to have. I take it you trust Brock enough to handle Togepi?"

Misty blushed slightly when she answered, "Well it's a bit more than just that. I just wanted to have him here to cheer me on."

Ash agreed, "It's nice to have somebody rooting for you."

As the crowd came closer, the announcer made his way up to Misty to congratulate, "Ladies and gentlemen! Cheer some more for this years crown lady of the water!" As the crowd gave their cheers, the announcer offered to Misty the prize that every participant in the Tour de Alto Mare could hope to pay their hands on. The glass medallion with the engravings of Latios and Latias circling the Soul Few in the center. He told her, "Do feel welcome to come every year miss. We would absolutely love to see a race display like that again."

Before she could say anything, a loud trio of explosions erupted in the distance. One after another blew the support beams of the connecting bridge in the distance before it all came tumbling into the water. The excitement that was present had completely disappeared as it was replaced by shock at what had just happened. Domino returned her Bibarel as she observed the panic and told herself, "That Mew might be a challenge, but let's see how long that lasts." She reached for her headgear when she announced, "Time to get this party started."

At the outer edge of the crowd William chuckled, "I love it when she gives the warning." He reached for his Poké ball when he ordered, "Prepare to keep them under control Electivire." At that command, a large, yellow, humanoid Pokémon stood next to William with sparks surrounding his body popped out of Williams Poké ball. William knew to keep himself under control however when he saw the first portion of the plan begin in the distance.

Oakley saw Ash and his friends in the distance when she cursed, "Most this will do is buy us some time. Lets see how far our luck can go. Vileplume! Stun Spore this area!" The blue Pokémon carrying the massive flower in its head appeared in the center of the crowd and immediately spewed out a cloud of topaz most from the hole on top.

As Oakley ran out of the area and next to William, she saw the plan going just as she hoped. Everyone was frozen in place from the flower Pokémon's spray. She told William, "This crowd's under control. Now we just have the rest of the city to worry about."  
William agreed, "We're just keeping the potential challengers in their place. Now that they have no way out on land, we have to make sure that they can't fly out of here."

As William said that, the small Alto Mare airport was on lockdown as Annie's Houndoom bit hold of Officer Jenny's Swanna and whacked its body left to right against a nearby wall before tossing it aside and unleashing a mighty Hyper Beam. Annie told her new Pokémon, "Okay that's enough! We're basically done here!"

Jenny was quick to return her swab Pokémon when she asked, "Are you trying to you with me? Your pal outside is doing way more damage than this."

Annie looked outside as she saw a Tyranitar and a Metagross wreaking havoc as they destroyed the outside airplanes with their Hyper Beams. Standing out among them was a spider mesh with none other than the Iron Masked Marauder overlooking the destruction. Annie apologized, "Sorry. It's just my job to handle security out here."

The Marauder stomped the door of his mesh in the last remaining airplane when he congratulated himself, "I do love my job." He activated his computer when he reported, "All's clear on my side over here boss. I think the bridge just went boom as well."

Giovanni was on the top floor of the Alto Mare Broadcast building while his Persian walked alongside him and congratulated, "Excellent work. This city was as easy to take hold of as we expected. Now then if you'll excuse me, I have a declaration to announce."

 **Well there's another bit of progress for all of you. The invasion of Alto Mare has begun and both sides have an equal number of noteworthy trainers to take on one another. Basically Annie, Oakley, Cassidy, Butch, Domino, Dr. Namba, and Iron Masked Marauder vs. Ash, Sabrina, Will, Karen, Clair, Brock and Misty.**

 **I hope this doesn't come as a huge disappointment to anyone, but I do not plan on having Misty being part of the harem.**

 **For right now the future is set up for the upcoming action and the mysteries of what would cause Team Rocker to launch such a full scale invasion in the first place will all be answered in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next time.**


	24. Rise & Conquer

**Hey guys. Here's the long overdue responses to reviews I've been slacking on. First is specifically to Red the Pokémon Master. I'll just say that two out of three of them will be and I'll leave it at that for now.**

 **Apart from that I noticed that some readers have pointed out how much the first five chapters written by ramasioti100 aren't the most satisfactory intro to this story. In hindsight I can see that might be the case and I do hope if you decided to give the rest of the story a chance that you find the following chapters to be worth your time. I'll probably redo the original chapters or give my own take on them when I finish this story.**

 **That much being offered, here is the newest update in this adaptation of Movie 5.**

 **Chapter 24: Rise & Conquer**

The crowd outside of the canal was frozen in place while complaints of being unable to move filled the area. Ash spoke, "Shit! I can't move!"

Pikachu agreed, "The smell sure doesn't help!"

New floated up to them when she blew the spores off their bodies when she told them, "We might have another adventure on our hands. You may want to be ready."

Sabrina asked, "You'll help the rest of us right Mew?"

Mew blew the spores off Sabrina's body when she agreed, _"I'll do that. You guys should find out what's going on. I'll take care of everyone here."_

Ash nodded as he and Pikachu took the lead through the crowd to see who was responsible for the surprise attack. He saw a Vileplume among the crowd standing as if it was waiting for orders.

At the other end of the crowd he saw William Namba standing next to Oakley and his Electivire as he warned, "Now nobody move. Or you're going to feel what a Zap Cannon feels like first-hand." He chuckled before adding, "I know you can't move right now, but procedure and all that."

Ash knelt down as Sabrina followed and Will asked, "It's a full-scale invasion is it?"

Sabrina confirmed, "I don't know what for, but it does seem that way."

Before any of them could speculate further, they saw a giant projection screen drape over a nearby building. The leader of Team Rocket appeared on the screen as he announced, "People of Alto Mare. I am Giovanni D'Arno, leader of Team Rocket and your new superior. What you have witnessed is what the might of a coordinated invasion. I do not however wish to bring any further damage to your fair city however. All I ask for is only your cooperation in allowing us to establish this place as our new capital. Support us and you will be honorary citizens of the new Team Rocket nation. Resist and you will regret ever conjuring the thought."

The projection of Giovanni disappeared as the people were left frozen in place to contemplate how to handle their situation. Will commented, "That certainly gives us the answer we need. It seems that we now have a true gauntlet to overcome."

Sabrina agreed, "If we're going to start then we need to have a plan ready."

Ash told them, "We'll need to deal with the guy holding us first and then see if we can get everyone to safety. It looks like that Oakley girl is going to be a bit of a problem also."

Mew made her way up to their location when she offered, _"I can take care of that big guy. Just be ready for a few battles."_

Will agreed, "I'll take care of the Vileplume. We should be able to handle ourselves after that."

Ash pointed in the direction of the Electivire and ordered, "Use Zen Headbutt on that big guy Mew!"

Will followed as he threw his Poké ball and ordered, "Bronzong! Use Heavy Slam on Vileplume!"

The top part of Mew's head glowed blue before she shot herself towards the Electivire with a mighty speed. Bronzong in the meantime appeared from its Poké ball as he crossed his arms and then unfolded them as a silver aura surrounded his body. It then slammed its body onto the Vileplume with an attack so mighty it shook the ground around the paralyzed civilians. Brock and Misty ran up to several of the civilians as they kept them from falling hard on the ground while Clair and Karen tried to run to the front.

William was taken aback when he saw a lightning fast bullet zip its way into the chest of the Electivire and forced it to the ground before asking, "What was the cause of that?"

Oakley turned her attention away from the shock of the Brozong attack when she answered, "You can't say I didn't try to warn you Doctor. That Mew is actually here."

Electivire struggled to force himself up as he saw the attacking Mew in front of him. William wasn't discouraged however when he ordered, "I will not let some superstition overpower me! Electivire! Use Thunder!"

The balls on the ends of Electivire's antennae became surrounded by yellow electricity as his whole body was coated in it before he fired a blast of it from his body towards the waiting Mew. Ash saw the potential damage the attack was about to do when he told Mew, "Quick! Use Psychic!"

Mew brought its hands together and formed a light blue orb of energy in between them. Upon its formation, Mew fired the orb of energy at the Electivire. Mew's opponent struggled to move as he was surrounded by a light blue aura but was still able to launch the Thunder attack from his body. I'm just a brief instant, Mews psychic ability lifted the Electivire and pulled him towards her. With Electivire now in front of her in the brief flash of a millisecond, the Thunder attack crashed its way into the body of the Electivire.

As Electivire endured the attack, the sparks of lightning jumped over him and blocked the crowd from the dangerous attack. Before he was able to do anything else, Mew launched Electivire to the ground as he was scraped along the brick road beneath him.

The battle between the Mew and Electivire continued while Wills Bronzong took on the Vileplume that put the recovered onlookers at risk of being paralyzed a second time. Before Vileplume could disperse such spores though, Bronzong gave an upward thwack with its body as Vileplume was knocked to the foot of the steps and away from the crowd.

Oakley felt the pressure of the battle build as she was once again asked to take on a member of the Elite Four. Hoping to have a chance against the bell Pokémon, Oakley ordered, "Vileplume! Solar Beam!"  
Vileplume's head flashed gold as she fired a golden beam from the middle of the flower on its head towards the Bronzong.

Will countered, "Bronzong! Iron Defense!" Bronzong crossed its arms as its body became surrounded in blue. The Solar Beam was a direct hit in Grinding but poured over it like water on a steel plate. Will knew the situation wasn't safe however when he warned, "To your left Bronzong!" Bronzong sensed the oncoming attack and leapt forward to the ground as it narrowly dodged a mighty Fire Blast attack that landed on the side of the nearby building.

Domino stood next to her Arcanine when she observed, "So you are a real psychic after all. Hope you didn't think we were going to play fair this whole time."

Before she could prepare another attack, a powerful stream of water hit her Arcanine on the side from the power of a Hydro Pump. Clair stood next to her Kingdra when she told Domino, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a display of cowardly tactics."

Oakley and Domino were now both occupied with their own duels while Misty told Sabrina, "We should try and get everyone out of here before this gets worse."

Sabrina agreed, "I can help with everyone who has been stunned. Brock and Karen can get everyone out of here."

Misty went along with the idea when she threw a Poké ball and called, "Golduck!"

At the same time Sabrina threw one calling, "Starmie!"

As both water Pokémon appeared, both trainers ordered, "Water Gun the crowd!"

In opposing directions, Golduck and Starmie sent out a soft jet of water as they washed the spores off the stunned crowd. Karen saw the freed crows members begin to rush away from the site of the battles when she told them, "Get inside! Leave this to us!"

Brock watched the crowd make its escape when he asked, "You been through this sort of thing before?"

Karen confirmed, "Not the first time. We are going to need as much help as we can get though."

Brock agreed, "Count me in."

Without the help of Domino, Oakley was once again at a disadvantage facing the Bronzong. Hoping for a chance to throw off her opponent she ordered, "Vileplume! Petal Dance!" Vileplume followed the order as she stretched the opening on its flower towards the Bronzong and released a spiraling storm of pink petals towards it.

Will saw Bronzong in the center of the storm of pink petals when he ordered, "Bronzong! Extrasenssory!" Even within the mighty attack, Will could see Bronzong's eyes glow gold before pointing its hollow bottom towards the source of the storm. Bronzong then released a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at the Vileplume. The Vileplume was surrounded by the beam before Vileplume was lifted into the air.

Oakley saw the danger to her Pokémon as she raised her Poké ball and ordered, "Vileplume return!" Vileplume was transformed into a ball of red light as she was returned to her Poké ball. Oakley turned around when she made a few steps to run away from the battle but saw a stream of fire land at her feet.

Domino stood next to her Arcanine when she told her, "We are not here to retreat! Get back in there!"

Before she could do anything else, a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy hit the Arcanine and sent him flying across the ground. Domino turned to see Clair was once again the attacker with her Kingdra before she was told, "If you won't take this battle seriously then there is no reason you should be staying on my way!"

Domino was her Arcanine struggling to stand up as she responded, "It was a mistake for me to go easy on you wasn't it? Arcanine! Use Fire Blast on her!" Arcanine raised his head as he managed to summon the flames necessary to release a burst of flames in Clair's direction.

Clair stood against the challenge when she ordered, "Kingdra! Hydro Pump!" Kingdra built a massive stream of water in its nose before firing it towards the flame attack headed towards its trainer. The mighty stream of water dispersed the fire attack to fumes before colliding with the face of the Arcanine. The attack pushed against what little resistance the Arcanine had before throwing Arcanine into the air and slamming him against the wall he sent his Fire Blast earlier.

Domino cursed, "You stupid mutt! I'll have you disciplined later!" She returned Arcanine to his Poké ball before telling Clair, "I should have paid attention to you shouldn't I? Have fun with the rest." She drew a black rise from her pouch before taking aim and throwing the pointed end of the stem towards Clair's heart.

Clair stayed focused as she caught the rose in mid-air just before it could penetrate her body. She dropped it before turning to see Domino and Oakley running towards the area where William and Ash were engaged in their duel. The Electivire charged a few sparks from its cheeks as he prepared for another attack. Before he could make an attack, Mew flew under his chin and spiraled forward. With a mighty whack Mews tail hit Electivire under the chin and sent him flying through the air.

William saw Electivire hit the building behind him as he cursed, "So the reports are true. Taking siege of this city is going to be a little more cumbersome."

Ash countered, "Your only choice now is to come quietly or go down fighting."

William returned his Electivire to his Poké ball and warned, "Oh I wouldn't be so certain. You do know that Team Rocket never underestimates a threat right? Well now you will learn too late!" He gestured to Oakley and Domino, "Come! Let the main forces deal with them now!"

Oakley and Domino followed the Doctor as they ran off and left Ash and his friends in the open area of the city. Misty checked the area before asking, "Did those three really just leave us here?"

Will confirmed, "I don't think that mans threat was unfounded."

Sabrina came to the same conclusion when she agreed, "I sense a threat arriving as well. A massive one."

Before another word was spoken, a stampede of Team Rocket members came rushing towards the intersection of the city Ash and his friends had taken. At all three streets were blocked off with each one occupied by exactly 84 Team Rocket members. The ones in front prepared their Poké balls for a chance to take down the great threat to Team Rockets ultimate goal. The only escape that now remained was the narrow water canal that started the Tour de Alto Mare.

They heard William atop one of the nearby buildings announcing through a megaphone, "Prevent them from progressing one step further. Everyone who brings a head of one of these nuisances will be personally recommended by me as a first choice for promotion to Executive status. Not one of these trainers are allowed to leave here today alive!"

The Team Rocket grunts at the front of the ranks took out their Poké balls and threw them towards the small clearing. All in an instant, Ash and his friends saw an entire army of Pokémon surrounding him. He turned to Mew and told her, "I think now is a good time for you to cause a divine intervention!"

Mew told him, _"If dad would let me bring about a huge natural disaster I could get rid of them easy. Sorry to say that request might take a little while to get cleared."_

Sabrina asked, "You can at least teleport is to safety right?"

Mew confirmed, _"That is something I can do."_

Ash saw the army of Pokémon charging their way towards him before he told his friends, "Everybody gather around fast!"

Ash's friends gathered around as they prepared for the danger of being dogpiled by the hordes of Pokémon coming their way. Fortunately, Mews agreement to teleport came through as she and her friends disappeared from the corner.

There was an air of surprise as the charging Pokémon saw there was no longer any targets for them to pursue. The grunts who encourages the charge were equally confused but were brought to attention when they heard William order through his megaphone, "Don't stand there like idiots! For all we know they could still be here! Spread out and find them! Don't let any of them interfere with our greater goal!"

Oakley checked the streets beneath when she told him, "I'll scout ahead and let you know if I find any of them."

Domino threw a Poké ball behind her as it released a Golem to stand behind her. Before Oakley could process the appearance William sent out one of his other Pokémon, an Aggron. Oakley saw herself cut off between the two as she asked, "W-What's this about?"

Domino answered, "Isn't it obvious? We don't have much room for failures on this team and you didn't manage to keep up with your side of the plan."

William agreed, "The Boss knew that we were going to have casualties. I'm sure he'll be able to understand that some of the less competent have been weeded out."

Oakley rolled out of the way from between the two Pokémon as their fists collided with one another. They turned to see Oakley standing her ground as she reached for her Poké ball and told her opponents, "I'm sure we're all fair game now. Ariados! Help me out here!" As soon as her red spider Pokémon appeared in front of her, Oakley gave the order, "Ariados! Fill this area with Toxic Thread!"

Ariados released a stream of purple threads from his mouth as he took aim at the two larger Pokémon. The purple webs took hold of the two Pokémon but Domino still ordered, "Golem! Steamroller!"

Breaking out of the purple threads, Golem withdrew its head, legs and arms within its shell. It then jumps into the air and spun its body rapidly. Oakley tried to respond to the attack by ordering, "Ariados! Shadow Sneak!"

Ariados cast a shadow of itself on the ground, which extended underneath the area where Golem was spinning. The shadow leapt out of the ground with its pointed legs in front for a mighty pair of stabs. Just as soon as the pointes legs mads contact, Golem cast white outlines that deflected the shadow attack back to the ground. Golem thrust itself down as he slammed his body down to the ground and bundled the toxic thread around itself. Aggron was freed as he was left to await Williams command. About to touch the ground, Golem's spinning body charged forward towards the Ariados.

Oakley gave her next order, "Ariados! Psychic!" Ariados's eyes glowed light blue and the Golem was surrounded by light blue. Golem stopped right in front of Ariados as it continued to spin in mid-air before launching him towards the awaiting Aggron.

Aggron was prepared for the counterattack as he took hold of Golem in his hands and threw him at an even higher speed than before. Before Ariados could utilize its Psychic ability again, the Golem made direct contact with Ariados's head and sent him flying towards Oakley's location. Oakley ran over to Ariados before she heard William order, "Let's end this Aggron. Magnitude!"

Aggron's body becomes outlined in a brown aura. Then, it jumped into the air and stomps on the ground right in front of Oakley and her Pokémon. Just a second later, the corner of the building Oakley had occupied was split apart and came tumbling down as it crashed into a nearby building. The remains of the building didn't collapse to the ground, but William was able to discover that neither of his targets were still in sight or falling to the ground. "Where did that importunate girl to now?" He wondered as he tried to confirm her fate.

Domino stepped next to him when she told him, "Holding on to dear life as she does best." William chuckled when he saw Oakley holding on to her beaten Ariados hanging on the window of a nearby window.  
William pointed out, "I suppose it would be rather cruel to force her to view everything we accomplish without her now wouldn't it?"

Domino drew a rose from her belt when she confirmed, "I do love it when you recognize an opportunity for me to claim a perfect victory." Domino walked up to the edge of the roof as she told Oakley, "Goodbye dear. I'm sure your sister will demonstrate more promise." With the final taunt, Domino threw her rose at the top of Oakley's right hand. As soon as it made contact, the pain that rang through her hand overtook her ability to hold on as she and her Ariados fell from the window sill.

As the two fell, William brought Domino to his side and returned his Aggron when he told her, "Well that business has been taken care of. It is time now that we report to the target area."

Domino agreed, "More to go around for us. This city will be ours soon enough won't it?"

William confirmed, "Once that has been achieved, no trainer will be powerful enough to stand against any of us."

* * *

On the other side of Alto Mare, things continued to be mostly in favor of Team Rocket as the Iron-Masked Marauder's Spider Mech made its way through the streets clearing a path for more of Team Rocket to march through. An army of grunts followed behind while a few Officer Jennys and accompanying trainers sent their Pokémon to challenge their advance. The progression was unshaken however as they overwhelmed their challengers through sheer number.

None of the insignificant challenges were a concern to Giovanni however as he watched the invasion while standing next to Annie and the Marauder. His only question at the time being, "This area is where the passageway to the hidden garden can be found?"

The Marauder confirmed, "It's around here alright. With how old this city is, you would think all of the alleys have been occupied and recognized by the local populace. Surprising what local superstition can do for us."  
Giovanni checked the old building to his right when he agreed, "It hasn't stopped us before, this will be no different. Clear a way for our men to get through."

The Marauder grinned, "You and I have a great way of thinking boss." The Marauder took aim with the main cannon of his mech and fired a shell towards the foundation's of the nearby bridge. The explosion blew a chunk of the bridge into the air before it landed on top of a row of houses.

Unconcerned with the damage, Giovanni asked, "It is that wall that leads into the hidden garden?"

The Marauder confirmed, "Probably no other way in. All we need now is your order to march in."

Giovanni ordered, "Detach and begin the advance. If your report of the guardians are true, remember that I want them both under my control."

The Marauder agreed, "Beginning the advance boss." The control center of the spider mech detached from the legs as tracks formed underneath it and covered the occupants with a metal roof. The cannon in front readjusted itself to fit its new spot on the ground as the tank was formed.

Annie felt the tank move forward as she saw the wall that had been targeted earlier came closer into view as she asked, "With all due respect, is running into a wall supposed to be part of the plan?"

The Marauder answered, "You'll be surprised what the Alto Mare people allowed to be overlooked." The tank continued its advance towards the wall while Annie kept herself at attention while she waited for what the Marauder was alluding to. As the tank came within touching distance of the wall, Annie was astonished when she saw what happened next. Instead of crashing into the wall, the tank instead passed right through the illusion.

Annie looked around her surroundings when she noticed that she was now passing through a narrow stone hall. Right behind her she heard the multitude of Team Rocket grunts follow them inside. A short time passed before she recognized that she was now entering a garden unlike any she had ever seen before.

Before anyone had set foot inside the hidden realm, Annie could imagine what the tranquility must have sounded like. The frightened wild Pokémon and the quick defenses that were set up however did not allow for many to take in the beauty of the hidden place. This was not to say however that the area was without any conflict.

A swarm of Yanmas came charging towards a nearby gathering of Team Rocket grunts but they were prepared for the attack. A Rapidash took charge alongside nearby Team Rocket Pokémon and defended their trainers from being met. Annie saw the dragonfly Pokémon fly away from the defense when she asked, "We aren't here to do anything but complete the retrieval right?"

Giovanni confirmed, "Should these things stop being a nuisance to us then it should be all we need."  
The Marauder told them, "I'm gonna have to warn you both. There's two in here in particular we need to keep an eye out for." A loud boom sounded its way through the garden before it was followed by a second one in an opposite direction. Checking his main computer to go alongside his main monitor, the Marauder saw the signal of two dragon-type Pokémon being located even though no human eye was able to keep track of them. He chuckled before telling them, "Say hello to the guardians."

The Marauder's computer revealed a pair of bird-like Pokémon, one red and one blue. With all of the information gathered, Annie confirmed, "Latios and Latias. The eon duo guardians of Alto Mare."

While the Team Rocket grunts scrambled to prepare themselves for another attack from the agile Pokémon, Giovanni asked, "This only leaves one question about our strategy now. Who guards the guardians?"

The Marauder answered, "From our reports, these featherheads are the only two things keeping us from obtaining our primary objective."

Giovanni ordered, "Prepare the containment units. I want those dragons!"

The Marauder agreed, "Right away sir." From the back of the tank a pair of machines, one red and one blue, flew into the air as they chased after their assigned targets. The Marauder knew this wouldn't be enough though as he checked the area to find a pool of water Pokémon securing themselves from the possible attack.

Both Latios and Latias were too distracted to notice that some of their fellow Pokémon were in danger. As soon as the shell was fired though, Latios turned away from its attack on the Team Rocket grunts and flew as fast as he could towards the incoming attack. He was unable to put up a shield as he took the shell directly to the chest and was made the center of a mid-air explosion.

Latias noticed the injury her brother had taken and flew to his side. The Marauder saw this and laughed, "Just like you were supposed to!" The Marauder changed the shellfire to another mode before firing at the Latias landing beside her brother. Before she could do anything to help, a dark Poké ball launched towards Latias. The force was too great for her to resist as it knocked her back and transformed her into light.

Latios struggled to stand up while the Marauder fired another Poké ball towards him. On the ground, there were now two dark Poké balls that contained the eon duo of Alto Mare. "And they are now both mine to use." Giovanni grinned as he gave his approval to the Marauders work.

Annie asked, "Did you actually plan to destroy that pool of water Pokémon out there?"

The Marauder answered, "Only if one of those two weren't fast enough to stop me."

Giovanni was agitated by the interruption of his moment of glory when he told Annie, "I do hope that you are not saying that you value the lives of some pathetic water types over the results we have just obtained."

Annie snapped to find an answer when she told him, "N-not at all sir! It's just that Poli oil is part of my makeup and I don't want to see prices go up!"

Giovanni turned to one of the side doors of the tank when he told her, "Once this has ended, the price of anything will be of no concern to any of us."

Giovanni stepped out of the tank and made his way to the two dark Poké balls containing Alto Mare's guardians. The power contained within both Pokémon gave him the feeling that he was ready to take on any trainer who stood before him. "And these are only prizes to be taken before the real achievement."

Giovanni strolled through the garden as his army of Team Rocket grunts kept the wild Pokémon in check. It was only a short walk through as he made his way up to the statue of the Alto Mare guardians and saw the small sphere he sent an army to discover. Scooping it into his hand, Giovanni reveled in his victory, "And with this... The world will soon be mine."

* * *

The city of Alto Mare was now in a state of panic that few had ever seen. Members of Team Rocket had sent out their Pokémon to subdue passerby's and the members who were showing signs of struggling to keep order. The line had been set up from the area of the garden invasion all the way to the Alto Mare Museum. One member of Team Rocket in particular managed to make her way across the line as she snuck into an abandoned Poke Mart while holding on to her Ariados.

Oakley scrambled to find the potion area before finding a super potion. She set Ariados down before spraying the medicine on her red spider Pokémon. Ariados shook itself awake as he looked up with a grateful look. Oakley sighed when she agreed, "I knew this job was going to be a dog eat dog one. I didn't think I would be challenged like that. Especially for something so petty."

Ariados pointed one of its legs to the window when Oakley turned to look outside and saw an energy field building within the Museum. Looking to observe the activity that was occurring inside, Oakley his behind the window sill and wondered, "What's happening now? Did they already start the Defense Mechanism?"

 **There you go folks. A good number of Pokémon battles and some development along the way. Team Rocket is serious about taking this city and as you might be able to tell, has taken all of the steps necessary to achieve that goal.**

 **I know there's one guy who asked if I could add (Movie 5)Bianca into the story, unfortunately as the story has progressed you might be able to tell that I couldn't really find a way to add her in that would work. Considering who Bianca is and everything.**

 **Just to confirm, the red and blue machines that chased after Latios and Latias are in fact the machines that contained Mewtwo from the Mewtwo Returns special.**

 **Next chapter, there should be more progression on Ash's side and Team Rocket's hold of the city will be challenged to say the least. All that and more will be arriving in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next time.  
**


	25. Battle Royale

**Hey folks. Time for another update on this end. Got a fairly long one out this time as well, so hopefully you all enjoy the action. I will also add that I should do a little correction on what I said last chapter since I implied Bianca and Latias were both the same person. I was wrong on that much, you can tell I've seen the movie can't you? Only other bit of a note I can give is this: It is going to get harder before getting to the inevitable ending. So I hope you're ready to see the journey that leads to that point.**

 **Chapter 24: Battle Royale**

Just as soon as Mew finished the teleportation, Ash and his friends appeared inside a massive building. Ash looked around and told his friends, "Well we definitely aren't in the center of Team Rocket attention."

Brock asked, "Where did Mew bring us though?"

Sabrina answered, "We're probably looking at the aftermath of Team Rocket's hold. This place isn't supposed to be empty."

Will agreed, "She's right. This place was meant to hold much more than simply pedestals."

Looking to his left, Ash saw the name of the building he was in. "The Alto Mare Museum." He observed.

As soon as he made the observation, he heard someone ask, "Who's there? You've already taken everything!"

Ash turned around to find an old man making his way towards him from behind a nearby pillar. He raised his hands when he told him, "We only came here for safety. We aren't trying to do anything else."

The old man's temper was immediately calmed when he observed in astonishment who he was speaking to. Two members of the Johto Elite Four, the League Champion of Kanto, and the very Mew that accompanied him. The old man apologized, "You'll have to forgive me. Team Rocket gave me a hard time and robbed this whole place."

Karen asked, "You were important enough to be knocked out by Team Rocket I take it?"

The old man greeted, "I certainly am. I am Lorenzo Lamas, caretaker of the Alto Mare Museum. At least what remains of this place. Team Rocket came in very swiftly and stole everything that was in here."

Misty told him, "I think everyone was surprised by what happened. I was just hoping to enjoy my time out here."

Lorenzo asked, "I know all of you have your reasons, but I have to beg of you now to help me."

Ash agreed, "If it involves Team Rocket, I had plans to deal with them as it is."

Lorenzo nodded, "There are two things in here that Team Rocket will return to claim." Lorenzo guided Ash and his friends to a nearby room.

The first room he introduced them to contained a machine in a corner while a girl Ash's age asked, "Did Team Rocket come back Grandpa?"

Lorenzo shook his head when he told her, "We have a bit more luck on our side than we thought dear. I don't know how much, but we should be safe for now."

The girl made her way up to Ash and his friends when she greeted, "I'm Bianca. You're the actual Ash Ketchum right?"

Ash confirmed, "Yeah. We got caught off guard a little but we still managed."

Clair asked, "Is the machine in here one of the few things Team Rocket hasn't taken?"

Bianca confirmed, "It was too built into the ground for them to move by hand. It doesn't matter that we have it though, considering how they took the entire fossil collection."

Brock asked, "So this is the thing that's supposed to revive fossil Pokémon?"

Lorenzo confirmed, "I would have thought they would have tried to revive the fossils from here to build their army. It does not seem to be their plan however. I'm concerned they may be basing their strategy off one of the legends of this place."

Misty asked, "And it's from one of the main attractions of this place isn't it?"

Lorenzo confirmed, "It is the most reasonable scenario." He walked across to a nearby double door and unlocked it as he opened one of the doors and showed a complex room inside. There was a multitude of gears and a pedestal in the center with a plaque of its introduction in the center.

Karen was astonished when she realized, "They actually have a reason to think they can use this city to their advantage."

Sabrina asked, "This room is supposed to help them take over the world?"

Bianca revealed, "This is the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare. My family's duty for many generations has been to maintain and study it. All we know is that should it be reactivated, a terrible cataclysm may change the world as we know it."

Will nodded, "This won't be the first time we faced such a scenario. We may be up against a far more numerous threat however."

Misty agreed, "Even if we were all able to take on 100 of them in a row, they would still have someone ready to stop us."

Ash tried to offer a solution, "Maybe we don't take them all on at once. If we can find their leader and capture him, we can cut them off from their goal and try to get them to leave."

Sabrina agreed, "That would give us something to work for."

Clair agreed, "It's better than staying on the defensive. We will however want to make sure they can't get in."

Will suggested, "Perhaps we can drive off the initial forces around here with scare tactics."

Ash took out two of his Poké balls when he agreed, "Pidgeot and Charizard should be able to pull off a decent amount of damage. Do you think you guys might be able to pull some weight?"

Brock confirmed, "I have Onix. I can't say I have anyone else though."

Mew entered the conversation when she told him, _"You do have a Pokémon that can scare everyone away with just him alone. You'll only have to awaken him."_

Ash recognized the fossil that Mew was referring to when he told her, "This fossil only has a Tyrunt. Can a little guy like him pull that much off?"

Mew corrected, _"With my help he will be a very formidable foe. This will be one area where I can intervene."_

Ash realized what Mew was implying about her help. Her power would supposedly be enough that his new Tyrunt would be able to skip the training needed to evolve. If he remembered what Tyrunt was supposed to become, Mew's suggestion would be right. "Okay," He told Mew, "I'm a believer."

Ash took out his fossil he found in the Dragon's Den and asked Lorenzo, "I know this sounds like a shaky idea, but can I use your machine real quick?"

Lorenzo took a brief look at the fossil when he answered, "I suppose what little help you can offer is better than none at all. Bianca, help this young man out will you?"

Bianca agreed, "Just like the last few demonstrations."

Ash made his way up to the tall glass cylinder as he placed the fossil into the center and backed away. He signaled, "Ready to start."

Bianca confirmed, "All primary power is now routed." The fossil machine began to light up so bright that it shined outside the nearby windows.

Just as the power began to concentrate within the machine, Mew began to glow a light blue aura and flew in circles around the fossil machine. Lorenzo voiced his concern, "What is that Mew up to?"

Ash answered, "Nothing that will damage the machine."

A few seconds passed before a flash of light came and flooded the room with its presence. Ash shielded his eyes from the flash before bringing his hand back down and saw the results of his contribution. Within the center of the cylinder was a much larger creature than anyone expected from a Tyrunt.

Ash opened the double glass doors when he asked, "Hey big guy. How does it feel to be awake again?"

The massive Tyrannosaurus Pokémon lifted its head when he answered, _"Rrrrgh... Me Tyrantrum have splitting headache..."_

Brock stood in shock at the sight when he asked, "What sort of Pokémon has Ash bean searching for?"

Sabrina answered, "Ones that he knows will allow him to give him the best results."

Ash reached out his hand and let Tyrantrum on the nose when he welcomed, "Welcome to the modern world. I can help you get adjusted if you stick with me."

Tyrantrum opened his eyes to process the new world he was living in before seeing his first trainer beneath him. _"Me Tyrantrum talking to funny biped?"_ He asked himself. _"Me Tyrantrum having a really weird dream me think."_

Hearing the dialect of his Pokémon, it was clear to Ash that this particular fossil Pokémon would have a lot of adjusting to do. "Armaldo and Aerodactyl must have had a chance to hear some modern speech. I hope I'm still getting through to this guy." He stepped back as he allowed Tyrantrum to spring his legs up and told him, "Tell me something. What's something you really like to do?"

Tyrantrum looked down to Ash when he answered, _"Me Tyrantrum have really achy legs right now. Me Tytantrum want out of tiny spot so me Tyrantrum can run and stomp like crazy."_

Ash offered, "Tell you what. If you come with me, I'll give you more chances to run around than you could ask for."

Tyrantrum paused before answering, _"Me Tytantrum like promise from funny biped. Me Tyrantrum want to see promise kept."_

Ash held out a Poké ball when he agreed, "I'll do everything and more for you Tyrantrum. Welcome to the team." The ray from the Poké ball changed Tytantrum into a sphere of red light before he was brought inside the ball.

Ash stepped out of the machine as he told everyone, "It looks like we have just what we need to get started guys."

"I certainly hope so. I don't know how many of those things I can allow to be brought back without me being responsible for putting this city in danger." Lorenzo pointed out.

Clair responded, "If Team Rocket keeps its hold, that will be the least of our concerns."

Will asked, "So I assume we are ready to remind Team Rocket what we are capable of?"

Ash confirmed, "That's right. Me, Clair, and Brock will head out there and get all of the grunts outside driven out." He turned to Lorenzo and Bianca when he asked, "Is this door the only way to the Defense Mechanism?"

Bianca answered, "It is. I imagine they won't try to damage it getting in."

Ash turned to the remainder of his friends when he told them, "You guys get ready to head outside once we've got Team Rocket in a panic. Once this is over we do everything to keep Team Rocket from activating that room."

Bianca added, "If they somehow manage to get the Soul Dew it will be important to get it back. Me and Grandpa can see if we can make contact with the Pokémon Rangers. They should be able to round up Team Rocket once they arrive."

Clair took hold of one of her Poké balls when she agreed, "I believe we have properly planned everything. The time for action should be now."

Karen agreed, "I'm anxious to see some action as well. The sooner the better I'd imagine."

Brock agreed, "Just like old times. Probably the biggest one we've had yet."

Sabrina added, "I would imagine if anyone could do this, it would have to be you along with all of us."

Ash smiled when he encouraged, "Okay. If we all agree on this, let's get out there and show Team Rocket what we're made of."

* * *

The occupation of the city was all but an established fact as the army of grunts patrolled near the museum. The hold of the area was overseen by William Namba with Domino at his side while overseeing the loading of the museum artifacts into one of the nearby air carriers. "Alamos has been anxious to claim their share. A shame that we could not deal with them as efficiently as some of our weaker members."

William brushed off the disappointment when he reminded, "We were able to claim the entire collection of fossil Pokémon if the reports are correct. They can have all the wealth and riches they desire. We will play the long term and our army will be able to force everyone into submission. Now that reminds me..." William took out his megaphone and ordered, "Prepare the fossils to be laid out! The Defense Mechanism will be ready to activate!"

Butch, Cassidy, and their Raticate were quick at work as they unloaded the fossils from their truck as it slowly traversed down the empty streets alongside the 10 grunts matching their unloading. The work was a sign that no one was expecting any form of last minute resistance. An error that would cost them dearly.

Ash looked outside from behind one of the museum columns when he whispered, "They're getting ready for something. Looks like we better act quick."

Brock told him, "Let's try and not damage the fossils."

Clair prepared her Poké ball as she told them, "The sooner we move, the less of them that are out at risk."

Ash took out three of his Poké balls when he signaled, "Let's hit them with everything we have." He threw the three balls as he called out, "Charizard! Pidgeot! Tyrantrum! Charge!"

Brock threw his own when he ordered, "Help them out Onix!"

Clair followed, "Spare no one Dragonair!"

Five red lights flashed in front of the three trainers as Ash ordered, "Tyrantrum! Rampage! Charizard! Fire Spin! Pidgeot! Whirlwind!"

The large bird Pokémon flapped his wings and summoned a strong gust of wind that swept up the nearest Team Rocket grunts. Charizard opened his mouth as a spiral of flame shot towards the gathered grunts. At the same time, Tyrantrum charged ahead as he proclaimed, _"Me Tyrantrum ready to squish little black bipeds!"_

Ash saw Tyrantrum charging without any concern for anyone and noticed how much danger the fossils were in. He ran down the steps as he gave his focus to the fossils that were laid out on the streets. He drew out his psychic powers and took hold of every stone that lay in Tyrantrum's path. Each one rose up in the air before Ash softly tossed the to the sidewalks.

Up ahead, Ash saw the truck carrying the remainder of the fossils. He drew on his powers again as he summoned a pillar of ground beneath the truck and toppled it onto its left side. He called to his newest Pokémon, "Okay Tyrantrum! Turn around and cut off their escape!"

Tyrantrum heard the order and spun around as he charged while proclaiming, _"Me Tyrantrum want little black squishies to stand still!"_ Tyrantrum charged the way he came as the panicking Team Rocket grunts turned heel trying to find a way to handle their newest threat.

To cut off the escaping numbers, Clair ordered her Pokémon, "Dragonair! Mealladh!" On Clair's command, Dragonair's eyes glowed red while his body was outlined in a red aura. Dragonair then went on a rampage as he charged towards the grunts unfortunate to be next to him.

Brock in the meantime ordered, "Onix! Stone Edge!"

Onix heard the order and slammed into the ground, causing multiple jagged light blue spiked stones come out of the ground. They then turned to gray before exploding and knocking out the multitude of Team Rocket grunts.

One of the grunts lifted himself up when he pointed out, "These guys are not going to give us any breathing room!"

Another one agreed, "We stay here any longer and we won't have a chance to put them in their place!"

The knowledge of the Pokémon still rushing them caused a majority of the crowd of Team Rocket grunts to gather themselves and run away from the area. The sight became an unfortunate one for William as he ordered into his megaphone, "Pull yourselves together you cowards! We're supposed to have this city under our complete control!" There were only a few grunts left as they ran for cover hoping to find an opportune moment to challenge the rampaging Pokémon. William tossed the megaphone aside when he cursed, "If I want this done proper..."

"Leave it to the most capable." Domino said as she finished his sentence.

William grinned when he agreed, "At least there are some I can count on."

Domino kicked a rope down as both she and William slid their way down with their Poké balls at the ready. William brought his focus to the Pidgeot flying above him when he threw his Poké ball and ordered, "That bird is your target Aggron!"

Domino followed, "Dominate that Charizard Golem!"

Both Pokémon formed from the red lights of their Poké balls while Ash kept his focus on the emptying street. William took advantage of the situation as he ordered, "Aggron! Rock Throw!"

Domino ordered immediately after him, "Golem! Body Slam!" Sutton lifted a chunk of the street above his head as he took aim and threw it at the Pidgeot making a dive. Golem followed by leaping high into the air and tucking his limbs inside his body before positioning above Charizard and making a mighty drop.

Ash recognized the danger just on time as he called to both of his Pokémon, "Watch out Pidgeot! Charizard! Tail Whip!"

Pidgeot made a bank to his right just in time to avoid being hit by the chunk of the ground. He then made a sweep around as he prepared for his own attack on the summoned Aggron.

Charizard in the meantime spun in mid-air to prepare a mighty attack with his tail before the Golem was able to land on him with his body. Golem was slammed to the ground by Charizard's tail but propped himself out of the small crater as he prepared for another attack. Domino took advantage of the situation when she ordered, "Golem! Rock Blast!"

William followed, "Aggron! Metal Claw!" Aggron's claws glowed white as Pidgeot flew towards him and made a mighty towards his opponent. Next to him, Golem summoned three light blue rings to appear and spin around his body. The rings then glowed white and turned into glowing white rocks that spin around Golem's body as well. All of thus happened in a few seconds before Golem fired the glowing white rocks at the Charizard coming towards him.

Ash was distracted as he saw Tyrantrum holding his own against the few remaining Team Rocket grunts as they sent out their Pokémon to deal with him. The brief second was all it took however as Ash saw Aggron slam his Metal Claw into Pidgeot and Charizard was pelted with a series of rocks to his head. "Oh no!" He said as he saw both of his fliers go down. Golem pounded Charizard's head with both of his fists before kneeing him in the jaw while Aggron made a slam with its body in top of Pidgeot.

Brock saw the danger his friend's Charizard was in before he ordered, "Onix! Wrap that Golem!"  
Clair followed as she ordered, "Dragonair! Eireaball dragan!"

Onix soared over Charizard's body before wrestling the Golem away from Ash's downed Pokémon. Dragonair, on the other side, made her tail glow light blue before hitting Aggron in the back with it. Charizard struggled to stand up from the recent beating while Pidgeot was knocked down for the count from the very hard attack Aggron gave him. With the window of opportunity, Ash ran ahead to bring Pidgeot back to his Poké ball and was left to focus on Charizard's struggle.

Dragonair had knocked Aggron to the ground with a heavy beating but was still robust to jump onto Dragonair with all its might. Ash saw the Golem was still occupied with Brock's Onix to allow for his Charizard to have a window of attack. He used his telepathy to communicate with Clair's mind, "Try knocking Aggron back again. I can get him with the right attack."

Clair realized what sort of phenomena happened when she heard Ash's strategy in her mind. She also saw the sense in allowing Charizard to make the attack. With both factors in mind, Clair nodded as she ordered, "Dragonair! Dragan Rush!" The orb on Dragonair's neck glowed as she sent a swirling cyclone towards the Aggron. Aggron took the full blunt of the attack again and was sent sliding back even further than before.

With the opportunity presented, Ash ordered, "Charizard! Fire Blast!"

"Cloyster! Hydro Pump!"

"Sableye! Power Gem!"

Just before Charizard could release his Fire Blast, a powerful stream of water hit him in the face, extinguished what flames he mustered, and forced him back into the nearby wall of a building. The attack took Ash by surprise as he ran over to check on Charizard's status and saw t he danger of the situation escalate when he saw a small ghost Pokémon attack Dragonair.

Sableye appeared in front of Aggron while small bits of dark pink light come from behind his back and into the gemstone on its stomach. The gemstone started to glow white with a pink outline before Sableye shot a pale pink beam from the gemstone into Dragonair's head. William turned to notice another two grunts had joined in on the battle when he asked, "What kept you two?"

Cassidy answered, "We only waited for the right opportunity to attack."

Butch added, "This battle is only between the strongest now isn't it?"

Domino told him, "It will be once we've done away with the nuisances. Start with the soon to be worthless martyr."

Cassidy grinned when she agreed, "I'd love the honor." She pointed towards Ash when she ordered, "Sableye! Shadow Ball!"

Just as Ash was returning Charizard to his Poké ball, he noticed the attack towards him too late to do anything. At least without the help of someone else.

"Alakazam! Barrier!" A blue barrier surrounded Ash as the Shadow Ball attack made contact with him. The contact caused a dispersal of dark energy to wave over Ash before turning to see who joined in the fray. Sabrina stood next to her Alakazam while Mew flew up to Ash.

Mew pointed out, "We sensed that you might have needed some help."

Ash confirmed, "Things were getting hard to keep up with out here."

Pikachu agreed, "This place is getting too crazy for an average battlefield."

Sabrina told Ash, "We've gone up against a bigger threat. This will just be evening out the participants."

Mew flew up to his side when he agreed, "Let's all take on our assigned opponents then. Mew! Cloyster is your target!"

Sabrina followed, "Alakazam! Engage the Sableye!"

Ash then told Clair, "You should be clear to take on Aggron."

Clair thanked, "The rest of this will be easy."

Brock added, "I'm good on my end. This should be over soon." He turned his attention back to Onix when he ordered, "Onix! Smack Down!" Onix opened his mouth and a metallic gold orb of energy surrounded in orange appeared in front of it. As Onix fired the orb at his opponent, it wrapped the Golem in a mighty explosion.

Golem was brought down to one knee as he struggled to stay defiant towards his opponent. Domino stood firm when she ordered, "Golem! Steamroller!" Golem withdrew his head, legs and arms within his shell before jumping into the air and spinning his body rapidly. Outlines glowed white as he threw himself towards Onix's head.

Brock took advantage to return with, "Onix! Iron Tail!" Onix's tail glowed white as he twirled in place and hit Golem with his attack. Golem came crashing to the ground like a comet and left a small crater right in front of Domino.

Clair continued her battle with William as she ordered to her Pokémon, "Dragonair! Hyper Beam!"  
"Aggron! Iron Defense!" Aggron's whole body glowed white as he blocked the attack and caused a cloud of smoke to mask his area. Just on contact, William ordered, "Now hit it with Heavy Slam!" Aggron took advantage of the smoke as he jumped into the air with his arms crossed and then unfolds them as a silver aura surrounded his body. It ascended above the smoke as he slammed his body towards his Dragonair opponent.

"Above you Dragonair! Tonn na Toirneach!" Dragonair slid underneath Aggron as she released a blue stream of electricity from her horn that wrapped around her opponent and caused him to freeze in mid-air. Unable to execute the attack, Aggron fell to the ground with a crash before Dragonair slid out of the way.

Sabrina sensed the field around her as she prepared to continue her fuel with Cassidy's Sableye. The small ghost Pokémon had taken to the shadows and was preparing for the next opportunity to take her Pokémon by surprise.

Sabrina knew she would have to prepare for the her current type disadvantage though when she ordered, "Alakazam! Miracle Eye!" Both of Alakazam's eyes glowed blue and Sabrina could sense Alakazam becoming stronger. It was all the incentive she needed to lure Cassidy to make her next move quickly.

She heard Cassidy order, "Land a Sneak Attack!"

As soon as Sabrina heard the order she countered, "Alakazam! Psycho Cut the ground!"

Alakazam formed a pair of pink slices from his hands before taking aim at the ground beneath him and striking Sableye as soon as he popped out of the ground. Sableye flew backwards as he endured the attack before picking himself up and waiting for the next attack.

Sabrina was able to read Cassidy's mind in time however as she ordered, "Alakazam! Confusion!"

Alakazam's eyes glowed red as he shot black waves of psychic energy towards the Sableye. As soon as Sableye was hit, he shook with the struggle to even move while remaining under the influence of his opponent's power.

Cassidy showed how impatient she became when she ordered, "Get your act together Sableye! Use Foul Play!" Sableye spread both of his legs when he prepared for the attack but found his attack turning to behind him. Alakazam caused Sableye to leap towards Cassidy and grab her legs. Cassidy cursed, "Not me you stupid midget!" It was all she could say before throwing Cassidy around and tossing her up into the air before sending her crashing face first to the ground.

Sableye collapsed from exhaustion next to his trainer while Sabrina smirked, "Nothing personal. That's what you get for trying to hurt my boyfriend."

Ash in the meantime was not having anywhere near as climactic of a match however even when Butch ordered, "Cloyster! Ice Beam!"

Just as his Pokémon prepared for the ice attack, Ash ordered, "Mew! Psychic!" Mew clapped her hands together as her eyes glowed blue and surrounded her opponent. Just as soon as Cloyster had his Ice Beam prepared, he became frantic as he felt his shells close in on themselves. Cloyster fired his Ice Beam within his enclosed shell causing a thick layer of ice to build around the edges and leave him stuck within his usually safe confines.

Cloyster fell to the ground and Butch became desperate to win when he ordered, "Raticate! Get to work on that ice will ya?!"

Raticate ran into the field before Ash ordered, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu summoned yellow sparks around his tail and cheeks before releasing a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body towards Raticate.

The large rodent Pokémon fell over As soon as the attack landed and Butch was in shock by what loss he had just endured. Butch returned his Cloyster when he cursed, "Must be real good having an easy way out isn't it?"

Ash countered, "I only have to use her because you guys are always on about winning no matter what. If it's what you really want then you'll have to earn it for real."

Just as soon as he said that, the sound of a giant machine made itself very evident. Ash turned around to see the giant spider mech that had entered during the invasion standing right behind him. The mech lowered its main body to level with the trainers to reveal the Iron Masked Marauder with his two passengers prepared for a true spectacle.

Inside the cockpit, the Marauder welcomed, "Sorry guys..." The lower body of the mech opened the Gatling guns beneath when he told his targets, "My turn." The guns fired at a rapid rate towards the four target Pokémon.

Onix was hit with one barrage of bullets after another before being knocked over on his back. Dragonair didn't fair any better as she took many hits to her back before being forced to the ground. Mew and Alakazam turned their attention to the bullets as they suspended every projectile that came their way.

Ash and his friends remained strong as they ducked underneath the barrage of bullets, but were too distracted to see the red and blue containment machines flying up behind them. The red one fired its beam from behind Mew as it forced her to the ground. Ash recognized the danger when he ran up to her proclaiming, "Mew!" Before Alakazam could help her, the blue machine fired behind him and sent him flying across the ground. Ash fell back from the attack while his friends came to his side.

Brock shouted, "Stop this!"

Annie heard the plea for a stop to the attack as she told the Marauder, "Hey, we really don't need to deal any more damage."

The spider mech stopped firing just as Giovanni told her, "I do hope it's because you are anxious to have your own battle with some of these lesser weaklings."

Annie looked into Giovanni's eyes when she answered, "Uh no sir... I'm just anxious to get that Defense Mechanism ready."

The blue containment machine flew to the other side of its red counterpart and brought its own beam into contact with the other. Mew was stuck within a light blue sphere of light while everyone returned their heavily injured Pokémon. Giovanni smiled as he saw the sight and determined, "At this point they are of little concern." He turned his attention to William and his exhausted executives, "We will now begin the advance towards the Defense Mechanism. Keep watch over these fools and don't let them even try to stop us."

William agreed, "I'm certain they do not have much more to counter us with now."

Clair countered, "One loss will not shape how all of us will continue to resist."

The Marauder warned, "Maybe a more severe loss will make you think otherwise." He moved a dual on his panel to cause the blue sphere containing Mew to intensify in light. Ash could sense the pain coming from her as she struggled to hold on to what strength she had left. The Marauder warned, "Any more signs of resistance and your favorite legendary won't even have a chance to try getting its revenge."

Clair groaned as soon as she saw Mew trapped between the two beams of light. Even someone as powerful as Mew could be brought under the heel of Team Rocket's ambition. Everyone around her now felt the weight of failure looming over them even with their options not being completely worn out.

Everyone was reminded of this as Will, Misty, and Karen ran outside the Museum with their Poké balls in hand. Giovanni ordered, "Take care of the final pieces of rabble. I want no interference."

The Marauder agreed, "Just like any other. Metagross! Tyranitar! Take them down!" Metagross and Tyranitar formed from the dark Poké balls and immediately fired a pair of Hyper Beams towards the three of them. Will, Misty, and Togepi all flew back as Giovanni stepped down from the mech and nonchalantly made his way up the steps and told the Marauder, "Remain here with Ms. Hollingshead and ensure that they don't disturb me."

Annie asked, "Won't you need at least one of us to test the stability of the Soul Dew sir?"

Giovanni denied, "Only I have the will to control Alto Mare! There are none who shall be permitted to even share in my grand conquest!"

Giovanni walked ahead with the Soul Dew in hand while the Marauder stood across from Karen with his two Pokémon by his side. Will stood up as he told Giovanni, "I'm afraid you forget who you face." Will called in his powers to begin toppling the spider mech in front of him.

The Marauder corrected, "Oh I know." As he used a remote to call for the mech's main cannon to aim where Will stood. Just as soon as Will recognized the cannon align, a shell fired out of the main cannon. Will refocused his efforts to the shell when he stopped it right in front of his face. Just as soon as he caught the bullet, the Marauder's Metagross made its way over to Will and pinned him to the steps. Two of them kept his arms half while one of them placed itself on top of Wills head.

As Giovanni continued his walk past the ongoing battle, Will had every reason to read that the worst was about to come as he felt the metallic claw enclose around his head. The fear was quickly dispersed however when he felt the claw fly off him and turned to see a beam of purple circles force Metagross away from the museum. He turned around to see Karen next to her Spiritomb when she told the Marauder, "How about we keep things a little more even huh big guy?"

The Marauder accepted, "I'll have all of you crushed before this is over!"

Misty held on to Togepi when she decided, "That must leave me with that other girl." She left Will and Karen to deal with the Marauder's Pokémon as she looked for Annie. As she looked around however, she noticed that Annie was nowhere to be seen even in the cockpit. "Where did she go?"

* * *

As Misty continued her search for Annie, Giovanni now had only two people standing in front of him to prevent his advance. Neither of whom had any threat to stop him claiming his ultimate goal. Lorenzo stood in front of Giovanni when he cursed, "Your position of power is only to manipulate others and offer them wealth they wish they could earn honestly. It is truly despicable that you believe that forcing your desires on others will earn you the position of authority you believe you are entitled to."

Bianca added, "We've sent a message to the Pokémon Rangers about all of this. Enjoy your hold on this city while you can."

Giovanni laughed, "By the time they arrive it will be too late for them to do anything. Very soon, only a world of where the strongest prevail shall become a reality. Just as this world was always meant to be."

Lorenzo walked up to Giovanni as he told him, "If it's strength you believe in, perhaps you ought to demonstrate how honor what you uphold."

Giovanni reached for his Poké ball when he agreed, "I intend to. Deal with him Rhyperior!" From Giovanni's Poké ball, a brownish-gray Pokémon towered over Lorenzo. Rhyperior grabbed Lorenzo from behind as he brought him into a hard embrace.

"Grandpa!" Bianca said as she made her way up to him.

Giovanni brought up his free hand when he warned, "Try to overpower my Pokémon even a little and your grandfather will require more than a new spine."

Bianca shook at the warning and allowed Giovanni to pass as she told him, "You're a terrible man. How do you love with yourself doing something like this?"

Giovanni was undeterred when he answered, "It is how one becomes something of actual value in the world. Those who chose to take advantage of the tools around them are the only ones who earn the privilege to have their hearts desires." He walked past her as he entered the Defense Mechanism room where the control panel lay. Taking out the Soul Dew, Giovanni lay the sphere into the pedestal and felt a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt.

A course of what the human body could call "power" brought its way through Giovanni's veins. He could feel the sphere in his hand threaten to disperse, but the determination of his mind and his grip were everything he needed to keep the artifact in fact. With the power source of the mechanism coursing through the room, for the first time in a countless number of years, the gears of the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare had begun to turn.

Outside of the Museum, the Marauder continued his battle with Karen, Will, and Misty. Even being at a type disadvantage, his Metagross and Tyranitar were still standing firm against the Spiritomb, Golduck, and Slowbro. Tyranitar even had Misty's Golduck by the throat as the ground beneath them began to shake. Many of the battling trainers fell back as they felt their feet give way to a great shift that was occurring. Brock asked, "What's that? What's going on here?"

Cassidy laughed when she told him, "The sign that the boss has achieved everything we set out to do. And now is only the beginning of Team Rocket claiming its place as the rulers of this world."

* * *

From outside the city, the landscape of Alto Mare was becoming very different. Unconnected from the bridge to the mainland, there was a circle shining from the water as it dispersed from where it was. This water was drained from the city of Alto Mare as a chunk of land ascended from the sea. The land shifted until the land encompassing Alto Mare rose until it resembled a city on a cliff. Alto Mare was no longer a beautiful city of water but now the isolated top of a pillar rising from the Earth. It continued to rise up slowly and establish its new purpose as the new headquarters of Team Rocket.

* * *

As Ash and his friends continued their struggle to overcome the power of Team Rocket, Annie had found her way out of the fray when she found sign of someone nearby. She made her way inside a Poké Mart when she checked around for anyone who might have seen her. She looked down a Repel section when she realized that someone very dear to her was inside. "Oakley?"

Oakley turned to see Annie when she asked, "Annie? You were out here?"

Annie nodded when she confirmed, "You must have felt that ground shaking right? The others... We've pulled off what we set out to do. And it doesn't seem like we're going to achieve a big promotion like we thought."

Oakley frowned when she agreed, "The good doctor and his hussy decided that they wanted to prove themselves better than me. The worst thing is they proved they were right." She held out her bandaged hand to indicate the injury she took from Domino's rose. "If it wasn't for Ariados helping me at the last second I wouldn't be here."

Annie was surprised by the revelation when she reminded her, "We're both top tier executives. Even if this is just a free for all, we're supposed to be working together as a team."

Oakley looked down at the floor when she agreed, "When Giovanni said that he would only allow the best among us to rise he didn't even care about how close we got to him."

Annie added, "He doesn't even care about what happens to the Pokémon out there. Even just seeing the little water Pokémon in danger made me squeamish. We're actually in a field where people are probably going to die."

Oakley nodded when she confessed, "I thought we would be ready for this. And I have no idea what's in store for us if they find us now."

There was a short pause between the two sisters as they contemplated their fate. Neither sister had the desire to become less than what they had achieved, yet their achievements today didn't offer a compelling case for them being the renowned members of Team Rocket they were known for being.

Annie felt the hopelessness of the situation weigh on her. Even if it was nowhere nearly as heavy as what Ash and his friends were enduring, she knew neither she nor her sister had a bright future ahead of them.  
An idea came over Annie however as she considered what the future would probably bring. She couldn't tell where it came from or what possessed her to think of it, but it was probably the only way she could find a way out of the dire fate that both she and her sister were headed for.

Annie finally managed the courage to ask, "Sis... What if we just chose not to stick with these guys?"

 **Enough action for one day folks? Hope so. Writing the battles is a bit of an exercise in order to make sure of the type advantages and disadvantages and what strategies different Pokémon can have all work within the rules of the franchise. Luckily being snowed-in my apartment and having little else to do but write and binge Supernatural, I got my fair share of work done.**

 **So with that in mind it is possible for electric moves to affect steel types. I've always been a bit unsure about how that works since I had this idea that electric moves would be as effective on steel as they were on rock ever since steel was introduced, but I don't make the type advantage decisions. Also, Alakazam's Miracle Eye allowed him to damage Sableye with psychic moves.**

 **All of that taken care of, Ash and his friends are now in what appears to be their biggest pickle yet. Mew is pinned down, Ash and his friends are barely able to handle their own, Giovanni is close to turning Alto Mare into a mountain city. How will this scenario resolve itself? Come back in next time for what will surely be a world-shattering event.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next time.**


	26. Rise Again

**Hey folks, it's me again with another chapter and with a lot more action. I will let you know now that if there is going to seem to be any delay in the next chapter, odds are you know it's because Christmas is now 4 days away and I'm about to head down to my grandparents to visit. Doubtless I'm going to have a bit of a relaxing period once this has happened and I'm sure the same will be the case for many all around the world. So if this is indeed the last chapter I do this year, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. So here's the next one!**

 **Chapter 26: Rise Again**

In Cherrygrove City, the sight of Alto Mare ascending from its place in the sea had become a very clear sight. What was meant to be a beautiful sight for tourists around the world had now become the center of attention of international proportions. Everyone who was close enough to live near the world changing event were among those who hoped that some sort of sense could be made out of what seemed to be a natural disaster threatening to completely shift the world as they knew it.

Among those who were leading the effort to comprehend the situation were several reporters who hoped to offer people around the world what they needed to discover how much danger that were in. The reporter Kinsey Vaughn was among them as she spoke into the lens of the camera pointed at her, "We are here live in Cherrygrove City where the city of Alto Mare is undergoing a major tectonic shift. The city famed for its iconic canals and harmony with the water has now had its fate changed tremendously. Locals were already concerned by the recent explosions that destroyed the bridge connecting to the city just an hour ago, but now the Team Rocket Blitzkrieg has brought about some devastating effects that currently leave the world waiting with bated breath on what this day will bring."

She heard one of the news anchors in her headset ask, "Kinsey have you been able to confirm from anyone that this event is isolated from the crystallization that occurred in Greenfield?"

Kinsey answered, "We have confirmed from the Pokémon Rangers that the Team Rocket invasion has no connection to the situation in Greenfield two months back. They have not however been able to confirm the activity of any Pokémon responsible for the shift. Their leaders in charge however are able to confirm that no matter what threat they are entering, there will be no compromise and everyone responsible will be held accountable."

Another news anchor asked, "We have viewers in Sinnoh who are hoping to hear from the themselves, do you think you can get a hold of any of them?"

Kinsey gestured for her camera man to follow her as she confirmed, "Absolutely Pat. I am here with Rank 10 Leader Cade Ketchum to offer us an inside look to what the rangers are potentially facing. Could you answer a few questions for us Mr. Ketchum?"

Cade turned from the Flygon waiting next to him when he agreed, "I can offer a few answers. There is some information that will have to remain confidential however."

"How soon were you able to confirm that Team Rocket was responsible for what we are now witnessing?"

"We had our suspicions that a major crime syndicate was responsible when we received a report on the destruction of the bridge. We were only able to confirm that Team Rocket specifically was involved a little while ago from a civilian report on what's been happening. I'll let you know that we evaluated and are treating the threat as seriously as possible since we rallied the entire Johto division and half of Kanto to take on whatever these guys have set up for us."

"Are you expecting any major arrests or anything that might change our perception of Alto Mare?"

"The only thing we're expecting is to accomplish a mission and keep a bunch of bad guys from taking over the world or claiming a power they don't have a right to. We want to make sure that everyone is able to rest easy knowing that we did our job letting good people continue to have a harmonious relationship with Pokémon. I wish I was able to reveal more but I'm afraid we're about to move out soon. Just remember that we are all here to help the average citizen."

Kinsey turned back to her camera when she said, "That was one of the Chiefs of the Pokémon Rangers, Cade Ketchum offering us hope for the eventual fall of Team Rocket's recent terror plan. There may be a great conflict ahead of us and the world may be witnessing something that will change lives for the worst. The least we should all be able to take away from this now is that we do have brave men and women prepared to act in the name of justice. Reporting live from Cherrygrove City, I'm Kinsey Vaughn with SGN."

Cade walked with his Flygon away from the gathering location of news broadcasters and civilian onlookers with a bittersweet sense of upholding his duty as a ranger. Withholding confidential field information was easy enough, convincing the news media was slightly harder, but being able to realistically portray hope in the face of what seemed to be overwhelming odds was a challenge for even the bravest in the union. At least without coming off as being completely apathetic to the concerns of everyone who was watching him right now.

"It's crazy how something can get this big isn't it?" Cade asked his Flygon. The green dragon Pokémon simply nodded while Cade chuckled and said, "Well I have an up and coming Pokémon Master out there in the world. I can't let him down and think he's leaps and bounds more the man I am. Tackling this might just remind him that he wants to surpass me for a reason."

The Flygon let out a few calls of agreement as he followed Cade to his rallying point where his most trusted squad of rangers was waiting for him. Jack Walker, Ben Leal, Kellyn Reyes, and Solana Krempa all had their fair share of experience and recognition, but all looked up to Cade with a sense of respect for his leadership. Each one had their own Pokémon prepared to fly them up to the rising pillar of land in the distance only waiting for the order to move out.

Cade asked Jack, "How's the situation looking up in the city?"

The Chatot in Jack's shoulder offered a few chirps before he answered, "There is a large presence of Team Rocket up there. Our initial report of at least 90% of the estimated syndicate force is located up there right now. We move in, we have a chance to take down some top-ranking officials."

Ben agreed, "It would be better if we could have them all rounded up. It sounds like they really put all of their eggs in one basket with this operation."

Kellyn asked, "Have we been able to confirm that there's even a little resistance up there?"

Jack listened to more of his Chatot's chirps when he answered, "Apparently there's still a little. There might be some trainers up there anyway. It sounds like there's a Tyrantrum causing some havoc so we should be able to use that to our advantage."

Solana agreed, "We'll have an easy way past the grunts. Who can we confirm is up there leading these guys?"

Jack listened to his Chatot again before he answered, "Sounds like the Iron Masked Marauder is up there at least. Potentially another four or five executives. It sounds like all of them are gathered at the museum, so it should be easy surround them and take down the spider mech."

Cade have his encouragement, "It sounds like we have the element of surprise on our side. Let's confirm our strategy. We're going to be moving in to take on that mech. Ben, Kellyn, you guys take your divisions and handle the northern division of the city. Keep any of those grunts from getting in supporting distance. Solana, you and Jack are going to move in on that mech and see which executives you can hogtie for us up there. Once the targets have been captured, meet up with the others and prepare to trap the grunt army where they stand."

Solana pointed out, "That just leaves you sir. Are you going to be observing from afar?"

Cade answered, "I have a report on what could have caused this thing to rise up. It's a long shot seeing we don't have a lot of confirmation, but something in the museum could be causing this. Whatever is causing it, it's at least one spot for us to look for."

Kellyn agreed, "We'll just need your confirmation that you'll be ready to call us in for support if things go sideways for you sir. Otherwise it's pretty much a shopping spree to see who can nab how many up there."

Cade told him, "Nice to hear that we're all on the same page. Now let's get ready to move out rangers!" Jack, Ben, and Kellyn made their way to their flying Pokémon while Solana stayed behind.

She asked, "You don't plan on trying to be the guy who hogs all the glory are you sir?"

Cade turned to tell her, "Believe it or not, I really just want to make sure you guys get the easy work. For a mission as big as this one, I'm not going to assume that Team Rocket is going to go easy on us in any way."

"It's nice to see that you care about us sir. Trying to keep us working on the easy stuff is probably going to make us soft if we aren't doing the hard stuff."

"And it's great that you think you're ready to take on anything. Some of us are a little more expendable than others though. I personally want make sure you guys all love long enough to see something this big a second time."

Solana smiled when she told him, "As far as I'm concerned the only expendable rangers we have are the ones who are too afraid to dive headfirst into something like this. We just need leaders like you to set an example for us."

Cade smirked when he told her, "It's really nice of you to think of me that way. Sorry to say that not even odds like the ones we're facing is going to get you any closer to a motivational kiss out of me."

Solana crossed her arms when she shrugged, "It was worth a shot wasn't it? You really are just my kind of man Cade Ketchum."

Cade chuckled when he told her, "If I wasn't happily married to the hottest woman I ever laid eyes on, you might have had a chance." He turned to his Flygon when he gave the order to everyone nearby, "Saddle up rangers! Let's show Team Rocket what we're made of!" With the call to action, Cade's Flygon took to the sky and was followed by the multitude of flying Pokémon that were temporarily under the control of the world's next hope for a world not under the boot of Team Rocket.

The flying Pokémon spiraled around the rising column of land as it slowly continued its ascent while Cade kept an observation for what Team Rocket might have used to prepare for this day. While there were no immediate signs, he couldn't help but tense a little at the challenge that was coming his way. Few who believed they were entitled to an immediate victory over their enemies found themselves in power at the Ranger Union, but he knew he would have to be the face of courage his fellow rangers needed right now. Little did he know however that his situation was going to be more personal than he could have imagined.

* * *

Tyranitar slapped Golduck across the head with his free hand before pounding him into the steps with a mighty throw. As the mighty crash sounded, Misty ran to the small crater when she shouted, "Golduck!"

Taking advantage of the opportunity, the Marauder ordered, "Tyranitar! Hyper Beam your new target!"

Will saw the danger Misty was in and ordered, "Slowbro! Withdraw!" Slowbro jumped in front of Misty as he allowed the gray and spiked Shellder to contain him within the defense of shell. Slowbro took the attack to defend Misty but went flying back from the sheer force of the attack. The Shellder crashed into the wall and left an indent next to the museum main doors.

The Marauder turned his attention back to his Metagross facing Spiritomb as he ordered, "Metagross! Psychic!" The four brains in Metagross's body illuminated while the X on its face have a multicolored glow. A multicolored shadow reached out from behind Metagross's body and reached for Spiritomb before completely covering him. Spiritomb contracted as he was reduced to the odd keystone of his body before being launched towards Karen.

Before the stone could hit her neck, Karen felt her dark powers take hold of her. She ordered, "Spiritomb! Dark Pulse!" A ball of purple circles appeared in front of the odd keystone before Spiritomb's face popped out. It fired a beam of purple circles towards the Metagross.

The Marauder countered, "Metagross! Agility!" Metagross skated along the steps as he dodged the multiple Dark Pulse attacks. Even with his options limited, the Marauder was able to counter with his next attack, "Metagross! Psychic!" The four brains in Metagross's body illuminated again before sending another X towards Karen and her Spiritomb. The Marauder made a series of dodges while the Marauder gloated, "Well isn't this a show? Somebody is actually using the darkness that I had to subjugate myself."

Karen held on to her Spiritomb when she told him, "I've long ago mastered it and you're just a pale imitation."

The Marauder used the window of opportunity to order, "Metagross! Hyper Beam!" An orange ball formed in its mouth and an orange beam is fired from the ball at the opponent. The Marauder knew Spiritomb wouldn't be affected, but the living would be very susceptible. Karen leapt back in time to avoid being hit but was sent flying backwards as she almost hit the walls where Wills Slowbro had been slammed.

As Tyranitar was left to fend for himself, he slammed his elbow square into the jewel of the Starmie and grabbed the Bronzong by both of its side handles and slam it multiple times into the grounds of the steps.

Both Will and Misty were astonished by the display of power Tyranitar was offering while Misty ran over to ensure Starmie gave visible signs of being injured by his flashing red jewel. Will told her, "Stand back! I will have to deal with him!" He called on his psychic powers as he attempted to take hold of the Marauder but Tyranitar threw his Bronzong towards feet and sent him flying across the steps.

Misty returned Starmie to her Poké ball when she leapt out of the way from Tyranitar's oncoming rampage. She fell to the ground as she tried to pick up Karen and asked her, "How is this happening? We should be holding our own better than this."

Karen groaned as she looked at the Marauders two Pokémon trashing the area when she answered, "We clearly went up against someone we didn't anticipate."

While the three struggled to handle themselves, Ash and his friends were witnessing how much more helpless their situation had become. A Mightyena tackled Espeon to the ground as he slammed her with both of his front paws into the ground and a Drapion had Alakazam pinned to the ground. Mew was still trapped in between the two containment machines and the four Team Rocket members surrounded Ash with no way to escape without a use of their psychic powers.

Before any of them could say anything, Cassidy asked, "Do you think maybe it's time we get the job done with these thorns in our sides?"

Domino ordered her Electrode by her side, "I don't think we could ask for a better chance. Electrode! Gyro Ball!" Electrode spun its body forward at a fast speed while a purple ring surrounded its body vertically before beginning its mighty charge towards Ash.

Ash quickly used his psychic powers as he created a ramp from the ground that caused Electrode to fly over his head. While he wasn't looking however, a Granbull took hold of Sabrina's legs and forced her to the ground. Clair reached for her whip as she tried to help but Mightyena pounced on her with his teeth prepared to claim her neck. Brock warned, "This isn't looking any better!" The Drapion pinning Alakazam leapt onto him and placed both of his claws onto his neck.

All of the danger around him caused Ash to feel a rush of distress from his friends being in danger. He heard William mock, "The only choice you have no boy is deciding who you are going to let die first!"

Ash turned around to see Electrode was continuing its mighty spin but now prepared to strike him down. He knew that it was only a question of if he would allow himself to be killed first or if it would be one of his friends. He was now enduring the greatest conflict he had endured in his life as death felt imminent at every turn.

All of the danger continued to escalate until there was one ray of hope that made its way onto the field. Instead of colliding with him, a shot from the spider mech hit the ground and sent the Electrode flying off course from its target. Ash turned around and saw the mech firing its Gatling guns at the Pokémon pinning his friends to the ground. All of his friends were in shock as they saw they no longer had any danger looming over them.

Ash was astonished by the display when he looked up to see the mech now turning to help him. William was equally surprised when he asked, "What is that maniac thinking?!"

Brock scrambled off the ground as he picked himself up and helped Sabrina to her feet. Ash helped up Clair while he told his friends, "We've got a chance! Let's get them!" He took out a Poké ball and ordered, "Bagon! Headbutt!" Bagon leapt out of his Poké ball and ran towards Electrode with his head in front. Bagon's head met head first with the charging Electrode and sent the spherical Pokémon flying towards the spider mech.

Domino decided now was the only time she had to get rid of the forces who undid her chance at ending the siege when she ordered, "Electrode! Explosion!" Electrode's body glowed red as its body was surrounded in yellow sparks.

Ash knew that whoever helped him in the spider mech had to be someone he could trust. He decided to do everything he could for his potential allies when he ordered, "Bagon! Zen Headbutt!" The gray helmet on Bagon's head glowed blue as it became surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. Bagon charged towards the erupting Electrode as he sent the bomb Pokémon flying into the air far above the roof of the spider mech and an explosion resonated through the air. Domino grit her teeth at her newest loss as she knew that she could only wait for what her fellow members could do.

Clair in the meantime sent out her own Poké ball ordering, "Shelgon! Anáil Dragan!" Shellgon took aim at Mightyena and fired a thick, green beam from its face towards his target. Mightyena took the blunt of the attack and went flying across the ground while Butch was left in desperation from the sudden counterattack.

Butch ordered, "You're not done yet Mightyena! Play Rough!" Mightyena jumped towards Shellgon and kicked up a thick, white smoke with a few stars in the background.

Clair countered, "Shelgon! Chosaint!" As soon as Mightyena leapt towards Shellgon, a turquoise energy shield appeared in front of Shellgon and forced Mightyena to fly back as his attack was prevented.

Butch cursed, "I'll get you bitch! Mightyena! Take Down!" Mightyena kept himself up as he hunched his legs before charging towards Shelgon again at a high speed.

Clair ordered, "Shelgon! Imeall Dúbailte!" Shelgon's body glowed gold before leaping towards Mightyena with the same speed and tackled his opponent to the ground. The sheer force of the two colliding caused both pokemon to tackle one another to the ground before Shelgon pinned Mightyena on his side and Clair gave the final order, "Now! Dragan Claw!" Shelgon's front legs glowed bright green before pounding Mightyena into the ground.

After a few beatings, Shelgon leapt back and Butch cursed, "You have got to be shitting me! Get up you mangy mutt!"

Clair warned, "I'm afraid that your friends are not going to have a much easier time."

Sabrina used her opportunity to enter the battle when she ordered, "Alakazam! Recover!" Alakazam stood up as his whole body glowed yellow and all of the damage to his body disappeared.

Cassidy gave the order, "Granbull! Crunch!" Granbull's teeth glowed white as she charged towards Alakazam with the intention of biting him with a mighty bite.

Sabrina was fast to respond however when she ordered, "Alakazam! Disable!" Alakazam threw his spoons in the air and crossed them. The spoons glowed red before releasing a red shock to Granbull and stopped her dead in her tracks.

Cassidy saw Granbull fall over as she was unable to perform any more attacks and cursed, "You have to be kidding me! You can't go down that easy!" Before she could say another word, she felt her spine tense up and cause her to fall over from being dealt the same Disable attack.

Sabrina told her, "Your friends will not be faring any better."

Brock added to his strike as he prepared his next Pokémon, "Forretress! Rollout!" Forretress pulled himself into a ball and dropped to the ground rolled towards Drapion with all her strength.

William was prepared for the attack when he ordered, "Drapion! Venoshock!" Drapion fired a stream of purple, poisonous liquid from his mouth towards Forretress's rolling and saw the spherical pokemon begin to slow its advance towards Drapion as she was stuck to the ground.

Brock was undaunted however when he ordered, "Forretress! Rapid Spin!" Forretress spun in mid-air as she released all of the sticky poison substance from her body and released herself from the trap.

Even though Drapion had some of the substance spilt onto him, William ordered, "Drapion! Fire Fang!" Drapion's mouth was covered in fangs before charging towards Forretress with a mighty bite prepared.

Brock countered, "Forretress! Heavy Slam!" Forretress jumped into the air as a silver aura surrounded her body as she avoided the fiery fate that was in store for her. To finish her counterattack, she made a mighty slam onto the ground with the square center of Drapion's body as her target and forced the scorpion-like Pokémon into the ground.

William tried to maintain his calm as he searched around him to see Sabrina and her Alakazam had already disabled his fellow members from being able to offer any more assistance. "This… This can't be happening! Victory was right in my grasp!"

He felt his spine tense up as he fell over face first to the ground and was told by Sabrina, "I'm afraid that we are not so easy to defeat."

Clair turned over the museum when he told his friends, "The others still need our help! Let's go!"

Ash asked, "What do we do about Mew?"

He heard Mew speak to him, _"I can… hold out… a little… longer… This is… just a… small exercise… for me…"_

Sabrina asked her, "Does that mean you want us to leave you here? We can't allow you to endure so much harm!"

Ash told her, "You try and dismantle those machines. We'll go after the Marauder."

Sabrina nodded when she told him, "Be sure to come back for her."

Clair accepted the plan when she told them, "Whoever our benefactor was for the spider mech, we won't find them by just waiting out here."

Brock agreed, "Lead the way!"

Ash told Sabrina, "Be sure to watch yourself out here." He turned to follow Clair and Brock as they pursued the Marauder in his assault.

The Marauder made his way through the smoke that his two Pokémon had made when he told his opponents, "Come out you spineless cowards! You think you'll have a chance against me if you keep running?!" Tyranitar fired a Hyper Beam towards one of the nearby buildings as he caused debris to fill the street and continued, "I didn't get to where I am by letting everyone have a chance to escape you know!" His Metagross fired its Hyper Beam in another direction as he allowed another building to collapse.

This time however, he could see the power of darkness forcing heavy pieces of a building out of the way. Karen warned, "And we aren't finished."

Misty asked her, "Can we really do anything against him?"

Will told her, "If we allow ourselves to have some tactic to deal with him, we can still turn the tables around."

Karen prepared her next Pokémon when she told him, "Right now we handle this on our own. Weaville! Stop him in his tracks!"

Will followed, "Support them Jynx!"

Misty followed behind when she helped, "Corsola! Do your best!"

The Marauder laughed when he saw the display of resistance when he asked, "You think you all have a chance against me huh? Maybe I can finally hand you your asses after I rough you up a little!"

Just as soon as he gloated, Tyranitar felt the blunt force of something hit him in his back while Metagross endured the same. Bagon and Forretress moved away from their surprise attack while they stood by Shelgon. Ash told him, "Maybe first we should offer you a taste of your own medicine!"

The Marauder turned to recognize his odds were now against six trainers while Bagon, Forretress, and Shelgon attacked his Tyranitar and Corsola, Jynx, and Weaville attacked his Metagross. The Marauder laughed, "Things might just be a little fairer for you guys now! I hope you all made your peace with how hard you're about to get smashed!"

Before the battle could continued further however, the spider mech that he commanded made its way around a nearby corner and took aim at the Marauder's location. It fired its Gatling guns towards him. The Marauder ordered to his two Pokémon, "Time to trash this one! Hyper Beam!" Both Metagross and Tyranitar, despite their cluttered situation, fired their Hyper Beam attacks towards the central area of the spider mech as the front legs began to collapse.

Ash ran over when he requested, "Will! Help me!" Ash called on his powers to prevent the spider mech from falling over while Will ran over to assist in softening the landing.

The Marauder grinned, "You fools never get your priorities straight! Tyranitar! Crunch! Metagross! Psychic!" Tyranitar's teeth glowed white as he made a bite for Jynx while Metagross fired an X towards Bagon. Both Pokémon were launched across the ground from the attack and Ash and Will allowed the mech to touch the ground as they rushed to the assistance of their Pokémon.

Brock moved in for the attack when he ordered, "Forretress! Bug Bite!" Forretress launched herself towards Tyranitar and latched herself onto Tyranitar's side.

Clair followed, "Shelgon! Dragan Claw!" Shelgon's bright green claws made contact with both sides of Tyranitar's face as he knocked him back and forth.

Karen focused her attention to the Marauder's Metagross when she ordered, "Weaville! Dark Pulse!" Weaville formed a pair of dark purple orbs from her hands and fired two beams of dark purple circles towards Metagross.

As Metagross endured the attacks, Misty supported her by ordering, "Corsola! Earth Power!" Corsola's body glowed gold and the ground around her started to shake as the gold cracks made their way to Metagross's feet. The gold cracks eventually expanded to the point where Metagross was unable to support itself beneath the ground and slipped beneath the golden light. Exhausted from the continuous amount of battling it had to go through, the Metagross collapsed under the weight from the combined attacks.

The Marauder saw his first Pokémon all but defeated beneath the combined attacks and cursed, "I only need one of you to win this all anyway! Tyranitar! Earthquake!" Even with the added weight of the other Pokémon, Tyranitar jumped into the air and landed with a mighty thud that caused white shockwaves beneath everyone's feet. Ash and Will scrambled to use their powers to bring everyone in a safe circle while their Pokémon prepared for a very rough change in the field.

Ash had his Bagon scooped up when he warned the Marauder, "If you keep this up, this whole thing will collapse!"

The Marauder grinned when he simply agreed, "It's worth it if I come out on top!"

As the Marauder made his way over to his Pokémon, Misty ordered, "Corsola! Brine!" Corsola released a strong stream of water from her mouth and propelled Tyranitar into the air as she prevented the mighty Pokémon from creating any more earthquakes into the ground. The Marauder saw his only other Pokémon fall at the might of another attack.

As the Marauder turned around to see where his Pokémon was going, Will told Ash, "Now's our chance!"

Ash followed as he concentrated on his powers again and brought his focus to the Marauder's wrists while Will focused on the Marauder's ankles. As though he was hogtied, the Marauder fell to the ground and struggled to move away from his current position. The two psychics then placed a chunk of debris over him as Ash told him, "You just stay put. We don't need you causing us any more trouble."

The Marauder groaned underneath the weight that managed to keep him pressed to the ground while Ash and his friends rushed away from the field and back where Sabrina was handling her own struggle. He called out to them, "Get back here you wusses! Gr… I swear if I wasn't stuck here…"

As Ash made his way over to where the two machines were still keeping Mew trapped, Brock asked, "What's happening out here? I thought you were getting ready to free Mew."

Sabrina agreed, "These things are unlike anything I have ever handled. I can't stop them from amplifying their power every time I even move them just a little. Trying to see into the inside of these things is going to take a while."

Just as Sabrina was prepared to continue her work, she saw a large Tyrannosaurus Pokémon charging towards her. Instead of preparing to attack her however, he stopped right in front of her and lifted his large nose up and thwacked the blue machine away from its area of containment. The blue machine flew across the air while Sabrina took the opportunity to pull the red one away from where Mew was and saw the small Psychic Pokémon freed from the energy field.

Ash ran underneath Mew and caught her as she fell into his arms and asked, "Mew, are you okay?"

Mew shook her head before answering, _"Oh yeah… That was a little disorienting."_

Ash thanked his new Pokémon, "You sure have a way of showing up right in time Tyrantrum."

Tyrantrum thanked, _"Me Tyrantrum happy to be back. Me Tyrantrum find funny bipeds too lean and chewy to be worth chasing after."_

Ash cringed when he heard the reason for his new Pokémon for returning and held out his Poké ball to thank, "You've done a lot for us Tyrantrum. Return." Tyrantrum was returned to his Poké ball and Ash turned to ask everyone, "Well it looks like we don't have any more of those guys to deal with for now."

Clair agreed, "Things did turn out well for us in the end didn't they?"

Misty asked, "Just who let us have the chance to win everything anyway?"

Sabrina answered, "I have a feeling that those two might be willing to tell us about their reasons if they decide to show themselves again."

Ash was unsure about what Sabrina meant by the "two" when she gave her answer but was stopped from asking when Will told them, "We will have to be fortunate that we can still stop Team Rocket from causing any more of this chaos. We may have taken down their most elite but their main objective is still being brought underway."

Sabrina picked up her Espeon as she provided her with a Super Potion and told everyone, "This will be a most demanding trial we have to prepare for. We may not have many other choices if we are hoping to find our way out of here."

Brock agreed, "Giovanni is still in the Museum. We'll have to stop him from turning this whole island into an isolated mountain village."

Ash asked Mew and Pikachu, "You guys think you can handle just one more battle like this?"

Mew told him, _"It will be something that I can manage at least."_

Pikachu added, _"I need a chance to remind everyone here what they need me for."_

Espeon told her trainer, _"I certainly would like the chance to win something."_

Ash turned to his friends when he told them, "If anybody thinks they can't pull anything off, don't be afraid to turn back. We have to go in and take Giovanni down and nothing less."

Misty told him, "I still have something to prove out here. I'll make sure none of us are left out of the fight."

Clair told him, "I believe that answers for everyone. We are about to rush in and ideally prevent this man from achieving what plans he has."

Karen agreed, "We need to lead by example don't we? Let's go in and take down Team Rocket once and for all."

Ash turned to the museum when he told his friends, "If everyone feels like that's what they want… Then let's show them who really wants to win more!" With that, Ash and his friends charged towards the Museum with their remaining Pokémon with the intention to take down the nefarious world conquering scheme laid before them. All of them charged towards the mighty structure with their attitudes at an all new high, but with little knowledge of what mighty challenge awaited them in their final battle…

 **Well we certainly made a spectacle of action today haven't we? First off I would like to thank everyone who helped this story reach 400 favs, I'm more than happy to see all of you giving this story its fair credit.**

 **Just to confirm at the beginning of the chapter about Cade Ketchum, yes that is indeed Ash Ketchum's father. You might have read Chapter 5 and how ramasioti100 introduced Ash's father in one sentence where he said he called from the Pokémon Rangers headquarters to congratulate him on his victory in the Kanto League. It's pretty much the only mention he ever made of him and I decided that having him have a small spotlight in here would worth adding as well, considering how big these events have been getting. He'll probably make other introductions if I find the plot ever calls for him again.**

 **The actions scenes were quite a thrill to execute I have to say, having multiple trainers taking on one another does require me to pay attention to a lot of detail. All of this of course building up to the big climax that I'll probably have to do everything I can to top. Since I don't have as many trainers to keep track of this time though, it should probably even itself out a little. That battle and more however will all have to be seen once we visit the big action and bigger thrills next time, probably next year.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	27. Just One Victory

**How is it going folks? Her** **e's another chapter. Good news is that this should be the last action based portion of adapting Movie 5 so after this and a bit more resolution we can move the story along to new areas I imagine. Hopefully by now you've been offered the amount of Pokémon battling action you've been waiting for.**

 **Chapter 27: Just One Victory**

As Ash and his friends made their way into the museum, the first thing to greet them was the sight of Lorenzo and Bianca being caught in a life or death situation. Everyone saw a Rhyperior holding Lorenzo in an embrace while Bianca was helpless to save him from the edge of death he was walking. Will asked, "Did Giovanni make his way through here?"

Bianca confirmed, "He did! The Defense Mechanism is activated!"

Ash ordered, "Mew! Help him out!"

Mew agreed, _"Getting to work on that."_ Mew's body glowed light blue as the Rhyperior was surrounded in a light blue aura. The monstrous Pokémon struggled to free himself from the control but gradually felt his arms being forced open and dropping Lorenzo to the ground. Mew then lifted Rhyperior off the ground and shot him out of the open door while the others dodged shot and allowed the Pokémon to fly towards the spider mech outside. The giant machine was reduced to a wreck as Rhyperior was forced outside.

Lorenzo gasped for air while Bianca helped him up and thanked, "Thank you. I don't think grandpa could have handled this for much longer."

Lorenzo told Ash and his friends, "Now get to work. If you don't hurry, the fate of the world could very well be at stake."

Misty asked, "How can that happen? What is the mechanism supposed to do?"

Lorenzo answered, "It all came from a legend long ago. It was said that the site of this city was once a tower that struck fear into the hearts of the world. We have never been able to discover what the purpose was, but this tower was used to destroy the enemies who came into contact with it. It was said that only those who surpassed the power of the Eon twins would be able to raise it again. Now it would seem that it is about to happen once again. I fear what that man could achieve with this sort of power."

Brock turned to Ash when he asked, "This seems really tough Ash. Do you think that Giovanni guy is going to going to be someone we can take down easy?"

Karen answered, "Just to count, there's seven of us and one of him. I think we just have to find out how easy he's going to be."

Ash agreed, "It's all we have left now. Trust me guys, it's doable. We can take this guy down if we put everything we have left on him."

Lorenzo warned, "I suppose you all are our last hopes. You must be weary however. This is not the power of one man that you are about to face. This is a man who has the will to raise this city from its depths. More than likely, this man has enslaved the Eon twins to his purposes and will do whatever it takes to maintain his grip over what he has obtained."

Clair told him, "We managed to come out of one challenge recently. This will only be another one for us. We can't afford to wait any longer."

Sabrina agreed, "Anything can be overtaken if enough power is given to something. I believe there is enough of us now."

Ash took the lead when he told everyone, "Good to hear guys. Let's go in there and tell Giovanni what we're going to stop."

The group of seven charged ahead while Bianca told them, "I hope all of you are enough."

* * *

Jack was engaged with a Team Rocket member as he launched his capture disc towards a Rhyhorn. The rhinoceros pokemon struggled for a while before the capture line around it caused it turn and see the Team Rocket member shouting, "What are you waiting for Rhyhorn!? Horn Drill that guy already!"

Jack ran up to the Team Rocket member and kicked him in the stomach before rushing behind him and placing a pair of handcuffs on the wrists behind the Rocket members back. Jack warned, "You won't be giving many orders for much longer. Now where are your superiors?"

The Team Rocket member struggled to stand but chuckled, "You shitheads aren't going to be able to do anything anyway! Don't act like you're some cavalry!"

Jack picked up the Team Rocket member and placed him on top of the Rhyhorn when he told him, "Sorry that you won't be part of the victory party. Okay Rhyhorn, let's take this guy back with his friends."

Jack and the Rhyhorn made a way to the edge of the city as they found an aircraft carrier holding several Team Rocket members hostage while the rangers deposited one after another. He heard the voice of Cade on his Poké device ask, "How's it going on your end Jack?"

Jack answered, "Got about 10 of these guys so far. Still no sign of their higher ups though."

Cade told him, "We need to try and make this quick. We've got some really big activity going on down here."

Jack turned around to see several Team Rocket members with Koffings and Raticates charging towards him when he agreed, "Yeah, things aren't getting much better up here! Rhyhorn! Use Megahorn!" Rhyhorn's horn glowed white as it charged towards one of the Raticates and made a mighty charge towards the attacking Pokémon.

He then heard Cade warn, "It's more than just topside activity I'm afraid. It looks like these guys are getting ready to bring in some serious big guns."

Jack shook at the warning when he asked, "That shaking from earlier. It wasn't the city moving up further?"

Cade confirmed, "I'll try and see if I can stop anything. But yeah. This city is doing more than just lifting itself into the air."

* * *

Giovanni gazed at the world outside when he saw what he was about to achieve. The cannon from the Defense Mechanism had been activated and he was now about to achieve his greatest plans. He laughed before deciding, "It is time for the world to see how powerful I have truly become! Perhaps as a first demonstration, I will start with Lumiose City!" As he announced his plan, he began to turn the city of Alto Mare in the direction of the Kalos region with the power of the orb and felt the cannon begin to charge. Much to his surprise though, he found that he was not going to be unchallenged before his first display of power.

Ash and his friends made a dash into the Defense Mechanism room when he called out to Giovanni, "Giovanni! You're going to have a lot to answer for when this is all done!"

Giovanni turned to see the seven trainers who stood in defiance to his conquest of the world beneath him. He held on to the Soul Dew while reaching for a pair of the dark Poké balls the marauder provided him with when he answered, "Oh I'm afraid that I only have one thing to answer for. That being my worthiness of controlling this magnificent weapon." He threw both of the dark Poké balls when he ordered, "Krookodile! Dragonite! Subdue them!" Both a Dragonite and a Krookodile stood in front of Ash and his friends as they looked them down with a determined star being prepared for battle. Anyone could send out any of their Pokémon, Giovanni ordered, "Dragonite! Hurricane!" Dragonite's wings glowed light blue before flapping them and sent a powerful gust of wind at the gathered trainers.

The mighty gust of wind sent the trainers flying out of the doorway and back into the empty space of the museum while Lorenzo and Bianca were left in shock at what was happening. Will, Sabrina, and Misty found themselves on one side while Karen and Brock made it to another. Ash and Clair however were still both stuck in the middle of the floors while Ash was pressed against a column and saw Clair flying his way past him. He reached out his arm as he caught her waist and pulled her towards him as they continued to face the might of the wind together. Clair made her way into Ash's embrace as she tried to stand against the might of the wind in front of her while the others tried to pull themselves back up.

Before anyone had a chance to retaliate, Giovanni ordered, "Krookodile! Sand Tomb!" Krookodile created wisps of sand that surrounded Ash and his friends before becoming a swirling sand vortex.

Ash brought up a hand when he endured the constant pelting of sand against his skin while Clair had to withstand the same thing. He heard Pikachu ask, _"This doesn't look good for us! How do we get to them?"_

Ash spat out some sand from his mouth when he turned to Mew and asked, "Mew! Do you think you can make a barrier for us to get through there?"

Mew confirmed, _"That will be an easy thing to pull off._ " Mew floated in front of Ash and Clair as she summoned a pink barrier that surrounded them and allowed them to deal against the mighty gust that was pushing them back.

With the sand storm bursting out of the doors passing across their shield, Ash encouraged, "Okay, let's head in there. Pikachu, you and Bagon are going to be my best bets right now. So don't let me down."

Pikachu agreed, _"After a nice stroll like this, I think I'll be more than ready."_

Clair agreed to the plan when she warned him, "The longer we wait, the sooner he will use this supposed weapon the city is. Let's not delay."

Ash nodded as they made their way forward. Through the blowing gusts of sand, he saw another barrier similar to that of Mew's making its way through the attack before recognizing that Espeon was the one allowing her trainer and Karen to make their way forward. Ash knew that Sabrina couldn't hear him at the moment, so he simply continued to press forward as he searched for the first opportunity to roll out of the way from the incoming attack.

Giovanni in the meanwhile saw the two spheres making their way through the attack as he laughed, "So they all made their way through for a reason after all. Perhaps Lumiose will have to wait. For right now, I will ensure that none of you make it out of here alive!" He resonated his thoughts through the Soul Dew and throughout the city of Alto Mare, an event that was about to shake everyone had begun.

* * *

Kellyn and Solana wrapped up their recent arrests of Team Rocket members while guiding the newly saved Pokémon into the air carriers next to them. There were still many Team Rocket members trying to assert their dominance through the city but there was still a sense of accomplishment in seeing the criminals taken in from their attempts at conquering the city. The airship in front of them shut close as another full load was finished and Kellyn pointed out, "I think we might be getting closer to the museum. They're starting to get more desperate about keeping us away right now."

Solana agreed, "It's not such a bad day for us after all. We're probably going to earn a pretty penny for all of the roundups we're making."

As the two continued their way towards the gathering of Team Rocket members, Kellyn heard Ben's voice on his Poké device call, "Hey guys! We have a serious situation going on!"

Kellyn picked up his Poké device when he asked, "How's it going Ben? What's progressing?"

Ben's voice answered, "The good news is I managed to find those fossils. But something weird is happening right now."

Before Kellyn could ask what it was, he saw something that few would have anticipated in such an environment. An Aerodactyl came flying from above and making a dive towards him. Kellyn rolled out of the way while Solana stepped aside and prepared her capture styler for the situation. Before she could do anything, a Bastiodon came charging from behind and pushed her to the ground. Kellyn helped her up to her feet when he agreed, "Yeah. I think we might have seen what's happening first hand."

Across the entire city of Alto Mare, there was now a variety of fossil Pokémon that had been brought back to life from their long slumber with death and stood side by side with Team Rocket as they attacked the pokémon rangers and their efforts to take down their siege of the city. Many of the rangers did everything they could to calm the charging creatures but were for the most part being easily pushed back from the attempts at stopping them. All the while, many of them turned their attention to the site of the Alto Mare museum as they prepared to face the greatest opponents who awaited them.

* * *

Giovanni gave his commands through the Soul Dew as he waited for the coming number of fossil Pokémon to come to his side. As he waited for the incoming invasion of Pokémon, he saw a sight that he knew he had to anticipate out of sheer persistence alone. Two spheres of light appeared from behind the mighty sandstorm as they slowly made their way towards his two Pokémon. He knew that his battle with the pests who stood in his way would continue for a while longer, but he grinned at his confidence of how assured his victory seemed to be.

Ash, Sabrina, Clair, and Karen all stepped out of the blowing sandstorm as they prepared for their confrontation with Giovanni. As everyone continued their advance towards the dying sandstorm, both Ash and Sabrina could hear Will's voice tell them telepathically, _"I have some unfortunate news. It would seem that we are about to have much more company than we could have asked for."_

Sabrina was worried when she asked, _"Is Team Rocket on its way here?"_

Will answered, _"It's far worse. There is an actual army of fossil Pokémon on its way here."_

Ash found himself moving slightly faster when he asked, _"That's another thing Giovanni was hoping to use this thing for? Sounds like we have our work cut out for us."_

Will told them, _"We'll stay behind and keep them back. It may be best if you were to press forward and stop Giovanni as soon as you can."_

Ash agreed, _"We'll do that on our end Will. You help the others."_

Sabrina added, _"Ensure that you have a safe plan. We don't need to suffer any losses."_

As soon as the end of the sandstorm was reached, Ash rolled out of the barrier of light as he took hold of a Poké ball and commanded, "Bagon! Help out Mew and Pikachu!"

Clair followed, "Shelgon! Kingdra! Assist!"

Sabrina and Karen made their part away from the blowing sandstorm while Espeon followed them and prepared to assist in facing their toughest opponent yet. Sabrina called out, "Alakazam! Grumpig! Follow Espeon!"

Karen followed, "Umbreon! Honchkrow! Form up with them!" Within Defense Mechanism room, there were now ten Pokémon standing against the two that Giovanni had.

Ash stood in front when he warned, "You're outnumbered now Giovanni!"

Giovanni chuckled, "Oh yes I am! But I will not allow such a trivial complication work against me! Mamoswine! Hydreigon! Dominate them!" Another two Pokémon stood next to the two he had when he ordered, "Dragonite! Thunder Wave! Mamoswine! Blizzard!"

Dragonite released a stream of blue electricity form the ends of his antennae towards Ash's Pokémon. Mamoswine opened his mouth and fired a blizzard towards Clair's Pokémon. Ash was brought on the defensive when he ordered, "Mew! Block that Blizzard! Pikachu! Try and match that Thunder Wave!" Mew shot ahead as she brought up a pink barrier to protect Kingdra and Shelgon from the attack that would have devastated them. Pikachu in the meantime surrounded himself in yellow sparks before firing a stream of it towards the one that Dragonite made.

Clair in the meantime went on the offensive when she ordered, "Kingdra! Hydro Pump!" She turned to Shelgon when she ordered, "Shelgon! Anáil dragan!" Shelgon took aim at Dragonite and fired a thick, green beam from its face towards its target. Kingdra in the meantime built a massive stream of water in its nose before firing it towards the Mamoswine. Dragonite was pushed back from the attack but managed to remain firm in his feet while Mamoswine was given the encouragement to push forward and prepare to attack Kingdra head on.

Giovanni was not distracted however when he ordered, "Hydreigon! Dragon Breath! Krookodile! Foul Play!"

Hydreigon caused a cyclone of pale purple wind to appear around his body before releasing a stream of pale purple fire towards Karen's Pokémon. Krookodile in the meantime ran towards Sabrina's three Pokémon with a charge as though it were prepared to tackle the first one that came within his grasp.

Karen didn't have the same options for her defense when she ordered to her Pokémon, "Watch out guys!" The two Pokémon made their way away from the blasts of pale purple fire while Umbreon and ran along the edge of the flames to avoid being burnt and Honchkrow flew along the tops of the growing blaze.

Sabrina recognized how she needed something to combat the Krookodile when she ordered, "Tyrogue! Help them out!" The small pale purple Pokémon rushed out with its hands forward as it prepared to tackle the Krookodile head on. She turned to her three other Pokémon when she told them, "Espeon! Use Helping Hand for Grumpig and Alakazam! Grumpig, use Psybeam with Alakazam's!" Espone started by placing her front paws on the backs of Grumpig and Alakazam as they were both covered in a multicolored aura. Alakazam's eyes glowed red before multicolored circles released from his eyes to merge with the same attack Grumpig made. The intertwining beam made contact with the body of the Hydreigon as it was forced back in mid air but only took some damage from the might of the attack.

Giovanni laughed as he watched the struggle unfolding before his eyes as his Pokémon held their own. "And this is only to begin my solidification of power! Now I call upon the Eon twins to aid me!" Just as Giovanni brought his last two dark Poké balls into his hand and prepared to throw them towards the battleground, a web of silk shot into his hands and felt the two small spheres fly out of his grasp. He looked behind him to see the two Poké balls end up in the hands of two he had no anticipation of betraying him.

Annie and Oakley stood a distance away from him as they stood with their Pokémon at their side prepared for battle while they both took one of the Poké balls that contained one of the Eon twins. Giovanni lost his concentration for the battle at hand when he cursed, "You ungrateful turncoats! You have the audacity to deny me my victory?"

Annie answered, "It's nothing personal boss. But there's just nothing in it for us at Team Rocket anymore."

Oakley agreed, "If we're going to lose our place we might as well have some kind of going away present for ourselves."

Giovanni's anger came out in full force when he ordered, "You will have to learn how little tolerance I have for such an act of defiance against me! Hydreigon! Dragonite! Destroy them with Dragon Rage!" Both Dragonite and Hydreigon formed a ball of fire from their mouths and released a mighty inferno towards the two sisters.

Ash recognized the two sisters who had practically all but saved them from utter defeat as they claimed the dark Poké balls and tired to make a run away from the incoming attack. Even with their previous deeds in mind, he couldn't bring himself to not care about their fate. He ordered, "Pikachu! Use Thunder! Mew! Psychic!" Mew's body glowed a light blue while Pikachu fired a massive beam of electricity from his body. Mew caught the Dragonite by surprise and forced him to fall face first to the floor while Hydreigon endured an amount of electricity he did not anticipate to see. Dragonite's Dragon Rage attack was launched just inches away from his face before a mighty explosion threw him flying towards another wall. Hydreigon's Dragon Rage was thrown off his targets when he landed in the same area and caused a massive hole in the ground to appear.

Clair followed suite by ordering, "Kingdra! Buille Dragan! Shelgon! Dragan Claw!"

Kingdra fired a multicolored beam of energy from its mouth towards the Hydreigon while Shelgon's front legs glowed bright green before pounding on top of Dragonite. Ash followed with the command, "Bagon! Lascaire!" Bagon heard the command reach far into the back of his mind as he was brought to inhale as deep as he could before releasing a stream of fire from his mouth twice the size of his open jaws. The stream of fire surrounded the fallen Hydreigon and Dragonite as t hey were burned by the might of the attack. Across the flames, Ash could see the two sisters making an escape form the flames as they tried to avoid the burning.

While Mamoswine and Krookodile were struggling to find their footing, Sabrina took advantage of the chaos by ordering, "Espeon! Use Helping Hand! Alakazam, Grumpig! Fire Psybeam at Mamoswine!"

As the three psychic Pokémon got to work on their joined attack, Karen followed, "Umbreon! Honchkrow! Foul Play with that Krookodile!" Both Umbreon and Honchkrow moved in towards the Krookodile as they grabbed him and took turns throwing him around on the ground.

With the four pokemon defeated, Ash stepped up to the fading flames of the recent flamethrower attack when he warned, "Giovanni, you can run all you want. But we are not going to let you get away."

Giovanni held on to the Soul Dew when he cursed his situation but told Ash, "I did not achieve so much only to fall here! I will have you dealt with once handled a pair of traitors!" From the power source generator in the center of the Defense Mechanism room, a mighty blue orb of energy began to glow. Before anyone could say anything, the blue orb fired to its back area towards Annie and Oakley as they continued to search for their way out.

Ash saw the attack coming when he ordered, "Mew! Help them!"

Mew flew in front of the blue orb as her pink barrier endured the blunt of the attack. The smoke dissipated from the attack as both sisters were astonished by the act of defense they were offered. Sabrina asked, "What is that power coming from now?"

Mew told everyone, _"He's drawing from the energy of the city itself! He's threatening to destroy all of us!"_

Ash told Giovanni, "Stop it Giovanni! You're going to kill everybody!"

Giovanni gave an ominous grin when he responded, "So be it! If I am not allowed to control the power of this weapon, then I will allow no one to have the opportunity!"

Just as Giovanni began to summon the power of the city core again to attack the gathering of Pokémon trainers. Before it could be done, a green blur flew out of the hole that both dragons had created earlier. The Flygon expanded its wings and knocked Giovanni off his feet and caused him to lose hold of the Soul Dew. Ash ran over as he took hold of the Soul Dew before it hit the ground and saw who had just arrived to offer a great rescue at the last minute. "Dad?"

Cade made his way up to Giovanni as he grabbed him from behind and prepared to cuff him before looking up to see his son in front of him holding the Soul Dew. Cade smiled to greet, "Well how's it going for you kiddo? Seems like you've been doing more than I expected."

Sabrina made her way up to him when she told Ash, "We need to use this now. We have to help the others with the fossil Pokémon outside running rampant."

Ash agreed, "I hope this thing is easy to use."

Cade was interested when he heard the observation but saw both psychics focus their thoughts into the sphere. There was a calming of the air in the Defense Mechanism room but the events that were happening outside were ones that would end much of the conflict for what was happening out in the city.

* * *

Ben and Jack made a dash away from multiple Kabutops slicing at the air but were intrigued to see them stop in their tracks and no longer attempting to have them killed. It was the first sight of many where the fossil Pokémon were no longer trying to force the humans out of the city. Instead they were making their way towards what they believed to be their new territory with their new lives given to them.

It was to the dismay of the Team Rocket members however since their Pokémon had rounded up and their only line of defense was now lost. Domino looked around and asked, "What's going on? Why is the boss not sending them packing out of here?"

William tried to move but was still bound by the Disable he received earlier like his compatriots were when he cursed, "It would seem that we are not as victory assured as we had believed. Damn it all, this was meant to be my rise to power."

Butch asked, "When does this Disable thing wear off? We need to get the hell out of here!"

Cassidy agreed, "It's curtains for our careers if we let ourselves be caught!"

Solana made her way up to the four gathered Team Rocket members when she observed, "It looks like we had some work done for us at least. And we have some pretty big targets to take in too."

Kellyn agreed, "We're just one short of having a full set it seems."

The Marauder was still caught underneath the rubble that had been placed under him when he yelled, "Hey! Get me out of here! I swear I'll pound your flimsy asses to a pulp from here if I have to!"

Jack was near him when he told his fellow rangers, "I think we might actually just have our job completed guys."

Ben added, "I'd say it looks like we just won this battle guys. And I think we might have someone in particular to thank for everything that we just pulled off."

 **Well there's this portion done guys. I been hoping to get to this point and it would seem that I ha** **ve been able to power through. What can I say? Taking on all of Team Rocket and still coming out on top is just a big juggling act as you might have seen, especially being against an organization that doesn't play along with the proper rules of Pokémon battling. Now that the action is done, we can get back to moving along with the actual overarching plot. At least after we do a little wrapping up with the events that have happened recently anyway. And believe me, a lot of the events that recently happened will play a part well into the story. Of course we'll actually have to get there in order to see how it does that and it can only be done one chapter at a time, and strating with just another one when it's ready to be uploaded.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	28. Tomorrow's World

**How is it going guys? After a long load of buildup and the sight of Ash and his friends saving the world once again, it's now time that I got this epilogue chapter out of the way to give a bit more character development. I'm also pretty happy to report that as of now this story has 100k views and I'm pretty happy to see this become my most significant story to date. I hope everyone who has been following has been enjoying the ride and I can't wait to provide for what is about to occur in future chapters.**

 **Also, after a long overdue amount of waiting, I can now get to answering some reviews.**

 **skatemanmystery: I do plan on having Sabrina be the foremost character at a certain point. Not sure I'll do another individual one, but if inspiration strikes, I'll probably get around to it. Right now, I've got this and a few others to reach the end of and like I said at the beginning I do plan to reach the end.**

 **jurassicdinodrew: As do I, it's probably the closest thing to a good Pokémon anime involving Ash as we'll ever see. Not sure about the special ability though since I do want to have Ash use the Pokémon he has and will eventually earn. That being said I do need to get around to giving him a Sylveon at some point.**

 **Spider-Man999: Wow really? Things sure do seem to line up under the right circumstances don't they? I actually drew the name Cade from Mark Wahlberg's character from the Transformers movies but I think it's pretty cool to see that sometimes things can connect to the readers in some way.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I usually stick to around 4k words per chapter and that last point felt like the proper point to stop at as far as the action is concerned. Hopefully all questions you have a bout an ending to the action will be fulfilled in this one and keep you interested in what comes after.**

 **And with that I hope you all look forward to wrapping up this bow and seeing the eventual progression, shall we?**

 **Chapter 28: Tomorrow's World**

The sight of the city of Alto Mare once again being a peaceful sight was a very welcome one for its local populace. It was still elevated to the height it wasn't on originally, but the prehistoric Pokémon meant to defend the Mechanism were now just simple wild Pokémon who were given a new life. This herald of Team Rockets defeat however was not about to be a pleasant one for everyone who hoped to benefit in the invasion.

Many of the Team Rocket members were being rounded up to the nearest air carrier while a few tried to find a desperate way to make an escape from their grand failure. Solana and Jack kept an eye on the Marauder as they made sure that he was unable to make an escape before loading him next to the other executives. Butch spoke up, "Boss! We need to get out of here! Tell us that you have some kind of plan to bust this thing!"

Giovanni remained silent as he prevented himself from allowing himself from showing a sign of weakness at his inability to find a way to escape from his soon to be long life of imprisonment. Jack instead answered, "The only plan you guys are going to have is doing some serious time. I'm afraid you'll all be lucky if you can even see another Pokémon again as well."

Domino moved towards Jack when she offered, "You have to let me go! I swear! I'll do anything for you for free!"

William kicked her in the shin when he cursed, "You say that to everyone who gets close to having us in this sort of situation!"

Solana told them, "Hey you guys just get to talk to each other while you still can. Odds are you won't be able to have contact with each other for at least the next thirty years."

Before any of the Team Rocket members could say anything else, the plate of the air carrier shut closed and Jack and Solana were allowed to watch the next batch of Team Rocket members carried off to the nearest prison compound where they would eventually receive their due trial for their recent attempt. Jack turned to see the many Team Rocket members being brought to justice. Solana asked him, "So has Cade been back to rounding up more of the grunts?"

Jack answered, "He handed over Giovanni to me and said that he was going to make sure the rest of the guys were going to be rounded up. I don't know how many of them are left, but I wouldn't be surprised if some of them managed to get out of here."

* * *

Jack was very correct when he guessed what Cade was up to. His son and his friends had two particular members of Team Rocket that they had to keep an eye on while Lorenzo and Bianca searched around for what little wasn't damaged in Team Rockets desecration of the popular site. The fate of what the two traitorous members of Team Rocket would be able to do however was very dependent on what they would offer.

Annie was the first to hand over one of the dark Poké balls when she offered, "I know it's not much. But I think the Eon twins can still be returned where they belong right?"

Oakley was next when she offered hers, "At least let this be something for us to get off our chests if you could."

Ash and Sabrina each took one of the Poké balls when Sabrina reminded them, "You do know that this alone isn't enough to make up for your involvement with what just happened right?"

Annie was visibly ashamed when she agreed, "We have to start somewhere right?"

Will offered, "At the very least you did acknowledge fairly late that you were doing something wrong. I have to say, I'm believe that if Giovanni had used the Eon twins when he had the chance, we might not have been able to call this day ours."

Karen agreed, "And it was thanks to that girl's Ariados alright."

Brock asked, "So what made you guys decide to do that at the last minute anyway?"

Oakley answered, "It started a little sooner than that. When you were almost killed by that Electrode, that was me in the spider mech. It was the least I was able to do because of what Domino did when she tried to kill me." Oakley held up her injured hand that was attacked by one of Dominos tulips. She continued, "I guess you could call that the wake up call I needed to know that I wasn't working with people who were going to respect me or my sister. Maybe we never were meant to be great after all. But at least I can make sure Annie is able to be with me."

Ash pointed out, "These two sound like they didn't even want to be here. From what I can tell it sounds like they're telling the truth."

Sabrina agreed, "I don't sense any feeling of desperation of them trying to justify their actions. They clearly decided that the life of Team Rocket was not one they could live for."

Clair added, "If not for them, this day would have been much more difficult to achieve. But what does that mean we should exclude them from the rest of their compatriots?"

Ash answered, "I have no idea. But I don't think we even have a choice. I think the most we can do now is try to convince the rangers to knock a few years off their sentences."

Cade showed up behind Annie and Oakley with his Flygon when he answered, "I think you might be able to get away with a little more than just that Ash."

Ash was surprised to see his father offer some kind of suggestion that there was more redemption for the two Team Rocket members in front of him while Mew told him, _"I think if I were to offer them just a final test, we might be able to decide if they deserve a second chance."_

Ash asked, "What kind of test are you suggesting?"

Mew answered, _"Could you and Sabrina hold out the Poké balls please?"_

Ash turned to Sabrina to see her agree, "There can't be any harm in the rest of this right?"

As Ash and Sabrina both held out their own Poké balls, Mew floated around them before waving back and forth before they began to glow with a small pink aura around them. It was after this that Mew taped them both with her tail. It was after this action that they both opened and released the two trapped Pokémon inside. Latios and Latias, the Eon twins of Alto Mare, stood in front of the two Team Rocket members who upended the hold of the city from their own faction.

Will asked, "Do you think it is wise that we simply let them out like this?"

Mew answered, _"I've done away with the effects of the dark Poké balls. They'll behave as who they always were."_

Karen observed, "It looks like some more psychic stuff is about to happen. Probably some of the less threatening judges they could be asked to have."

Annie asked, "What are they supposed to do?"

Oakley shrugged when she accepted, "I guess we're at least able to see if these two are okay with us right?"

Latios stepped towards Oakley when he looked over her and gave a cry of his own language. Oakley was uncertain about the display when Mew made her way up to her and pointed out, _"He can tell that you have a spark of compassion deep down. You've been asked to live a hard life haven't you?"_

Oakley was unsure about talking to a Pokémon that wasn't that one Meowth back at the main base, but revealed a weakness of her when she admitted, "Yeah. We had to do things that we didn't think we would do before. It was always something like stealing medical supplies, stealing equipment, helping bring enemy trainers to our base. It's been a few years and I'm still trying to just brush it off like it's nothing."

Misty pointed out, "Those sound like some standard things for a Team Rocket member. What did you do to become executives?"

Annie answered, "The fact is we didn't. We never even were executives. Giovanni just took us in when we offered him some… well… something that didn't have anything to do with trainer skills."

Latias was the next to offer a cry of her language when Mew told them, _"They can tell that the guilt must have been building on both of you for a while. It's just unfortunate that this couldn't have accumulated sooner. Even as it is now however, not all may be lost for you two though."_

Annie asked, "What are we supposed to do? Just turn ourselves in?"

Mew answered, _"You could. Although if you wanted to find a way to more immediately redeem yourselves, you could devote yourselves here for a while and help repair the city."_

Annie looked up hopefully and asked, "We really have the chance? What do we have to do to earn that right?"

Ash had overheard the conversation when he agreed, "I think it would be easy for Annie to blend in, but some of the people are going to recognize Oakley I think."

Cade told his son, "If there is anything that we're able to pull off, we can convince the local populace here that we sentenced them to perform community service. If we keep an eye on them with some of the other rangers, we should be able to make sure they have a chance to perform their duties undisturbed."

Ash was surprised with the offer when he pointed out, "I didn't know that it was right for the rangers to automatically assign someone to a sentence they might not already have."

Cade told him, "There's probably going to be a few Team Rocket grunts who won't want to waste away in jail for the next few decades. Depending on how hard they decide to work, they might be able to lower their potential sentences by a bit at least."

Oakley weighed her options when she decided, "Spending twenty helping others or spending thirty in a prison cell. Either choice, we have to chose between dedicating a lot of our lives towards something if we don't want to be on the run for the rest of our lives."

Annie agreed, "That's why I'd like to enter community service. I especially don't want to be with the others when there's no way they're going to accept us back if we ever do get out."

Cade nodded, "Sounds like it's settled then. Looks like you two are going to be doing some work for a while. Just so we're on the same page, I'm going to need both of you to hand over your Pokémon."

Oakley took the Poké balls offer her belt before handing them to Cade. Annie did the same thing when she requested, "Please take good care of them. I don't want them to leave me forever."

Cade accepted the six balls when he told them, "Nice to have a pair of cooperative suspects act cooperatively. I'd imagine there's someone out there right now who would kill for the opportunity."

Clair added, "Perhaps if they demonstrate their desire for forgiveness long enough, we'll be able to forgive them at some point."

Misty agreed, "At least they aren't getting off totally free."

Cade told them, "Me and a few others are going to assign ourselves here for a while and we'll start their sentence to make sure they don't start any mischief."

Annie thanked, "Thank you sir. We'll do everything we can to make sure that we show that we're more than just former Team Rocket members."

Oakley agreed, "Yeah. I get the hesitation you guys all probably have, but actions speak louder than words right?"

Cade smiled when he agreed, "It will make fixing up the city easier for everybody and you guys won't have to bear a lifetime of your previous reputation either. You guys know the drill. Follow on the procedure of service and you'll wait out your current 20-year sentence. Any violation, deviation, or resistance to your sentence will be a detriment to your sentence and can lead up to uncontested jail time."

* * *

With a chance to finally call for a decisive victory, the city of Alto Mare was now being set right again as a city, Ash took a view of the museum that had been sieged and saw Lorenzo and Bianca checking over the damage that had been done. He asked, "So has everything stayed intact at least?"

Bianca answered, "The good news is that at least we don't have a lot of damage around the main building. Everything that we used to hold though, that's probably going to be a problem that we'll have to figure out. I don't know if we can do anything about these fossil pokemon now that they've been brought back to life."

Lorenzo agreed, "And that is assuming that we decide to do something about them. Even worse however, we may not be able to reopen the museum for a while now that everything that wasn't a fossil has been stolen and we have no idea where it all went."

Ash agreed, "I wish I was able to tell where they all went. I guess it's going to be a long search before we find out who stole all of it."

Sabrina asked, "Do you suppose it was a part of Team Rocket that got away?"

Lorenzo answered, "For all we know that could be the case. I can't imagine that everyone in Team Rocket would have participated. I will say that if I don't have to see another Team Rocket grunt before I die however, it will be too soon."

Bianca told him, "Before we do anything, we should try and see if we can make Alto Mare set back down to what it's supposed to be."

Lorenzo agreed, "Ah yes. It won't do for us to continue having this city remain at this elevation."

Jack met with them when he pointed out, "It might be a bit difficult to do that. If we don't retract that cannon before having this chunk of land lowered down, it could cause a dangerous shift on the land below."

Bianca asked, "Can we can still at least lower this enough to make access to the city possible again?"

Solana answered, "We probably can. We just have to make sure that we don't disrupt the ecology of the water down there any further than Team Rocket has."

Jack asked, "Is it going to be doable though? Is the Soul Dew only something that can be used by psychics?"

Sabrina corrected, "Giovanni was able to use it and he didn't seem to have any of that sort of power about him. It would seem that anyone is capable of controlling the Soul Dew and the Defense Mechanism if they are strong-willed enough. It may have to be placed within the correct hands however."

Lorenzo told them, "Perhaps it should fall to me then. I do not intend to let this fall into the hands of another man such as him. Bianca, I will require your assistance. Can you confirm that you were able to save some information on the studies for the Defense Mechanism?"

Bianca held out an electronic tablet when she confirmed, "I've got everything that we managed to study at least. If we really don't need psychic powers, it will be a lot easier for us to work with."

Ash agreed, "Just try to make sure that you guys try not to put this place at risk."

Lorenzo told him, "You won't have to concern yourself with our motivations. Ideally, we won't have to come under any circumstances where we end up using the cannon that Giovanni was about to use. Besides…" He looked up when he saw the two Eon Twins of Alto Mare flaying across the air and looking over the city of Alto Mare in their new freedom. He concluded, "We have a pair of guardians who will make sure that we stay under control."

* * *

Ash and Cade looked over the edge of the city as it slowly descended while the tidal waves below continued to wash across the shores of the ground below. Cade pointed out, "It sure looks like you've been doing a lot of stuff that I didn't know about before kid. I don't know if I would have allowed this before, but now I guess I would have to make you the first choice I go to if I ever need someone to help me out."

Ash agreed, "Yeah. I didn't think that I would be anxious to be in this sort of thing, but ever since I discovered these new powers I had, I guess I've just been challenged in many ways to push myself. And this place was just one of a few at least."

Cade laughed, "I always thought you were special somehow kid. No idea how things like that happen but it seems like anything crazy can happen. Maybe Delia won't skin me so hard when she finds out that you've been here."

Ash looked up to the sky to see Latios and Latias flying over their heads when he added, "I'm probably the one she's going to have some issues with. Really, I've been having a lot of trouble with what I 've been going through recently."

Cade looked over to his son when he asked, "Really? You Mr. Sunshine? After everything you managed to pull off a little while ago, I would have thought you wouldn't be stressing over anything."

Ash shook his head when he told him, "I kind of wish I was back in that situation again. At least it would take my mind off the situation."

Cade paused for a few seconds before asking, "It doesn't have anything to do with one of the girls out there does it? You aren't on their bad side are you?"

Ash sighed when he answered, "Well the first thing I should tell you dad… I'm engaged."

Cade slapped Ash's shoulder when he asked, "Hey listen here bucko, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Any of those young ladies over there are women who are worth the struggle. Besides, it's not like you're doing anything against the law, you basically are an adult in its eyes."

Ash added to his concerns, "And that's not even the hardest thing I've been trying to deal with. I'm engaged to one of them, but another one of them is my girlfriend. In the eyes of the Dragon Clan though it will be legal for me to have more than one wife. I'm glad to finally get this off my chest. I just want to hear something now."

Cade paused when he heard the confession. The idea that his son was probably going to have more than one wife was something that many men had some hope of achieving. It wasn't something that many other than a few select factions who believed that his practice was worth considering. And here he was about to see someone dear to him go through the process.

After a period of reflection, Cade finally told his son, "I know that getting ready to settle down with just one woman is going to be a tough challenge already. But I'll tell you what, you got my support. I will personally meet anyone face to face and let them know that I will not accept them making your life any harder than it is."

Ash thanked, "Thanks dad. I'm glad you were here to give me some encouragement. But do you think that any of the girls are going to be okay with me being in a situation like this?"

Cade nodded, "That is another thing to consider isn't it. Well who's the first lady who fell for you?"

Ash answered, "It was Sabrina. She really liked being around me ever since I saved her from what she was before. She seems to have taken it pretty well for the most part though."

Cade pointed out, "It sounds like she does still care about you if she's willing to stick by your side. You did talk to her about your engagement right?"

Ash confirmed, "Yeah. We've known about it for a while and she even gave me the okay for keeping her from being banished."

Cade told him, "That's good to hear. The chances are she thinks that she was actually worth supporting on some level. You just have to ask yourself if you feel like you're okay sticking with someone for the rest of your life and if you feel like you can make their lives a good one."

Ash asked, "I guess a life with several women can be something I can manage like my current career. Do you think you can give me any advice on how I can handle it?"

Cade shook his head when he answered, "I know I don't really show up around the house a lot, and I feel like shit for not being there for when you first left Pallet Town, but whenever I show up I try to make sure that Delia is reminded why she chose to stick with me. I wish I could tell you what the most surefire way was to do that, but I really just found out from experience that it's something you can only learn that way."

Ash looked ahead when he decided, "I guess if I can challenge a Pokémon battle as easily as I have, I think I'll be able to pull off something like this. Thanks for hearing me out dad. I really wish I could have conversations like these with you more often."

Cade chuckled, "Believe me, I have to get ready to break the news to your mom, so I'm probably going to need the counseling by the time she's done with me. Me, I want to be at least one of the first people who gets a chance to hear you being hitched for good."

Ash agreed, "I will dad. I'm going to make sure that you're proud of me when I push through."

* * *

Ash and his friends gathered near the site of the Museum when he found his main flying Pokémon prepared to begin their flight back to Blackthorn City. Ash told Brock, "Its been great to see you and Misty again Brock. I bet you'll be more primed and ready to take on some incomers when you get back huh?"

Brock agreed, "Yeah. It sure was fun doing something high stakes like this. And we managed to take down Team Rocket on top of it." He leaned in close to Ash when he added in a whisper, "And good selection of ladies you got there. You got to tell me you're close with them."

Ash whispered back, "I've gone further than you might think Brock."

Brock was surprised when he heard the answer and stepped away and commented, "… Damn."

Misty was offering Sabrina a handshake when she offered, "It was nice to see that you were so helpful Sabrina. It's nice that we can really trust you like this after all this time."

Sabrina agreed, "It's nice that I don't have to be feared so much after all this time. Maybe people will be more happy to see me back in Kanto."

Annie commented, "Speaking of which, I think we have a way to go before we can be looked at in the same way."

Oakley added, "This will be a pretty nice change of pace for us I bet. I just want to say thanks for giving us a chance Ash."

Ash turned to smile and offer, "I think anybody who recognizes what they did wrong deserves a second chance at least. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances." Before Ash could say anything else, both Annie and Oakley made their way up to him and planted a kiss on both sides of his cheeks. Surprised by the display, Ash added, "Well… I guess I have to remember you guys don't I?"

Karen pulled him away when she told him, "Hey now lover boy, you're going to have a serious hurdle to overcome before you can think about anything else like this."

Sabrina agreed, "You will have to prove yourself worthy of the right before you try to capture anyone else's heart."

Ash made his way over to his healed Charizard when he agreed, "Nice to see that everyone is ready to head out. We've won this battle, I bet we can look forward to anything now. Oh yeah, so when is the big gathering going to happen anyway Clair?"

Clair answered, "It will still happen when you feel you are ready. You only need to invoke it before a year has passed. If today was anything to prove however, I believe that you may actually be ready to pull this off."

Ash smiled when he thanked, "It's nice to see that everybody is in good spirits. We should all head out now. We've earned at least a little bit of a rest by now."

Pikachu agreed, _"No debate from me. I'm looking forward to the snooze."_

Espeon added, _"I certainly could use a nice beauty sleep as well. At least I hope that no one is ready to take us by surprise._

Mew observed to herself, _"I suppose that mortals do need to keep themselves in their best shape if they are going to face hard challenges ahead. I hope that everyone is prepared for what is about to unravel in the future."_

With all of the goodbyes offered and the Pokémon saddled for the flight, Ash and his friends were now prepared for their future endeavors. Each one flew off to the sky, one after another, as they prepared for their return to Blackthorn City where they would have a chance to recover from the incredible action that had just occurred this day. One challenge had been overcome on this day as Alto Mare and the world were saved, and little did Ash and his friends know, that this would not be the last time they would have to endure such incredible odds.

* * *

As the news of Team Rockets mighty fall sounded across the world, the main Team Rocket base had effectively become a dead zone of activity. All except for a handful who had a new opportunity to take advantage of. "James… Can you believe what we have just been handed?"

James looked outside to see the empty airport and wondered, "Is it actually true that we don't have to clean the bosses main room now?"

Jessie corrected him, "It means you don't have to clean anything now! Just look at how empty this place is! We're practically the only people in this place who have any real authority now!"

Meowth agreed, "Dat means goodbye tuh toilet duty and hello tuh flushin' out our competitawhs!"

James agreed, "And best of all no more of Jessie's cooking!"

Jessie paused when she asked, "Wait, are we still high enough on the Team Rocket rankings to compete with anyone's position of power?"

James took a look at the new hierarchy poster that showed the names of every Team Rocket member enlisted in the business. James looked over the long list of members, all of who had been arrested, and answered, "Uh oh. It seems like we're still outranked by one other person."

Jessie felt herself angered at the news when she asked, "We were demoted so low, most of the organization has been lost, and there's still someone out there higher than us?"

Meowth answered, "Yeah, our codebreakuh Art3mis."

Jessie rushed over to the nearest computer as she established a connection with the one Team Rocket member known as Art3mis. She found the connection establish when she saw him reveal himself on facecam. Art3mis was a middle-aged man with male-pattern baldness and less than an ideal physical form that allowed him to be in the field. The man known as Art3mis asked, "Who are you guys? You don't look like anyone I work for."

Jessie asked, "Hey haven't you heard the news? Team Rocket has been gutted down to where you of all people are now the de facto leader of Team Rocket. Do you want to challenge me for it?"

Art3mis shook his head, "I can't be the leader! I have more quests in Vina Teelo to accomplish! I don't have the time for that!"

Jessie was shocked when she asked, "So you don't want the job?"

Art3mis nodded, "Yeah whatever! You guys take the job, I've got to kill this thing before the day's over!"

"Chuck! Do you want some mini-pizzas?"

"Mom! Don't say my real name when I'm on video chat!"

Jessie shut off the application when she heard the news and pointed out, "Did you hear that James? We're unchallenged!"

James agreed, "We are now the unquestioned leaders of Team Rocket!"

Meowth jumped for joy when he added, "And Meowzie said I'd nevuh be anythin' mawh than just some freakazoid!"

Jessie brought her two compatriots together when she celebrated their favorite phrase, "And that just means we've managed to accomplish something more than can be said of anyone who ever tried to defeat us!"

The three gave their famous closing phrase, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

* * *

Not all of the participants of the Alto Mare invasion had been apprehended. Indeed, as members of Team Rocket were still on the run, there was one man in particular who had some amount of real influence in the world who could call himself completely free of the ordeal. Baron Alberto Baker of Alamos Town was able to overlook his city as he saw one of his aircraft carriers set down on the landing zone behind his mansion. As the rear door of his carrier opened, Alberto was quick to make his way down and meet with the unloaders who unloaded the contents near the back doors.

Alberto made his way to the landing zone of the air carrier when he asked, "Has everything proceeded as we planned?"

One of his men stood to salute, "My lord Baron. Things have progressed even better than we could have hoped for."

Alberto was curious when he heard this and asked, "Something has happened in our favor?"

The man answered, "It is Team Rocket my lord. Alto Mare has been lost, but all of Team Rocket has been imprisoned."

Alberto kept himself from laughing but still had a pleased smile on his face when he realized what was afforded to him. "Giovanni D'Arno's ambitions overtook him in the end. It would seem that the world is no longer a jewel I have to share. Of course that is provided that everything we requested to be taken from our share of the Alto Mare Museum."

As the air carrier was unloaded by Alberto's servants, two of them prepared preserved wall mural of an ancient legend to be unloaded. One of the servants asked, "My lord, you wish for everything to be sent to the collection area?"

Alberto nodded, "Yes, yes. Now let me through. I must ensure that we have everything." Making his way past them, Alberto marched up to the carrier and searched for the object of his desire for the entire invasion to take place. He looked around and saw many murals, pottery, busts, and jewelry that was all his for the taking and new pieces for his collection. Out of everything however was the chest that made its way up to his chest with an ancient locking mechanism.

Standing in front of the chest, Alberto reached for a rod in the flaps of his coat and inserted it into the mechanism before he heard the unlatching sound that he had been anxious to hear. Without a moments hesitation he took both sides of the top and lifted the lid as he was anxious to see what he was provided. He looked inside with a sense of accomplishment for what he had just acquired. "Oh Giovanni… If only you knew what you had allowed me to have…"

 **There we go folks, another arc has been wrapped up and we now have the grounds set up for the future of this story. Team Rocket is definitely… 99% no more. Right now, we have a pair of bumbling idiots who have control of the keys to the kingdom and maybe I'll have them do something at some point. I kind of owe it to myself to do so seeing as I put it in here after all.**

 **Also, the reveal of Alberto and his acquisition. Not all of the villains have been caught now have they? But what is it that Alberto acquired that makes him feel very uppity about his position? Isn't he going to get caught? All of that and more… will be answered in the future.**

 **As of right now though, I plan on moving to the next story arc of actually having Ash's initiation into the Dragon Clan so we can finally get to more of what Pokémon battles are supposed to be like… And for the afterparty that everybody is doubtlessly sitting by and waiting for. Of course, that is going to begin to fall into place once the next sequence in this ongoing saga has been brought forth into motion.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	29. Challenger

**Hey guys, another chapter here. There obviously isn't going to be a whole lot to build up here since I primarily plan on using this for establishing a few key events that will happen in the future. And now to answering some reviews!**

 **thunderofdeath97: I do plan on addressing the Tauros thing down the line at least. And there is a little bit of pushing forward with that in this chapter as well.**

 **I'm basically using a different method of qualifications for championship. Being a Pokémon Master and a Regional Champion are two different things. In this iteration, the qualification is that one has to win the championship in five leagues before they become a Pokémon Master. As you might have read prior, the leagues are still held in the same way as they are in the anime. As a result, winning the League qualifies a trainer to challenge the Elite Four, it's just a question of if they plan on chasing after their ambition to be a Pokémon Master or become the greatest in their own respective region. Hope that clarifies things.**

 **I ultimately decided to have Ash get an entirely different set of Pokémon and decided that they would make for a more effective team. And as you might be able to tell, Pidgeot is in fact used in later chapters.**

 **Yeah, I broke the darkpsychic rule a bit. I figured since it wasn't doing any damage to Tyranitar it would even out the break a little.**

 **As for Latios and Latias, well there's a bit of a development down the line I think will be quite interesting to see.**

 **jurassicdinodrew: Planning to do so and I hope you along with everybody else continue to enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get this next chapter under way shall we?**

 **Chapter 29: Challenger**

Another month had passed as Ash and his friends were given a reprieve from the astonishing display of danger that had taken place in Alto Mare. In the amount of time that had passed, Ash was now given the time he needed to prepare for the day to save Clair's position within the Dragon Clan. Even with the great danger that had passed over him a while ago, Ash still had dedication that had been evident since the day he took on the routine within the clan.

Everyone was fortunate that the most that had come to pass over the last month was that there were a few astonished fans who made their way into Blackthorn City and became anxious to meet with even one of the trainers who saved the world from Team Rocket's grand ambition. Clair hadn't lost her edge as a Gym Leader and Will had begun to formulate a thesis on the sort of psychic user that Ash Ketchum appeared to be. Sabrina found herself having an easier time begin around Karen while the Master Elder overlooked them and their progress. For him, everything had been progressing as it was meant to.

On top of the mountain top where Ash and Clair had continued their practice of dornálaíocht uachtaracha deiridh while the second peak began to make its way over the second peak. Clair offered Ash a flurry of punches as he was quick to block each one with his arms and made several leaps back as he made a defense. As soon as Ash found Clair attempting to make a punch towards his abdominal area, he swept his left arm to move it away from him before making a mighty sweep with his right leg towards Clair's.

Clair saw this attack about to occur as she made a jump into the air and flipped backwards before preparing to make a landing to continue her attack. Her plan was interrupted however when she saw Ash move quickly beneath her and reached out his arms. What happened after was a surprise for her as she saw him catch her in midair and hold her with his left arm before holding back his right hand as though he was prepared to make a mighty punch to her neck.

"Looks like this is all pulling off something isn't it Clair?" Ash smirked when he asked her. The moment for both parties had become an interesting one to say the least. Ash and Clair had grabbed hold of one another before, but this was the first time in a while that Ash was not in absolute danger and was allowed to truly appreciate the moment. Not because of his victory, but because of the touch that he was able to truly appreciate. Clair's outfit was indeed skintight and being able to feel it for the first time in a while allowed him to recognize how he practically might as well have been feeling her naked.

"Yes. Now please let me go before we have to continue this fight." Ash realized how long he was holding on to Clair's back as he quickly removed his hand and allowed her to stand on her own two feet. Most telling of the recent accomplishment however was of something that Ash hadn't seen on Clair's face before. A blush. The close form of contact actually brought her to muster some intense feeling within her to have that sort of reaction.

Ash began to wipe the sweat off his brow when he told her, "I really have to say, you sure did manage to take my life into a really new kind of direction. And it was just a few months ago that I was thinking all of this was going to break me."

Clair knelt next to the mouth of the river stream when she responded, "I have to admit Ash Ketchum. You aren't a completely helpless child. Perhaps there was some sort of fate that dictated that we were supposed to meet together like this."

Ash walked over to her when he asked, "Did you expect that it would be a lot harder than it was?"

Clair took a sip out of the river when she answered, "It is something I had to expect of everyone who is not part of the clan as a trainer. Such thinking has indeed been my downfall however. I allowed all of my achievements to become pride and it all eventually fell upon me."

Ash knelt next to her when he offered, "Is there any way that I can try to rebuild it?"

Clair paused as she looked into the water. The woman who would have snapped at such an offer months ago had been tempered a great deal as she was forced to truly listen to what her fiancé was offering. She shook her head not in denial to his question but to herself when she answered, "I truly did not expect to see such honesty in someone who would become my betrothed. I've only known you for so few months and yet you offer such a compelling display of wanting to truly respect me. Even after all that I have said before where I called you so naïve for believing such things."

Ash agreed, "It's nice that not everything I say has to be met with a snapping tongue like before. Although I guess you were really determined to be with your clan weren't you?"

Clair confirmed, "It is all I ever wanted ever since I was a child. To be recognized as one of the greatest among the clan and unchallenged as a trainer. After enduring my first loss ever I believed that I was now only about to become the property of someone. It truly is a fascinating experience in where you are willing to honor me in such as way Ash. For that you do have my thanks."

Ash told her, "I really would have thought anyone should have Clair. The fact you were able to do so much just goes to show how anyone who came close to you should offer you some kind of respect. I have to admit, I find it pretty incredible that I'm in a situation like this myself."

Clair stood up when she told him, "As of right now, the best way you can rebuild my pride and achievements is if you are successful and can become my husband, I will be able to vindicate the choice that I made. Only then will I be able to look at my situation with a sense of pride." She turned to face Ash when she asked, "Now then, will you be prepared to continue the betterment of your final dragon type?"

Ash agreed, "I sure am." He stood up as the two trainers stood apart from each other and prepared their Poké balls for a battle. Ash ordered, "It's time for a battle Shelgon!"

Clair followed, "Prepare for battle Dragonair!" On the battlefield between them, Clair's shiny Pokémon towered over Ash's new pupal quadruped. Over the past month, engaging in a battle between one another had proven to be a great benefit to Ash's Bagon. He was now evolved into his new form and becoming closer to achieving his ultimate form. Every Pokémon evolved at a different rate and dragon types were known for being slow to reach their more powerful forms. Fortunately for Ash, having the privilege to take on Clair herself every day was proving to be a mighty exercise that would push him to his limits every time. Now was about to be another such time.

Ash gave the first command, "Shelgon! Fócas Fuinnimh!" Shelgon's body glowed in a light-blue aura as he allowed a mighty measure of power to build within his body.

While Ash's dragon Pokémon prepared for a mighty attack, Clair countered, "Dragonair! Tonn na toirneach!" Dragonair released a blue stream of electricity from her horn as she prepared to paralyze her Shelgon opponent.

Ash was prepared for the attack when he ordered, "Shelgon! Chosaint!" Ash's Shelgon brought a turquoise energy shield in front of him as he endured the paralyzing attack.

Clair prepared her next attack, "Dragonair! Dragan Rage!" The orb on Dragonair's neck glowed and sent a swirling cyclone towards Shelgon as soon as the turquoise energy shield had faded.

Ash brought himself on the offensive when he ordered, "Shelgon! Anáil Dragan!" Shelgon fired a thick, green beam from its face into the vortex. The two attacks made contact with one another and caused a gust of wind to blast against both trainers and struggled to maintain their ground.

As the attacks subsided, Clair gave her next order, "Dragonair! Wrap!" Dragonair leapt forward as she slithered her way under the feet of Ash's Shelgon and prepared to wrap around her opponent.

Ash retaliated with his next attack, "Lascaire!" Shelgon leapt up into the air and retracted his eyes into his shell before releasing a red-orange stream of fire onto the ground. The ground between the two trainers had become ablaze with fire but missed the target Dragonair as she continued her ascent through the air and towards the Pokémon in the air.

With the attack missed, Dragonair was able to make a successful wrap around the body of the Shelgon and began to make a mighty squeeze around him. Ash responded with his next attack, "Shelgon! Rage!" Even with the attack surrounding him, Shelgon's body glowed red and made a mighty dive to the ground as his eyes became fiery. The two dragon Pokémon were driven into the ground as a small crater was formed and Shelgon ran around in a circle against the flames on the ground. Before anyone could make another order, both Ash and Clair saw their Pokémon run towards the foot of a slope as Shelgon drove himself into the walls of the mountains. Ash called out, "Hey! Shelgon! Not that hard!"

Clair added to her Pokémon's stubbornness when she ordered, "Dragonair! That is enough!" Both trainers were in astonishment as they saw their Pokémon continue to struggle with one another however as they dug their way through the foot of the slope and began to form a small cave.

Ash knelt down when he observed, "Shit. I didn't think Rage would cause him to do this."

Clair agreed, "I wouldn't have even commanded Dragonair to attempt this sort of thing. They should both be inside the caves however."

Ash accepted the idea when he told her, "I guess if we head down there, we should be able to find them." Both Ash and Clair made their way into the cave that offered the stream that contributed to the waterfall on the mountain. The two made their way through the larger cave before they looked further inside to search for their Pokémon

As a larger mass of land began to appear in front of them, both Ash and Clair were surprised by the sight of two particular Pokémon who were lying face first on the ground. "Woah… Shelgon?"

Clair was in the same astonished tone when she asked, "Dragonair. Is that you?"

Neither Pokémon was present as the two trainers came upon them. Both pokemon were in fact draconic but unrecognizable from what they once were. The first one stood up on its two legs while a quadraped stood up now bigger than before. Ash walked forward when he tried to see his Shelgon was still there, but recognized that his pokemon was no longer the same pupal creature he was before. "Wow… Clair, I think this is them."

Clair stood in front of the dark green Dragonite when she realized, "Dragonair has evolved indeed." She smiled when she offered, "Well done Dragonair. I suppose you deserved to achieve this didn't you?"

Ash offered his compliment, "And it looks like that Bagon I found has now become a fully fledged Salamence. You feel like you can take on the world now buddy?" Ash's Salamence offered a bellowing roar that echoed throughout the cave.

Ash could hear Dragonite tell him in her tongue, _"That is nice enthusiasm. I'm afraid that any future battling in here won't be beneficial to our trainers though."_

Salamence responded, _"Ah man. I was hoping for some more fun in here. Let's wait until both of them say that we can't battle in here anymore!"_

Ash took out his Poké ball when he told him, "That's great work. I think you had a good amount of battling for today buddy."

Salamence was returned to his ball while Clair followed, "Rest yourself to prepare for the next battle Dragonite."

Both trainers had their dragons back on their belts before Ash noted, "Well that sure was good for me. I didn't think that training a dragon type would be this easy."

Clair answered, "It was about how long a dragon type should be handled on a constant repetition of battles. Most trainers don't quite have the dedication to see them achieve their status, but as you might be able to tell the power is certainly worth the effort."

Ash pointed out, "You said that you had Dragonair in the same state for years though didn't you?"

Clair confirmed, "It was because I denied letting her have the chance to evolve even after a worthy victory. My goal was to have her defeat a trainer more powerful than the Elite Four before I allowed her to have the privilege. It would seem that I couldn't hold her back any longer however."

Ash noted, "The good news for both of us is that now we have some really powerful dragon types to battle at our side now. I bet this would be great for both of us."

Clair agreed, "And now you have three worthy dragon Pokémon to prepare for your initiation into the clan. Assuming that you are prepared of course."

Ash ticked off, "Dragonite, Tyrantrum, and now Salamence. I bet I could take on just about anyone if I tried now. I guess now I just have to wonder if you feel like you're okay with it now Clair."

Clair blushed again when she heard her fiancé offer the comment. She told him, "Well, the sooner it takes place, the sooner I can have my marriage completed. It is about to happen at some point anyway at this point."

Ash shrugged, "Yeah I guess it would be wouldn't it? Although I would like for you to feel as easy about… well… our future as you can."

Clair told him, "I know you must have known Sabrina for much longer before you consummated with her. I suppose being around me will be a more testing trial for you won't it?"

Ash confessed, "Well I didn't really know Sabrina for that much longer than you before she and I… went that far. I was just happy to let her have a life that she didn't believe she would ever have and I grew to be pretty happy around her. We both complimented in some way and we just went from there was all."

Clair noted the gradual amount of ease that Ash had on the subject when she observed, "That is something many need to come to terms with in some way isn't it? Right now all I can hope for is that you will offer me the sort of respect that you promise you will offer me when that time comes."

Ash smiled when he agreed, "Hey I'll prove it for sure Clair. If I ever make you feel like I lost your respect, feel free to use that whip on me."

Clair accepted, "It is nice of you to make such an offer Ash. I will hold that much to you. Now then, I suppose it is time that we leave this cave and head back down. The others will be waiting for us."

Ash added, "And you wanted to catch up with Sabrina on the next season of your show right?"

Clair agreed, "That will certainly be another highlight for me today."

* * *

Ash and Clair made their way down the mountain as they were able to take in the calm morning of Blackthorn City. Across the gym, Ash saw a small plot of land with one person and a few Pokémon at work. He heard Clair tell him, "I'll go prepare the Gym. Let Sabrina know that I'm ready as soon as she is."

Ash turned to agree, "You bet." The two parted as Ash made his way over to the barren piece of land that was being worked on while a Tyrogue lifted a beam of wood while an Alakazam and a Grumpig prepared their building materials to lay out on the ground.

It was when he made over to the plot of land that Ash was treated to a view that many had come to expect for a while. Sabrina's stomach had begun to show a small bulge that wasn't intruding upon her walking but was becoming bigger by the day. "You been staying out of trouble right Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned to tell him, "I've been perfectly fine Ash. Nothing is going to endanger me out here."

Ash nodded when he told her, "Yeah I thought so. I just want to make sure that you don't take any risks that you don't have to. You're not the only person I have to worry about now you know."

Sabrina smiled when she agreed, "Yeah. Pretty soon I am going to have to be more cautious aren't I? At least the most you say you plan on doing is participating n the next Pokémon League right?"

Ash told her, "I don't have any plans on doing anything bigger than that. Although I'm pretty surprised to say this, I'm actually looking forward more towards the initiation tournament I have to be ready for."

Sabrina looked at the Gym behind Ash when she told him, "Sounds like you really do want to tie the knot officially between me and Clair don't you? I imagine this must be a dream come true scenario for you isn't it?"

Ash gave a small laugh when he confessed, "A pretty crazy one if you ask me. I never thought I would end up getting hitched with more than one girl but now I'm being asked to really be ready for this sort of thing. I'm happy that you seem to be okay with this now."

Sabrina shrugged when she admitted to her own initial hesitation, "It took some getting used to for me, but I can look forward to having this sort of life. Clair herself is actually not such a bad person if you are willing to meet her as an equal."

Ash recognized the ease Sabrina had with the subject when he pointed out, "That's pretty true. She just seemed to grow up thinking that she could only command respect rather than find it with someone else. It's pretty nice that you were even able to find that sort of respect with Karen as well."

Sabrina kept a chuckle from uttering before she pointed out to him, "I imagined that you were going to have your eye on her at some point. Even better for you, she seems to be rather enthusiastic about the idea."

"Well you have to believe me Sabrina, every decision I make is going to be only because you won't have an issue with it. I didn't even think I would be in a situation like this."

"I did give you the approval to save Clair this way. But who knows how this could all turn out? This is going to be a bold new experience for us. It could just as easily be a great experience for both of us."

Ash made his way over to Sabrina when he placed a hand on her left shoulder and told her, "I'd like to remind you that I have you to thank for making something like this possible. I can only imagine things would be a lot harder for me to handle if you weren't here."

Sabrina leaned towards Ash as she placed a kiss on his cheek when she told him, "You offer the same for me Ash. Just as long as you are willing to stay the same kind man that I've known you to be, nothing is going to change that."

* * *

Ash made his way to the nearest Pokémon center where he was able to let his newly acquired Salamence gather himself up to full health. As he prepared to step out of the waiting room and towards the entrance, he was greeted with the sight of someone he hadn't seen in a while. "Is that you Molly?" The young woman stood with a mighty Ursaring following behind her when he recognized the friend he made months ago. Molly Hale was indeed as recognizable as she had ever become with the pattern of Unown that formed around her skin.

Molly smiled when she greeted, "Hi there Ash. It's nice to see you. Did you just get here to try and get a final badge?"

Ash nodded when he confirmed, "I actually already earned it. Right now, I'm actually kind of settling down here and preparing for the Pokémon League to start at some point."

"Ah, I guess that is important to do. I just got here. How soon did you manage to earn your last badge?"

"A few months ago. I think you might have heard about all the crazy stuff that happened in Alto Mare recently, but that was one giant training session for me."

"I would think so. You saved the world once before, I wouldn't expect less from you. It's nice to see that you were given credit for doing it this time."

"Yeah, being popular isn't too bad when I get used to it after a little while. It really helped having Will and Sabrina at my side though. You been managing your own powers okay?"

"I try to avoid using them as much as I can. It's funny though, when Alto Mare was happening I actually had a feeling of the Unown pushing me away from trying to go there."

"Sounds like they must have some kind of instinct that wants to keep you from heading into danger that they think you can't handle."

"Probably. It's unfortunate I couldn't have been there. So how well do you think your training has been going with your Pokémon?"

"Well I've made some pretty big progress. I caught a Bagon a few months ago and he's just achieved becoming a full fledged Salamence."

"Already? I thought Dragon types took a long time to get to that sort of state. You didn't cheat anything did you?"

"I wouldn't say it counts as cheating, I just got some serious overwork time with the Dragon Clan. Turns out if you stick with one Dragon type for as many battles as possible and as long as possible, you can actually push them real far."

"It sounds like you have gone very far with your Pokémon becoming powerful. It makes me wonder if I even had anything to convince you for a trade."

"Huh, you'd like to do that? What do you have?"

Molly took a Poké ball off her belt when she pointed out, "I recently caught an Eevee…"

As soon as Ash heard that Pokémon's name he jumped, "That would be perfect for me actually."

Molly was surprised to hear the point when she asked, "Oh, would it?"

Ash gave his confirmation, "Yeah, I'd just have to get that one to achieve a powerful form is all."

Molly looked over the Poké ball when she asked, "Well I guess I would be okay with that. Do you have something to offer?"

"Yeah, let me just get him real quick." Ash made his way over to the nearest PC when he placed one of his Poké balls into the slot and saw it vanish. He managed his box before seeing a new Safari ball take its place. Ash picked it up when he made his way over to Molly and offered, "I have a Tauros here. I think I can trust you to take good care of him."

Molly was pleased to hear that Ash was offering such a powerful Pokémon when she decided, "Wow, that's a pretty favorable trade for me. Okay, let's do that."

Ash and Molly made their way to the trading machine, the two trainers placed their Poké balls into their respective shoots before they were processed from one side to the other. It only took a short amount of time before Ash saw the safari ball transferred over to Molly and saw the new Poké ball take its place. Ash smiled when he welcomed, "Hope you look forward to the experience Eevee."

Molly thanked, "I'll be sure to respect this Tauros as much as I can Ash. Friend to friend after all."

Ash agreed, "Happy to help out another trainer."

Nurse Joy greeted, "Mr. Ketchum, your Salamence is up to full health and ready to be taken home."

Ash turned when he thanked, "Thanks Nurse Joy." He turned to Molly when he told her, "Well it looks like I have to head home now. Maybe we'll see each other again some other time."

Molly agreed, "I'd like that Ash. It would be nice to meet you trainer to trainer without anyone's lives on the line."

Ash took the Poké ball from Nurse Joy when he agreed, "That would be a lot of fun to have one day."

* * *

"I'm ready Master Elder." Another week had come and gone in Blackthorn City as Ash knelt in front of the man who he had to consider as a superior.

The Dragon Elder sipped his tea as he pondered, "Hm. So you believe do you? You have selected the three Dragon Pokémon who you feel will carry you to initiating into our clan?"

Ash held out his three Poké balls when he confirmed, "My Dragonite, my Salamence, and my Tyrantrum are all my loyal friends and I'm fully confident that they will make everyone proud."

The Dragon Elder tapped his chin before he decided, "And you feel that you have learned everything that you can learn have you? Quite a display of confidence. It is only the first step towards becoming a member of our clan. As of now you need remember Ash. You must be prepared for a great trial. If you feel that you are prepared however, then it would seem that now is the time for your initiation."

"So that mean's it's about to start right?"

"Absolutely. Now then, I suggest that you contact everyone who you wish to see your great trial."

Ash was curious about the command when he asked, "Everyone? You mean like my family and friends?"

The Elder confirmed, "Exactly. The greater the number of people who witness your great achievement or failure, the greater it will be. And don't try to act as though you don't have one. I can notice that sort of lie."

"How many times did you see someone make that kind of lie?"

"Thirty-one."

Ash stood up as he prepared to make his way out of the room and agreed, "Okay, looks like I have a few calls to make then."

The Dragon Elder nodded when he observed Ash leaving to prepare a series of calls to invite everyone to his trial. "Very good boy. Perhaps you will be more than what some have anticipated."

On the other line, the voice of Lance Grayson greeted, "You called Master Elder?"

The Dragon Elder nodded, "Yes Lance. Prepare everyone to gather here in Blackthorn City! I invoke the Tástáil de na Caitheamh!"

 **There we go everyone. Ash now has three powerful Dragon types to prepare himself for his initiation and it was done thanks to his friends hlping him become as powerful as he has become. Also a Tauros has been given to someone who he considers to be a good friend, so hopefully that is something people are okay with. And now that Ash has an Eevee, he can prepare to form another key member of his team that will be quite invaluable in the future.**

 **The stage is now set. Ash's initiation is about to be under way and we are about to see him challenge the Clan for his and Clair's right to be recognized as a key member of their Clan. An event this big and this significant however is not something that is being adressed now however, but very, very soon.**

 **Until then, I look forward ot seeing you all next chapter.**


	30. The First Attack

**How is it going everyone? Here is the next chapter and the beginning of the much anticipated Tástáil de na Caitheamh. On top of that, a huge dump of OCs to be introduced and if you know your trainers enough, should be able to recognize some familiar trainers from the games. With that much introduced, Let's see what battles we have to look forward to… after a few review responses.**

 **God of Wind 200: True that, although I could have added a bit with Espeon actually performing Miracle Eye prior. Just something I have to remind myself for future chapters should the need arise.**

 **Auran Ketchum: My goal is to avoid getting into drama situations so ideally nothing too serious will end up following. I will spoil this much, I don't have any plans to add Serena.**

 **And with that, let's get the actual chapter on the way shall we?**

 **Chapter 30: The First Attack**

In the outer edges of Blackthorn City, where things were normally calm and made perfect for travelers and trainers, an event was being set up that was only seldom seen in the city's history into the afternoon hours. Braziers were set alongside the dirt paths as they set up a new path for others to walk down. The pair of lined up braziers stretched out for several yards before they parted away from one another and began to form a wide circle around the open field. Within this encircled field, there was only a single long table while the Dragon Elder brought his chair up to it and set it up from behind.

He looked around him when he observed, "Just as it was meant to be. Clair. Are all of the tents prepared to be lifted?"

Clair sat up the last pole into the ground when she answered, "Yes Master Elder."

The Elder nodded, "Both you and Sabrina prepare to set them up. Once you are done, light the braziers and ensure that they burn with the intensity we require."

Clair confirmed, "Well be done before the hour begins master."

The Elder nodded as he walked down the line of braziers that had been lined up and made his way towards the gym that was a short distance away. As he made his way to the front door entrance, he saw Ash and his friends gathered outside when he greeted, "Well then, I certainly hope that you are all looking forward to a great festivity. It is an event that many are quite taken with when they first view it."

Will agreed, "It will be interesting to see how members of the Dragon Clan operate and take others under their own. We are thankful that you will let us have the opportunity to view this sir."

Karen asked, "So does it start during the night or something?"

The Elder confirmed, "Indeed it does. Once the remainder of the clan has been brought to our location, we shall be ready to begin." He looked up to the skies when he told them, "Ah, it seems that we are now about to have our first guests prepared to meet with us." As Ash and his friends looked up, they saw a Salamence, a pair of Dragonites, a pair of Altarias, and a Noivern fly down towards the front of the gym.

The six Pokémon landed one by one as several trainers landed onto the ground. Out of all of them, there was only one person who Ash could recognize. "Lance? Is that actually you?"

Lance looked over to Ash as he returned his Dragonite when he welcomed, "So you must be the Ash Ketchum the Master Elder was referring to. It is a great honor to meet you."

Ash agreed, "Me too. I didn't know you would be interested in this sort of day."

An older man stepped forward after returning his Dragonite and welcomed, "He is indeed anticipating this initiation. Moreover, to see the initiation of his younger cousin. Ah, I must introduce myself. I am Darien Grayson."

Next to him, a woman returned her Altaria as she greeted, "I am Odette. It is a most fascinating and welcoming experience to see that a boy who has apparently saved the world twice is being given such an honor."

Ash shook both their hands when he greeted them, "It wasn't much really. I did what anyone should have in my situation. I also have to add, my friends were a big help in both times."

"Even then you did still become the League Champion all by yourself with a Mew of all things." A boy younger than Lance said as he returned his Noivern and introduced himself. "The name's Isais. I'm sure pumped to see you actually battle in person."

Ash shook Isais' hand before he saw another two clan members step ahead to greet him. Both were middle aged and had the familiar teal blue hair that he had seen from Clair. The woman stepped ahead when she enthusiastically placed both hands on Ash's arms when she smiled and observed, "My girl was indeed the ambitious one. Truly there are few she could ever hope to claim the heart of."

Ash corrected, "Well it wasn't quite like that but, I guess that did end up happening didn't it?"

The man made his way up to her when he told her, "I believe we have business with the Master Elder dear."

Ash observed, "So I take it you're both Clair's parents?"

The man introduced, "Yes indeed young man. I am Everette and this is my wife Wilhelmina. Ah, and our son Clarke right behind us."

Another young man made his way forward and appeared as though he were the spinning image of Clair herself but as a younger boy. "A pleasure to meet you Ash."

With the introductions complete, the Dragon Elder made his way in front when he asked, "Well then Wilhelmina, have you acquired what we required of you since I gave you the announcement?"

Wilhelmina smiled when she confirmed, "Yes Master Elder." She took out a bag from under the claw of her Salamence and presented, "I have acquired the chaste tree berries necessary for the daily ritual. As well as mucuna beans and shilajit for consecrating the pósadh dragáin."

Clarke carried a 64-ounce bowl when he offered, "This will fit upon the rim of any brazier."

The Dragon Elder nodded when he told them, "Well done. The preparations for the initiation are under way, now we only need see that the right hour come to pass before we are able to see how well this young man can prove himself as a worthy clan member."

Wilhelmina, told her grandfather, "Oh I am certain that he will be more than capable. If he doesn't, you don't know how displeased I am going to be about this."

Darien reminded her, "Your daughter knew what offering a candidate to our initiation would entail. We shall see if he is powerful enough to be worthy."

The Dragon Elder offered, "Well then, I imagine that we will not have much to achieve if we should only remain out here. It will only be a few hours before we can begin. Let's wait for the others to arrive inside shall we?"

* * *

It took a few hours, but Ash was able to view many of the Dragon Clan members arrive in Blackthorn City. Many of them were members of the clan who had come to witness if Ash was indeed worth being initiated, but the sight of his parents making their way to his location was just as welcoming of a sight. Ash saw Flygon making its way to the outer edge of Blackthorn City and he was able to recognized, "Oh boy! Dad's here!"

Ash made his way towards the Flygon's landing site while Pikachu and Mew made their way over to him and awaited their new spectators. Among them however, there were another two dragon Pokémon that he did not expect to see arriving as a red and blue blur bother make their way to the same landing location. Before Ash could ask anything, he saw his father dismount and welcome, "Hey there Ash. Boy it sure is nice to see you again after this long."

Ash saw his mother Delia make her way down when she made her way over to him before embracing him in a hug and added, "Hello honey. It's been too long for me."

Ash returned the hug when he told her, "Yeah, it's nice to see you to mom. I take it dad told you everything about today?"

Delia parted when she told him, "Well, I have to admit. It's not something that I thought I would ever have to see happen. But tell me, did you at least think very long and hard about what you're getting yourself into young man?"

Ash answered, "I have to admit. I had to make a really snap decision when I was offered the chance, but I have been thinking about it for a while. I think that I can take full responsibility for."

Delia sighed when she accepted, "You do try your best to be more mature than you are sometimes. I just want you to know that I'm going to be here on a more regular basis from now on and I will make sure that you are treating those girls like someone you respect. If they aren't happy with how you're treating them, you are going to hear a few choice words from me."

Cade told Ash, "Your mother just wants to make sure that you don't plan on shirking any responsibility is all kiddo. I can't blame her really. If I heard that you planned on well… hitting and running, I would have to make sure that you didn't live without the consequences. And that's just me speaking as a dad is all."

Ash agreed, "I guess I deserve that much."

Delia told him, "We're still going to support you though Ash. We don't want you to think that we don't appreciate you finally finding a sweetheart to spend your life with. Even if it is more than one."

Cade smirked when he nodded, "Never thought you would turn out to be this kind of special kid. Gotta say you are quite privileged to be where you are right now."

Ash thanked his parents, "Its' great that you were willing to head all the way here to see me. By the way, what are Latios and Latias doing here anyway?"

He received his answer when he saw Annie and Oakley make themselves known and appeared from behind the two dragons of Alto Mare. Oakley was the first to greet, "Hi Ash."

Annie added, "The festivities haven't started have they?"

Ash was surprised to see the two former Team Rocket members next to his parents when he asked, "You guys wanted to come to see me to?"

Annie confirmed, "We managed to convince Cade to give us some time away to see your initiation. We just really wanted to see what this was going to be like."

Oakley agreed, "Yeah, and maybe meet with some of the others you consider friends if you think you're okay with that."

Ash nodded when he accepted, "I think you guys deserve that much of a shot. I bet this will be a great time for all of us. Don't Latios and Latias need to be back in Alto Mare though?"

Cade told him, "Alto Mare doesn't really need much protecting now actually. Bianca and her old man have been doing a lot of research lately on the Defense Mechanism and we think we might be able to use it in case there's another world-shattering event that could put everyone in danger. These two here are just making sure that your new spectators aren't going to cause any trouble is all. Besides, we still have a few dozen prehistoric Pokémon we need to relocate in that city, it will be fine for now at least."

Ash accepted, "That sounds great. I guess now I have a lot of pressure on me to win just like the Elder told me I should have at this point."

Delia asked, "And what happens if you lose?"

Ash was reluctant when he answered, "Well… things get a little hard for Clair and probably me. I can win against some of the strongest trainers in the world though, so I'm not shaking at the knees about taking on some trainers who probably haven't qualified for the League just yet."

Delia had a look of concern on her face, but Cade told him, "That's the spirit Ash. I can't wait to see you actually battle in person."

From behind the gym, a loud horn blew, and Ash told the four of them, "Well it sounds like the ritual is about to begin. We should get going."

Annie offered, "Do lead the way Ash."

* * *

The afternoon hours had arrived as the many members of the Dragon Clan were gathered to view the battlefield encircled by the multitude of braziers that burned in the afternoon air. Clair sat behind the long table while the Elder sat next to her and waited for the trainer of the hour to make himself recognized. Wilhelmina came up to them with the bowl that Clarke brought with him containing some ground chaste tree berries. She asked, "Has the water been prepared Master Elder?"

The Dragon Elder nodded, "Indeed it is prepared. And your daughter is prepared to spectate."

Wilhelmina smiled when she told the Elder, "That is good to hear." She turned to Clair when she reminded her, "Now remember Clair. As soon as Ash is able to claim victory, you are to drink every drop that is in this bowl once it is over."

Clair confirmed, "I remember how the ritual proceeds mother."

Wilhelmina added, "You should know about the feast that will come after once the five days have passed as well then. I don't want you eating more than you need until then do you understand?"

Clair answered, "I am prepared to follow the needs of the ritual. But all of this is based on the assumption that Ash will in fact win this five-day tournament."

Wilhelmina reminded her, "You need to be looking forward to your future husband wining dear. We can never entertain the thought that you would be cast out or anything worse."

Clair agreed, "I suppose my entire life forward does depend on this boy being able to demonstrate being the greatest fighter among us."

The Dragon Elder looked around as he saw everyone gathered around the circle of braziers when he told Wilhelmina, "That will be all dear. We have a tournament to begin now."

Wilhelmina backed away with the bowl as she prepared it on the brazier next to the one with boiling water when she agreed, "Of course Master Elder."

As the field was cleared, the Dragon Elder stood up from his chair when he announced, "Friends. Sons. Daughters. All who are bound by blood to the Dragon Clan. We gather here this night to witness the initiation of one who desires to be part of our noble heritage. Let him step forward and make his desire known to all."

At those words, Ash Ketchum walked down the path set up by the braziers on the grass and made his way towards the open field waiting for him. He stood at attention and heard the Dragon Elder ask, "And who young one are you that you believe the honor of being bound to our clan is yours to claim?"

Ash answered, "I am Ash Ketchum. I stand here before you to take the Tástáil de na Caitheamh."

The Dragon Elder announced, "So we have heard the name of the one who seeks to join us. This boy has laid claim to three dragons who he believes are enough to demonstrate his dedication to taming the dragon. Across these next five days shall he demonstrate all of the power that he has amounted in the course of learning our ways and preparing himself for our new life. Do you remember the rules for which over the next five days you are to follow boy?"

Ash answered, "One dragon for each day. The last two will be the greatest of tests for me."

The Elder added, "And know that using anything other than the dragon will demonstrate that you are not worthy of our bloodline. Let it be heard that this day has been recorded in which Ash Ketchum has indeed given his recognition to our ways. Now it shall be seen if he does indeed understand them. Let the first challenger step forward to test him."

At that order, a dragon clan member around Ash's age stepped forward and announced, "I am Keegan of the Acton family. To this request for initiation, do I offer my challenge."

The Elder announced, "Let both trainers step back and face one another to let the first battle begin."

Ash turned away from Keegan as both trainers walked to their opposing sides before Ash was at the edge and facing his opponent's direction. He then heard the Elder announce, "So begins the first battle of the Tástáil! Both trainers fight!"

Ash reached for his Poké ball while Keegan reached for his. Keegan was the first to announce, "Vibrava! You are chosen!"

Ash announced, "Salamence! Show them what you're made of!"

The battlefield had been set as the dragonfly Pokémon flew in mid-air opposite of the draconic one. Keegan made the first move when he ordered, "Vibrava! Rock Slide!" Vibrava flew into the air and created several white orbs of energy around himself before they turned into large gray rocks with white outlines and rained them towards Salamence.

Ash retaliated with his attack, "Salamence! Anáil Dragan!" Salamence fired a light blue beam from his mouth towards the incoming rocks as they burned away in mid-air. The beam continued its way towards Vibrava before the dragonfly Pokémon dodged out of the way and allowed the attack to hit the ground beneath him.

Keegan ordered, "Vibrava! Uproar!" Around Vibrava's body, blue sound waves began to emanate from its rapidly vibrating wings as they reached out towards Salamence. The ground around Salamence began to shake from the damaging amount of noise that had been ordered towards him.

Ash remained standing as he stood against the attack and ordered, "Salamence! Imeall Dúbailte!" Salamence struggled to get up when the irritating noise attack continued to assault him, but managed to stand up when he made his body glow a gold and force himself into the air and launched himself towards the Vibrava. The physical attack landed into the middle of Vibrava's face and sent the dragonfly pokemon crashing to the ground as it struggled to maintain its small legs before he could be ready for another attack.

Keegan ordered, "Vibrava! Supersonic!" Vibrava flapped his wings fast and made a large blue circle appear in from of him and fired it towards Salamence. The noise was every bit as difficult to deal with as the Uproar from earlier, but Salamence managed to remain standing.

Ash responded to the attack, "Salamence! Rage!" At Ash's order, Salamence's body glowed a bright red and launched himself towards the location of the Vibrava. Salamence assaulted the ground with a mighty thud and tore open the patches of dirt beneath him and used every limb he was able to attack with to try and nail Vibrava to the ground. It took several strikes to the ground before one of Salamence's front claws hit Vibrava in the back and forced him to the ground to endure another round of pain from the attack.

Even after the mighty attack, Keegan maintained his persistence when he ordered, "Vibrava! Boomburst!" Vibrava's body became surrounded in a thing light-blue aura while blue static appeared on both sides of his ears. Vibrava then sent a swirling supersonic wave of light blue aura towards Salamence as it collided with the reddened dragon. The attack met with Salamence headfirst as he was forced back and sent crashing to the ground and slid across the field.

Ash had a brief glance over the two dueling dragon pokemon when he recognized how both of them were being worn down by the exchange of attacks. Salamence stayed up on his legs while Vibrava continued to flap his wings as much as he could. "I have to win this and fast. Salamence! Lascaire!" Salamence followed the order as he released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth towards Vibrava.

Keegan made another quick move when he ordered, "Vibrava! Dragon Breath!" Vibrava stood his ground when he released a green and yellow beam from his mouth towards the Flamethrower attack that Salamence summoned. The two attacks collided with one another for a few moments as the two streams of flames struggled to overcome one another. The engagement was brief however as Salamence's Flamethrower attack pushed back and engulfed Vibrava within a field of flames around him. The attack eventually subsided as Vibrava was given a chance to appreciate the cool air that was permitted to him. Despite the conditions however, the dragonfly Pokémon struggled briefly before falling over on his stomach signifying his exhaustion from taking the attack.

Keegan stepped forward when he asked, "Vibrava. Are you defeated?" The dragonfly Pokémon on the ground nodded as he gave a weak sign of his defeat. Keegan held out his Poké ball when he commended, "You have done well Vibrava. Your rest is earned."

As Vibrava was taken back into his Poké ball, Ash did the same when he told Salamence, "Good job buddy. You did great." Both Pokémon had been returned to their trainers and Ash offered, "Good fight Keegan."

Keegan nodded when he told Ash, "I only offered what I was meant to. Today you have proven yourself, you need only continue to do so against trainers far more powerful than me."

The Dragon Elder made his way to the center of the field when he announced, "To all who have borne witness to this day, see that Ash Ketchum has won the first of the five challenges." He turned his way to Ash when he shook his hand and congratulated, "You have done well today Ash. You have demonstrated the first of the five virtues of battle. The virtue of Eolas."

Ash was surprised by the honor when he asked, "The first of five virtues? I don't remember being asked to prepare to demonstrate those during this tournament."

The Elder told him, "And if you are as competent and virtuous of a trainer as you believe yourself to be, you will be able to recognize that you are more than prepared to demonstrate these virtues whenever you are asked."

Ash felt uneasy about the praise he was given when he accepted, "I guess that will be something I have to be ready for won't I? But the thing about Eolas. That's supposed to be knowledge isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. You have shown throughout the entire battle that you were capable of drawing upon the inner power of the dragons as you had been taught for as long as you were. It helps that much of it is certainly fresher in your mind than it is for most others, it is only a question of how prepared you are for demonstrating the remaining for."

Ash nodded when he accepted, "Okay Master Elder. Whatever rules are going to be thrown at me, I'll make sure that I won't fumble on any of them."

The Dragon Elder shook Ash's hand when he told him, "I look forward to seeing them being demonstrated every time after this tournament lad."

Ash looked around him when he looked around to recognize the rounds of congratulations that were being given between the members of the Acton family and the surrounding viewers. He had no idea which one of them could be his next opponent and he had no way of telling which one would be his next opponent. "Trying to psychic my way out of this would probably end up unintentionally screwing this up."

The Dragon Elder chuckled when he confirmed, "You are wise for your age Ash. Why don't you meet with your bride to be why don't you?"

Ash nodded when he recognized Clair was still at the table that was viewing his battle with Keegan. As he made his way over to the table, he saw something different about Clair. Her face had become a beet red color as she panted over an empty bowl. Ash asked, "Clair? You're not having any issues are you?"

Clair looked up when she answered, "It is nothing. I have only had to drink the first of a few. This is nothing that I can't handle."

Ash remembered the bowl being poured full of hot water when he asked, "You actually drank that whole thing? Is that even supposed to be healthy?"

Wilhelmina came up to him when he assured him, "It is a practice we have been performing for many generations dear. It is something that will pave the way for a very fruitful final night once you are victorious."

Ash accepted, "As long as it doesn't hurt her then I'll let her make her own decisions."

Clair confirmed, "You have your own responsibility to prepare for Ash. Only when you have the responsibility to be at my side should you be concerned about my wellbeing."

Ash prepared to make his way down the line of braziers when he told everyone, "You're right. I've got to make sure Tyrantrum and Dragonite are prepared for battle. I hope that you guys are all ready to see what I can really do by the time this is done."

 **And that's another chapter done. Sorry if ending at the first battle was a bit of a tease, but it felt right to do end it there for right now. We've got a lot of characters introduced, only a few of whom will be the potential challengers for the big tournament along with a few customs to go with it.**

 **Who are the challengers? What are the five virtues that Ash will have to acknowledge by the time it is all over? All of this and at least a few other things will be answered very soon.**

 **Until next time, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	31. Storms of the Elder

**How is it going everybody? Another chapter is completed and we have three new battles to look forward to. Only three you might ask? Well you'll probably see why when you get to the last one, I felt like it would be a nice point to end on.**

 **Now to answer some reviews**

 **thunderofdeath97: I actually went a bit into depth about that in Chapter 21. It's a language that is able to tap into the inner most being of a dragon and makes them use their power more than they normally would. Naturally it only works with attacks that are compatible with the language since the Irish language doesn't have a word for words like "hyper".**

 **ultimateCCC: You might remember that the bowl had ground chaste tree berries in it to make for a big bowl of tea. You might know what that type of tea encourage.**

 **Mark Andrew: A little bit later as you might soon see. I could probably have done more about the other family members, but I felt like the progression of the actual initiation was more important. And of course seeing Cade was able to pick up on Ash's relationship from before I don't think he'd quite have that kind of reaction.**

 **Well then, next chapter time.**

 **Chapter 31: Storms of the Elder**

The next night of Ash's initiation to the Dragon Clan was at hand as he made his way down the line of braziers he walked last night. Everyone was still present just as they were yesterday and Clair was still present at the table next to the Dragon Elder with the bowl of chasteberry tea being prepared for her consumption. Even after just one night, Ash had a firm idea of what it was he would have to go through before he could begin the next of many battles.

As soon as Ash was on his end of the battlefield, he heard the Dragon Elder announce, "The second night of the Tástáil is now to begin. Let the next challenger step forward to test him."

At that order, another dragon clan member stepped forward. The young boy who made his way to the field was notably younger than Ash, at most nine years of age. The young boy announced, "I am Aaron of the Reiner family. To this request for initiation, do I offer my challenge."

The Elder announced, "Let both trainers step back and face one another to let the next battle begin."

Ash turned away from Aaron as both trainers walked to their opposing sides before Ash was at the edge and facing his opponent's direction. He then heard the Elder announce, "So begins the second battle of the Tástáil! Both trainers fight!"

Ash reached for his Poké ball while Aaron reached for his. Ash found himself hesitating when he processed what sort of fight he was about to be part of. "What's this kid doing out here? Is he trying to catch me off guard or something?"

In the time it took for him to question the current situation, Aaron took out his Poké ball and announced, "Go Bagon!"

Ash heard those two words and reached for his Poké ball when he announced, "Your turn Tyrantrum!"

The mighty tyrannosaurus rex Pokémon stood tall across from the much smaller Bagon. Ash still felt himself tense from the idea that he was up against such weaker Pokémon that this situation would essentially be an easy win for him. He allowed Aaron to make the first move when he heard his opponent trainer order, "Bagon! Imeall Dúbailte!"

Bagons body glowed a gold aura before running towards Tyrantrum and preparing to offer damage to Tyrantrum. Ash knew that he couldn't allow himself to be caught off guard by the sincere attempt when he ordered, "Tyrantrum! Giga Impact!" At Ash's order, a bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of Tyrantrum's face and rushed himself at the small Bagon while a light purple orb of energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appeared around his body. The two dragon type Pokémon collided headfirst into one another and Bagon was sent flying backwards across the field.

Bagon came crashing across the field as his body rolled and flipped across the ground. He eventually landed stomach first on the ground as he struggled to open his eyes from the recent attack. Aaron wasn't pleased to see this when he told Bagon, "Get up! You can't lose yet!" Bagon struggled to stand up as the damage done to him from the previous attack was clearly present across his body. Aaron didn't allow for a moment to pass however when he ordered, "Anáil Dragan!" Bagon opened his mouth as a white beam fired from his mouth towards the towering Tyrantrum.

Ash saw the attack hit Tyrantrum and knock his head back slightly. He returned the attack by ordering, "Tyrantrum! Dragan Claw!" At the order, Tyrantrum's claws glowed white as he prepared to rush forward towards the small Bagon across from him. When Bagon recognized the threat, he stopped firing his dragon breath and began to rush towards another side of the field. He was not fast enough however as he was scooped up by one of Tyrantrum's claws and tossed into the air. As Bagon was spinning in the air, he was then attacked multiple times by Tyrantrum's short arms before finally being slammed to the ground again.

Aaron saw how defeated Bagon was at this point when he begged, "Come on Bagon! You can't give up this easily!"

Bagon was unable to stand up this time when he shook his head. The Dragon Elder made his way up to Aaron when he told him, "That's enough boy."

Aaron looked up at his elder wit a distressed face before turning back to Bagon when he cursed, "You stupid dragon! You're supposed to be powerful! You aren't meant to go down against other Pokémon that easily! You're supposed to win no matter how big they are!"

Ash stepped forward when he told Aaron, "Hey, listen Aaron. Bagon isn't really there yet. You have a lot of potential, but you need to actually build all of it first."

Aaron still had an angry face on him when he told Ash, "That's easy for you to say! You have a big pokemon that managed to beat up Bagon really hard! This fight wasn't fair at all!"

Ash told him, "I'm sorry I couldn't go any easier on you Aaron. I would have wanted to have a more even fight too. But it's not like this is the only Pokémon battle that you're going to have."

Aaron told him, "This is the first I had in front of a lot of my family though. So what am I supposed to do now?"

Ash answered, "I can tell you this much, you won't look any better if you don't understand how to take a loss gracefully. I had to learn that the hard way one time. The sooner you learn that, the better of a trainer you'll get to be."

Aarons face had calmed down when he heard those words and asked, "So that means that one day I will be strong enough to take on someone like you right?"

Ash agreed, "Of course. You're young after all, you have a lot of potential to look forward to."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders when he told him, "I still would have rather won. Can I meet you face to face one day when I actually get stronger?"

Ash told him, "Whenever you think you're ready, I'm looking forward to the challenge. Just be sure that you really think that you're going to be able to put me in my place okay?"

Aaron told him, "I'll make sure. I'm not going to be some kid you just pushed aside."

The Dragon Elder made his way to the center of the field when he announced, "To all who have borne witness to this day, see that Ash Ketchum has won the second of the five challenges." He turned his way to Ash when he shook his hand and congratulated, "Well done Ash. With your victory, you have demonstrated the second of the five virtues of battle. The virtue of Comhbhá."

"Empathy. I'm not sure I know how that applies to me being okay with Aaron."

"You think your story about you being where he is now isn't something you can relate to?"

Ash realized what the Dragon Elder was implying when he realized, "You're right. I was able to tell him that I didn't start out as strong as I did. Even if Mew wasn't with me now, I'd probably still be able to stand on my own. I just have the idea that he will be able to become something greater one day."

The Dragon Elder agreed, "Fortunate that you can recognize as such. You have three more to discover. I look forward to seeing how capable you are."

Ash accepted, "I'll do as you say Master Elder."

* * *

As Ash prepared to make his way down the line of braziers like he did the previous night, he saw someone waiting for him he didn't expect. "Clair? What brings you here?"

Clair walked up to him as she handed him a small leather bag when she told him, "The Dragon Elder instructed me to give this to you. You are to use it how you will."

Ash opened the small bag when he saw something that he hadn't seen in a few months. A white fang was in his hands when he recognized, "The Dragons Fang. What's this supposed to be for?"

Clair reminded him, "It is for battle Ash. If you are indeed dedicated to winning and you feel that this will allow you to claim your rightful place, use it."

Clair turned away as she made her way down the line of braziers while Ash asked, "But don't the tournament rules say that we can't use items that enhance the power of our Pokémon?" Clair didn't answer as she continued her way down the line and allowed for Ash to have a chance to continue his usual ceremonial walk as he was meant to. Without a clear answer, he pocketed the fang and decided to wait and prepare to battle with his third dragon Pokémon.

As soon as Ash made his way to the field surrounded by a circle of braziers, the Dragon Elder made his way between the two trainers when he greeted, "The third night of the Tástáil is now to begin. Let the next challenger step forward to test him."

At that order, another dragon clan member stepped forward. A trainer who was now Ash's age stepped forward as he announced, "I am Ondrej of the Stanis family. To this request for initiation, do I offer my challenge."

The Elder announced, "Let both trainers step back and face one another to let the next battle begin."

Ash turned away from Ondrej as both trainers walked to their opposing sides before Ash was at the edge and facing his opponent's direction. He then heard the Elder announce, "So begins the second battle of the Tástáil! Both trainers fight!"

Ondrej was the first trainer to begin the battle when he threw his Poké ball and ordered, "Stand tall Gabite!"

Ash was next when he called out with Poké ball when he ordered, "Dragonite! You're next!" The battle began as the two dragon Pokémon stood across from one another and waited for their trainer to begin the next battle. Prepared to begin the match, Ash ordered, "Dragonite! Eireaball Dragan!" As Dragonite heard the order, his tail was covered in a green, scale-patterned aura before rushing towards his opponent prepared to make a mighty strike.

Ondrej didn't show any sign of concern for the battle when Dragonite made the attack. To Ash's surprise he saw him raise a fist with something in his hand when he ordered, "Gabite! Dé-chop!" When Gabite heard the order, the bipedal dragon Pokémon raised its claws as they glowed green. Gabite then rushed toward Dragonite's tail attack as he charged his way towards his opponent dragon.

As Ash watched for the two attacks to meet with one another, he saw what was in Ondrej's hand as he kept it held to the sky. "A Dragon's fang?" As soon as he made the observation, Ash saw the two dragon Pokémon rush towards one another. Dragonite attacked Gabite with his tail while Gabite's claws met with him. What Ash expected to be a simple collision of attacks ended up confirming his worst fear. The claws of Gabite were so powerful that they threw Dragonite flying back from the Dual Chop attack. Dragonite flew back as his tail returned to its normal color and stood up prepared to continue the match.

Ash was concerned about what was happening. He knew the rules of the tournament didn't allow for items like the Dragons Fang to give extra power to Pokémon. He knew this and in spite of this he didn't hear anything from the Dragon Elder or anyone else about the rules being broken. He used the opportunity of a pause between him and Ondrej as he tried to read the mind of the Dragon Elder from across the field and find out what was happening.

Any hopes that Ash had of being able to see Ondrej disqualified were dashed however. He heard the Elder's thoughts, _"Hm hm hm… How shall he react then?"_ Even as he continued to listen, Ash only heard the Dragon Elder continue to repeat the same phrase over and over again as he tried to see what the Elder was thinking.

During the time where Ash was distracted, Ondrej took advantage of the distraction when he raised the Dragon's Fang and ordered, "Gabite! Dragan Rage!" Gabite followed the order as he opened his mouth and fired a red-orange fireball from his mouth towards Dragonite.

Ash's focus was brought back to the battle when he ordered, "Dragonite! Dragan Rage!" Dragonite responded to the order when he opened his mouth and released a yellow ball of energy from his mouth and towards the Dragon Rage attack that Gabite had given. The two spheres of energy collided with one another. Although Ash expected them to collide into an explosion in mid-air, he was surprised to see that his Dragonite's attack was dissipated but Gabite's continued its way towards Dragonite. Ash was quick to go on the defensive when he ordered, "Dragonite! Aclaíochta!" As Dragonite heard the order, he made a hard dash to the right and the attack landed on the ground behind Ash.

Ash stood standing as he tried to maintain his composure and saw Ondrej prepared to continue the battle. Ondrej held up the Dragons Fang again and ordered, "Gabite! A chur síos!" Gabite made a mighty charge towards Dragonite as he summoned his strength to slam into the chest of Dragonite as hard as he could.

With his options limited, Ash ordered, "Dragonite! Hurricane!" At Ash's order, Dragonite's wings glowed light blue and flapped them towards Gabite. Just before Gabite could make contact with Dragonite, Gabite was forced back towards the other side of the field. Gabite placed both of his claws into the ground as he scathed across the dirt and back to the side of his trainer.

Ondrej remained vigilant in the battle however when he ordered, "Gabite! Dragan Claw!" Gabite followed the order as his claws glowed light blue and slashed towards Dragonite.

Ash recognized the opportunity he had when Gabite was charging towards him with the attack. He gave the order, "Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" Dragonite's eyes glowed white before a white ball formed in front of his mouth. Gabite used the opportunity to continue with his attack and leap above the Hyper Beam attack but continued to make its way towards the ground where Ondrej stood.

While Gabite avoided the attack, Ondrej stood against the attack when he felt the ground shake. In his struggle to remain standing, he felt the Dragons Fang fly out of his hand and into the crowd behind him. In the same instant, Gabite managed to leap his way over the Hyper Beam attack and strike across Dragonite's chest with his Dragon Claw attacks. Dragonite had taken a heavy blow in the battle, but now Ash was able to confirm that he was once again evenly matched against his opposing trainer.

Ash ordered, "Dragonite! Mealladh!" Dragonite's body was outlined in a red aura and charged towards Gabite as he went into a rampage towards his opponent.

Ondrej tried to continue his fight when he ordered, "Gabite! Dragan Rush!" Gabite's body became surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and released a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covered his body. Gabite then slammed forward towards Dragonite and the two dragon Pokémon collided into one another. This time through sheer power, Dragonite pummeled Gabite to the ground and forced him sliding across the ground.

Ash gave his next order, "Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" Dragonite once again charged a white orb in front of his mouth before firing a mighty beam at the dragon Pokémon beneath him. A mighty explosion erupted in the field and Dragonite flew away from his grounded opponent.

Ondrej stepped away from the site of Gabite's crashed area when he asked, "Gabite? How are you right now?" Gabite raised his head up and gave a weak nod confirming he was still alive. Ondrej raised his Poké ball when he told his Pokémon, "You have done well. Rest now." Gabite was returned to his Poké ball.

Ash at the same time returned Dragonite when he told him, "That was awesome work Dragonite. Get ready for the next one." With both Pokémon returned to their respective trainers, Ash told Ondrej, "That was a great battle. I really had to work for this one."

Ondrej nodded, "Most admirable Ash Ketchum. You have certainly performed well above what I would have expected."

The Dragon Elder made his way to the center of the field when he announced, "To all who have borne witness to this day, see that Ash Ketchum has won the third of the five challenges." He turned his way to Ash when he shook his hand and congratulated, "Well done Ash. With your victory, you have demonstrated the third of the five virtues of battle. The virtue of Onóir."

Ash reflected, "Honor. That's because I didn't cheat right?"

The Dragon Elder confirmed, "You were given the opportunity to strengthen yourself but chose instead to adhere to the rules of the testing. Had you chosen the easy way, you would have had to hope that you would demonstrate it another time. Provided that you could still continue to battle."

Ash agreed, "I still have two more ahead of me don't I? Good news is that I've still gotten this far thanks to some really great friends."

The Dragon Elder agreed, "You may have validity to your confidence. Starting tomorrow it will be quite the vision to see such a battle."

* * *

As Ash waited in the center of the field as he looked forward to seeing who the fourth opponent would be fore his series of challenges. He stood in waiting where the Dragon Elder and Clair were watching as they allowed the fourth challenge about to take place.

After a short while, Ash asked, "So Master Elder, when is the next challenge going to commence?"

The Dragon Elder stepped down from his chair and made his way to the opposing side of Ash Ketchum. Ash was unsure about the display at first but eventually heard the Elder ask, "Expected me to be the last challenger weren't you?"

Ash snapped back to attention when he realized what was about to happen. He asked him, "You're actually going to challenge me Master Elder?"

The Dragon Elder smiled when he confirmed, "Indeed boy. This is certainly not something that many have the honor of telling others. Of course, if you feel that you are not worthy, you may decline to face me."

Ash tried to focus his mind and listen to everything that was going in the mind of the Dragon Elder when he tried to find out what sort of strategy he was about to come face to face with. Try as he might, he could hear nothing in the thoughts of the Elder. The old man had closed off his mind completely from Ash being able to read it. Ash was shaken by the observation when there was nothing for him to discover.

Even with the offer lingering in the air, Ash knew one truth about even entertaining surrendering to the Elder at this point. "It's kind of you to offer Master Elder. But I have a streak that I have to maintain."

The Elder nodded, "I can see that you are indeed dedicated to being part of our clan Ash. I will only believe that this is true when you achieve victory." He raised his hand up and announced, "So begins the fourth battle of the Tástáil! Let all who bear witness recognize that I the Dragon Elder shall face the aspiring Ash Ketchum!" As soon as the battle began, Ash recognized the Poké ball in the Elder's hand. He then heard the Elder announce, "Let all here today bear witness to the majesty of battle! Rayquaza! Tear this field asunder!" As soon as Ash heard the command, he couldn't imagine that anyone would have a legendary Pokémon to stand against, but the announcement was confirmed just a few seconds later.

High above in the air of the battlefield, a large, green, serpentine creature floated above the tournament crowd. Ash found himself frozen at the sight where he was forced to gaze at the mighty dragon hovering above him. Even with his powerful dragons at his side, he knew that he couldn't prepare for legendary Pokémon as mighty as this one.

"You still plan to challenge me do you boy?" Ash was snapped back to the moment when he heard the Dragon Elder ask that question. No amount of cowering at the sight of the mighty Rayquaza would allow him to find a way out of this situation. He knew he had to come out on top now.

Ash confirmed, "You know it. Dragonite! You're first!" As Ash's Poké ball landed on the ground, Dragonite stood before the mighty Rayquaza. He made the first attack when he ordered, "Dragonite! Hyper Beam!" Dragonite's eyes glowed white before a white ball formed in front of his mouth. Just a second later, Dragonite fired a white beam towards the head of the Rayquaza above him with a direct hit and caused a mighty explosion to erupt in the air.

As the smoke cleared from the sky, Ash was shaken to see that Rayquaza was completely unscathed by the attack. The Dragon Elder prepared for his own attack when he ordered, "Rayquaza! Hyper Voice!" Rayquaza opened his massive jaws as he let out a mighty scream and sent a blue wave of energy towards the Dragonite beneath him.

Ash responded, "Dragonite! Aclaíocht!" Dragonite accepted the order as he made a dash forward in a desperate attempt to get away from the mighty attack quickly headed his way. The dodge was too late however as the Hyper Voice attack landed on top of Dragonite. The attack pummeled Dragonite down into the ground with a mighty force that even Dragonite struggled to stand up.

Ash tried to find out the status of his Pokémon when he asked, "Dragonite! Can you stand?" Dragonite heard the order of his trainer as he made a struggle to stand up from the recent attack and stood on hi two legs even with as much damage as he had taken. Recognizing the resolve of his Pokémon, he ordered, "You can do it Dragonite! Mealladh!" Dragonite's body was outlined in a red aura and flew up towards Rayquaza as he prepared to go on a rampage on his opponent. Dragonite made a mighty series of blows on Rayquaza's body.

The mighty dragon was still undamaged by all the attacks as the Dragon Elder ordered, "Rayquaza! Dragan Buille!" Rayquaza backed away from the attacking Dragonite as he brought his gaze down to the attacking Pokémon. He then fired a multicolored dragon-shaped energy from his mouth towards his smaller opponent. The attack landed square in the middle of Dragonite and the attack brought Dragonite falling down to the ground.

Ash saw his Pokémon fall a few feet in front of him when he ran up to him and saw what damage his Pokémon had taken. Dragonite was breathing hard from the recent attack and knew that he couldn't handle taking any more attacks. Ash brought out his Poké ball when he told Dragonite, "You did your best. You take a break now buddy." As Dragonite was returned to his Poké ball, Ash stepped back where he was and prepared for another Pokémon to challenge the mighty Rayquaza. He took out another Poké ball when he ordered, "Tyrantrum! It's your turn now!" At Ash's order, the large dinosaur Pokémon stood in front of him and looked up to the Rayquaza who would be his opponent.

The Dragon Elder smiled when he asked, "You still plan to stand against me do you Ash?"

Ash nodded when he gave his first order, "Of course! Even if I lose! Tyrantrum! Cumhacht ársa!" As soon as Tyrantrum heard this, Tyrantrum's body glowed white and the glow came off his body and formed a silver ball in front of his mouth before firing it towards the mighty dragon. This time, Rayquaza was affected a little as the attack nudged his head back a little to indicate that some damage had been taken.

The Dragon Elder remained unshaken however when he ordered, "Rayquaza! Dragan Buille!" Rayquaza brought his gaze down to the attacking Pokémon. He then fired a multicolored dragon-shaped energy from his mouth towards his smaller opponent. Just as soon as the attack made content with the ground, Ash was forced to deal with the might of the wind when he endured the mighty attack.

Ash brought a hand above his eyes when he tried to search through the smoke that made his way through smoke when he asked, "Tyrantrum? Are you okay?" As the smoke began to clear more, he saw that Tyrantrum was completely devastated by the previous attack. He was breathing hard and lying on his side as he left an imprint on the ground.

Ash was close to having a panic when he recognized how easily his second dragon Pokémon had been defeated. Ash brought up his Poké ball when he told Tyrantrum, "You did a good job. We'll see you do better next time." Tyrantrum was returned to his Poké ball and Ash returned to the spot where he was standing.

He heard the Dragon Elder ask, "You still do not see what separates both of us do you boy?"

Ash told him, "I'll only fail if I give up! Salamence! Now's your chance to shine!" As Ash sent out his last Poké ball, his last Pokémon stood in front of the mighty Rayquaza. Ash was quick to order, "Salamence! Anáil Dragan!" Salamence took aim at the Rayquaza and fired a light blue beam from his mouth towards his opponent.

Just like Tyrantrum's Ancient Power attack however, Rayquaza only took minimal damage from the Salamence as his head was forced back a little. The Dragon Elder was unwavering when his Pokémon took the attack. He then told his legendary Pokémon, "Rayquaza! Géarchor!" Ash saw the massive face of Rayquaza make his way down to the ground when he opened his gaping jaws and made a sweep down towards Salamence.

Ash brought himself on the defensive when he ordered, "Salamence! Eitilt!" Salamence flapped his wings up above the ground as he prepared to make another attack and dodged the massive jaws of Rayquaza. As Salamence hovered above the mighty dragon, Ash gave another order, "Salamence! Anáil Dragan!" Salamence fired another light blue beam onto the back of Rayquaza's head and caused the legendary dragon to take another bit of damage.

Before Ash could command for another attack, the Rayquaza turned around and made a dash towards Salamence with his jaws and lunged towards Salamence. The mighty green dragon now had Salamence scooped into his jaws and turned down towards the ground. As Rayquaza continued his descent, he pummeled the bottom of the ground with his mouth as he forced Salamence to endure a brutal strike to the ground.

Once the two dragons were pressed into the ground, Ash saw Salamence struggle to escape the jaws of Rayquaza in an effort to continue his battle. It was then that Ash saw the jaws of Rayquaza tightening and he realized what Salamence was really trying to escape from. Ash called out to the Dragon Elder, "Hey! Salamence isn't going to take much more of this!"

The Dragon Elder was undeterred from his Pokémon continuing to clench on Salamence when he told Ash, "You know the only way that this can end now Ash Ketchum."

Ash felt himself sweat at the situation. Every second that passed brought Salamence closer to being truly destroyed by the mighty dragon. He knew that right now there was only one way that he would be able to save the life of the Pokémon he had worked hard to build. If he did resort to it unfortunately, he also knew what this would bring.

He looked over to Clair who sat on the table as she over heard everything that was happening between the two dragons. Ash felt himself becoming even more desperate as he saw Clair had the same conflicted face as he did. It was a few seconds after he saw her though that she gave a resigned face as she nodded to the ground below. Ash didn't need to read her mind to recognize that she would rather be exiled forever than see another Pokémon die in such a brutal way. This was all the incentive Ash needed as he made his next desperate act.

Ash knelt down on his left knee when he shouted, "Please stop! I won't attack any further!"

The Rayquaza stopped his Crunch attack while the Dragon Elder looked ahead to see Ash in his desperate act to save his Salamence. He asked, "Ash Ketchum. Do you forfeit your right to claim victory in this match?"

Ash was hesitant with his next words as he was forced to ask himself what he was going to say at this point. It was only a few moments later when he finally answered, "Yes… I… I forfeit…"

At those words, Rayquaza opened his jaws and let Salamence down to the ground where Ash was given the opportunity to return his Pokémon to his Poké ball for a rest. It was after Ash returned Salamence that the Dragon Elder returned his Rayquaza to his Poké ball and stood triumphant across from Ash. The old man made his way over to the ruined area where Ash now knelt while Ash prepared to hear the declaration of his ultimate defeat from the recent battle.

The Dragon Elder placed a hand on Ash's shoulder when he announced, "To all who have borne witness to this day, see that Ash Ketchum has won the fourth of the five challenges."

The words that Ash heard had him caught completely off guard when he heard them. He looked up to see the Dragon Elder smiling among the gathered crowd to the recent battle. Ash was still shaken from the battle when he asked, "But… I lost. How did that count as a win?"

The Dragon Elder answered, "It is something that quite a few whippersnappers such as yourself tend to overlook when they are faced with a challenge such as the one you have just endured. You had the opportunity to prove yourself triumphant across the previous three battles and believed that domination was the only way to be considered one of us. But it was through your actions of this battle today that you determined your understanding of another of the five virtues. Neamhspleáchas."

Ash looked down when he realized what sort of virtue the elder was referring to. He translated the virtue, "Humility… That's what I had to learn today… I didn't even have much of a chance at winning but knowing when I'm beat is something I just have to recognize sometimes…"

The Dragon Elder confirmed, "That is precisely what you had to learn. If you did in fact somehow win, you would have been one of the most miraculous trainers to ever live. But being able to recognize this is everything that you had to do to confirm that you are in fact a trainer that we can call a promisingly honorable member of the clan. Should you remember this throughout the remainder of your life, your line will always be a revered one among us."

Ash smiled when he told him, "Thank you Master Elder. I can say that it was at least quite the experience to do battle with you on something of that scale."

The Dragon Elder agreed, "And you still have more resolve than you need to come close to being victorious. Just remember boy that you are going to have a final battle tomorrow. I don't want you to take away from tonight that you have an excuse not to give your greatest effort to clasp victory when it is in fact obtainable."

Ash stood up and agreed, "Just watch Master Elder. Tomorrow, I'm going to give a final battle that everyone here will be excited to see."

The Dragon Elder nodded, "We shall see if you are in fact so dedicated Ash Ketchum."

* * *

As Ash prepared to make his way back to the upper level of the Gym where his bedroom was, he was greeted with the sight of one person who was key to his decision earlier that night. "Clair?"

Clair stood next to his bedroom door when she confirmed, "Can I have a word with you in private Ash?"

Ash shrugged when he agreed, "I guess it can't hurt can it?"

The two made their way into the bedroom and the two were given the privacy she hoped to have. When Ash turned to see Clair, he noticed how serene her face had become since the passing of the battle. It was after a few moments that Clair brushed some of her hair with a finger and told Ash, "I just want to thank you… For what you did earlier tonight."

Ash was surprised to hear those words when he told her, "I have to admit, a big part of it is because you sort of gave me the okay to do that."

Clair agreed, "I didn't think that you would have ever had to endure a loss such as what you did today. For a long while I had a hard time believing that you could have lost anything."

Ash agreed, "Yeah. And I thought losing anything would have led to me getting chewed out or something. It's nice to see that you aren't too angry about what just passed."

Clair confirmed, "There are few who could ever hope to stand against something as the mighty Rayquaza himself. You were able to hold your own for what you had, but the outcome was effectively what could be expected. I honestly don't know why it is that I feel so different than I normally would in such a situation."

Ash asked, "What sort of feeling did you have?"

Clair answered, "A sense of… being equal. Even though you proved yourself to be so powerful so many times before, being reminded that you are in fact a trainer like me just reminds me that… I'm not being given away to just anyone."

Ash brought his hands to both of Clair's shoulders when he told her, "I honestly never even thought of the idea. I don't know if you still don't believe me or not, but I really just want you to know that you aren't just someone I would toss to the side."

Clair brought one of her hands to Ash's left wrist when she told him, "You're right. I do need some kind of confirmation. That's why I want to see you win tomorrow… I believe that having you as my husband… may in fact not be the worst fate for me after all."

Ash agreed, "And being stuck with you isn't so bad for me I'd say. I mean this in the best possible way Clair, but you are not the same person you were when I first met you."

Clair accepted the compliment when she told him, "And you aren't the same boy when I first met you either. It is amazing what only a few months such as what we went through can do." She brought her gaze back up to Ash when she told him, "I want you to remember that there is no guarantee that you have no guarantee of victory other than what you strive for. So don't assume that you already have to be prepared for a life with me."

Ash agreed, "Yeah, that's about what I can imagine. I just want you to remember that we have a lot to look forward to tomorrow. Anything could happen, just like what I saw today."

Instead of a reply, Ash was given a response that he did not assume was in character with Clair. Clair leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. The two had been brought themselves into the first lock of lips they had ever since they were engaged on that day months ago. For all of Clair's inexperience, she was able to feel what Ash had certainly accumulated from his relationship with Sabrina.

The two parted from one another when Clair told Ash, "Consider that incentive. I want to see you victorious tomorrow Ash."

Ash smiled when he told her, "I'm going to make sure of it Clair."

 **And there we go folks. Another chapter is done. Some more action and some developments that you probably didn't see happening. I hope it was all to your liking and I hope that you are looking forward to what will be another wrapping up of another key arc in this ongoing saga.**

 **And now that everything has reached where they are, we only have one more battle before we see just how worthy Ash is to be considered a worthy trainer of the Dragon Clan. And that is a big question that will be tackled and answered another time.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	32. Unleash the Dragon

**Hey folks, here we are, the penultimate battle that you have all doubtless been waiting for.**

 **So you all saw the reveal for Pokemon Sword and Shield yet? I'm sure looking forward to Gen 8 and seeing what this next region is potentially about to bring. Are there future adventures in Galar coming soon? Well that is probably going to depend on inspiration. Assuming that things go well and it releases this winter, things will probably still be pretty fresh and everything I do then will probably be based on a big guess for what could potentially happen in that region. Yeah, pretty much "Love on the Water" all over again at that point.**

 **Well I know you're all sitting here waiting with great anticipation for what there is to witness, so let's give this story a climactic battle that it deserves shall we?**

 **Chapter 32: Unleash the Dragon**

Ash felt himself tense slightly as he made his way down the line of braziers one more time. He knew that this was going to be the final battle of the initiation before he would be able to claim his place in the Dragon Clan. More importantly, to keep Clair where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. He thought back to the promise he made her last night when he remembered how she was going to demand nothing less than his absolute dedication to becoming the winner tonight and displaying whatever the fifth virtue of the Dragon Clan was.

It was with all of this in mind that Ash told himself, "It's time to prove myself. Time to face whatever's coming I guess. I won't be able to avoid this by just waiting out here." He walked forward a few more steps before he found himself in the center of the battlefield once again and kept his Pokémon at his side. He had his hand ready to reach for the first Poké ball he could reach for and waited for the moment where the final battle was about to begin.

Ash felt a little tension rise from his shoulders when he heard the Dragon Elder announce, "To all who bare witness, the final night of the Tástáil is now to begin. Let the next challenger step forward to test him."

It didn't take long before Ash was given a view of his final challenger making his way onto the field. The man he was about to face being the only other trainer he could have expected to be a worthy final challenger other than the Elder himself. The young man stepped forward and brushed his cape as he made himself known to the rest of the field for the final battle to begin. "I am Lance of the Grayson family. To this request for initiation, do I offer my challenge."

The Elder announced, "Let both trainers step back and face one another to let the next battle begin."

Ash turned away from Lance as both trainers walked to their opposing sides before Ash was at the edge and facing his opponent's direction. He then heard the Elder announce, "So begins the final battle of the Tástáil! Both trainers fight!"

Lance was the first to prepare his Poké ball when he announced, "Altaria!"

Ash was next when he prepared his own and announced, "Salamence!"

Both trainers at the same time ordered, "I chose you!"

Across the field, both the quadruped dragon and the cloud dressed blue avian Pokémon faced one another waiting for the first order from their respective trainers. Ash gave the first order, "Salamence! Anáil Dragan!" Salamence took aim at the Altaria and fired a light blue beam from his mouth towards his opponent.

Lance responded to the attack by ordering, "Altaria! Dragan Pulse!" Altaria formed a ball of multicolored energy in his mouth and fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy towards Salamence. The two attacks collided with one another in a mighty beam lock as the collision of energies pushed and struggled to overcome one another. After a few moments, the two attacks caused a mighty explosion across the field and sent a gust of wind from the collision.

As soon as the eruption subsided, Lance took advantage of the situation when he ordered, "Altaria! Moonblast! Gealach Blast!" Altaria gathed energy from the moon above him as it formed an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth and fired towards Salamence.

Recognizing how deadly the attack would be, Ash ordered, "Salamence! Eitilt!" Salamence flapped his wings before soaring into the air at a mighty speed. Just as Salamence made a soar into the air above, Altaria fired a pink beam towards the flying dragon. Ash looked up and saw Salamence was soaring across the skies and avoiding the Moonblast attack that followed him.

Just as the beam attack subsided, Salamence made a mighty dive to the ground where Altaria was located. Altaria took advantage of Salamence's focus as he prepared to make another Moonblast attack. Salamence crashed directly in front of Altaria and ducked beneath the second Moonblast attack but Ash knew that he had to take advantage of the window he now had. He ordered, "Salamence! Eireaball dragan!" Salamence's tail became covered in a green, scale-pattered aura before making a fast twirl and connecting with Altaria.

Altaria flew back wards having taken the first bit of damage that he could endure, but managed to maintain the amount of energy necessary to fire a Moonblast towards Salamence. Salamence took the attack head on as he was forced back across the ground but managed to remain standing. Both Pokémon had taken their damage but still showed determination to remain standing until the other had met their defeat.

Lance continued his offensive when he ordered, "Altaria! Spéir Ionsaí!" Altaria flew up in the air and his body became surrounded in red flames before directing himself back towards Salamence and flew towards his target.

Ash responded to the attack, "Salamence! Imeall Dúbailte!" Salamence flew up into the air before making his body glow a gold aura and forced his body into the direction of Altaria's Sky Attack. It was only another few seconds before both Pokémon once again collided into one another and tackled each other into the ground. This time two clashing auras rolled across the ground and left a trail of ash that was once grass. The sphere of light continued its roll from Lance's side, back to Ash's side, back to Lance's again before there was a final expulsion of light that flashed across the field and both Pokémon flew back from one another.

For all the damage that Altaria managed to do to Salamence, Altaria had shown much more fatigue from the recent collision. Ash then gave his final order, "Salamence! Ceann Buille!" Salamence had a new sense of determination when he lifted his head up and made a leap through the air as he prepared to crash his head right into Altaria.

Altaria flew backwards from the attack and landed right at Lance's feet. Lance bent down when he pet the head of his Pokémon when he told him, "That's fine. You were as grand as ever." With that reassurance, Altaria was returned to his Poké ball when Lance took his first loss. He stood back up when he observed the results of the battle that had recently passed. Salamence had indeed won, but was visibly damaged from the recent tumble. "That is certainly more than most trainers have been able to say against Altaria. This is far from the end however. You are next! Garchomp!"

Ash looked over his Salamence when he saw his dragon prepared to take on another fight. He encouraged, "Keep your cool Salamence. This one shouldn't be as much of a problem." Salamence offered a grunt of approval as he waited for his trainer to give the first order that he needed to hear. Ash then ordered, "Now! Anáil Dragan!" Salamence followed on the order when he fired a light blue beam towards Garchomp.

Garchomp brought up both of his curved fins in an effort to endure the attack before he was pushed back and forced to the ground. Lance saw his Pokémon was not yet defeated when he saw him quickly stand up. He honored his partner's dedication when he ordered, "Garchomp! Dé-chop!" Grachomp's claws glowed green and simultaneously slashed towards Salamence.

Salamence saw Garchomp rush towards him and raised his head in resistance. Salamence's head met with Garchomp's stomach as he managed to make a headbutt to the area but both slashes managed to slice away at Salamence's body area. Salamence was pushed back as he took another dealing of damage but managed to remain on his feet as he prepared for another attack.

Ash gave his next order, "Salamence! Dragan Claw!" Salamence's claws glowed white as he lifted his upper body in the air and made a pair of slashes towards Garchomp. Both slashes connected with Garchomp who was brought to a stagger but had yet to be completely defeated.

Lance gave his next order, "Garchomp! Dragan Rush!" Garchomp flew up into the air and the two appendages on his head glowed light blue. It was after this that his body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks before making his way down to the ground where Salamence stood.

Ash knew Salamence wouldn't be able to take much damage unless he managed to make a very successful counterattack. He ordered, "Salamence! Hyper Beam!" Salamence opened his mouth as a purple-black ball appeared in front of his mouth and fired a beam towards the incoming Garchomp. Even when the attack hit the charging Garchomp, the Pokémon continued his charge to the ground and met with the attack head on. It was only a few seconds after that Garchomp landed into the face of Salamence and sent the dragon sinking into the ground from the blow. The force of the attack made itself evident when Ash looked into the small indentation of ground in front of him.

Ash tried to discover the state of his Pokémon when he aske, "Salamence, are you okay?" Salamence struggled to remain standing but eventually gave way to weariness and fell forward on his body from the Dragon Rush attack. It was clear at this point that there was no coming back from an attack like this, Salamence had done all of the damage that he could manage. Ash brought up his Poké ball when he told him, "That's a good job. Return buddy." Salamence returned to his Poké ball where he was given a chance to rest from the hard amount of work he had to endure.

Ash looked ahead to see Lance and his Garchomp still standing ready and waiting for what would be the next big battle waiting for them. Even though both of them were more than prepared to continue the battle he could tell that the amount of damage that his Salamence had done was beginning to show on the opponent dragon. This next opponent would be an easy one to finish with. Victory could still be obtained from what defeats he had to take.

Ash prepared his next Poké ball when he announced, "Dragonite! It's your turn to shine!" Ash's light orange, bipedal dragon stood ready for his next chance to battle as he eyed the Garchomp across from him. It was indeed about to be another dragon on dragon battle, but Ash was prepared to demonstrate something that not many Dragonite's were able to do. He ordered, "Dragonite! Bhíoma Oighir!" Receiving the order, a white ball formed in front of Dragonite's mouth before light blue beams fired towards Garchomp's area.

As the attack made its way, Garchomp flew backwards in an effort to avoid the devastating attack. As far back as Garchomp managed to fly, the effort was for naught as several shards of ice landed on Garchomp's body and sent him flying down to the ground. With a mighty thud to the ground, Garchomp landed in front of Lance with several of his joints frozen by buildups of ice. Garchomp struggled to stand up from the attack but eventually gave way to the weight that was too much for him to overcome. Lance brought out his Poké ball when he congratulated, "A fine effort Garchomp." Garchomp was returned to his Poké ball as Lance was given one final chance to prove himself the superior of the battle.

For much of the crowd, the next choice that Lance was about to make was of little surprise for his battle. He brought up his third Poké ball and told Ash, "Very admirable Ash. But do not assume that you have a total advantage. Dragonite! Show them what we are capable of!" Lance gave out his final Pokémon and two Dragonites stood in front of one another waiting for the battle to continue.

Ash was brought to a pause when he wondered what Lance meant by him not having a total advantage. "No use waiting for it I suppose. Dragonite! Bhíoma Oighir!" Dragonite gave the same ice attack a second time as he fired it towards the opposing Pokémon of his kind.

Lance took the opportunity to order his Pokémon, "Dragonite! Punt Tine!" The right fist of Lance's Dragonite became covered in red-orange flames before flapping his wings several times and launching headfirst into the Ice Beam attack that was meant for him. The beam met with his fiery hand and the attack melted into water riplets onto the ground beneath him as he continued his flight with one target in particular in his sights.

Before Ash could respond to the attack, the Fire Punch of Lance's Dragonite made its way through and pounded his own Dragonite in the mouth. Ash saw his Dragonite fall to the ground as he covered his face in an effort to disperse the flames that were threatening his will to continue to fight. Ash saw Dragonite roll backwards before standing back on his feet and waited for the next attack. Ash observed, "Looks like I can't use that again. Dragonite! Toirneach Tonn!"

Dragonite looked towards his opponent and released a stream of blue electricity from the ends of his antennae towards him. Lance was prepared again for the attack however when he ordered, "Draognite! Protect! Chosaint!" Lance's Dragonite surrounded his body with a light green barrier that pushed out to reflect against the Thunder Wave attack and avoided the threat of paralysis.

As soon as the Thunder Wave dispersed, Ash saw that the opponent Dragonite still had the barrier protecting him from harm. "Well shit. Time to break out some big guns. Dragonite! Mealladh!" As Ash's Dragonite heard the order, Dragonite's body became outlined in a red aura before charging towards the light green barrier that waited to be met with another attack. Dragonite charged and with one strike of his fist broke a hole in the barrier that waited for him. Dragonite rushed through the hole before it could close again and made a dash towards the Dragonite inside and began his series of pummels on his opponent.

When the protecting barrier dissipated, Lance saw his last chance taking damage like never before. One punch connected after another before he was sent flying across the ground and was given a brief respite of distance as he found a chance to avoid taking more damage. Lance took the open window to prepare his Dragonite with a deciding blow when he ordered, "Dragonite! Toirneach Tonn!" His Dragonite released his own stream of electricity to his opponent but was actually successful.

Despite the status of Ash's Dragonite in an Outrage attack, the Thunder Wave rendered him paralyzed and sent him falling face first into the dirt. The pain of enduring the rage that was still in his body while being paralyzed was a very difficult one for Dragonite, but Lance's Dragonite was given a perfect opportunity. Lance ordered, "Finish him! Hyper Beam!" Lance's Dragonite made his eyes glow white and formed an orange ball in front of his mouth. Dragonite then fired a beam towards his downed opponent before another explosion ruptured the battlefield from the contact of such a mighty attack.

Ash looked ahead to see the two Dragonites in the field among the smoke and saw Lance's still standing while his own was lying face first in the dirt from having endured such a mighty attack. It was easy to tell even from a distance that Ash's Dragonite was not going to be getting back up. The paralysis and the attack had become too much for him to handle. He held up his Poké ball and said, "Good job Dragonite. Return."

As Dragonite was returned to his Poké ball, the fight had now become mostly even. Both trainers were down to using one final Pokémon and Lance was relying on a true muscle of his team. Even knowing these odds however, there was nothing he could do now but prepare to use what he had left in a struggle to come out on top of this battle. "I have a lot of people betting on me coming out on top here." Ash reached for his last Poké ball when he called, "Tyrantrum! Let's get him!"

When Tyrantrum came out of his Poké ball, he stood in front of Dragonite and prepared for a battle against one of his kind. Lance was not intimidated by the sight however when he recognized what his final opponent would be. "Just a dragon like any other and just as susceptible. Dragonite! Toirneach Tonn!" Dragonite accepted the order as he released another stream of electricity towards his opponent.

Ash was prepared however as he ordered, "Tyrantrum! Sleamhnán Carraig!" Tyrantrum created white sparkles in a ring above his head before they turned into rocks with white outlines along the creases and threw the storm of rocks towards Dragonite. As the stream of electricity came towards him, one rock after another continued to fly towards Dragonite as they became the new targets the Thunder Wave was forced to strike down.

After a few seconds, Dragonite was no longer able to offer a Thunder Wave and saw the pummel of rocks threatening to clobber him. Multiple rocks of varying size attacked him one after another while he tried to endure the attack. Lance was not deterred however when he ordered, "Dragonite! Bhíoma Oighir!" Dragonite created a white ball in front of his mouth before light blue beams fired towards Tyrantrum.

Ash prepared another defensive when he ordered, "Tyrantrum! Tuama Carraign!" Tyrantrum created a red orb of energy in between his hands and threw them in the air. The orb of energy then expanded and solidified into multiple large boulders in front of him. The Ice Beam attack brushed over the boulders but did not hit Tyrantrum as Ash saw the ice build in front of his Pokémon.

In between the two Pokémon was now a mighty barrier that would prevent them from seeing one another eye to eye. Lance looked over the situation when he observed, "Quite inventive to utilize indeed. Dragonite! Superpower!" Dragonite's flexed his muscles to increase his power and became outlined in a light blue aura before launching himself towards the frozen boulders in front of him.

Ash saw his own opportunity when he ordered, "Tyrantrum! Ceann Bain!" Tyrantrum's body became surrounded in a whitish-blue aura and gave him a black and white appearance. Another second passed before Tyrantrum saw the area where Dragonite would be launching himself towards and prepared to meet his head with the oncoming attack.

The two dragon Pokémon charged forward into the boulder that separated them and made a mighty crash into one another. The boulder exploded and rocks flew everywhere that almost threw Lance and Ash off their feet while the crowd was in astonishment from the display of destructive power. Just a few seconds later, Ash was able to look through the smoke and saw one of the most encouraging signs he could have hoped for. Tyrantrum stood tall against his opponent and Dragonite was down on one knee as he struggled to maintain his preparation for the continuing battle.

Lance saw how damaged the two Pokémon had become as he prepared a desperate order to his Pokémon, "Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

Ash responded, "Tyrantrum! Giga Impact!"

Lance's Dragonite began to summon an orange ball of energy from his mouth while a bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face. He then shot himself towards the Dragonite while an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it. Tyrantrum rushed himself towards his target and took aim with his head towards the Dragonite's body.

At the exact moment that Dragonite was prepared to fire his Hyper Beam towards Tyrantrum, Tyrantrum rammed his head into the mouth of Dragonite. The collision resulted in another eruption of light that momentarily blinded the sight of everyone who was watching the battle and it was left to the two trainers to wait and see who would remain standing.

Ash looked ahead into the light and tried to determine how his Tyrantrum was. A few more seconds passed and he was offered the best reward he could have asked for after the whole battle. At the center of the battlefield, his Tyrantrum stood battered and shaken, but the Dragonite beneath him had fallen over on his stomach with many more scuffs and scrapings to indicate the damage done to him.

These two things were not enough to discourage Lance from backing down from the battle however as he looked over the status of his Dragonite. He called out to him, "Dragonite! Can you stand?" Dragonite gave a small flutter of his wings before allowing them to fall down to indicate his desire to rest for what he had endured. The reality of the situation had come to take hold of Lance when he realized what he had to endure. His Dragonite had for the first time in many years, been defeated.

Lance held up his Poké ball when he announced to his Dragonite and the crowd gathered, "With this, I now admit my defeat to a worthy opponent." Both Dragonite and Tyrantrum were returned to their respective Poké balls and Ash was left to be given the moment to truly relish what he had achieved. He had defeated the Champion of the Kanto League. He wasn't the hardest challenge he faced in the tournament, but being able to achieve this much was enough to fill him with a sense of pride that he had only earned a few times before. The cheers from everyone around him and the sight of the three Dragon Clan members on the field were enough to confirm what he had just earned this day.

The Dragon Master led Lance and Clair to the area when he announced, "To all who have borne witness to this day, see that Ash Ketchum has proven himself to be worthy of the name of the Dragon Clan!"

Ash looked over to see the multitude of family members and friends who had come to see him on this day be elevated by the display and what he had just achieved. Defeating the Kanto Champion even by a hair's edge was an accomplishment few could say they were ever able to claim as their own. Ash shook himself from the moment when he took the time to do the most honorable thing between two trainers. He made his way towards Lance and offered a hand to congratulate, "That was probably one of the best matches I ever had Lance. You sure were awesome out there."

Lance accepted in a handshake when he smiled, "This sort of battle is not something that many can claim they were able to live to see Ash. With everything you have shown me, I will be more than happy to call you my brother."

Clair agreed, "I took a great chance only a few months ago. And yet seeing these last few battles alone is probably one of the most amazing things I have seen in my life."

The Dragon Elder agreed between the two of them, "Quite the display indeed. I knew that prepared the proper challengers that would awaken the virtues within you boy. And of course, as I imagined, you have shown that you have the fifth virtue in many spades Ash Ketchum. Cairdeas"

Ash agreed with the Dragon Elder's observation when he told him, "I couldn't have accomplished any of this without my friends. And it's because of that they were able to be strong enough to take on one of the biggest battles that I've ever seen. And when we stand together against even the mightiest odds, we're all able to stand tall and overcome any challenge that anyone gives us."

The Dragon Elder agreed, "That is what I imagined you would have taken from this day Ash. Through your demonstration of the five virtues and your embrace of our ways, you will be made an honorable member of our clan. And of course, my great granddaughters' hand is now yours. Something we will have to make official tomorrow won't we?"

Ash was surprised by the notion when he asked, "We're going to have a wedding tomorrow?"

Clair confirmed, "Considering that you entered this tournament with the intention of winning my hand, that is why we are going to have one very soon."

Lance agreed, "And everyone here is going to be more than happy to convert everything into the wedding ritual before the next night. I do look forward to seeing you take your place among us Ash."

Ash smiled when he agreed, "It is going to be different isn't it? I basically have a giant turning point in my life to look forward to. I don't know if I'm ready for it though."

The Dragon Elder chuckled when he told him, "We never are kiddo. But it all comes when we least demand it and we just have to chose to be overwhelmed by that turning point or see it as a chance to see us become an even greater pinnacle. That part is going to be up to you of course."

Lance added, "And from what I can understand, there are many who would envy what you are going to have waiting for you when you join us."

Ash nodded when he turned to the crowd and agreed, "That alone was all worth fighting for."

 **Finally a wrap isn't it? This battle sure did end up a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be, but I figured it should have been what with this being Ash taking on the freaking Kanto Champion of all people. Otherwise, just as you imagined, Ash has now achieved his place among the Dragon Clan and everyone is going to find themselves warming up to the new member of the clan. Unfortunately like I said, I sort of limited what I could add to this chapter.**

 **So yeah, sorry that this chapter was all just a giant battle and the festivities aren't going to happen 'til next time, but at least it's coming right? At which point I can probably remind everyone what they followed this story for in the first place right? That and a great deal more are going to be coming forth as this saga continues to unfold.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	33. Celebrate Our Love

**How is it going everybody? We are at last here, and in what has become the longest chapter yet. I basically just felt like giving a chapter that gave a lot more character development between Ash and the others, and I went a little extra detailed with a few scenes as well.**

 **Of course there is also the good news to come here, the first lemon in about 15 chapters. For everyone who was sitting on their hands waiting for the next one, I hope that this rewards your patience. But I'll only know once I receive some feedback on how I did.**

 **Oh yeah, Review response time:**

 **True Master: Latias and Latios, I actually have some different plans for. Meloetta, I'll see if that one can flow into the story in a decent way later on.**

 **ultimateCCC: I will say this much, it isn't quite like that.**

 **Rolling Fire: Glad you've been enjoying it. It is a bit surprising that this story's favs number hasn't reached ramasioti100's original fic so far, but I hope I'll be able to reach that number at some point.**

 **Lord-of Oceans-Poseidon: Is it from the descriptions or the names? I can probably add the English names in parentheses for the future chapters if that helps.**

 **Pokemaniac John: Thanks, I might be able to utilize that. I did sort of fudge around with the attack names before, I guess this one shouldn't be as bad.**

 **uaeoaeoeoi: Hey that's the original author's blasphemy, not me :P**

 **Finally, let's just get on with the chapter that you're all sitting by waiting to get to. We all know why you're here after all.**

 **Chapter 33: Celebrate Our Love**

The night of Ash's victory had become one of great celebration when the five families of the Dragon Clan made their way into the Blackthorn City Gym. The center of what was the battlefield for the Pokémon battles of the gym was now laden with tables providing an assortment of food and drink for everyone who had borne witness to some of the greatest Pokémon battles in recent memory. It became the subject of discussion for everyone as they reflected on the highlights of every battle that had witnessed.

Key among them, Ash was the subject of commendation from both of his parents as they gave their praises to his recent victory. Cade was the first to tell him, "Ash you are seriously a more kickass trainer than I thought you could have been. Those were some killer battling skills out there."

Delia added, "I was worried about how well you would do without Mew out there. The whole thing could have gone by so much faster if you were able to use it."

Ash agreed, "Yeah, it does make me thankful just how good I have it with Mew at my side. But I wouldn't be surprised if the League decided to make some new rules about using legendary Pokémon. If I remind myself to stick to some of my other guys they sure won't be bored."

Karen agreed, "That does make for some more interesting Pokémon battles doesn't it? Your kid here is going to be someone we don't want to piss off here."

Cade agreed, "I don't know how much more I could have asked any kid of mine to be, but it sure is going to be a treat to see him when he fully matures isn't it?"

Delia turned to her son when she pointed out, "I'm very happy that you managed to find a way to do what you love and find… well two women who share the same passion as you do. It's just a little unfortunate that you won't be able to marry your first girlfriend before your current engagement."

Sabrina came up to her when she corrected, "That won't actually be the case Mrs. Ketchum. The Dragon Elder says that tomorrow will be a wedding with Clair and me involved. We will both be his wives after that."

Cade patted Ash's shoulder when he told him, "Good thing you got that out of the way. I don't know how much more understanding she could get even carrying a kid this early."

Ash told him, "A couple of months ago I thought she would probably try to strangle me in my sleep for getting myself into this kind of situation. It seems like the stars just really lined up for me to be in this situation, I don't know how many other women in the world would be okay with this sort of thing."

Delia asked, "Speaking of Clair, where is she right now?"

Karen pointed to another side of the room when she answered, "Her folks are having her going through some kind of feasting ritual. That plate on that table over there is supposed to be all for her."

Ash and his friends turned to see what they were referring to when Ash saw Clair scooping food into her mouth. Next to her were he mother and the Dragon Elder who watched over her as though she were a young girl who they needed to see eat all of her vegetables. Clair didn't display any protest however as she devoured one mouthful after another. After a while the plate was empty when she told them both, "Is that all of it?"

Her mother set up a pot when she told her, "Not quite. There is still this much left, now you might as well finish it while it's still fresh."

Clair sighed when she saw the remainder that was still in front of her but dutifully continued her feast of the mixture in front of her. Ash made his way up to Wilhelmina when he asked, "What is Clair supposed to be eating that's so important?"

Wilhelmina answered, "It's a simple mixture of shilajit and mucuna beans is all. It's a dish that our clan has had for many generations that promotes…" Wilhelmina giggled as she brought a hand to her mouth before finishing, "…fertility."

Ash found himself brought to light when he realized what the feast for Clair was. He waved a hand when he told her, "I guess if something has worked for that long then it can't be that bad."

Clair entered the conversation briefly when she answered, "Only if you consider the taste to be something you can overcome."

Wilhelmina turned to her to remind her, "You're doing this for your own good Clair. I had to do the same thing when I was wedded to your father, now continue to prepare yourself."

Clair looked back down into her pot when she continued her battle to take one spoonful of the beans after another into her mouth in the hopes of seeing the end of it. Wilhelmina turned her attention back to Ash when she told him, "Trust me boy, when she is prepared for you tomorrow night you will wish that every night with her could be just like it. Just be sure to allow her to have her last night as a girl tonight by herself, you will want your consecration to be something special."

Ash accepted, "I can get behind that much. Is she really going to have to sleep in another place though?"

The Dragon Elder reminded him, "With how many beans she's had and still has to go, trust me, when she is done feasting tonight, you will not want to be around her for a while… Unless you happen to be into that sort of thing, in which case I will certainly start to have second thoughts about you."

Ash waved both of his hands when he told him, "Not me Master Elder. Seriously, I'm not into that area of the body that much."

The Dragon Elder agreed, "Well that is reassuring. That being said I certainly hope you look forward to truly binding yourself to my great granddaughter when the time comes. I think she happens to be quite the catch if you ask me."

Ash told him, "It's great that you feel that way Master Elder. I think it's more important that she's getting married to someone she actually wants to be with now. That was the thing that was really worrying me for a while."

The Dragon Elder agreed, "Making the most of her situation indeed. Now then, hold your finger out for me will you?"

Ash stretched out his right hand and offered his fingers to the Dragon Elder. The Elder then took out a small needle box from his coat and brought out the first needle he touched. Ash asked, "What is that for?"

Before the Dragon Elder said anything, he took hold of Ash's wrist and quickly pricked the tip of his index finger and began to scrape up what blood began to leak out of the puncture. Ash cringed at the slight infliction of pain but noticed the elder bringing the needle up to his eyes and examined it closely. He asked him, "What's that supposed to be for?"

The Dragon Elder answered, "It will be a very critical part of tomorrow is all. I suggest you have yourself prepared." Before Ash could ask him anything else, he saw the elder make his way to the crowd of people and begin to enter the conversations between other members.

Ash wondered about the sudden leave before he saw Annie and Oakley make their way over to him when Annie greeted, "So does it feel really special to be inducted into this clan Ash?"

Ash answered, "Well it's pretty interesting. I don't know how much bigger of a deal tomorrow night is supposed to be though."

Oakley told him, "Well considering how much you were able to do over the past week Ash, I think it's pretty amazing that you weren't brought in just by having the three dragon Pokémon you raised brought out here. That was just about up there with what happened at Alto Mare."

Ash thanked, "Thanks. I did try my best with these new guys. They're probably going to want a really long rest after a battle that huge with Lance though."

Annie asked, "So if you were able to beat the Kanto Champion of all people, what does that leave for you to do?"

Ash answered, "I've got the world to look forward to. To become a Pokémon Master, I still have to win another four League Championships. Beating any of the Champions will be a bit of an extra challenge though and I bet each one of them would be fun to take on."

Oakley took her turn to ask, "So you have something big planned once you become a Pokémon Master then?"

Ash shook his head, "I haven't actually thought that far ahead. I guess now I have two wives to think about now so I'll have to take care of them."

Annie told him, "It's nice of you to think that far ahead. I really don't find it that surprising that you were able to attract two girls to marry you, it was just more surprising that they were okay with it."

Ash agreed, "I never thought Sabrina would be okay with that sort of thing either, but she's been getting along with Clair pretty well. She doesn't even have that much of an issue with Karen these days. That's going to be something I have to come to terms with though."

Oakley asked, "If they're both ready to marry you, what is there for you to be worried about?"

Ash looked behind him when he answered, "Well Karen says that she's pretty interested in… well joining in I guess would be the right way to put it."

Annie told him, "I only know a little bit about the Dragon Clan, but this is one of the few accepted organizations in Johto that allows for polygamy isn't it? What's the problem then?"

Ash answered, "I don't know. I guess I'm not sure how many wives I'm going to take before it becomes too much for me."

Oakley leaned in to tell him, "Let me tell you a little secret Ash. Women aren't convinced into a polygamous marriage when the man himself isn't sure about what he's getting into. It's not like you're trying to force Karen into this after all aren't you?"

Ash shrugged when he admitted, "I guess she does want to be with me. She's been a good friend since the day I met her, though I have to admit it's kind of weird trying to get with me even though I don't know her that much."

Annie told him, "You didn't know Clair that much either didn't you? I bet if she really wants to have you to herself one day, you two would be perfectly okay with going the next step."

Ash chuckled when he agreed, "I guess you do have a good point don't you? Maybe this won't be such a hard thing for me to grapple with."

Oakley made her way over to his shoulder when she told him, "I'd like you to know something else Ash. If you're ever interested, feel free to let us in."

Annie added, "Our situation might make it a little difficult, but we'd be willing to try and meet with you whenever we could."

Ash scratched the top of his head when he told them, "You know, you guys aren't exactly making this situation much easier for me… Although I'm kind of tempted to agree."

Oakley told him, "We're actually going to be here for a little while longer. You'll have a chance to take an opportunity with us if you're fast enough."

Ash agreed, "Well this isn't exactly the hardest situation I've been in for a while. I'll let you both know how things go for me over the next few days."

Annie told him, "We'll be eager to hear from you."

* * *

Another day had come to pass as the families of the Dragon Clan were offered another gathering around the circle of braziers that were meant for the battleground that had been held over the past few days. Ash walked down the line of braziers adorned in a different outfit than many had come to be familiar with. His clothing now consisting of a dark gray cloak that wrapped around his neck but exposed much of his back for all to see. "This is one of the weirdest things I had to wear. At least it looks like I'm waring it right." He said to himself as he continued to walk down the line of braziers towards the center.

As soon as he made his way to the center of the field, he saw the Dragon Elder and one of the members next to him with an iron stick inside a burning bowl of coals. The Dragon Elder in the meantime simply waited as Ash continued his way down the center. As soon as Ash stood in between the two men, he heard the Dragon Elder announce, "To all who bear witness on this day, hear now that we have discovered a new member to our family. For him to be among us, has he demonstrated the three stages of the Dragan Tionscnamh and thereafter demonstrate the five virtues of the Tástáil de na Caitheamh. For both achievements does he now earn his right to be among us." The Dragon Elder walked up behind Ash when he asked, "Ash Ketchum. Do you give your willingness to be accepted into the Dragon Clan?"

Ash answered, "I wish to claim my right." At that consent, the man next to Ash stood in front of him and held him by both shoulders. Ash was surprised to see this at first but was shocked by what he felt next. The Dragon Elder took a curved knife from his coat and slit it down his back to create a small slice. Ash let out a yelp of pain from the slice but was kept where he was standing when the man in front of him kept him still. There were no further slices down his back however as he felt a small cold object at the bottom of the cut.

From behind Ash, the Dragon Elder had a small stone cup being filled with Ash's blood. Ash felt himself becoming slightly shaky from the blood loss but after a short while heard the Dragon Elder order, "Let him lay down in which he may receive his confirmation." Ash was then laid down face first onto the ground and was only left to listen to what was happening above him. He could hear the Dragon Elder using his knife again and it left him to suspect that he had given the man next to him the same treatment.

He then heard the Dragon Elder press another stone cup to the cut on his back announce, "This is the blood of Vincenc Stanis. With his blessing you are now welcome among us." Ash felt the Dragon Elder press on his wound before he began to feel something leak into him. It didn't take a great deal for him to recognize that the blood of the man named Vincenc was being poured into him. After another brief few seconds he heard the Dragon Elder announce, "And with this is Ash Ketchum now bound with our blood. With this is he now a true member of the Dragon Clan."

Before Ash could say anything else, he felt another hand press on his back and instantly felt a stinging pain along where the cut had been placed. It left a burning sensation that he was almost brought to struggle against but the feeling of Vincenc's hand keeping him pressed to the ground did not allow him room to make his way out of the hold. The pain was subsided however when he felt a splash of water cool down the heat from the heat he had to endure.

Ash was then brought back up to his feet when he heard Vincenc tell him, "Welcome to the family child. You have achieved a true honor today."

Ash shook his head lightly when he thanked, "Thanks for the initiation. Is that what everybody goes through?"

The Dragon Elder confirmed, "It is the final step indeed Ash. Now then, I believe you have something far more important to you."

Before Ash could ask, he saw two sights that he was more than happy to see make themselves known to him. Clair Christensen and Sabrina Ortiz walked over to him from opposing sides and wore cloaks similar to him, Sabrina's being magenta in color and Clair's being turquoise. He was then handed a pair of strips of cloth that matched their cloak dresses and was told by the Dragon Elder, "Your first two wives are now prepared to tie themselves to you. It is time that we unite you both. All you must do is repeat their vows when you are asked to."

Ash nodded when he accepted, "That's going to be easy enough." He alternated to look at both of his brides when he asked, "So you guys are really ready to really tie the knot together?"

Sabrina smiled when she told him, "That phrase has some real significance here Ash. For right now prepare to tie these around your waist."

Ash took both ends and heard Clair tell him, "This moment will be the beginning of our lives together after all." The three walked side by side as they made their way to the front of the Dragon Elder. He could feel the importance of the ritual weighing down on him like it had never before. He was about to be bound by two women he had come to respect a great deal and now he was about to be bound to them in a way far sooner than he expected. Even with the pressure of the responsibility being laid in front of him, he did not allow himself to be weighed down by what he was about to take on from this day forward. Even better, when he looked into the eyes of both who would be with him for the rest of his life, he knew that it would be a venture more than worth taking.

The Dragon Elder then announced to everyone gathered, "All who now bear witness to this union! We have come together to wed Clair Christensen, daughter of Everett and Wilhelmina Christensen, Sabrina Ortiz, daughter of Adam and Luisa Ortiz, to Ash Ketchum, son of Cade Ketchum and Delia Ketchum! Today they build together the foundation of their marriage upon the earth, in the presence of all who call themselves their family and friends! From this are they all officially proud members of the Dragon Clan!"

The sound of the crackling fires were all that filled the silence of the marriage for a while before Ash heard everyone outside the ring of braziers proclaim, "Let it be so!" The crowd then began a low meditative hum as they allowed for the Dragon Elder to continue the ritual. Sabrina placed her lace around Ash's waist while Clair tied it with hers as they stepped away and prepared to begin their union with the man they loved. Ash saw them both step back and lower their ball of fabric to ground level as they waited for the Dragon Elder to give the next instructions.

It was then the Dragon Elder ordered, "Now may the ties begin to be woven!" It was then that Sabrina and Clair began to walk around Ash in a clockwise turn around his legs. The mass hum continued to sound but Ash was able to hear the Dragon Elder offer his prayers to the ritual. He heard the first sentence, "Lig é a bheith amhlaidh ar an gcéad dul, guímid as sonas in aontas an chuaigh."

Sabrina and Clair both made their pass as they wrapped around Ash's legs the first time when he heard the Dragon Elder pray, "Lig é a bheith amhlaidh ar an dara cas, guímid ar feadh saol fada an chuaigh."

He saw his two wives make another pass when he heard the Dragon Elder add, "Lig é a bheith amhlaidh ar an tríú cas, guímid as saol sláintiúil an chuaigh."

Sabrina and Clair made their next pass around him when he heard the Dragon Elder offer a final prayer, Lig é a bheith amhlaidh ar an gceathrú cas, guímid as sonas agus sláinte an chuaigh."

As soon as the Dragon Elder offered his final prayer, Sabrina and Clair made one final pass around Ash's legs and saw them both raise the spheres of fabric over their heads. As they were prepared for the next phase of the ceremony, the Dragon Elder announced, "To all who now witness! Now is the time for all in this union to truly bind one another together! May the brides and the patriarch confirm their seven vows to one another!"

Ash saw Clair and Sabrina begin another circle around him as he was prepared to answer for seven vows that he would have to make for being with them. As the layers of fabric continued to encircle him, he only had the duty of remaining in place and preparing to recite what vows he was apparently supposed to repeat.

Each one he heard, he repeated. The first, "Is féidir linn a bheith beannaigh le raidhse bia." The second, "Is féidir linn a bheith láidir agus comhlánú a chéile." The third, "Is féidir linn a bheith beannaigh le rathúnas." The fourth, "Is féidir linn a bheith sásta go slánmhar." The fifth, "Is féidir linn a bheith beannaigh le leanaí." The sixth, "Is féidir linn a bheith beannaigh le chéile foirfe." The seventh and final, "Is féidir linn a bheith i gcónaí, is fearr le cairde."

As soon as the seven chants were repeated, Ash was completely covered in the two fabrics that they covered his exposed back, but he was given the amount of slack he needed to still be able to move. He was still in place however when he saw Sabrina and Clair make their way up to him as he heard Sabrina and Clair take turns before telling him, "Tógfaidh mé isteach i mo chroí mar do bhean chéile."

Ash had a feeling that he knew what to do next when he told both of them, "Tógfaidh mé an bheirt isteach i mo chroí mar do bhean chéile." As soon as he gave his answer, Sabrina was the first to lean in and place her first kiss on Ash's lips as her husband. After a few seconds, Sabrina stepped aside as she allowed Clair to do the same. The display was enough for everyone to look on and confirm the final steps had indeed been a success. Ash Ketchum was now married to his wives.

The Dragon Elder recognized this as he announced, "And it is on this night that we offer blessings for everlasting love between all who have now been bound, and all who have witnessed. Lig é a fhianú."

Ash then heard everyone around him repeat, "Lig é a fhianú." There was afterwards an applause from the crowd as he saw everyone around him begin the celebration of Ash being bound to his two wives. It was in that moment that several musical instruments and exchanges of praise began to be shared among everyone who witnessed the wedding. Ash then took the hands of both Sabrina and Clair as they made their way towards the gathering area of the dances and searched for their opportunity to be among the growing festivities.

Before any of them could begin their dance, Ash saw two familiar faces make their way up to him as Sabrina's mother greeted, "Sabrina. That was wonderful."

Sabrina smiled when she told her parents, "It was a different experience than I thought it could have been, but I wouldn't have this day any other way if I were to be honest."

Sabrina's father told her, "I would have never thought that I'd be seeing you so grown up so fast. This is certainly a different experience for us as well. But whatever makes you happy, we are ready to see that you have the chance to live for it."

Ash asked, "So did you guys just get here recently?"

Luisa answered, "Yes, we didn't hear about the wedding until yesterday when Sabrina communicated to us. It's so nice to see that she picked someone to be with that not only respects her, but is someone we can truly rely on."

Ash agreed, "Yeah, I guess I did do something right to earn the privilege. It sure is nice that you were able to get here in time to see something this important."

Adam agreed, "Just so long as you understand how important it is to be in this sort of relationship Ash. I don't want to hear that our daughter doesn't enjoy being with you at any point."

Ash told him, "I've had a similar talk with my folks about this. My mom's not even psychic but I'm more concerned about what she would do if I screwed this up really bad."

Luisa agreed, "You should be Ash. But really, if you are the nice young man you present yourself to be, you shouldn't have to be worried about how things will play out later."

Adam and Luisa resumed the dance they were already engaged in while Ash turned to them and asked, "So ado you ladies want to dance somewhere?"

Sabrina smiled when she answered, "I would certainly like to."

Before Clair could voice her desire to join, Wilhelmina came from behind her and told her, "Clair, my dear, it is time that we prepare you now."

Clair gave a sigh of disappointment from the order when she agreed, "I suppose I have to fulfill my duty now don't I?"

Ash asked, "What does Clair have to go through now?"

Wilhelmina answered, "Why for t he most important night of your lives of course. And we expect you to be very prepared for it. Enjoy having a nice dance for now."

Clair agreed, "This is meant to be a night for all of us Ash. Do not allow Sabrina to think for a moment that she is only a second thought." Both mother and daughter left the pair as they exited the crowd around the ring of braziers. Ash saw them both leave for a set up nearby and allowed him and the others to continue their dance.

Ash found himself committed to the dance as he and Sabrina continued their celebration of the night. Ash asked, "So do you think we're in for a special "rest of our lives" together?"

Sabrina followed with Ash's steps when she told him, "I think we've been exceptionally blessed. I don't know if I could ask for anyone else to guide me into this sort of life." Ash and Sabrina allowed themselves to be lost in the moment as they continued their dance and allowed themselves to revel in the happiness they had earned for themselves.

* * *

The long night hours had come to be a demanding few as they encouraged the crowd of wedding participants to get some sleep for the mighty celebration they had participated in. It was not the case however for Ash Ketchum as he was guided by Wilhelmina to the circular tent where Clair had been sent. Ash could see the lights being lit from the inside but didn't see anything happening from behind the tents cloth. He asked Wilhelmina, "Is Clair in there right now?"

Wilhelmina confirmed, "She is indeed Ash. Everything that she has been through the previous week has been to prepare her for this night."

Ash pointed out, "A lot of the stuff you're saying about her sounds like she's something that I really needed to be ready to tackle."

"Of course she is Ash. This is the night where it is time for you to claim her as your own. It is so that you can both prepare yourselves to fulfill your duty to one another as husband and wife." Wilhelmina brought her hand to mouth when she prevented her wide grin from being seen when she told herself, "And to bear my grandchildren…"

Ash turned to the front flaps of the tent when he observed, "Well… I guess this is supposed to be the honeymoon for us isn't it? I guess this was going to happen sooner or later."

Wilhelmina confirmed, "Seeing as you have had… prior experience, I would imagine that you would not have any need of my assistance in how to approach her." She placed her hands on Ash's shoulders when she added, "You need only understand this much from me for claiming her Ash. This is not a night where you must respect her. This is a night where you are to remind her who the true man of the pair is."

Ash began to feel uncomfortable at the advice when he pointed out, "Well… That's something different. I would have expected that Everette or the Dragon Elder would say something like that."

Wilhelmina told him, "You certainly are a sweet boy Ash. That is a quality that can earn you many future wives I imagine. However you must understand how a man and woman must participate in a night as important as this one. You must not be simply content to respect her. To only treat her as an individual. You cannot fulfill your duty as a husband by respecting your wife as an artifact that cannot be defiled. Respecting a woman does nothing. You must be willing to… dominate her."

Ash was astonished to hear the sort of talk coming from Clair's own mother when he asked, "Why are you trying to handle this whole thing like you're trying to sell me a meal? And why are you talking as though your own daughter is someone who has to be handed over to someone? Don't you respect your daughter as a person?"

Wilhelmina told him, "I know that's what it sounds like Ash. But you have to trust me. Clair has been prepared for this sort of night for a good deal of her life. It is what many of us have had to prepare for in the past, and there is little difference even today when this is brought up. I suppose however there is no way that I can encourage you to prepare for what is to come and only hope that you are able to see the wisdom in this night. You must be willing to understand that a union that respects one another does not bear fruit. You must be able to understand what it takes for two who are willing to spend their lives together must be willing to do."

Deciding that there was no other way for him to leave the conversation, Ash told her, "I think I understand what you're trying to say. I'll do my best to make sure that what we do tonight will be something special for both of us."

Wilhelmina smiled when she told Ash, "I'm sure that you will figure out everything that is required of you on this night Ash. I certainly look forward to seeing how this leads into the morning. I give you my blessing my son."

Ash nodded when he turned to the tent and told her, "Thank you for your blessing. I think I've built the suspense long enough. I think it's time for me to head in."

Wilhelmina agreed when she turned away and agreed, "It certainly is Ash. I look forward to seeing you first thing in the morning." She walked away from the area of the tent as she made her way to the gym where much of the Dragon Clan had taken up residence for the night. As soon as she was a few feet away from Ash, she lamented to herself, "Oh if only I were allowed to watch…"

With Wilhelmina's final observation given, Ash was alone as he faced the front of the tent and was now being given the path towards becoming Clair's husband. He took a breath before telling himself, "Well… Here goes everything. Shouldn't be anything all that different." He took a few steps forward as he moved his hand to see what had been prepared inside for him.

As soon as Ash stepped inside, he saw a display he did not anticipate. There was a path of torches lined up towards the center of the tent's ground where there was a stone altar small enough to fit one person covered with a thin cotton blanket covering the top. Otherwise the tent was completely empty and with no one to observe what had set up the display or what was soon to happen.

Atop the altar however was the one woman who Ash was promised for the end of the challenge. Clair however was completely stripped of all her clothing as she allowed her hair to flow down her back and reveal her body to Ash. Ash noticed that the only thing keeping her from being completely naked was a black collar that was wrapped around her neck and was bound to a chain that descended to the ground beneath her and attached to a stone ring behind the altar.

Most key however was how Clair was prepared for the situation she was in right now. Her eyes were closed as though she were in the center of a meditative thought and did not allow anything to break her concentration. The only indication she gave of her being conscious was her slow breathing pattern and the fact that she remained sitting upright.

For every detail that Ash had taken in when he was looking at Clair's form, he couldn't help being momentarily mesmerized by what he was seeing. He had begun to feel the true cumulation of all of the feelings he had developed over the past few months take hold of him. Without any doubt, he could no longer deny what he could say about Clair. She was indeed beautiful. He was left amazed at the fact that her tight-fitting outfit he usually saw her in had left so little to the imagination. The fact that she was every bit the arousing figure of womanhood that she was left Ash amazed at what he was about to prepare himself for.

Even with his own personal lust building, Ash had a feeling that Clair was preparing herself for what she thought was going to be a very rough night for her. He knew that he couldn't let Clair feel as though she was only going to be something he could discard afterwards. He reached for the collar around his cloak dress as he untied it and allowed the garment of clothing to fall to the ground. Ash was now as naked as Clair was and stood fully prepared for what was waiting for him.

He made his way up to the foot of the altar where Clair was sitting when he told Clair, "I'm ready for this if you are Clair." At those words, Ash saw Clair open her eyes to reveal a gaze that he did not anticipate. She eyed up at him with a heated look for an instant before leaping up towards him in a flash. Ash found himself suddenly grasped by Clair's body and forced down to her level as he was brought on top of her.

Instead of initiating the coupling like Ash though she was about to, he found her instead biting hard into right shoulder and clawing her nails into his back. Ash let out a yelp of pain when he felt the act of violence attack him and was brought off guard from what Clair was planning to do next. Clair brought both of her hands to Ash's sides and threw him to his left side before turning him over onto his back where she was able to view him from above.

As Ash tried to make sense of what Clair was trying to do to him, he felt one of hands reaching for lower regions and grab hold of his dick before giving it a light squeeze. Ash felt a more awkward sense of violation this time but it was shorter than before and had little time to react to what Clair was preparing herself for. Without a chance to prepare herself, Clair lined up her pelvis with Ash's before slamming herself down in one swift motion.

Clair let out a moan from having her first penetration but did not allow herself to get accommodated to what she had brought on herself. Ash in the meantime found himself amazed at just how fast the process had come to pass. Clair had brought herself upon him after attacking him and then began to take lead of the consummation of their honeymoon.

Ash was about to make another comment about the situation, but then felt Clair take lead of the situation again as she brought her hips up and then slammed them back down. Clair had taken charge of filling her womanly canal with Ash's organ and began to force herself down in a rapid grinding motion. Ash took hold of Clair's hips while Clair brought her hands to Ash's chest and began to make a clawing motion at his chest while she continued to grind.

The action became so much for Ash that he was being overwhelmed by all of what seemed to be an act of fury against him. With how sudden everything Clair was doing to Ash, he was only now able to fully process that Clair was doing everything she could to essentially rape him. It was in this situation that Ash began to truly understand what Wilhelmina meant by respecting her not being enough, and Clair was more than ready to demonstrate what that would get him. It was at this point that Ash began to comprehend just what he was going to have to pull off.

If Clair was going to continue to be rough with him, he would have to play at her own attempts. As she continued to grind her pelvis with his, Ash Reached up for Clair's bouncing breasts as he took hold of them in a squeeze. Ash saw Clair cringe at the feeling of her breasts being handled hard and found that he was about to be given the first opportunity he needed to assert his dominance over Clair. Even as the struggle continued, Clair forced herself to continue to move up and down as she tried to wear away at Ash's erection as she forced it into her canal, forced herself up and forced herself back down again.

It took a few more gyrations of her pelvis before Clair began to feel a strain in her back and the discomfort she had from Ash squeezing her breasts. She threw her head back as she continued to endure every gyration she gave and found herself losing her focus as Ash continued to try and exploit a weakness she had. Ash then wrapped his arm around Clair's waist and placed a hand on her left shoulder as he pushed her to her side before forcing her beneath him.

Ash now had Clair in a position where he was able to limit what she could do. As he hovered over her, he repositioned his dick to the entrance of her canal before making a mighty plunge into her. As soon as he entered her again, he pressed his full weight down on her body and tightened his grip around her body as he began to make his own series of penetrations into Clair's inner canals.

Even though Clair had been pinned beneath Ash, she did not allow herself to remain defeated as she brought her mouth to the shoulder she bit him on and squeezed her legs around his waist. Ash could feel the strength from Clair build as she brought her arms around his body and continued to claw at his back the same way she did earlier. Neither one of them gave any communication between one another as they continued to struggle in their attempt to bring one another to a primal sort of sexual gratification that only Clair seemed prepared for.

The feral attacks that she continued to give Ash were not enough to stop him however as he continued to push in and pull out of her entrance as fast as he could before feeling the true extent of Clair's strength. Everything that Clair was trying to do made him feel as though she was trying to kill him before allowing him to have a chance to relieve his desire to impress his lust for her. The union had become so fierce and mighty that Ash even began to wonder briefly if this was what having sex with a female Machoke was like.

As the bite continued to dig into his shoulder, Ash had a hard time bringing his thoughts to other questions and knew that he had a woman beneath him to appease. He knew that now he had to do everything he could to make this union one that could reach a proper climax. He lifted his left arm and placed it on Clair's forehead before pushing her head onto the base of the stone altar to deny her ability to continue biting at him. In the meantime he continued to slam in and out of her and brought up his speed in an effort to calm down her attempts to dominate him.

Before either of them were able to make another attempt to overpower one another, Ash felt Clair's vagina clamp around his dick as he continued to make one slam after another. Around the same time he felt the pressure building and knew what was happening at this point in the continuous grind. His previous unions with Sabrina were all the experience he needed to remind himself what he was about to do, and knowing the current ritual he had to make sure not to disappoint.

With three more slams and no warning, Ash forced himself into Clair's canal before allowing a mighty stream of his boiling seed surging into her womb. Ash let out a groan from the feeling of release he had been allowed while Clair let out what some would imagine a human roar would sound like.

Several seconds came to pass before Ash felt himself no longer allowing another drop of himself to pour into Clair and felt his mates clamp loosen its grip around him as if on cue. Ash was not given a chance to rest however when she brought her hands around Ash's neck in an effort to cut the air from his throat. Just as Ash realized what energy Clair had left in her, he mustered his strength again as he reached for the chain around Clair's collar. Making a mighty grip on the chain, he pulled Clair down to the base of the altar before he seeing her forced down again.

Ash was not granted a moments rest however when he felt Clair bringing her hands back to Ash's chest and began to make a series of feral strikes to his chest again. Ash realized just what he was going to have to do in order to calm her down this time. Ash brought his arm around Clair's waist and without a concern for her, flipped Clair over onto her chest where she was made to press against the hard stone she lay on.

Ash was able to realize just in time that he was still hard from the binding of his union with Clair and knew that he would have to prepare himself for another round. He brought his arm around Clair's waist again and this time lifted her up so that she was standing on all fours while her breasts were allowed to hang beneath her. With her source of breathing in Ash's hand and no way to attack, Clair was now truly at the mercy of Ash.

Ash kept hold of the chain collar around her neck this time while he stood up on his knees and positioned his dick for another entry into Clair. Without a moments hesitation, Ash slammed himself into Clair with a force he imagined matched that of her first penetration. The slam was so strong that Ash didn't recognize that he forced the left side of Clair's head onto the base of the altar, but her situation was not something he could afford to consider at the moment. For right now, there was only one concern that Ash had with his position of dominance, making sure that she knew who her husband was.

Ash slid himself out and slammed himself back in with the same force. He had one hand remaining on the collar and one hand on Clair's left ass cheek as he slammed in an effort to match that of what he had just experienced. The wetness and warmth of what he had felt earlier was all there and he began to feel the walls within Clair's canal truly begin to take the shape of his dick with each penetration that came after another. There were only two things that were constant within the tent at the moment.

The sounds of flesh pounding against one another, and the burning of the torches that added heat to the moment. Ash allowed only enough slack on the chain as he allowed Clair to have what she needed in order to breath while he continued to ensure that the front of her body would not be allowed to have a chance to escape from her current situation. Both bodies began to sweat bullets from the amount of activity that was happening between the two of them and showed no sign of slowing down at the current rate.

Even considering the speed, Ash was still able to feel himself reaching the boiling point again while Clair began to tighten around his dick a second time. Ash knew that he was about to achieve that state of release again as he picked up his speed with his thrusts. Clair in the meantime was forced to remain in her position while her neck was kept under his hold and made to take every penetration that came. Each one pounded deeper and deeper into her until she could have guessed that Ash was close to finding a way into her womb.

Neither one of them was able to question the current state however as Ash made one, then two, then three more slams into Clair's canal, and then delivered a mighty burst that erupted within her body. Clair felt her juices explode out of her core again while Ash took advantage of the situation by pouring one stream of seed into her after another. She could feel each spurt splatter against he walls of her womb while she let out a bellowing moan from the amount of pleasure she was registering from the binding of her union.

Several seconds passed before Ash felt himself going limp from the recent series of penetrations he had given Clair. He pulled out of her and felt himself fall on his left side before meeting with Clair's front. He brought an arm around Clair's waist as he pulled her close to him and asked, "So… How was that for you?" As soon as he asked that question, he noticed that Clair was unable to answer him. She was lightly breathing and content only to remain joined within an embrace as she had dozed off to sleep. Deciding that there would probably be more answers tomorrow, Ash felt the weight of slumber take hold of him as well as he began to doze off to his own bit of sleep for the night.

Ash Ketchum knew that this night was not going to be like any other however. This night, he truly made his union with Clair Christensen an official one. He now had in his arms one of the gym leaders of the Johto region. He could not have guessed his luck would be any more fortunate for him if he tried, but he knew that more than anything he was given a true privilege. One that was going to follow him for the rest of his life.

For tonight, he would be able to enjoy the same sort of warmth and embrace that he had conjured from his first night with Sabrina on the SS Aqua. He now had his second wife in his arms and he was more than happy to have her with him. This was a night where he had truly tamed a dragon.

 **Whew. There it goes everyone. You've probably read through all that, and I hope you all managed to get the right amount of enjoyment out of it. I think I've written enough notes for this one, it pretty much speaks for itself. So with that I hope this big epic of a chapter has proven to be enough of a reward for your willingness to get this far into the story. And rest assured, there is going to be a great deal more of it when we delve further into Ash's journey.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


	34. First Day Home

**How is it going everybody? Sorry I got this chapter out so late, but I finally managed to do something and get another chapter out. I've been working on this on and off again, but I'm not going to bore anybody with the details until the notes at the end. Until then, feel free to enjoy another chapter.**

 **Chapter 34: First Day Home**

Ash opened his eyes slowly as he prepared to wake himself for the first day of his official marriage. Upon opening his eyes he found that everything he could have remembered to come from last night had indeed come to pass. He was scratched and bitten along the upper portions of his body, but in his arms the metaphorical prize of the evening was within his grasp.

The night of consummation between Ash and Clair had come to pass at long last. After several months of preparing himself for such a turning point in his life, Clair was now indeed one of his two wives. Even better, Ash could look at the content sleeping face that Clair had when he considered how hard it was for him to be able to get to this point. Most importantly she was in the arms of someone who considered himself to be an equal and gained some form of mutual respect for.

Ash ran a hand along the side of her body as he began to realize just how smooth her skin was. It was the only thing that Clair needed as she progressively opened her eyes to look up to Ash next to her. Clair smiled when she greeted, "Good Morning."

Ash smiled back when he told her, "You didn't get a chance to answer my question last night."

Clair remembered what Ash was referring to when she told him, "You're right. All I can say is that you are certainly more of a man than I would have expected. There was a moment I was worried I would hurt you before you ever tried to take action."

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd be okay with hurting you though. Although I guess being equal with someone means we both have to get messy every now and again."

Clair smirked from the amount of restraint that Ash continued to display when she told him, "You understand the way of our people well, though you continue to demonstrate that you still have a weakness when it comes to women. I must confess, I'm curious about what will happen to you should you ever find more to take under your wing."

Ash was interested in the remark when he asked her, "So you're saying that you want me to actually have more wives to prove how much of a man I am to you?"

Clair shrugged when she simply told him, "I would imagine that wouldn't be an issue to you. You are a man after all."

Before they could continue their conversation, Ash was taken aback when he heard the front sheet flap of the tent brushed aside. He looked over to the entries to notice that Wilhelmina and two other members of the Dragon Clan were making their way in. Ash was quickly embarrassed by the entrance when he noticed this and dropped himself to the ground and hid behind the head of the stone altar that he was sleeping on.

Wilhelmina giggled when she told Ash, "Oh come now boy, you have nothing to hide."

Ash kept himself hidden while he asked Clair, "What are they doing here?"

Clair allowed her relative to unlock the collar around her neck when she told him, "They are here to prepare us to be out in public again is all. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

Another one of the Dragon Clan members offered Ash a pair of pants and a shirt when he told Ash, "You are not doing yourself any favors hiding like you are in danger." Ash accepted the clothing when he quickly slipped both of them on and knelt up as he allowed himself to be seen. He saw Clair preparing the robe for herself when she stood up and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

Ash turned to to Wilhelmina when he told her, "A little warning would be nice if you ever plan to do that again. I didn't know that you guys were this okay with seeing us like this."

Wilhelmina laughed when she told Ash, "This is something that many who first join us have to learn. I imagine that over time you will be able to fine being seen like this again."

Ash accepted, "I guess if I really have to then I can't be disrespectable can I?"

Wilhelmina made her way over to the stone altar when she looked at the white sheet that gave some comfort to Ash and Clair. She smiled when she looked over the small traces of blood that had been stained along with the bodily secretions that had been released that night. She traced a finger along the sheet when she told herself, "The remains of my girl who has now become a woman. Such a wonderful reminder." She folded the sheet into squares and took a wooden box before placing it inside.

Ash found himself growing less comfortable by his mother-in-law's behavior and told Clair, "Hey I'm getting hungry. Will the others have something waiting for us?"

Clair told him, "They will be waiting for us."

* * *

Making their way into the gym, Ash and Clair found breakfast being served to the family members and the other participants of the wedding from last night. The most immediate people he met with first were his mother and father as they made their way up to him. Delia greeted, "Good Morning Ash. So it looks like you and Clair both actually went ahead and had your honeymoon."

Ash confirmed, "Well I'm not trying to give out any details or anything mom, but I can say that we did that much at least."

Cade chuckled when he told him, "We know how it is Ash. I can tell you that I never thought you'd be into this sort of thing, so we thought we'd respect you on that much. Who knows though? It sounds like at some point you might have a few pointers for me and your mother if we're fortunate."

Sabrina asked Ash, "Does your father usually have this kind of commentary?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck when he told her, "My mom did say that he talks a bit different at social gatherings like this one."

Delia pointed out, "Speaking of which, I know that this might be a little late to ask, but I hope you all have agreed on some place to live right?"

Ash confirmed, "Yeah. It's something that me and Sabrina actually talked about a little and The Dragon Elder has been able to help us out with."

Sabrina pointed to a window nearby when she showed a building across the street that was under construction when she told them, "In no time at all, that is going to be our new home. And if the plans the Dragon Elder have given us are reliable, we'll be able to build on it as much as we want."

Clair agreed, "They are based on ancient plans from the architects of the Sprout Tower themselves. At least I won't have to wander very far from work."

Will added, "Well all of this has certainly been quite the adventure in different cultures. At the very least it sounds as though everything has managed to work out for the best for all parties involved. And in ways that we could not have expected."

Sabrina agreed, "I certainly found myself within the arms of a different sort of family. And with our luck it's going to build up pretty fast."

Karen agreed, "The sooner we get it done, the happier we'll all be having a roof over our heads that isn't this gym. After that it's all just learning about being a dad for you isn't it Ash?"

Ash looked out the window when he agreed, "Yeah. I have a lot to look forward to. And it's happening a lot sooner than I ever expected it to."

The festivities of the morning continued to pass while Ash was the center of attention for many who attended and had plans on meeting with more of the Dragon Clan to see who he was now related to. Before he could meet with any more of them, he saw two women in particular make their way up to him. He greeted, "Hey Annie. Hey Oakley. Are you enjoying everything?"

Annie answered, "I've always wanted to see a wedding but I never thought I'd see anything like that. Do you feel okay after what the Dragon Elder did to you?"

Ash remembered the cut on his back that was probably visible when he answered, "Yeah. It stung a little at first, but it gets bearable after a while."

Oakley told him, "It sure must be nice that you have the sort of life that every guy only dreams of having. Do you think you might get excited and try to "bite off more than you can chew" at some point?"

Ash shook his head when he considered, "That is something that I have to hear a lot isn't it? Well I'm not planning to do anything huge right now. I'm trying to become a Pokémon Master still, and I need to manage my time better than ever now. I was lucky not to get into this situation any sooner than I did as it is."

Annie pointed out, "He sure is taking this in a more adult way than I would have expected. It's not because you care more about becoming a Master is it Ash?"

Ash told her, "Hardly. I just have to make the best of my decisions and make sure that I don't screw this up. Seriously, I have two of the toughest women I ever met as wives now. If I make either of them angry at me for even just a minute, I'm not only going to have my folks to explain to, I'm going to have them ready to chew me out."

Oakley considered Ash's explanation when she pointed out, "You say that like you know it from experience."

Ash confirmed, "Yeah. I'm really not sure which one I should be more afraid of either. I just have to trust that they don't really want to do anything to make ourselves miserable."

Annie told him, "That is true, no one wants to go out with the intention of making their life partners unhappy. At least unless they have some very underhanded long-term plans or think they can take advantage of you."

Ash told her, "Gotta say, it's pretty nice that I can actually get this sort of thing out there and not feel like I'm about to have my head bitten off. You guys seem to be really nice for being members of Team Rocket."

Oakley explained, "It isn't something we really have a right to be proud of. We did some things that we need to pay for."

Annie told her, "At least now we're doing something to make up for what we did. It's really thanks to Ash that we were able to get him to where he is now and what got us out of a life of crime. Whatever we do next is up to us."

Ash confirmed, "I'd like to think that you guys all know what you have to do now. You won't need me to help you go through life at this point."

Oakley smiled before asking, "Well what if we actually want to be with you Ash?"

Ash briefly wondered what Oakley was referring to before he remembered a critical point when he last left her and her sister. There were only a few things that two sisters who were willing to lean in for a cooperative kiss for. Ash scratched the back of his head when he told them, "Well… it's nice that you guys actually feel that way although… I'm not sure how it's going to be taken by everyone else. Even if it is my right, I don't know if everyone is going to be happy with the idea. Or if it's even legal."

Annie told him, "It's a bit of red tape Ash. But we really think you deserve something from us for going through the effort to stop us from becoming what we used to be."

Ash hesitated before asking, "Tell you what, when do you guys have to head back to Alto Mare?"

Oakley answered, "We have to head back in another week. Gives us plenty of time together doesn't it?"

Ash shrugged when he told them, "Yeah. I guess if we take the time to date for a bit, maybe it won't hurt so much. The League is still several months away, I don't think a week of being with others is going to hurt that much."

Annie smiled when she told her sister, "You were right. He is willing to forgive us."

Oakley confirmed, "I never would have taken him as the kind of person who would take advantage of another's situation. Well Ash, it sounds like it's a date for us then. We'll be sure to meet you every chance we get."

Ash nodded when he told them, "That'll be great. Well I have a week to plan for it sounds like. You guys enjoy the rest of the party. Once it's over, we're going to open the house across the street."

Oakley agreed, "Sure thing Ash. I bet that's going to be a fun event."

* * *

Nearly another day had come to pass and Ash was able to look at the inside of what was now going to be the house that he and his wives were about to occupy. Sabrina looked around the walls when she commented, "Everyone sure did manage to build something that we can easily live in."

Clair agreed, "This does look like a newly built pagoda. You certainly did well Sabrina."

Sabrina agreed, "I think now that we have everything we need in order to live comfortably. We can even build on it further if we ever happen to take any more guests under our roof."

Ash looked around the inside of the pagoda that him and his occupants were about to call home. The ground level in particular was the ground for a dinner table right next to a kitchen while taking a glimpse upstairs to notice that several king-sized beds had been set up for sleeping. He saw a few open doors that lead into bathrooms that had been fit with the necessary plumbing and equipment for preparing one's self in the morning or at night. For right now, the home was fitting the bare necessities, but it was enough to make the newly built structure one worth living in.

Ash told them, "I think we managed to accomplish a lot. Let's set up our bedrooms and get some shut eye."

Clair agreed to the plan, "Sabrina is certainly going to need the rest."

Sabrina told her, "I'm fine. The baby is not injured from everything I had to do."

Ash entered the conversation, "We're sure you didn't push yourself too hard Sabrina, but we don't want you to risk anything is all."

Sabrina smiled when she told him, "As long as we're both responsible, we won't have to be so worried."

Annie took out her sleeping bag when she told them, "I'm getting sleepy. Let's see if the floors are as comfortable as they look."

Oakley and Clair followed behind while Sabrina told Ash, "We'll be up there as soon as you're ready Ash."

Ash nodded, "I'll see you guys up there in a bit."

As soon as everyone made their way up to the second floor, Ash sat at one of the tables where he looked over his Pokédex where he brought up his schedule function. Before he began he heard Karen make her way in and greet, "So it looks like Sabrina did her job and made a nice place to live in."

Ash agreed, "Yeah. She and Clair all did their part in making this place look nice. Once we get some furniture in here, it should look more like a real place. From the looks of it, I'm probably going to have to make that one of my priorities."

Karen sat down next to him when she told him, "Under most circumstances you would probably have to worry about this. But that whole journey you went through is probably more than enough to show that you're ready for another League."

Ash looked at his calendar when he agreed, "Yeah. The League is still a ways away. I don't know that much else I can do other than get ready for it."

"Well Ash, knowing what you're going to be expecting in a few months, I think you're going to have a lot more on your plate than you might have expected. And I'm not even talking about trying to live up to fan expectations either."

Ash thought about Karen's point for a few seconds before he recognized what she was referring to. It was going to be a few months before he would have the duty to make a very important first impression. "Aw man. You might be right. My audience for the Pokémon league is about to get a little more personal."

Karen asked, "Do you think you're up to the challenge of being a dad? If you really plan on being the nice guy to everyone then you should know that you are going to have to make a few changes."

Ash scratched his chin before agreeing, "The thing is I'm going to have to be. Sabrina really wanted to be with me when I made her human again and from what I can tell, she wants to have some part of me to herself. I just need some way of knowing that I'll be able to leave her and the others here without causing total havoc."

Karen smiled when she confirmed, "You are handling this as well as anyone could have hoped you would have. Just so you know, you still have me to help out around here. You do have an agreement to live up to with me remember?"

Ash looked over the schedule that he made for himself when he commented, "Alright, so I think I can still manage some of the things that I need to do to make these relationships work. I bet if I manage to make time for everyone on a certain date, then I'll be able to keep in touch with them and keep my training for the League in top form." His mind broke away from the schedule he had made for himself when he remembered what Karen told him about his agreement to that he made a few months ago. He turned to Karen to ask, "You really weren't kidding about wanting to be with me were you?"

Karen nodded when she confirmed, "I know. It gets a little tricky to know when I'm kidding and when I'm not isn't it? I'll tell you this though, I meant everything I said."

Ash picked up his Pokédex when he asked Karen, "Well, I'm not really trying to complain about this situation, but what is it that made you think that I'd be worth hooking up with anyway?"

Karen stood up to remind him, "You remember how you read me right? Me just not wanting to be alone in this world. And to tell you the truth, I really think that you might be the guy I want to rely on. Being good friends with Sabrina is definitely a plus for me as well."

Ash smiled when he remembered the night at the Hale residence about how easy Karen felt about being around him. He sighed before asking, "I have to admit, I'm having a hard time saying no to your offer Karen. Is it going to get in the way of your duties though? And what about Will? Isn't he leaving soon?"

"Elite Four members have their own personal lives. And Will can take care of himself. He has a lot of information to keep himself busy while he begins working on his studies when he gets back to the League."

Ash shrugged before agreeing, "Then it looks like I'll be able to fit you in after all. I was worried you might have been too busy for some place as remote as out here."

Karen confirmed, "No place is too little for me. So can you give me an idea of when I can spend a whole day with you?"

Ash showed Karen the week he had planned out, "Here's what I've got planned, I think maybe if I spend a day or so with all of you, I'll be able to make sure I stick close to you. It won't be too taxing on staying ready for the League either. I might even be able to hear a few pointers from you guys if I get lucky."

Karen nodded when she reminded Ash, "That is a good plan. For right now you definitely want to make room for Annie and Oakley. Who knows when you get to see them again?"

Ash looked at his schedule when he decided to make of note of finding out when Annie and Oakley would be available next. As he made the note, he told Karen, "Yeah. They still have things to answer for. I think they are telling the truth about wanting to see me before they have to go back to Alto Mare. There might just be a future for them if I can make sure that they don't end up going back to square one. I think they could be really nice friends if I got to know them real well."

"Real sweet of you to be so humble. Then again, who can say how anything is supposed to play out right?" Karen took his hand and offered, "I think it's about time that we all got a good night's sleep don't you think?"

Ash took Karen's hand when he accepted, "Yeah. I have a busy week to be ready for. And I think my wives need to be ready to meet their third bed buddy as well."

Karen smiled when she praised, "I like how inviting you can be Ash."

 **So at least you might be a little pleased to see that another chapter has been added I hope. You might be able to tell that the writing wasn't as strong as the previous few chapters I'd imagine. Primarily because of two reasons: the first being that I chose to make a chapter out of some pretty unremarkable events and tried to reach the usual length I go for. The second being that I'm a bit out of practice at the moment because of a recent life change. A few months ago, I actually moved into a new house and I've had to do a lot of moving around and prioritize a lot of life things ahead of writing anything.**

 **Those are my two big reasons, I just hope that everybody is at least happy to see that there hasn't been another long wait for an update like last time. I'll try to get more on top of answering reviews and making regular updates again to make sure that everyone is given what they want in the end.**

 **I will reveal this much, the next chapter is going to be one that I'm sure a lot of people who read this are going to be very pleased with what they get. All of that is going to continue as soon as I make sur I have my skills stretched out again and into delivering another pivotal moment in this saga.**

 **Until then, I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.**


End file.
